Light in Darkness
by MissBMarie
Summary: In a wish out of desperation, Serena is unwillingly sent to places she's never been. And After enduring true hardship, meets a man she'd never expect to find herself with-concidering she can't remember a thing. But what if Vegeta doesn't feel the same? SV
1. Saga One:Girl From Another World 1 to 11

Hey everyone. This is sort of my first attempt at posting a crossover, but I'd like to know what you all think. It's about an unlikely couple falling in love. It's a Vegeta (DBZ) and Serena (Sailor Moon) Romance story, with Drama, Action/Adventure, and Romance. You'll see a LOT of Romance from me! :) Well, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: None of the various characters, settings or other recognizable parts of various Anime's belong to the author - they belong to their respective copyright holders: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. All rights reserved. English Language Adaptation (c) 1995 by Optimum Productions, licensed by DiC Entertainment, L. P. Released in North America by ADV Films. DragonBall Z is Copy right by Akira Toriomyi, English Version by funimation products inc, and FUNI dubbed. Original Japanese Version Dragonball Z Original Author: Akira Toryami Produced by: TOEI ANIMATION Co. Ltd. Japan All original characters and all stories are, however, copyright of the author. No money is being made from the dissemination of this text, it was written purely for the non-commercial enjoyment of this area of fandom. Suing is pointless, as the author has no money.

Title: A Light in Darkness

Rated: R

Genre: Romance

Theme: Kissed By a Rose – Seal

Summery: Sometimes, people just can't live by destiny. In a wish out of desperation, Serena is sent away from her world only to endure one man's cruelties and evils. Now, she's finally at peace, but can't remember a thing about herself or her past, but maybe that isn't a bad thing, especially for Serena's new "enemy" Vegeta. Here their adventure begins! (A real series for you)

Saga One: Girl From Another World

* * *

**Chapter One: A Roses' Goodbye**

Rain poured hard on the cold dead Earth, flooding the streets of the Juuban district. Serena sighed, listening to the rain on her window. She was going to be late-yet again. She didn't care though; it was nothing new.

She paced herself as she slowly made her way downstairs, and out the door. Her mother watched her walk out, knowing she was late, but thought nothing of it. Her mother had concluded that if Serena didn't care, neither would she. She had told Serena that the day after her 17th birthday, so in 2 months, Serena would finish school at 18, and have to find a way to survive, for her parents had given up on her.

She had once depended on Darien, but abandoned that having found out the 'secret'. She knew what was going on-she wasn't stupid. Darien and Setsuna had, and still have, a relationship. Serena was the only one of her Senshi that knew-and thank Selene for that. After all the promises Serena and Darien had made, and after all they had endured-that would be the worst. She knew it was going on, but she didn't want to accept it, much less go through the embarrassment of everyone else knowing.

These thoughts seemed to plague her day in and day out. It was days like this, when the rain poured it's hardest and the clouds turned day into night, that her mind reeled with agony.

She didn't want to forget her friends and family. She didn't want to leave any of that behind. She could live with being the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon, but she couldn't live with spending everyday with that man.

It didn't make sense. She loved him, but didn't want to. And for everyone else, she pretended that she DID love him. But she did, didn't she? She was mad at him, for what he was doing; for lying.

Deep in Serena's thoughts, she considered that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he'd just let her know.

That maybe it would be better if he didn't lie to her face time after time, and then grope her around her friends. He never would around her family. Weather it was her father's temper or just because Serena never spent time with her family anymore in the first place, she wasn't sure.

Serena felt awful for the way she was acting. She was neglecting the people she loved-Her Senshi, her Family, even Molly. She loved Darien with all that was left of her broken heart, but more than anything, she hated him with all the pieces he'd left inside that vessel she called a body. And all in all-the hate outweighed the love.

Thunder struck, sending a chill of anger through the Lunarian Princess. She couldn't bare it, living a lie just so Crystal Tokyo would exist! Darien didn't love her, and she could no longer pretend nothing was going on. She didn't need to love him- and she wasn't about to waste away on hope that he'd be the decent boy she met so long ago.

Lightening hit a tree nearby, shaking the ground. Serena fell to her knees, but not because of the shaking. Her body racked with sobs, and she began to curl into a ball on the ground. By now, her uniform was soaking wet, and covered in sidewalk mud. Any thoughts of going to school were now in the wind.

Yet, her cries stopped abruptly. She could sense the presence of a Youma. Wiping away her tears, she stood up, and drew her arm back to call her henshin, and then thrust her arm into the air.

"Moon, Eternal, Make-up!" moon power washed over her, creating her Sailor fuku, and sprouting her wings. She flew down the street, to where the feeling was strongest. Too no surprise, she found a youma on 4th and Center Street. It had a human form, but blue-skin and 6 or 7 arms.  
Serena cringed, but announced her presence with her usual speech. The youma didn't seem to care though, for its arms extended, and pinned her against a brick wall. Its nails dug into her skin, and blood began to form.

"Let me go!" she demanded, struggling, but the rough wall would only scar her back. It came closer; its arms shortening along the way. It came right up to her face, just as tears welled up in her eyes. 'This is not good!' she told herself. Her mind pleaded and screamed for help, tapping into her subconscious; which was also taken place of the Silver Crystal.

The Silver Crystal was activated, and the youma began to turn to dust. 'I can't believe this!' she thought. The youma's cried and pleas rang in her ears. Serena winced, her heart bleeding for the youma. 'I never even wanted to fight in the first place! I wish I could just go somewhere where none of my friends, family or stupid enemies could ever find me!'

Granted It Shall Be

Serena gasped as light enveloped her. She didn't have time for anything more, as she fell into darkness.

* * *

Serena had finally figured it out. It was because she had used the Silver Crystal that she was granted a wish. She gripped her head, and then fluttered her eyes open. Making that wish had drained much of her energy. Serena examined her surroundings. It was dark; in fact it was pitch black.   
She stumbled to her feet, brushing away the dirt off her fuku. She stretched her arms a bit, just as her eyes began to adjust. Serena cringed. It was a dark and dirty kind of place. She walked along the dark street, searching for a main road, but to no avail. 'Fly Dumby.' Her mind scowled. Serena mentally hit herself for being such a ditz.

She began to flap her wings, getting them warmed up to fly. But just as she lifted from the ground, she was pinned back down again.

"Ah, we got ourselves a good one boys." Serena panicked, kicking and screaming under the men surprising her. She looked up weakly, taking a peek at her assaulters. They seemed rugged, the "rough and tough" type. They were dirty, and many of them had gruesome scars.

A truck appeared behind them, and she was thrown inside, facing the many other women also in chains. They were taken to a palace, where they were placed before a throne. The Lord Maya, with blonde hair and fiery eyes, chose a place for each of the girls. Serena had been given a peculiar one though.

The maids had been ordered to re-dress her in more appropriate clothing, and place her in his chambers. Serena had once again found herself crying her eyes out. She had finally figured out what this man planned to do with her.

Her given outfit was a big hint, for it only covered the front and back from the waist down, and also revealed her thighs and everything above. Once tossed into the chambers, she wrapped the bed sheets around her, and hid in the blankets.

She gasped upon hearing the door creak open, and footsteps came toward her. The Lord Maya attempted to remove the sheets from her, and succeeded, only to have her cover herself with her fluffy wings. The Lord Maya furrowed his brow,

"Those wings are real." he noted, though more to himself than Serena. Serena said nothing, just itched the crescent moon on her forehead. Lord Maya didn't fail to notice it. He quickly snatched her wrists, and inspected the Lunarian symbol. He growled, "Who are you?" he demanded, but she didn't speak. It then dawned on him "You're the remaining Princess of the Moon!" Serena looked up at him, her face in a fierce scowl,

"Back away you pervert!" Serena yelled, attempting to punch the man, but she failed miserably.

"Guards!" he called, and 10 or 20 men stomped into the chamber, "Send her to the dungeon." he ordered. As they dragged her away, Lord Maya caught sight of Serena's Sailor Fuku. He glared at it, then picked it up and threw it at her. "Get her out of that concubine clothing and put her in that!" he ordered.

It had been a month since she had arrived at the palace. Serena could hear him coming. He visited her 2 times a day, everyday, just to torture her. She had spent a month in this cell, occasionally fed scraps. The Lord always had a different way to torture her, with old, "Toys", or his new creations. He wanted her to die, slowly and painfully, but she hung on.

She had somehow activated a strange power one day, that not only enabled her to heal her wounds temporarily, but it would also save her life energy in a single spot, and when it was strong enough, she would use it to free herself. He was now approaching her with his new creation.

"Good evening my princess." he greeted, laughing bitterly. Serena knew that bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "This, my dear, is my new creation. It will cut through that delicate skin of yours faster than any ordinary blade." he informed, "And the best part, is that it's five blades in one."   
He smirked, and then entered the cell.

She didn't have the strength to fight him, so like everyday; he tired her in an X shape in the center cell. A humming noise came from his creation. This would prove to be a very painful challenge to survive. More blood and limbs were lost that day than nearly any day.

* * *

She was ready. Today was the day. She was captured 5 years ago-she was 22 now, and in about one month would be 23-and she had finally saved enough pure energy to use her powers. She heard his footsteps. This was it, her moment of victory.

Maya neared, with one of his new creations. He faced Serena smirking down at her, but this time, she smirked in return. He drew back, shocked. Her face then turned in concentrated frown. Her body radiated white energy, and her muscles pulsed. She yelled out in aggravation, and then broke the chains binding her down.

Energy formed in her hands from the Silver Crystal, and then she blasted it at Maya. He yelled out in pain, and then was smashed into the far wall. His eyes rolled back, and she slid down the wall, leaving a blood trail.

Serena was still surrounded in that light, her dirty hair blew with no wind. 'Silver Crystal, I would like to make a wish.' Serena's mind told the crystal.

Aye Princess? it asked, Methinks thou wilt be going home now?

'No' Serena informed, 'Send me,' She paused, 'somewhere happy'. As ironic as it was, Serena wanted to die in peace.

Granted it shall be the crystal proclaimed. Now, fare thee well Princess, Serena. She sucked in a breath as she felt herself de-transform. It was then that the real pain hit.

In her human form, her body couldn't handle the severe injuries. She screamed out in pain, as wounds pulsed, and many reopened. Tears welled in her eyes. It was too much. Darkness washed over her, and she fell into a tortured sleep.

* * *

"I will defeat Kakarot, I will not defeat Kakarot, I will defeat Kakarot, I will not defeat Kakarot," This had gone one for about an hour. Vegeta would destroy one of the large boulders in the clearing, then another, repeating his little 'rhyme'. "I will not defeat Kakarot." That was the last boulder. "UGH!" he groaned, falling to the ground.

He clenched his fists, and took deep breaths to calm himself before he exploded. He shook his head, and looked up to the sky, then frowned deeper. "I should be training, not sitting here." he cursed at himself for his momentary laziness. He got up, and took to the air, headed for 'home'. Capsule Corps wasn't far, but he didn't see the point in wasting time.

But he suddenly stopped, spotting what seemed to be a bright comet falling to Earth. It had an unknown ki as well, but he sensed it was weak. It plummeted to Earth with a bang, shaking the ground. Before he had the chance to go after it, he sensed yet another ki, though this one was familiar. It was Goku; and he was heading toward the crash site.

If Goku found it important enough to check out, he might as well. Vegeta followed, landing in the forest, a few feet away from Goku. It wasn't until he landed that Goku took notice to Vegeta.

"Hey, did you get a look at where that thing landed?" He asked, assuming that's why he was here.

"No." Vegeta grumbled, and then began to search. It was only a few moments later when a small moan reached their Saiyan ears. Both perked up, following the sound. Pushing away some branches, Goku and Vegeta found what had fallen.

It was a young girl with a sickly brown-blond hair color, spun in a set of ondagos and pigtails. She was hanging a little in a bush, slowly slipping, for the tiny branches couldn't hold her weight. Or what weight she had-the flimsy thing she was-all bones. She slipped the last few inches, leaving pieces of her already tattered outfit in the bushes. She was in horrible condition. It wasn't just cuts; she had deep wounds, which might have possibly hit some important arteries. Many were infected as well. She wouldn't survive like this.

"Ah, just leave her here." Vegeta growled.

"We can't 'just leave her here', she's hurt!" Goku countered, momentarily glaring at Vegeta. The girl moaned softly again. Goku's eyes softened as he reached forward, picking the girl up ever so gently.

It was then a low growl was heard. A heavy breath blew the boys' hair. They slowly turned, coming face to face with a purple-dinosaur-like-monster.

"I'd drop the girl if I were you." It stammered. Its wide eyes held no sort of sanity. It was obviously driven on instinct as it stared at them, drooling.

They stepped back, and then took battle stances. It chuckled lightly.

"I found her." He growled to the girl. "It's your time to die."

"I don't think so big guy." Goku interjected in the dinosaur's little fantasy it was brewing. The monster blinked for a moment, then backed up, howling to the sky. Goku then took it upon himself to attack the creature. He jumped forward, and hopped his way to the monster's head, lunging on tiptoe.

Surprised, it swatted at him, but he jumped away in time. So instead, the monster hit himself.  
Dumbfounded, he stumbled, and then fell into the trees, entwined in their branches. He was stuck. Goku laughed softly with amusement as he watched it struggle, the girl still resting not so peacefully in his arms.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Vegeta snapped, walking up the Super Saiyan Legend. Goku just smiled, brushing off Vegeta's disapproval.

The monster finally lifted from the trees, raising up his tail to swat at them. While Goku leapt away, for the small girl's sake, as Vegeta lifted both arms, halting the assault where he stood. The Saiyan Prince huffed,

"Figures you wouldn't be a challenge." he mused, visually displeased. He growled slightly, pulling back at the monster's tail, and swinging him around before releasing him and allowing him to skid across the ground.

"Wow, nice job." Goku said, approaching Vegeta once more. Vegeta didn't reply, for his eyes were still fixated on the monster.

"Do you see that?" he asked. Goku blinked, and then turned, following Vegeta's gaze. The monster was disappearing in puffs of smoke!" "What's happening to it?" The Saiyan spat, brows furrowed. Goku shrugged as the two boys watched the monster whittle down into the shape of a man, before disappearing.

A moment of silence passed while the boys contemplated what happened. The silence was broken though, when a spark caught their eyes. Tiny bolts of energy were radiating from the broach resting on the small girl's breasts, as if it were malfunctioning. The tiny bolts grew, and for a mere second, surrounded the girl, thought they didn't touch Goku at all. A tiny twinkle appeared in place of the broach.

I am sorry Princess Serenity?? It spoke Thou wilt not be able to restore all of your memories. Goodbye Princess Serena it said. Deep in Serena's subconscious, she forgave the crystal, but a moment before her mind fell back into its sleep, she forgot who and what she had forgiven.

"Well," Goku began, clearing his throat, "That was different." He stated. Vegeta frowned deeply at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but Goku quickly turned away, hoping to get what he wanted done before Vegeta made it too difficult, "Let's get her back to Capsule Corps." He said,

"Bulma can run a test on her, see what's up with that light." Though Goku's back was facing Vegeta, he could practically feel the Saiyan prince's glaring eyes in his back and the deep frown. He mumbled a few colorful words, before taking off after Goku. Goku landed in front of Capsule Corps, hurrying inside to take her up to one of the guest rooms.

"Hey, who said you could just walk in?" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry." Goku smiled, laughing a bit. "I'm going to go get Chi-Chi and Bulma!" he announced, flying off. Vegeta glared at him as he left. 'I WILL defeat him.' He thought, 'Someday.' He sighed, shaking his head, and then headed to the gravity room to train.

It was an hour later when he heard a pounding on the door.

"What?" he yelled out. Goku entered, and turned off the gravity machine.

"Hey!" Goku greeted, waving cheerfully. Vegeta ignored it.

"The girl? He inquired, "Did you find out what the pest is?" Goku gulped.

"Actually," he hesitated. "We have come to a few conclusions." He said. "She's human, we know that. So whatever that light was must have had something to do with that monster." Goku said cheerily. That easy-going attitude fell soon after though, as he bit down on his bottom lip. Vegeta raised a brow, sensing the tension.

"What is it?" He asked. He ceased his training to turn and face Goku, arms crossed.

"Ah, Bulma said we can't risk moving her anymore, so she'll have to stay here." He informed. "And," Goku bit his lip before he continued. Vegeta twitched a little, waiting for Goku to continue. Chi-Chi had threatened him, that if he didn't get the gut to tell Vegeta what Bulma had said, he would be going without dinner tonight. So, he sort of didn't have a choice, for his stomach was at stake here.

And Bulma had insisted that she couldn't do this, because apparently, she had made a move on Vegeta, and got shot down. Goku had found that to be quite amusing. Bulma said she had been a little tipsy at the time, and quite irritated with Yamcha as well. Lucky for her though, Vegeta had not only kept to incident to himself until she brought it up, but he'd also been quite humble about it.

Humble meaning he didn't take any regard to it. Still, the blue haired genius had taken it upon herself to stay on his good side until it was entirely blown over. Which left Goku to give Vegeta the news.

"Because Bulma and her family might be going on vacation soon, and we don't know when this girl will wake up or when they'll be back, we might have to leave her with you-"

"No! No way in hell!" Vegeta snapped, cutting into Goku's last words, "I'm not babysitting some little brat just because you-"

"Ah come on Vegeta! Lighten up!" Goku exclaimed, cutting him short as well, "You don't have to do anything, just call Chi-Chi and I when she wakes up!" he assured.

"No!" Vegeta grunted.

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Let the cad die." He said, and then began his training again. Goku was about to argue, but was cut short, once again.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi and Bulma came running down the stairs, screaming. "She hgeoaletd-tbhetetenr-llsiomht-"

"Slow down!" Goku snapped, putting a hand over their mouths. They sighed, and then Chi-Chi repeated herself,

"Okay, we were wrapping up the last bleeding wound when all of a sudden-"

"Poof! Some funny energy surrounded her, and the wounds completely healed!" Bulma finished. Goku scratched his head,

"Weird..." he murmured. "Are you absolutely sure she's human Bulma?" Bulma proceeded to glare at the tall Saiyan, arms crossed angrily,

"Of coarse I'm sure! There's nothing abnormal about the girl except for the wound and unhealthy diet." Her mind trailed for a moment before she got back on track. "She's human!"

"So you're getting her out of here now, right?" Vegeta asked, breaking into the conversation.

"No, we don't know her real condition yet, so she'll stay here until she wakes up." Bulma informed in her sturdy demanding voice.

"I already told Kakarot I wouldn't allow the brat to stay here." He informed in such a manor that was hard to compete with.

"Well that's just too bad!" It is MY house!" Bulma screech, "Now all you have to do is call someone when she wakes up! That's it!" She yelped.

"Well you can't control what I do or don't do if you're not here now can you?" He snapped, smirking, quite pleased with his remark. Bulma eyes him wearily.

"Excuse me, you're highness, but need I remind you that if you don't watch yourself, the next time you destroy the gravity room, I don't have to fix it." She snapped. Vegeta growled. For awhile, Bulma's courageousness when talking to him was intimidating, but after awhile, that attitude was just nerve-racking. She wasn't an understanding or accepting person in the slightest of the sense.

"Whatever." he blurted.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Forgetful Princess**

She had been asleep for 2 days after she'd appeared. He had yet to see if she was even still alive. Bulma had run off to marry Yamcha at the beginning of the week, and Bulma's parents had followed them, her mother insisted she had to see the wedding; which left Vegeta alone with the girl. At first, he figured Kakarot would check on her, find her dead, and the girl wouldn't disturb his life any longer, but he then decided he didn't want the scent of a deteriorating girl going through Capsule Corps.

He carefully approached the room, and opened the door, just a bit. He really didn't know why this young girl's presence disturbed him, but he knew one thing: He wanted her out, ASAP.

He pushed the door open, revealing the young girl. He approached the bed, just as she shifted, the fine sheet falling a little. 'Still Alive.' He noted grimly. He shook his head; he had honestly hoped she would be dead. She turned, holding the blanket close to her chest. Chi-Chi and Bulma obviously had removed her clothing.

He finally did get a good look at her scars though. By the looks of it, she had been tortured for a long time, and endured severe wounds. Most would find then to be repulsive, but being a warrior, he couldn't help but see them as attractive. He shook his head of the thought, cursing himself for considering such a thing. He turned around, and left the girl alone once more...

* * *

Serena groaned, bringing a hand to her head. Her eyes fluttered open, yet she squinted, adjusting to the light.

"Where am I now?" She asked allowed. Serena felt a shiver go down her spine as she sat up, and covered herself with the sheet. 'Think Serena.' She told herself, 'How'd you get here?' She rubbed her temples, struggling to find any memories; though her closest only seemed to be of Kind Maya, and even those memories were faint. Abuse, a lot of abuse. Serena sighed, 'Sere, you're headed for trouble.' She told herself. It was then she realized something.

"I'm Serena....Serena...." She gasped, bewildered, "I can't remember my last name." She whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth. She tried to prevent the tears, but the confusion was tearing at her. After many moments, she did finally regain control of herself. It was once she felt stable again that she whipped her tears away, and stood.

Her eyes went wide as a cold breeze swept over her nude body. She screeched, and quickly wrapped the sheet over her shoulders. She sighed in relief, and pushed open the door. She peeked out, and then, seeing that the coast was clear, scurried down the hall, searching for some sort of life. "Hello?" she asked the walls, and of course, they didn't answer. 'Walls can't talk.' She reminded herself.

She finally found some stairs, and hurried down them. She soon found herself in the most luxurious home. "Is anyone here?" Serena asked aloud, just as she turned a corner, and bumped right into someone. She then realized her wounds were still tender. She cringed in pain, but looked for whom she had run into.

To no surprise, she was forced to look up at the man. He seemed a little shocked as he stared down at her, cerulean and ebony clashing. She blinked, and then took a step back, so she no longer had to arch her neck. He furrowed his brow at her,

"So you're awake." He pointed out. She nodded dumbly, studying the floor somewhat shyly. He huffed at her, frowning deeper, and then picked up the phone. She remained quiet as he dialed in some numbers, and waited. She was even quiet as he spoke to a 'Chi-Chi' about 'the cad' and how he wanted her out of his way, ASAP.

This guy didn't seem very pleasant. Gorgeous yes, polite, no. She unconsciously began to study him. Every aspect. He looked a good foot taller that her. His facial features seemed as though they were carved into perfection. He has a deep rich color to his skin, which made the depths of his dark eyes stand out, though if you looked into those eyes, the only thing you'd see was you're own reflection.

He seemed a little short for a man built so amazing well, but this sparked Serena's interest. His body was carved and curved into a god-like mold. Deep inside of her, she almost felt a jealousy swell up.

He was perfection, in every sense on the word.

"Like what you see?" he had hung up the phone, and noticed she was studying him. She gasped, blinked for a moment, and then turned at least 10 shades of red.

"W-what do you mean?" She stammered, looking away. The man smirked knowingly, but after a moment, it faded away, along with that brief release of tension.

"Listen, I've called someone to pick you up. They'll do something with you." he informed.

"And what do they plan to do with me?" she asked. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't seem pleased with her question, but she stood her ground.

"Do you remember the room you awoke it?" he asked, ignoring her question completely. And before she could even answer, he continued, "There's a shower in there. You might want to get cleaned up," he said, wrinkling his nose softly with disgust, "You need it." And with that, he headed outside. She watched his retreating form as it grew more distant in the glorious field. Such a strange man.

She sighed, and then made her way upstairs, and into the room. A shower. It sounded so wonderful. She felt dirty, and her appearance proved she desperately needed a bath. Removing the sheet, she turned on the water, and hopped in. It was refreshing. As the suds traveled down her, she began to exam her own body, covered in scars.

They adorned her arms, legs, stomach, and back. Designs were on her body as well. A battlefield was arranged on her stomach, and it's grueling ledged written in Japanese over her chest and breasts. It was disturbing. 'Maya. I must have received these from Maya' she thought. But at this point, she couldn't recall the details; merely a few grueling flashbacks.

Suddenly she gasped, dropping the shampoo. The memories had reached her, and terrified her: Abuse, torture, and darkness. She had been captured, and beaten to near death for 5 years. And before that, she had also fought monsters. 'So much pain.' Her knees became weak. All she could remember was pain and torture. It hurt, very much. Killing one after another. Watching people get hurt, and loved ones killed.

Visions displayed before her. 5 women, in a cold barren world, had killed a raven-haired girl, a blue haired girl, a brunette, and a blonde. A small pink-haired child, and an adult pink-haired woman. A small raven-haired girl, and an Aqua and Sandy haired couple. A tall, lonely woman accompanied them as well. A group of men, one she though of fondly, with jet-black hair, in a ponytail. He loved her, she remembered. But they all left. Something had gone wrong. The group of men, the small raven, the couple, and the lonely women left. The others, they missed something. 'The woman.' She thought.

A man invaded her memory. The lonely woman and the man hurt her. They did something. It felt as if a dagger had been stabbed to her heart. The pink child faded away as well. It hurt, more than the torture. Serena fell to the ground, sobbing. She gripped her head, struggling to suppress the thoughts. Finally, they meant nothing. It was over. She ignored what was there; and were subconsciously blocked out.

She picked up the shampoo, and began to wash her hair. Dirt and grime fell from the flying mob of 'hair'. She began to wonder _why_ she kept it so long. She sighed, and stepped out to dry.

With a towel wrapped around her, she began to brush and blow-dry her hair. The brush only snarled it more. She groaned to herself, but then noticed a pair of scissors. "No better time than the present." She told herself, and began to snip away. It took awhile before she decided it was even. 20 minutes later, 3/4 of it was in the trashcan. Her hair reached only to her elbows now. She was thankful when she noticed the ends naturally curled perfectly. It was funny. Her head felt lighter now, though, she felt almost guilty for cutting it. Like she was cutting away a very important piece of herself.

She then sighed sadly, and wrapped a white robe around herself. There was nothing else for her to wear. She quietly headed downstairs, and simply wandered around. No one seemed to be home! "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked. She took a look outside, and low and behold, that man was there, kicking the air? Serena slid the glass door open, and stepped onto the wooden deck. She was, in a word: afraid. This man was cold.

Yet, she wondered _why_ he was cold. There had to be a reason, and she intended to find out. Confident, she took one step, but the floor creaked. The man's head snapped her direction, and he took notice of her. 'Okay, forget my plan.' She told herself. Her confidence had, needless to say, been thrown out the window. He narrowed his eyes, and then calmed.

"What is that girl staring at?" he asked himself. His Saiyan hearing had allowed him to hear her steps, but he had sensed her weak ki anyway. It was strange. While she was in the shower, he had sensed her ki rise, but then felt it suppressing. 'Is she suppressing her ki level now?' he wondered. He could see her gulp from where he stood, at least 40 feet away.

She was scared of him. He smirked; pleased he still had that affect on people. He shook his head, and was about to continue training, but stopped. He didn't know why, but he began to examine the girl now. It was obvious her hair was washed, and he noted she had cut it as well. The bright sun glistened off of her, the shine from her sun-golden hair was nearly blinding. She was hugging her body, holding the white robe closed.

She stared nervously at him through watery cerulean eyes. She wasn't that tall, with delicate hands, and a pale completion. The wind picked up, blowing through both of their hair. He noticed her jitters were gone, and easiness set upon her.

Serena couldn't help but examine him again. Such a strange man had to be given more than one look. He had gravity defying spiky hair, a dark ebony, almost as dark as those empty eyes. He was so perfectly built. Muscles compact. He was sturdy with squared shoulders and perfect posture. It reminded her of Rei's grandpa's dancing and martial arts classes. He was most obviously a warrior. He had scars just like hers. In a way, that comforted her a bit. She smiled faintly, and stepped off the deck, heading toward him. He didn't advance, but didn't back away either.

"Hey." She greeted. He ignored her. "So, ah, what were you doing?" she asked innocently.

"I'm Training." He mumbled. She tipped her head.

"By kicking the air?" she asked. His face fell,

"Excuse me?" He blurted, face reddened angrily.

"Well, that's what you were doing!" she pointing out, bringing up a finger to make her point.

"I wasn't kicking the air!" he yelled, "Little cad." The girl frowned.

"Don't call me that!" she demanded. He raised a brow.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he yelled. "What right do you think you have to raise your voice to me weakling?" His ego shown threw his eyes now as he glared down at her. He huffed, turning away for am moments. It only fired her up more.

"Listen buddy, I don't care who you are! You don't' have to snap at me the way you did! I just asked a question!" she exclaimed. He approached her, going face to face.

"Listen girl, I don't have time to waste on a little brat like you, so go inside and wait for Kakarot to come get you out of here." She didn't back down. He was truly surprised.

"Apologize." She said simply. He frowned, obviously anger,

"No."

"Listen Pretty boy." She began, advancing herself closer, "I don't know why the hell I'm here, why I ended up in your care, hell, I don't even know my own last name, but I swear I will NOT put up with a jerk like you!" Vegeta was astonished. She was standing up to him! He wasn't sure weather to accept the slight intimidation, or to be angered, for chances were she'd be just like Bulma with that kind of attitude. Vegeta, in the end, chose to get some results form this.

"Alright," he said. "You want an apology that bad? Then hit me!" He said. Serena blinked for a moment,

"What?" She blurted.

"You heard me." He said, "Hit me and I'll apologize." For a moment, the girl seemed afraid. She stared blankly at him, unsure of herself and uncertain he'd keep his word. After a long moment, she grinned confidently.

"Deal." She tightened to band around her waist to hold her robe, and took a sloppy stance. He shook his head.

"Alright, I'll give you the first charge." He offered. She nodded, and then swung. Of course, he dodged easily. She continued to try to hit him, but was failing miserably.

"What? You're not going to fight back?" she asked. He furrowed his brow,

"You sure that's what you want?" he asked. She grinned,

"Come on, give me your best." She cooed. He shook his head,

"Fine, but You'll regret it." He easily punched her, but only lightly, to even his surprise. "Give up?" he asked. The girl sat up, smiling,

"Nope!" she lunged at him. He went wide-eyed. Her ki had suddenly increased.

She was getting better by the second. He allowed himself to go on the offense, with steady swings, knowing this human couldn't take his full strength. Soon enough, he was forced to the defense instead. He wasn't intending on hurting her, but was concerned.

He knew she wasn't normal, he just knew it. So what might happen if her ki increased too much? Lost in thought, he didn't pay attention to her next move, which earned him a light punch to the face-light to him anyways.

He was left in shock. "Gotchya!" she exclaimed gleefully. She sighed, leaning on her knees to gather her breath. He unconsciously brought a hand to his cheek. 'She got me.' He thought, totally bewildered. "Well?" she brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, voice cold. She sighed,

"You mister," she said, pressing a finger to his chest, indicating him, "Owe me an apology." She didn't move after her sentence. She mentally kicked herself for poking him so hard. He WAS built. Her finger was beginning to hurt. He frowned, but complied, mumbling.

"Right, sorry." It was barely hearable, but it WAS an apology. She nodded. He rolled his eyes, wondering if Goku and Chi-Chi would be too mad if he just killed the girl. He glanced at her once more, and was taken by surprise. She was watching him with a slight smile. His hand caught in his hair with the wind whirling past them softly.

"What do you want?" he asked, running the hand all the way though his hair. She smiled.

"I want you to train me." She said. He took a step away from her, obviously taken aback.

"Train you?" he mocked, almost brought to a laugh, "Why would I waste my time on you?" he snapped. Serena ignored this,

"I want to learn." She insisted.

"No." He said coldly. She ran in front of him, and moved in his way where ever he tried to go

"I will bother you until you agree." She said. He was about to yell, but changed his mind, and flew to the roof instead. When he landed, he looked down at the girl, whom was staring in envy. That envy soon turned angry, "Hey! Not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair!" he yelled back. He expected her to begin whining, but was surprised, when she attempted to climb the wall. She wasn't doing so bad either, perching herself on doors, windowsills, balcony's and gutters. She eventually made it to the top. But in the end, was panting at his feet. The house was 5 stories after all, not including attic. She forced herself up, and walked toward him.

"Why do you want to learn to fight?" he asked, seemingly annoying.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, he nodded, and she pulled up her sleeve, "I don't want to let this happen again." She informed, pointing out one of the many scars that she would probably have for the rest of her life.

He couldn't believe that he was really considering this. Looking down at the girl, he felt an admiration of sorts. She was no longer afraid to talk back to him or stand up to him, and was determined to get what she wanted.

In the crevasses of his mind, there was the idea she would be as irritating as Bulma, but this girl just had something Bulma didn't. That something was calling to him. Somewhere in his mind, he was curious. He wanted to know what it was.

"Hey Vegeta!" Their attention was drawn to the lady, accompanied by a little boy, standing on the ground.

"What are you doing up there?" The little boy asked, before taking flight.

"Oh My God, this is high!" the girl backed away from the edge, but, clumsily, she fell, and began to slide off the edge. She squealed in fright. Air rushed over her, but just as it came, it stopped.

"Stupid." The girl looked up at Vegeta, an innocent look on her face. He'd caught her by the underarms.

"Oops." She said simply. With a roll of the eyes, he tossed her in his arms, princess style, then floated to the ground, and set her down.

"So where's your good-for-nothing husband?" Vegeta asked the woman coldly. Chi-Chi's face turned red with anger, but she calmed when her son spoke,

"Dad's out training!" he exclaimed. Chi-Chi made her way past the Saiyan prince, and to the smaller blonde.

"Your looking much better now aren't you?" She said happily. Serena nodded.

"Yes, the sleep did me good." She confirmed.

"Well, my name's Chi-Chi." She said, holding out a hand. Serena took it gratefully.

"I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I'm hoping Vegetable here told you what happened?" Chi-Chi asked, pointing to the now angry man. Serena shook her head.

"She's staying here anyway." Vegeta coldly, arms crossed. Chi-Chi blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she began, "Staying here? With YOU?" she repeated.

"The girl wants to learn to fight." He informed. Chi-Chi looked to the girl curiously.

"Really, is that what you want?" she asked. Serena smiled nodding. Chi-chi prepared to object, but stopped. 'This might do him some good.' She thought. "Ok then!" she exclaimed, "I still have work to do, so I better get home!" she said, hopping into her car, "Vegeta, please don't kill the girl." She said.

"Mom, I'm going to go see Piccolo." The little boy added to the conversation. Chi-Chi nodded, and began to leave.

"Good Luck Serena!" she called as she left. Vegeta huffed, but then noticed the child still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" he asked coldly. The boy smiled, and turned to the blonde.

"I'm Gohan!" he exclaimed happily. Serena smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Gohan." She said, kneeling to his level.

"You're really pretty!" he exclaimed. "But I have to go! See you later Serena!" he yelled, flying off. Serena waved good-bye to him, and then turned excitedly to Vegeta.

"I want to learn to fly too!" she exclaimed. Vegeta snorted, and then turned away.

"I can only grant you so many miracles." He mocked. Serena raised a brow.

"Listen 'Vegetable'." She began, running up next to him, "I did get a punch on your face. Like it or not!" she demanded. Vegeta stopped walking, frowning down at the chipper girl.

"Your really annoying." he said, and then walked into the house. Serena still stood there, registering his 'comment'. It kicked in when the door closed.

"Hey! Jerk!" she yelled, running into the house to yell at him. "Come back here Vegetable!"

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Drop Of Blood**

Here she was, already up and ready for training and he was still snoring in bed! Serena rolled her eyes, and closed the door to the Saiyan Prince's room.

Serena wasn't happy. She really felt like she would need this training, and he seemed to be the best teacher she could get. But, there was no one in this house to protect her if she pissed him off too bad. Serena leaned against the wall, then shook her head,

"It's time to rise and shine!" she announced to herself, and then re-opened the door, and ran inside. "Wake up Vegetable! It's time to train!" she yelled, jumping on the bed and staring down at him. He woke with a start, surprised to be staring into two angry cerulean eyes. He blinked, totally shocked. "Remember!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. He furrowed his brow, and then frowned.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked roughly, and attempted to sit up, but she had him straddled down at the waist.

"Do you know what time it is? How is gods name did you get that strong if you always slept in so late!" she exclaimed.

"What time is it?" he asked, and this time, succeeded in sitting up. Forcing the blonde to fall over. Vegeta ignored her complaint, and glanced at the clock, it read: 12:56. "Oh well!" He exclaimed, and sprung out of bed, now very awake. The sheet fell over the blonde, leaving her tangled under the covers.

"Hey!" she yelled, gaining his attention, "Help!" He turned around, raising a brow to the girl, hidden in his bed sheets. He rolled his eyes, cursing at her at first, then attempt to pull the sheet away.

"How is God's name..." He trailed, as he moved around the sheets, searching for the flailing girl. "Where are you?" he asked, seeming aggravated.

"Help!" He heard her whine.

"Just stay still." He ordered. She complied, and her flailing stopped. He once again continued his search, looking for sheets to move. Yet he stopped when he heard a giggle. "What?" he asked.

"You tickled me!" she exclaimed. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but then raised a brow in interest.

"Really? Well then." He began, "Now's my pay-back for punching me yesterday." He declared.

"What's that me-EAN!!!" Serena was sent into and uproar of giggles as Vegeta tickled her mercilessly through the sheets. He stopped upon finding her, her hair now a mess, and tears of laugher adorned her eyes. She stared up angrily, but then grinned. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, and pounced on him. Surprised, he fell, sprawled out on the floor, with the blonde atop him. She smiled triumphantly, "Pinned you!" she exclaimed. He smirked, and then rolled over, atop her.

"Pinned you." He mocked in a high tone. She frowned.

"So, you're going to train me now right?" she asked. He sighed, and his head hung.

"Right, okay." He agreed, and then got up; pulling some pants on over night boxers, and threw on a T-shirt. He then took a look at her, still in yesterday's robe.

"I don't have any clothes for girls, and Bulma locks her room whenever she's gone," he began, somewhat in thought, and then picked out his smallest pair of pants and shirt. "Here," he said, dropping the clothes on her head. "Just roll up the ends, and maybe you can pin the pants or something." He said, and then left her in his room.

Serena looked around for a moment. His room was so, boring. But Serena was drawn to it anyways. Just the way it smelled; like Vegeta. She drew the sheet to her nose, taking in the scent.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta's voice snapped her away from her thoughts, and she blushed brightly. Vegeta smirked, realizing what she was doing. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and then closed the door again. Serena let out an unsteady breath, face still red. She dressed very quickly.

Yes, she defiantly needed to pin the pants. She walked down stairs, and into the kitchen, holding up the pants along the way.

"Do you have a pin?" She asked Vegeta, upon spotting him. She was surprised to find him pigging out.

"What?" he yelled as she just stared. She shrugged,

"Nothing." Then took a grape from his grasp and popped it in her mouth. "Now, about that pin." She repeated. He nodded, snatching one off the counter. He approached her, and tightened the material to fit, then clipped in.

"There." He said. "Now, if you're going to eat anything, do it now." He ordered coldly. She nodded, and grabbed a plate. It was funny. She didn't seem to care that he was ordering her around anymore. Mainly because she could just sense that underneath all that, he was just concerned. She knew he wouldn't admit it, and that he certainly wouldn't act like it, but there was always something in his eyes whenever he spoke to her. That emptiness vanished, and to Serena, it was comforting.

To his utter surprise, she also ate quite a bit. He might have been on his 24th plate, but she was catching up on her 18th. About 20 minuets later, it was 76 to 74. They both, amazingly, were full.

"Okay!" Serena brightened, standing. "Let's get this show on the road!" she yelled, and ran outside. Vegeta followed, though didn't run, and was far from a smile.

* * *

It had been Three weeks since Serena had begun her training with Vegeta, and surprisingly, Vegeta didn't feel as angry about wasting time to train her anymore. In fact, he had grown attached to the blonde, though he wouldn't admit it. Her skills were now being tested by Piccolo. She had already beaten Krillin, and, though it took a little longer, beat Gohan also.

Vegeta observed that her strength grew every day, and the stronger the opponent, the stronger she got. It was kind of strange. He had been working, hell, living with this girl for 3 weeks, and had yet to ask her name. She was 'girl', or 'the cad' or simple 'hey you'. Of course, he did know her name was Serena. The only things they ever discussed, though, were fighting and training. He was surprised by the interest she had in it, and how determined she was to be a good fighter.

"Special Beam Canon!" Vegeta abruptly awakened from his thoughts. His eyes widened. Piccolo's attack neared the girl, surely to hit, but she managed to dodge, and landed roughly to the side. She took one big breath, and then lunged toward the Namek, landing a hard punch to the gut.

She knocked the wind out of him. She then succeeded in kicking his body into the air, and, needless to say, he got stuck in the tree above. She giggled, staring up at him as he struggled.

"You're supposed to be real good right?" she asked the green man.

"Yeah," he replied,

"And I've beaten you right?" She asked hopeful. He mumbled a 'yeah', and the girl smiled triumphantly. "Yeah! I am victorious!" she declared, excited beyond belief. She then turned to Vegeta, and smiled.

"I won!" she exclaimed, and gleefully wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He stiffened. He _REALLY-_emphsize the _REALLY_ here_-_hated it when she did this. The feeling made him uneasy in the first place, but in front of people, and people he knew? It was, embarrassing! Piccolo stumbled up to the girl, whom had released her embrace, much to Vegeta's relief.

"You're okay," Piccolo began, and then turned to look at Vegeta, "But she still needs a lot of work. I went easy on her." Piccolo mumbled. Vegeta nodded, but Serena glared at him upon hearing thing,

"You what?" She asked, as if she didn't hear. Piccolo didn't have time to say anything, as if he would, for she continued on. "Is it because I'm a girl? Or because you think I can't handle it?" She demanded, "Because I can handle it!" A few tears for in her eyes. Piccolo stared at her for a moment stunned,

"Well, you see," he stuttered and fumbled with his words. He gulped loudly from the sounds of oncoming tears Serena was making.

"Good one." Vegeta said, leaving the yard to sit quietly on the deck as Serena began to wail. Piccolo looked at him pathetically for a moment, and when Vegeta offered no help, the Namek grew frustrated. The girl's wails were loud and obnoxious, though they didn't seem to bother Vegeta at all. Maybe he was use to it already, or maybe it was just Piccolo's Namekian hearing.

"Would you stop that!" he bellowed, bringing a hand down to strike the girl. In a split second her wails ceased, and she firmly took hold of Piccolo's arm, swinging him over her shoulder with all her might, and tossing him against the trunk of the tree.

"That's for lying to me!" she snapped, face puffed as angry red. From where he sat, Vegeta laughed to himself a little. Vegeta had fallen for that the first time to, and was now very cautious as to weather she was really crying, or pulling his leg.

The girl smiled brightly. Piccolo shook his head, flustered and irritated as he began to leave. Serena waved good-bye, and then turned back to Vegeta.

"Is our training over for today?" She asked. He nodded solemnly. "Good! Then I'll be back in awhile!" She exclaimed, and began running off.

"Wait a minute!" Vegeta called out, startled. "Where the hell do you think your going?" he demanded.

"I have to give Chi-Chi her Book back." She informed. Vegeta raised a brow.

"Book?" he asked.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi is giving my different courses to study." She said, unzipping her book-bag, and handing him a medical textbook. He examined in, and then shook his head,

"Why do you need to learn this nonsense?" he asked. Serena shrugged.

"Chi-Chi said it would help be in the future!" she said, "Well, bye!" And with that, she ran off.

"Wait! Hold on! It's getting dark! You'll get lost!" he yelled, running after her. He heard her giggling ahead of him. The sun was beginning to set, and if darkness fell upon them it would be nearly impossible to find her. She held such a low ki, that it was extremely difficult to detect. "Serena Stop!" She stopped abruptly, as did he.

The sun was setting behind her, reflecting hue-like colors off of her hair, and skin. She was still adorned in his pants and shirt. It looked kind of funny, but amazingly adorable. The wind picked up on her, wrapping her hair around her.

A sad look played in her cerulean eyes, and for some reason, a few tears fell, but then she smiled. Needless to say, Vegeta was gawking. He abruptly shut his mouth, and stood straight. What was it about this girl that always left him startled? She always found some way to surprise and amaze him. He approached her, an angry look on his face, but she continued to smile.

"Are you crazy?" he asked coldly. Serena blinked. "It's getting dark and there are dinosaurs in this area." He informed. She blinked, but then smiled brightly.

"Okay then, you can come with and protect me!" she exclaimed, and began to run off. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but as he watched her run off, and watched the sun begin to go down, he hurried after. Serena peeked over her shoulder, staring back at the Saiyan prince. "Come on Vegetable! I _know_ you can run faster then that!" she yelled. Vegeta grumbled a few colorful words, but for some reason, he made sure to stay a foot or two behind her.

They went at an amazingly fast speed, though to Vegeta it was relatively slow. Serena suddenly slowed down, and came to a stop, right in the middle of the field, and turned around.

He stopped as well, only a foot away from her. "Why do you hate Kakarot?" she asked, all of a sudden. He blinked; surprised that she asked that out of nowhere, but then frowned.

"He's a low third-class nothing." He growled, looking away from Serena. Her face remained emotionless, expecting more. All of a sudden, she tackled him to the ground, and sat on his stomach, arms crossed.

This tackling thing was something he'd grown very use to. Serena was like a child, always playing around-goofing off. He was never worried she would attack him without warning. She just didn't seem to have the sense to.

"Okay, here's the deal," she began, "I'll let you up when you tell me more about you." She said. He was surprised, but then, chuckled evilly.

"Get off girl, unless you want me to tear off your limbs." He warned. She shook her head.

"I know The Saiyan race was destroyed not long ago by Freeza, leaving only you and Kakarot." She stated. Vegeta was surprised,

"How'd you know that?" he asked. Serena smiled.

"Gohan told me." She said. "Now, what happened before you met Kakarot?" she asked. He raised a brow, and then looked away.

"Get off of me," he ordered. Serena hesitated, obviously afraid of the tone he used, yet desperately wanting her answer.

"No." She said. He sighed, but nearly gasped as she rolled off him, only to lie beside him. "Tell me, what happened." She said, much softer now. Vegeta stared at her. She didn't look at him, but up to the sky. The fading clouds reflected in her eyes, which seemed to be lost up there with them.

"My Father gave me to Freeza." He said. She looked at him, her eyes full of wonder. For some reason, he felt completely free in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked innocently. He looked away, and narrowed his eyes in thought,

"He couldn't raise me properly I guess." He said.

"What about Freeza? How did he treat you?" she said. He was remembering back, she could tell by the far away look that had adorned his eyes.

"He trained me." He responded, seemingly unsure. The sun had left the sky, and the stars were coming out to play. They shimmered in his eyes, and momentarily, she saw a deep pain. The stars; they always reflected in Vegeta's eyes, seemingly captivated by the depths of darkness.

"He did more than that, didn't he?" she asked. He said nothing, but his silence was enough for Serena to confirm it. She sighed, "And what did he do?" she asked. He hesitated, then raised an arm, and pulled down the sleeve,

"See this?" he said, revealing what was once a deep wound, which was now a scar, on his wrist. "What he did made me do this." He was surprised when she, out of nowhere, rolled back over him, and hugged him.

"You tried to kill yourself?" she asked, though knew what he was going to say.

"Yes. Suicide seemed to be the best escape then." He said, "But I wasn't about to let anyone think I was weak. After I did it, I vowed to become the strongest man alive." He said.

"And that's why you hate Kakarot...because he killed Freeza when you couldn't." she growled at her words.

"Little Brat how dare you-" but he stopped, and brought a hand to his cheek, where he found a teardrop. Looking up at Serena, he found she was crying, her forehead pressed to his. "Why...are...you..." He couldn't complete his sentence. But then, she pulled away, and stood. He sat up, staring at her back.

"I'm sorry." She said. Her words trailed away in the wind, and that's when Vegeta felt a great shiver run through his body. Her warmth, it was much more comforting. "Come on!" she said, spinning around. A smile once again adorned her face, though I single tear still remained. "I'll race you to Chi-Chi's place!" She announced, and ran off.

He was up in a minute, knowing a dinosaur's nest wasn't far from here. He once again heard her giggle, and came close behind her.

As the house came into view, Serena stopped abruptly. Vegeta nearly slammed into her, failing to stop before they came in impact. Of course, he had left indents in the ground where he had slid.

"What'd the hell did you do that for?" he hollered, but she ignored him, and gently rapped on the door. Vegeta shook his head, but came up behind her.

"Coming!" A male voice called from inside. The door swung open, revealing a young man, with messy ebony hair, and a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Vegeta!" he said happily, and then looked at the blonde before him, "Hey! You look a lot better since last time I saw you!" he said. Serena tipped her head, confused, but then in hit her.

"You must be Chi-Chi's husband!" she exclaimed, noting the orange training uniform, goofy look and oddly build physic.

"Yup! Your name's Serena right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Goku! What are you doing? Dinner's almost-oh Serena!" Chi-Chi exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Goku?" Serena repeated; everyone stared at her. "But I thought Chi-Chi's husband's name was Kakarot." She said, turning around to stare at Vegeta confused. He only smirked. Chi-Chi glared at him angrily.

"No Sere. That's his Saiyan name." She informed, "Call him Goku." She ordered, though it had no real harshness to it. Serena nodded.

"Oh, I have your book!" Serena exclaimed, pulling out the large textbook. Chi-Chi beamed.

"Oh! I have another one for you!" She exclaimed, "Come on, let's get it! This one is one of the best!" Chi-Chi began to blab about it as she pulled the somewhat reluctant Serena inside.

"Hey, you can come in too Vegeta." Goku offered. Vegeta snarled, crossing his arms,

"I don't need hospitality form a low-class idiot like you Kakarot." He spat. Goku shrugged, but they were brought out of the brief conversation by the shriek of two girls.

They ran inside, only to find Chi-Chi and Serena being dragged out the window by a demon. They followed it into the black forest; where it had stopped to shut the flailing girls up.

"Let me go you Son of a Bitch!" Chi-Chi hollered, only to be thrown and Vegeta and Goku's approaching feet.

"Are you okay Chi-Chi?" Goku asked gently, leaning down to check on her.

"You bastard!!" she screamed.

"Guess so." Goku said, shaking his head. The Demon ignored her, and turned to face Serena, but gasped when she wasn't there."

"Oh sorry, did you want to keep her?" A mocking voice called. The Demon whirled around, only to find Serena, cowering on the ground behind Vegeta. "Well, if you want her, you'll have to fight me first." He challenged. The Demon grinned, a bloodthirsty look in its eyes.

This demon was like a void of black. Its form was like a shadow, brought into a third-dimension form. Its lips were full, and large, dripping a substance that burned the grass when it touched it. 'Acid?' Vegeta thought. Its eyes were lined with a silver tint, and seemed as if they were sucked back into his head.

There was something else about him though. His energy was the same as that of the dinosaur that they turned into dust. "Just don't blame me when you're dead." It sneered, and then charged. Vegeta hauled its oncoming fist, no problem, and threw him back to his initial spot. The Demon stumbled to his feet, only to be set flying once more. This continued, as the demon drank in all of Vegeta's attacks. It weakened in no time, and Vegeta prepared a small ki blast for the kill.

"To bad, I was kind of hoping for a challenge." He smirked, but was taken aback when the demon's eyes flashed.

"And a challenge you will get." It hissed. The demon jerked his head toward the furious Chi-Chi. "You." He whispered. Chi-Chi glared at the demon without fear.

"What? You want a piece of me?" she hollered, approaching it.

"Why thank you. Your mind will do." Chi-Chi's bravery diminished. His eyes flashed again. A heavy feeling weighted her down. She fell to her knees, and held her head, screaming.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku immediately ran to her aide, and the demon backed down.

Just as Goku reached his wife, her screams stopped, and sat still, arms dragging on the ground.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku whispered, shaking her shoulders. "Chi-Chi?" he repeated. He shook her enough, until she fell forward, and flat on the ground. One arm snapped up, gripping into the ground, then the other. She lifted her upper body off the ground, then her lower until she stood, head bent to the ground.

"Fools..." she laughed lowly, and hoarsely in her throat. Goku took a step back, blinking in confusion. Suddenly she whirled around, gripping onto Goku's neck, a sneer on her face, and her eyes gone black with white lining. She laughed, softly, and maliciously.

"It's time you know the power of my magic." The demon growled. Chi-Chi's face turned still, a darkness covering over it. From her eyes, she began to cry tears in blood. Goku tugged at her arm, and yelled to his wife, but there was no response from her, or her deadly grip.

With a wave of the hand, the silver lining in Chi-Chi's eyes vanished, and the psychotic look on her face turned into a horrified one. She dropped Goku on the ground with a plop, then, began to scream. She backed away from everyone, gripping her head in pain, until she fell to her knees. It was then that a dark energy formed around her hunched frame, and, a beast formed.

It was large, with bulging muscles. It hunched over on its long, thick arms, and squatted on its hind legs. It was dripping with salvia and blood, and reeked horribly.

"This is the manifestation from her mind!" The demon hollered, "This is the ultimate god-like demon in her subconscious! Her ultimate fear!" He threw his head back with a sickening laugh.

The beast mindlessly began to hover over Goku. It brought its large paw up, and dropped it to the ground.

"Goku look out!" Serena's scream was heard in time for Goku to swerve to the side. Goku panted heavily as he watched the beast pick up its paw, and again search for Goku.

"What a pathetic creature." Vegeta spat, and prepared a ki blast at it.

"NO!" Serena gripped his wrist tightly, "Chi-Chi's in there!" Vegeta snickered in great dismay, but brought it hand back down.

"So what do you suggest we do?" He asked. Serena looked away, having no thoughts on the matter. Vegeta growled and shook his head. "Well until you figure out what to do, I'll be busy destroying the beasts' source." Serena watched uncomfortably as Vegeta's rushed into combat with the demon, its powers now fully charged.

Serena sighed, observing as Goku dodged every one of the beasts' attacks, but never returning the favor. And for some reason, deep inside, Serena felt as though she knew how to handle this situation; like she had the powers to stop it.

Erasing the thought from her mind, she ran up to Goku's aide. Not in time though. He noticed Serena coming, and failed to notice the beasts' paw. Goku was thrown against a series of tress, and knocked out cold.

Goku was down for the count, and Vegeta was absorbed with his battle with the demon. Serena was all on her own, face-to-face with the beast. She cowered as it closed in on her. It drew closer and closer, and then rose its paw for the strike. Serena closed her eyes, and shrieked with a piercing tone.

"Hear that?" The demon growled, just avoiding Vegeta's punch. "That was your little sweetheart, dying at my creature's hands!" he yelled loudly.

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled. That influence was just enough to really tick Vegeta off. He charged forward, and beat the demon to the ground. Also missing the flash of light behind him, that only reflected in the demon's eyes.

* * *

The dead leaves and twigs crackled under him as Goku attempted to stand,

"Aw, Man." He mumbled, "That's going to leave a mark." He brushed off his hind end, and wiped his mouth of any blood, then headed back to the battlegrounds. As he looked up at the scene, a flash of light blinded his eyes. He quickly closed them, then, once the light was gone, rubbed them until he could see. What was strange was that he was sure he heard a spell being called. Something like: Crescent Moon Healing Power.

But, alas, it was simply Serena who cradled Chi-Chi in her arms as she began to awake. He must have been imagining things.

"Serena!" Goku called out, running over, and carefully helping up his wife. "How'd you do it?" Goku asked. Serena looked up at him, confused.

"I thought you or Vegeta did something. All I saw was a light." She said. Goku accepted it willingly, no questions asked.

From not afar, they heard the demon plummet to the ground. Vegeta soon followed, but settled with ease.

"I take it went well?" Goku said cheerily. Vegeta was about to respond but didn't have the change.

"Vegeta look out!" Serena was the first to have spotted the demon's eyes flash.

Vegeta didn't even sense what happened much less see it. He certainly didn't expect a distant attack. The demon had been working it up through the whole battle. It was a small dark crystal, with a corner sharper than glass. It wouldn't have killed him though, being Saiyan and all. The Demon's efforts would have been for nothing.

Yet, they did leave an impact. The tiny sharp-pointed crystal never had the chance to touch Vegeta, for Serena had taken its blow. Serena collapsed, squinting in pain, though Vegeta caught her before she even neared the ground. Chi-Chi ran over, having awakened, examining the wound.

"Hold still Serena." She commanded. She carefully unbuttoned the now bloodstained shirt. Vegeta felt his cheeks warm with blush. Lucky, Chi-Chi didn't notice, and focused on bringing out the crystal embedded in Serena's breast. Chi-Chi succeeded, "Well, I don't think it's infected, now-Oh no!" she gasped.

"What?" Vegeta asked, trying to seem hardly concerned due to his discomfort.

"The bleeding, it won't stop!" she panicked.

"Well do something!" Vegeta screamed at the human woman. Chi-Chi glared up at him, eyes glazed over. He stared at her puzzled.

"Well maybe if you'd just..." Chi-Chi quickly trailed off, eyes drifting shut as she swayed, and collapsed.

"She's overheated." Goku said, hand on her forehead, "Probably from being possessed." Vegeta growled at this, even as Goku continued, "I'm going to have to take her home. I think we have some senzu's. I'll bring them back for Serena." He said. Vegeta was about to object, but then realized they wouldn't be able to move Serena in her condition, so all he could do was wait. Vegeta nodded in agreement as Goku flew out without a response.

Hearing movement behind him, Vegeta sent a ki blast at the remains of the demon, diminishing him completely. Vegeta bit down on his lip as he stared at Serena, not sure of what to do. Slowly, he bent down, afraid to touch her in anyway.

"Serena?" He asked, checking to see if she was still awake. Her mouth fell slightly ajar as she looked up at him, a weak smile on her face.

"You said my name." she pointed out. Vegeta huffed, ignoring the statement as if he hadn't really said her name.

"Stay awake." He ordered. She nodded. That was the good thing about her. When it came down to it, she followed his every order. Serena inhaled sharply as her breathing became short.

"Stupid girl." Vegeta blurted, removing her shirt. Serena didn't notice, being to distracted by the pain. Vegeta removed his own shirt-though it was slightly dirty, it would do. He tore it up a bit, wrapping the wound, hopefully to slow the bleeding. 'Kakarot.' His mind cursed, 'Where are you?' Blood pooled over her stomach, and she coughed. She had a hand to her mouth. He frowned deeper, and snatched her hand. Blood had come up to her mouth now. She tried to smile.

"I've already lost too much blood silly." She informed.

"You need blood?" he asked firmly. She didn't respond, but looked worried. "Then you shall have mine." He snapped. Picking up what was left of the crystal, he embedded it into his chest.

"No don't!" Serena pleaded, but it had already penetrated deep into the skin. "Are you stupid?" she spat, tears forming in her eyes. "If I wanted you to do that I wouldn't have gotten in the crystal's way!" she yelled as his Saiyan blood dripped into her body. "Besides, dropping...dropping, blood on the wound, isn't going to help!" she panted.

Yet he still allowed his blood to join hers. He leaned down, his arm providing a pillow for her as his body loomed over hers. His face was hard and emotionless, and she had to wonder what in god's name he was thinking. For some reason though, the pain began to ease, and she regained virtually normal breathing.

"You're so stupid," he spat as he winced from the pain in his chest. "I would have been fine. You shouldn't have done that." He said. She didn't respond; she was unconscious. "Serena? Serena!" he shook her violently, shaking himself. "Come on, you cannot do this!" he yelled, as if ordering her would wake her up. Yet, to his surprise, he got somewhat of a response.

A light radiated around Serena, and him as well. He closed his eyes as he felt a strange power wash over him. Though, he didn't move away, or prepare a stance. The power was a comfort, and he allowed it to absorb around him. Within seconds, it had dimmed.

He felt tired, he reached up, checking to see if Serena was okay, but then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Infidelities**

He knew she was coming. He could here her footsteps nearing his bedroom door. She would burst through the door, and jump on his bed, pleading him to wake up and being their training. It was funny, with her around; he didn't have to worry about an alarm clock. 'Here she comes,' he thought, '3...2...1...'

"Rise and Shine Saiyan-jinn no Ouji!" she yelped as the door smashed against the wall. She bounced on the bed, and climbed over her teacher. "Prince Vegeta?" she asked, poking his form. It was funny, for the past two days, she had treated him with more respect than any of his own people had given him; usually. "Up! Up! Up!" she chanted, shaking his body.

Well-besides stuff like that.

He squinted one eye open, just to take a peek at her. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and was adorned in a blue training gi. Chi-Chi had gotten her one of her own. He shut his eye again, and turned around. Serena blinked, and then shook her head, "No! UP!" She whined, shaking him. He mumbled a few colorful words, and then sat up. Serena smiled brightly as she waited for him to pull on a training outfit.

"Come on." He snarled. She nodded, following him in silence. She followed his every order, and was dedicated to her training. He had to wonder, why were these monsters after her? Why was she so appealing to them? Where was she from? And most important, what had happened to her to receive those scars?

"Um...Vegeta-sama?" She whispered, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"What?"

"Um, if you recall, Chi-Chi invited us to a picnic, and um..." she trailed, her eyes darting around the room to avoid his. He smirked,

"If you want to go then go. I have training to do." He said coolly, and then began to walk outside.

"Vegeta! I'm not finished!" she announced. He stopped. "Aren't you coming too?" she asked meekly. He didn't reply. "Please?"

"Why do you want me to go?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he turned around, only to meet her fist. Shocked, he barely moved in time to avoid it. He stared at Serena, wide-eyed.

"W-What..." he didn't finish. Serena had a strange look in her eyes. She smirked suddenly, one that was disturbingly similar to Vegeta's.

"If I can pin you, you have to go to the picnic with me." She proclaimed.

He didn't answer. Actually, he didn't have time. She wasn't taking no for an answer. He was shocked. She was never so determined. "Come on, fight back!" She yelled, throwing a good punch to the gut. Vegeta was sent flying. The wall crumbled on impact, which left him being fumbled over the ground outside. Serena was on him in a second. He had no choice but to defend himself. 'This isn't right.' He thought.

Sure, Serena was a very good fighter, but something was different. In a way, he seemed to be able to relate to it. It was like they shared a new passion of fighting. Sort of the way Goku did to. Hell, the whole Saiyan race. But that wasn't possible. Or was it? 'What triggered this?' he wondered.

"This nonsense is getting tiresome." He informed, and hit her with an uppercut. Yet surprisingly, she was back on her feet.

She paused, glaring at him. 'She's preparing for the knock-out.' He realized. Her ki began to rise. Yet, he was surprised as it skyrocketed. 'I knew it.' He declared to himself. 'There's no way she's human. It hasn't even reached a peek yet.' He wasn't surprised when she charged, but was taken aback when she disappeared. "What?" he searched around, finding her nowhere, but her ki was an easy give away. Unfortunately, he didn't realize it soon enough. Serena smashed into him from the air, pinning him to the ground.

"I win..." she grinned, sitting up. Vegeta lied there, motionless. "Hey, you okay?" Serena asked, poking his stomach, but she gasped when he gripped her wrist, and forced her to look at him.

"You do realize I will do anything but behave." He said. She grinned, nodding. He nodded as well, and released her wrist. Serena stood, heading into the house,

"We don't have to leave for about an hour." She informed. "But..." she began. Vegeta raised a brow, and stood.

"But what?" She turned around. He nearly groaned. He knew that look. She had on an angelic smile, with big puppy dog eyes. She wanted something. "What do you want?" he asked, shaking his head. She sighed.

"I need your help." She informed. He raised a brow,

"With what?"

"Well...IkindalikethisguybutIdon'tknowhowtogethisattenchionsoIneedyoutoteachmetobseductive." He frowned, as he reached into the fridge for a drink.

"Speak slower!" he snapped. She gulped, and then nodded.

"Okay...I kind like this guy, but don't know how to get his attention so I want you to teach me to be seductive!" He blinked, many times. It was strange. For some reason, it was as if something inside of him had been hurt. Shot at. Destroyed. He had to wonder, who was this guy? Was she serious? 'I won't allow it!' he declared to himself. 'What am I talking about? Why do I care? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans damn it!' So he began to laugh.

In fact, he was roaring with laughter. Serena didn't like this, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" She demanded.

"You? You, the little native brat, wants to be seductive?" he repeated. She nodded. Again, he resumed laughing. "Serena, you're not the seducing type." He declared after he had calmed. Serena opened her mouth to yell, but then closed it again, and idea striking her.

"I just wanted to get him to notice me. But now...you've dashed all my dreams!" And with that, she fell to her knees, wailing obnoxiously. He couldn't believe it. He actually made her cry?

"Alright, let's talk about this!" he announced, covering his ears, which were now ringing with pain. The wails immediately stopped, and Serena grinned. "You little cad, you were faking it!" He shouted, realizing he had been tricked.

"You're so observant Prince." She mocked. "Now, come on!" she chimed, "teach!" He grumbled some unheard things.

"I never said I would." He snapped, obviously frustrated. What right did she think he had to ask this of him? Hanging it over his head like that? Vegeta's thoughts betrayed him. "You could never get anyone's attention," he snapped, "Hell, I bet you're still a virgin." She blushed.

"So what if I am? And I could seduce someone! How hard can it be?" she said.

"For you? God, you'll need a miracle." He sneered, bringing his drink to his lips. Something clicked in her mind at that moment. She bit her bottom lip, mustering up her courage,

"Are you a virgin Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta abruptly choked on his drink, sticking out his tongue in pain, for he had bitten it. He stared at Serena, a little surprised. How could he answer that? He couldn't; not now, not straight forward. There was only one way he could avoid this.

"Come on, I'll show you what to do." He winked at her, "You'll get his attention in no time." Vegeta was obviously putting a cover up. One, he hadn't answered and two, he winked at her. Serena almost laughed at this. 'What a poser.' She thought to herself.

"Okay, how about touches?" Serena smiled, and nodded. "Okay, well," Vegeta had to admit, he wasn't exactly sure about this. He supposed it just came naturally to him. How could he explain it? "It's like, you lightly brush, acting as if you didn't do it, you know?" Serena nodded, and then shook her head.

Vegeta sighed, and began to walk around. Serena followed, her steps large as she stared at him. "Sit." He ordered, pointing to a chair at the table. She did as told.

Vegeta sat across from her, just staring for a minute. "Hey, hand me that center piece there." He ordered, signaling to the tiny vase in the middle of the table. She furrowed her brow, wondering why he'd ask her to do that when it was fully in his reach.

And why he had a funny look on his face. A sort of smirk, but then again, with a fondness. But Serena complied; none-the-less.

Grasping it with both hands, she picked it up, and handed it to him. He took from her hands, though, she couldn't help but notice his hands gently brush hers, and then pull away. The touch somehow seemed affectionate, and sent a worried chill down her spine. She pulled her hands away quickly, staring at him meekly. Still, she remained confused.

He could tell too. He sighed, seemingly annoyed. "Stupid." He muttered, then got up and walked into the kitchen. "Come on!" he called. She snapped up, and hurried along.

She sighed, resting her hands on the counter, and propping her head in her hands. Yet, surprisingly, he reached past her to grasp a plate of cookies, both arms brushing her form. She stiffed. He was so close. His chest nearly lay on her back, reaching for the plate. Maybe he was TO close.

"Want one?" He asked, his breath tickling the back of her neck. 'Brink Point!' Serena didn't like this at all. 'What the hell is he doing?' It then clicked. 'Touches.' She thought.

"This is what you mean by touches right?" she asked. He nodded, setting down the plate, and she moved away. It was funny though. He knew Serena would react like that, but in a way, the way she tensed satisfied him. What was also strange was the moment she moved away from him, a cold breeze flew past him. He shivered, though it went unnoticed.

"Took you long enough." He snorted. Serena rolled her eyes, but didn't speak.

"Now, what else?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Umm, the way you speak...your to childish." He said. Serena sneered a bit, displeased by that. She sighed for a moment before a smile curved over her lips. He was utterly surprised, for it seemed nearly, evil?

"Prince Vegeta." She cooed, allowing his name to roll off her tongue. "How come you're not married?" She asked innocently in that light little tone of hers, moving closer to him. He blinked.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded. Serena smiled, again with that evil glint. She shrugged, and reached over the counter for a cookie. He nearly lost himself as her skin brushed his, and their bodies pressed together. She had made no move to find another way to get the cookie, and he didn't move either. He gulped, not exactly liking her THAT close. He bit down on his tongue, staring between her and the cookies.

Cookies. Cookies. Cookies.

It hit him then.

"Okay, you're doing fine." He admitted. Serena grinned pulling away, once again reclaiming that innocent look over her delicate face. He should have guessed it wouldn't take her long to pick up on this, for she was adjusted to her training quiet well. She was a pretty fast learner, 'Maybe to fast.' His mind warned.

"Hey! Vegeta-sei no Ouji?" He was snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked, then frowned deeper.

"What?" he snapped. Serena rolled her eyes.

"It's already time to go, and you've hardly taught me anything...maybe I'll ask Kakarot-err-Goku to help me," She decided. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Kakarot? That idiot! What would he know about any of this! That low-life nothing! I can't believe you'd consider him! What a stupid-"

"Am I the only one who smells a bit of jealously?" Serena's voice was but a whisper compared to Vegeta's, but it easily cut his off. He blinked, comprehending what she had said, then glared at her, as if eyes could kill, then smirked,

"Don't flatter yourself girl." He sneered coldly. She said nothing, but he knew he had hurt her. The look in her eyes revealed it, though she did try to push it away. A funny feeling suddenly struck him once again. But this one was different. Yet, it still hurt. He hit himself. 'I will not allow myself to do this!' he ordered himself. "You ready to go?" he asked harshly.

Serena signaled for a moment, and disappeared upstairs. When she came down, her hair was in a neater ponytail, and she was adorned in a short orange jumper over a white turtleneck and white leggings, plus a pair of sliding socks, and sneakers. All with the Capsule Corp. brand name.

Vegeta raised a brow. Sure, she looked cute, but she was obviously hiding all her scars. He had to wonder why. He thought they were intriguing. 'No you don't, you don't give a shit about this brat. She can do what she wants, you don't care.' With a satisfied nod, he wrapped an arm hurriedly around her waist, and took off. "Where are we going again?" he asked.

"The desert." She responded.

"What?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, that's always where picnic's' are genius!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's at the citizen park." She concluded. He nodded, and sped to their destination. The attention of their picnic party was immediately drawn to them upon landing.

"SERENA!" Gohan screamed at the top of his little lungs. He bounded happily over to Serena, tackling her with a hug. She giggled, pulling herself to her feet, Gohan in her arms,

"Hey Gohan." She smiled, as the boy crawled on her back for a piggyback. She complied his silent demand, yet still walked over to greet Chi-Chi, even with the added child. Vegeta grunted in disgust, and walked away from the area. He sat down in the shade, and simply watched the Z-fighters, plus Chi-Chi and Serena.

"I can't believe you got him to come!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Vegeta grunted. "Girl, you do have that boy whipped!" She yelped, making a whip-lash sound, and twirling her finger. Serena blinked at her in confusion, though Vegeta turned bright red. He didn't hide it well.

"Sere-chan! Play tag with us!" Gohan pleaded, tugging at her jumper. Serena smile and nodded,

"But you're it!" and with that, she scurried away from the boy. Gohan grinned, randomly chasing after Goku, Serena, and Krillin. Chi-Chi soon gave up setting the table they continued to knock it over and joined the game as well. Somewhere in the game, Serena had been tagged it. She turned around to Vegeta, a mile wide grin on her face. She ran up to him, and tapping him on the head, and then turned around to run. Yet, she stopped, noting he hadn't moved. "Hey! I tagged you, you're it!" she informed. Vegeta shook his head, and then grumbled,

"I'm not playing." Serena rolled her eyes, and tugged at his shoulders,

"Prince Vegeta! Please!" she begged.

"Come on Vegeta! Have some spirit!" Goku said, walking over to help Serena.

"Yeah! You can play to!" Gohan urged, appearing behind his fathers leg.

"I'm not wasting my time on some childish game!" he spat.

"Fine..." Serena began, crossing her arms, "But I bet Piccolo will play!" she yelled out, hinting to the Namek.

"Actually no I-" but he stopped. Serena wasn't kidding around! She glared at him, her angered eyes leaving no room for reasoning. To be honest, he didn't feel like dying today, so he complied, nodding. Serena smiled with satisfaction, and Piccolo was at ease once she turned away.

"Okay then!" Chi-Chi yelled, clapping her hands together. "Who's it?"

"You are!" Serena called as she ran past Chi-Chi, slapping her shoulder.

"Why you little brat!" she yelled, though a smile adorned her face. Vegeta grumbled in disgust, watching even the Namek play, though only when Serena was paying attention, until he was tagged.

"I can't believe these humans. Wasting their time playing mindless games."

"You're right." He hadn't known Serena had approached him yet again.

"What?"

"It's a stupid game and it wastes time." She concluded. "But you know you play!" Needless to say, Vegeta was confused. "I mean, so what if it wastes time, you have time to spare." Vegeta frowned.

"We should be training, not playing this childish game!"

"Why do _you _need to train?" This took him aback, "I mean, yeah, I sure need to get a lot of training in, but you're the strongest man alive, aren't you?" Vegeta blinked. 'She believes that?' Sure, it had been him that told her that, but it was Goku that defeated Freeza where he could not.

Serena knew that whole story. To be honest, he hadn't a clue as to what to say. Serena simply smiled, "Okay, I'll train, and you can play!" She said, and pulled at his hands, and for some odd reason, he allowed her to pull him to his feet, and out into the game. He felt as if he were a small child being introduced to a new group of kids. He wasn't sure what to do when Serena left him there. He'd never played a game before.

"Gotchya Vegeta!" Goku yelled, slapping him on the back, "you're it!" he cried, and then ran off, hiding playfully behind his wife, just in case. Vegeta blinked, not exactly sure as to what to do. 'Why are they all staring?' he wondered.

"Vegeta that means you have to tag someone else...you're 'it'!" Gohan informed. Vegeta nodded, simply nodded. No emotion, no real reaction. He felt humiliated. Standing there, not play a game that he'd stupidly agreed to play when he shouldn't be playing at all! 'Does that even make sense?' he screamed at himself.

"Hey Vegetable!" Chi-Chi snapped him out of his thoughts, "What, to slow to catch me?" she mocked, stickling her tongue out at him. He frowned, glaring at her.

"You'll regret that woman!" he snapped, and took after her, though Goku moved her aside before Vegeta turned her into chopped-liver. It was then the game progresses once more. He realized Chi-Chi's actions had just been to begin the game again.

"Goku!" Krillin whined, "Why is God's name did you tag HIM?" he asked, hiding behind a tree.

"Hey."

"Ah!" Krillin stumbled back, running form the Saiyan Prince, but to no avail. He was tagged, and kind of hard to. Vegeta smirked when he toppled over a few times.

"Krillin's it!" Gohan announced, jumping over the bald man and gaining his attention.

"See Vegeta! It's fun to just play every once and awhile!" Goku said smiling cheerily. Vegeta sneered.

"You're a weakling Kakarot. And this game is still stupid." And with that, he exited the game. Goku was still smiling though. Yet, what surprised Vegeta was a funny look in Goku's eyes. As if he knew something Vegeta didn't. Brushing it off, he looked around for a certain blonde, only to find her training her heart out. He smirked.

"Hey!" he yelled, gaining her attention. "What are you doing?" he asked. Serena rolled her eyes, knowing it was obvious.

"Training." She responded.

"By kicking the air?" Now she knew what he was getting at. That was the same thing she asked him.

"It strengthens my legs." She said. His smirk grew.

"Why do you need to train? I mean, come on, you'll never be as strong as me." He mocked, crossing his arms, and shifting into a position to make himself look 'cooler'.

"No." she said calmly, "But I can still try!" she smiled sweetly, and headed over to the picnic tables. He followed, sitting backwards to watch everyone else. He ignored Serena sitting as his feet, his attention mostly on the volleyball game.

Well, it wasn't' really volleyball, more like, _'let's bonk each other in the head with this until we all have concussions_-ball'. He watched, somewhat bored. Yet, a soft humming didn't fail to invade his ears. He stared down at Serena, listening to her quiet singing.

Where do I start?

Lying on a blanket underneath the stars

With your head on my chest

I always liked that best

I hate how times flies

I still think back sometimes

'Bout your lips on my neck

I always liked that best

That time we took a ride

Ended up down by the riverside

Soft touch wet kiss

I always liked that best

I like the way you used to hold me

I like the way you came to know me

You came to know me well, well, well

Falling to sleep

Wearing your shirt 'cause it smelled so sweet

Who could forget

I always liked that best

Or losing my heart every time you sang to me on your guitar

"Lady in Red"

I always liked that best

I like the way you used to hold me

I like the way you came to know me

You came to know me well, well, well

I could go on

So many things I miss now that you're gone

Your love oh yes

I always liked that best

Vegeta blinked, sighing unsteadily to himself as the song ended.

"What was that?" he asked. Serena gasped, for she hadn't known he'd been listening. Yet, she smiled, never the less.

"It's called, 'I always liked that best'. I wrote it." She informed. He nodded, simply staring at her. Serena raised a brow, wondering what that far off look meant, but kept silent. It was best not to question it.

* * *

"Your evil ways will not prevail! I will be sure of that!" The little Gohan yelped, playfully charging at Serena. She moved aside, allowing the boy to pass her,

"Ha! Little boy, you will never defeat me!" She dodged the next 'attack' with ease. This game had gone on for many hours after they finished eating. Serena and Piccolo volunteered to be the villains, and Krillin, Goku, and Gohan were the good guys. So far, Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo were 'dead'. Chi-Chi had declined playing, and was packing up to leave, while Vegeta was finishing off whatever there was left to eat.

"You may have killed my partner," Serena began, though couldn't refrain a giggle as the supposedly dead Piccolo waved to make himself known, "but you will never defeat me!" Gohan grinned, dropping into a stance.

"My name is Son Gohan, you killed my father, prepare to die." Gohan held out his hands, preparing a small ki blast, which was meant to be deadly according to the game. Serena knew this was the part where she died.

Allowing the 'attack' to hit her, she pushed off her feet, and forced herself to fly backward, and 'died'. Unfortunately, her giggles didn't help for the effect. Gohan jumped up and down, yelling out in triumph. "Oh yeah! I won!" He hollered, and then ran over to Serena, "I beat you! I beat you! Ha, ha, ha!"

Serena's eyes snapped open, and she smirked.

"Oh really? Well, I'm back! Grr!" she yelled, pouncing at Gohan and pinning him, "Tickle Attack!" she cried. Gohan soon found himself at her mercy. "Give up?" she asked. He nodded vigorously. She eased away from him, allowing him to get free.

She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. The sun had once again set, but tonight, clouds hid the stars in view. Serena got up; following everyone to complete Chi-Chi's orders to pack up.

As she was stuffing away a cooler though, she gasped. A strange feeling began to well in her stomach. 'W-what is this?' she asked herself, though it did no good. For some strange reason, she felt tense, and angry. She wanted to fight, kill, something, anything to ease this urge.

Her hands shook, 'no Serena, contain it.' She told herself, but to no avail. The want for battle only increased, and that feeling in her stomach was stronger. She gripped her forehead, breathing heavily. She could feel her muscles tighten, and flex, as if preparing to fight. Why though? 'Why do I want to...to fight? Destroy? Kill?' The words scared her.

She bit down on her lip, making it bleed. Then, licked it away, savoring to taste. Disgusted with the thought, she pinched herself, as if it were a punishment for doing something wrong. She shook her head, but then, it hit her. Something was coming her way...to, fight! This feeling in her gut, for some reason, she knew it had to be the sense that an opponent was on its way! She smirked, her eyes glistening, and the want for battle increasing.

She could feel the want in her blood, surging through her, and begging her to power up. Yet, all of a sudden, it left. The feeling was gone. And the fact that someone was coming horrified her. Gasping at the change in her body, she fell to her knees, panting as if she'd been training for days on end.

"Hey, Serena, you okay?" Krillin asked, approaching her. A shock ran through Serena's body. And the feeling in her stomach exploded. It was here. It was after her. It wanted her blood. She stiffened, yet was shaking uncontrollably. "Serena?" Krillin continued, but yelled out in fear when a demon, much like the one they had battled before, pinned Serena to the ground, beating the life out of her, and paying no heed to the people approaching for the kill.

"Hey buddy!" Chi-Chi screamed, "Get the hell away from her!" she said, sending a good blow to his head. He stumbled to the side, lifelessly, and then rose to his feet, unaffected. Chi-Chi lifted Serena to her feet. "You okay?" She whispered. Serena shook her head no. 'No! NO! I'm not okay...why, why do I want to kill? Why is this feeling here? Why can't I decide what to do?' she asked herself. Yet, it did no good.

"Nice to see you Hime." The demon sneered. Serena looked up to him. Yes, he was horrid. Obviously strong, and radiating with negative energy. He was simple ragged burned flesh, and raw bone, though with a torn cloak over his shoulders. She gulped, as tears began to form. "Now milady, come with me peacefully, so I may execute you. Or must we do this the hard way?" he asked, holding out a hand. A few flakes of flesh fell, causing her stomach to crawl.

"No way in hell. Come on buddy, let's see you take me on." Vegeta interrupted. Serena couldn't help but be thankful for that arrogant attitude for once.

"Aw yes, the Emperor warned me about you." The demon mused, sizing up Vegeta, then onto Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. He nodded, grinning wildly, This should prove interesting." He said, and then cleared his throat, only to make it raspier. "Now, who shall face me first?" Vegeta willingly volunteered.

"I will-"

"No! They're after me, so I shall be the one to battle." Serena interrupted. No one objected, but no one agreed. True, Serena was strong, but was she strong enough? Nodding to herself, she fell into a battle stance, as did her opponent. This would be her first real battle. She charged at the demon; swinging swung at him, but when the impact was predicted, it didn't make contact. Serena blinked. "Wha?" he wasn't there!

"Not very good are you?" She gasped, whirling around, only to meet a fist in the face. Then the gut, then any other vulnerable part of her body.

"Sere-Chan!" Gohan began to run out to her aid, but his father held him back.

"No Gohan, I think she can handle it." Goku assured. Gohan reluctantly stood back, watching as Serena was being pulverized. Then when Chi-Chi was ready to blow, it took Goku, Gohan, and Krillin to hold the rampaging woman back.

"You Son of a Bitch! What do you think your doing beating up young girls! Damnit Goku, let me go!" She hollered, struggling in their clutches. With Chi-Chi going crazy, no one really noticed Vegeta's ki rising, though it was seemingly unwilling. It wasn't a while until the only one not refraining Chi-Chi noticed.

"Vegeta, calm yourself. I'm sure she will be fine." Piccolo said, in his usual flat tone. Vegeta grumbled something like 'Stupid Namek', and lowered his ki a bit. Though Piccolo wasn't sure if he was really calm, or just suppressing it.

"Ready to give up?" the demon asked, never easing his attacks. Serena didn't answer. 'I have to take the advantage.' She told herself, 'but how?' It must have been Serena's lucky day, for she spotted a fault in his movements, and his stomach was left unguarded. With every bit on strength she had, she punched him. He was sent soaring backward. Realizing this was the time to take action, she immediately began a series of punches and kicks, each hitting their target dead on.

After a good beating, the demon seemed to be fading off. "Little brat." He spat. To Serena's utter shock, he prepared a ki blast, and shot it at her. That was it. She hit a series of trees, her body breaking through many of them.

She hadn't known he'd be that strong, for else she would have allowed Vegeta to fight him. "Dark Poison Sting!" he growled, rising out his arms, and firing 4 or 5 dark ki blasts.

The impact was nearly fatal. Each of the z-warriors froze when her body was repeatedly hit, and beaten in the air. She was sprawled on the ground, her body lifeless, and her breathing heavy. "Now Miss. Moon, say farewell."

"You heartless baka." The demon turned, facing many angry men, and one enraged woman.

"This child did nothing to harm you," Piccolo said, teeth gritting to prevent himself from killing the demon there and then, though it was surprising one could hear what he said over Chi-Chi's cursing.

"You low-life scum's, you want to die too? Fine! Take this!" He didn't give anytime for an answer as he shot wildly at the Z-warriors, "You dare try to halt my mission? YOU WILL DIE!" Yes, he was purely enraged.

They soon found this demon was tougher than they thought. Piccolo's attack was easily blocked, and the demon returned Piccolo's attack back at them, in double, taking Krillin, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi out of the game.

"Take this!" Vegeta hollered, preparing his attack, "BIG BANG BLAST!" It was dodged. One of Vegeta's strongest attacks was dodged! His swift moves weren't the only surprise, for he released a golden discus, which wrapped Gohan and Goku together.

"That's the 'Moon Tierra Wrap'." The demon informed. "Complements of your little friend there." He said, signaling to the blonde child lying, nearly dead, on the ground. The Tierra tightened around them, piercing the skin. "Your turn." The demon snarled, grinning insanely and Vegeta.

'He's gone mad.' Vegeta realized. Frowning deeper, he dropped into a stance. For some reason, the challenge didn't seem as offering. More so the opportunity to avenge Serena. He had to wonder though, why was she here? Who was she really? Human? Doubtful. Why were these creatures after her? What was she doing to him? How could-wait...doing to him? 'She is doing nothing to me!' he decided.

With an angered growl, he charged at the demon, beginning the head to head on competition. It didn't look good. The demon suddenly backed away, and grinned, a bloodthirsty look it its eyes. "Did you know I could return your attacks back against you?" he informed, then his grin grew, "Or on someone else." Vegeta raised a brow, though squinted when the cut over his eye opened wider. The demon smirked, pointing his hand out in Serena's direction. Vegeta's eyes widened, realizing what he meant.

"No, stop it-"

"BIG BANG BLAST!" It was too late. The attack was severe. Serena screamed out in agony when the energy hit her. Her face twisted in anguish, and a pathetic wail touched her lips.

"No..." Vegeta trailed, watching in horror. Something strange dug at his chest. Not on the outside, but on the inside. A rage built once more, and he let out an agonizing yell. "Damn you!" he hollered, "DAMN YOU!"

His muscles tightened, along with the pain inside. 'I can feel it.' It was strange. When Goku jumped to Super-Saiyan, he was angry, and it seemed to have taken a lot out of him as well.

Yet, for Vegeta, while his energy was increasing and decreasing, what stared out as pain, was now comfort. His dark eyes began to transform to blue, and then back to their original color. Serena. Just the name was beautiful, comforting, warming. He wouldn't admit it, but it scared him.

His hair flashed from ebony, to golden, then back again. The strange feeling made him want to run and hide. And now, when he thought about her near death, he was furious. The jump to Super-Saiyan-Jin was complete. Then, it began again. The blood. The Anger. The Hate. Though now, it seemed the battle could go any way.

Serena lifted herself weakly off the ground, pushing her body up, and lifting her head. She gasped at the scene. Vegeta was the only one mobile to fight, and that wasn't going to last for long. Tears pricked Serena's eyes. 'Is he crazy? He could be killed!' She pushed herself up to her knees, then too her feet as Vegeta took another fatal hit, and survived to fight some more. The urge to fight invaded her body, but this time out of rage.

"Stop it..." she whispered. He took yet another attack, "...STOP IT!" The attention was turned to her. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing, neither anyone else. Yet the demon didn't stop, and went in for the kill.

She was filled with rage, anger, and hate. How could this be? Look at what was happening on a count of her. Vegeta could be killed. She could sense her power rising, and though she didn't know why, she felt as if she had tapped into this energy before.

As Vegeta once again took another blow, she couldn't contain her rage. What was usually a quite gentle girl was now ready to kill. The feeling surged through her blood, and she stood, fully. Energy surged around her, along with pain, hate, confusion, and, something else, something warm, and unexplainable

"STOP THIS NOW!" She screamed out. The battle abruptly ended at her bidding. The demon went wide-eyed, as well as Vegeta, but not for long. Loosing the heat of the battle and the rage of knowing Serena was hurt left at the site of her standing form.

He dropped out of Super-Saiyan, and back to normal, the golden hair and blue eyes returning to ebony. He slipped in the air, his energy somewhat depleted, and fell to he ground. He peeked up at her, and was utterly shocked.

"S...Serena?" He couldn't believe it. She was radiating pure power! Tears were running down her face. She wasn't happy. Her peacefully look had vanished. She stood straight; tears flowing freely down her face.

"So your ready to fight?" the demon sneered. Serena didn't move, as if she was saying 'no'. She was obviously scared.

"We don't have to do this." She said. The demon snarled.

"I know how to make you fight." He said, and held up a hand, shooting a dark ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta howled in pain, trying to fight it.

"No! Leave him be!"

"Fight me!"

"No!" Once again, he shot at Vegeta. "Stop it please!" But he ignored her. Vegeta couldn't help but yell, as if protesting the attack himself. Yet, the demon shot again and again, "Leave him alone! DAMNIT LET HIM BE!" the demon was taken aback, but not because of her protest, but because of the purely white aura surrounding her. She screamed out. Darkness warped over Serena and the Z-fighters, sending them into a world of darkness.

* * *

"Hey, Vegeta! Up and at 'em!" Vegeta growled, swinging his fist at whoever dared wake him. Then all of a sudden, memories came flooding back, and he sprung up, searching around for a certain blonde. Instead, he came face to face with Goku.

"Kakarot!" he bellowed, grabbing the taller man by the collar, "What happened? Where's Serena?" he demanded.

"Chill Vegetable!" Chi-Chi bellowed, "She's right there!" she said, pointing to the small blonde. Vegeta immediately stood, and was about to go get her attention, but stopped. She wasn't moving at all. And she was simply, floating there!

"W-what..." he couldn't complete it.

"She's been like that for awhile now." Chi-Chi informed. "We don't know what to do. She just stares at nothing, and she acts like she can't hear us." Vegeta didn't like the sound of that.

"Hey! You guys! She's saying something!" Krillin yelled, moving closer to Serena to hear. They all ran over, trying to find out what she was saying. Out of nowhere, a bright light appeared many feet before Serena. It blinded the Z-warriors, forcing them to step back, behind Serena.

The light dimmed somewhat, and a form shaped. The Z-warriors couldn't help but gape as the form of a woman appeared. She looked like Serena! She was maybe a little older, in a flowing white dress, and velvet wings attached to the dress. The elder one smiled sadly.

"Serena, it's time to wake up." She said, and, almost as if on command, Serena snapped into reality. She blinked for a while, then, suddenly gasped. She shook in fear. "Serena, do u know who I am?" She asked. Serena shook her head. The woman nodded. "I didn't think you would." Sighing she looked up with a smile. "Serena, I have a favor too ask of you." She said. Serena looked at her curiously. "Serena, you may not remember, or want to remember your past, and I'm not going to force you too, but I would like you to sit and listen to me." Serena nodded, and then sat cross-legged in mid-air.

The woman sat as well, though more properly. "Serena, thousands of years ago, you lived on the Moon as the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Those were peaceful times, until your kingdom was attacked, and you and your people were all killed. Your mother used her powers to have you all reborn on Earth, At 14, the warrior within your soul was reawakened, and you fought as Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice and defender of Love along with your Senshi to help you along the way.

You were also awoken as the Princess of the moon. For 3 years, you fought to protect people, and grew strong along the way. Then, at 17, you were captured and tortured for 5 years.

They are now after you Serena. They want you dead, for you are the only remaining Lunarian alive, and the Princess of the Moon Kingdom.

They aren't from this world, or your own. The first demon they sent to kill you was one of their weaker ones, but the one they sent this time was one of their top 3. He was the youngest brother to the throne. The eldest of the 3 is in charge. They want you dead. You are the only one that can defeat them Serena."

The woman laughed to herself as she watched Serena blink in confusion. "Don't worry about remembering Serena, you'll forget all this later!" she said. Serena nodded again. The woman stood up, a stern look on her face. "Serena, your enemies are after you, and are planning on killing innocent people to get to you. If you do not fight them, then you and many others will perish. Please, I'm begging you to accept this responsibility." Serena looked down. "You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"Somehow I knew I'd end up having to fight." She interrupted, surprising the woman. "That's why I wanted Vegeta to train me. I knew I could get stronger if he taught me." She looked up, and smiled. "I don't care what the cost. I'm not going to let anyone hurt my friends, or innocent people." She said. The woman was almost in tears. Yet, she nodded.

"There will be a change in you though Serena." She added. Serena blinked, sitting normally.

"How so?"

"You remember the incident you have a few days ago with the demon right?" Serena nodded, "And the Saiyans no Ouji gave you his blood, right?" She nodded again. "...Serena, did you wonder why you had the urge too fight...too kill?"

* * *

The Z-fighters stood in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing; Vegeta the most. The girl he trained everyday wasn't just a simple angel. She was a Princess, and the daughter of the well-known Queen Serenity. The Lunarian heritage was well known on Vegeta-sei. Vegeta had often heard of the heroic Queen and her daughter. Queen Beryl, who was actually Queen Serenity's sister, had killed them.

Rumor was that the Queen's female advisor, a talking cat, had awakened the warrior of the Moon, along with the other Warriors, and the Princess. Vegeta had often wanted to meet this Princess Serenity. He wondered if maybe, the stories were true, that the gentle and kind heroine was truly that powerful. And that maybe she could save him from the torment he went through.

And here she was. The Princess, the Warrior, the Angel. Yet now, he didn't need to be saved, or did he? What shocked him more was that she had actually felt them need to fight, or kill, like he did. Yet, why?

* * *

Serena looked down, ashamed, then nodded. "His Saiyan blood, though very small, coursing through you has changed you Serena." Serena's eyes went wide. The woman smiled. "Serena, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you'll have changes in you body now. It'll be like going through puberty all over again." Serena frowned, and fell backward.

"NO! No! no..." she moaned. The woman laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is! Serena, you've been through worse than this! Don't worry!!" she exclaimed. Serena sat up, and nodded, sighing to herself. "Now Serena," she began, her face once again turning stern, "It's time for you to activate you warrior inside. Don't worry, you won't remember a thing about it, only what you want to." Serena nodded again. Anyone could tell she was hiding something by the look in her eyes, but she remained silent. "Now Serena. I bid you farewell." Tears pricked the woman's eyes as she waved her hand, and Serena fell asleep.

The Queen looked up at the Z-warriors, then straight at Vegeta. She approached him, and he almost fell into a stance. "Here." She held out her hand. He looked at her curiously, then to her hand. He gulped, and then accepted whatever it was she had.

He examined what she had given him. It was a white locket, with a crescent moon on the front, and a silver star in the center. It was simple, but beautiful. She smiled, and waved her hand again. A light appeared from Serena's body, and scurried over the woman.

She smiled, and opened the locket, placing the white light into the chest of the locket. It was a crystal. A beautiful crystal. "Saiyans no Ouji, I'm leaving the life of the Lunarian no Hime, Earth's Senshi, in your hands. She trusts you Vegeta. It's up to you to activate the warrior within her when the time comes."

"And how am I to do that?" he asked.

"You will know how." She assured. Turning around slightly, she waved her hand, and transported Serena before her and Vegeta. Serena fell into his arms, sleeping peacefully. He struggled with her. He was still weak from the battle. The woman smiled, and then faded away.

"That was strange." Gohan said, breaking a long silence. It was then that wave of darkness washed over them again, and once again, they plummeted into a dark mist.

* * *

This time, they returned to their own world, all awake, even Serena.

"Um, what happened?" Serena asked. Everyone stared at her. But Vegeta shook his head,

"You fell asleep." He informed. Serena raised a brow,

"I fell, asleep?"

"You question me girl?" he challenged. Serena shook her head, accepting his answer.

"You guys, look out!" Lucky for Vegeta and Serena, Goku made it in time to block the demon's attack. "I can't believe your still here!" he cried. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and then gripped the locket in his hand. Sighing, she set Serena down, and concentrated.

He could sense the power from the locket. It was in tune with Serena as well. The locket began to radiate, and he looked at it, wondering what to do. He noticed Serena was quite sturdy in place. Her pupils had faded, and her face was blank. His face twisted in thought, wondering what to do.

Sighing, he placed the locket before Serena. She raised her hands to take it. Still, he wasn't sure what to do. He stared at the power from the crystal. It was truly hypnotizing. He nearly jumped when he felt a soft hand gently brush his cheek.

Serena smiled, and stepped closer to him. That was it. Serena needed his energy to activate her powers. He could feel the energy draining from him, but willingly allowed it; like he had a choice anyways. Soon, she had gained enough. Raising the locket, light enveloped her.

Vegeta couldn't prevent a blush when he noticed that during first part of her transformation, she was nude, but that soon changed. White ribbons created a white Chinese shirt, attached to the traditional sailor skirt. The ribbon thinned, and wrapped around her legs, creating brown flat shoes, laced up to her mid-thighs.

She was also adorned in gloves, which reached her biceps, but only wrapped around her middle finger and thumb. Her hair was pulled up into two twin ondagos, with pigtails, barely toughing mid-back. A crescent moon adorned her forehead, and her pupils returned. Serena stood, now her ki radiating power, and a wild grin on her face

"Buddy, your times up!" She yelled out, and then smiled, raising a hand, and beginning everyone's favorite speech (AN: ) "I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Love and Justice! On Behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs, and triumph over all evil! And that, means you!" She declared.

Smiling, she put out a hand, preparing a ki blast. Gripping her wrist with the other hand to support it, she called "STAR SILVER ILLUSION!" A silver and gold light flew at the demon, enveloping him. He let out a shier cry of pain, before he was cut off, and turned to dust.

Everyone stared in astonishment. Sailor Moon turned around, holding out a hand, and shooting a light at everyone. The second the lights hit them, their wounds were healed, and powers regenerated. Sailor Moon sighed then spoke,

"I must say, I am disappointed Serena's choice to block out the warrior and princess sides of herself, but I do believe it's the best thing that could happen. She hasn't been so happy in such a long time." She said, and then turned to Vegeta, "Thank you so much for whatever you're doing to make her happy. She loves being here with you Saiyan no Ouji. I never get the chance to get to know you, but I can tell you've done a lot for her." She smiled one last time, before the ribbon once again appeared, and she was once again Serena. Serena blinked, staring at each of the Z-warriors, then at Vegeta.

"You killed the demon!" she squealed, and then ran up to hug him. He was shocked to say the least, and then looked to Goku for an answer.

"'_You won't remember a thing about it, only what you want to._'" Goku repeated the woman's words. "She must have wanted to believe you defeated it." Serena didn't hear what was said. She was to busy praising Vegeta for her victory that she knew nothing of.

* * *

They were heading home in silence. Serena had found Vegeta wasn't in a talking mood when he snapped at her to be quite so he could think. But as they flew over that field of wild flowers, she had to wonder, why he was stopping.

"Vegeta-sama?" she began, "What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't respond, just landed, and allowed her to go run into the field. She didn't argue, but was simply pleased he would allow her too.

It was quite beautiful.

Vegeta sat down by one of the many trees surrounding the field. It was hard; nearly impossible to believe Serena had actually been a heroine, a fighter. His angel...a warrior. 'Wait...MY angel?' For some reason, the words seemed to fit just right. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

Yes, it was a true, genuine smile; though no one would ever know about it. She was adorable, so innocent, 'so beautiful...and she trusts me. She relies on me.' He liked that. Yes, he admitted it. He wanted to keep this girl to himself. He wanted to be the only one to have her as his. To protect her. To be they're for her. ...But, would she let him?

The thoughts were impossible to evade. He watched her, parading around the field. The silver moon shinning off her golden hair. Though the glint in her eyes was purely innocent and angelic. He unconsciously began to hum to himself, and soon found himself singing the words in his head, he just simply made up on the spot

There's moonlight on the tress,

Painting silver on the leaves

It's so beautiful out here

I just had to stop and stare

That's unusual for me

I had a happy heart on stone

No voice to answer but my own

Now I want more from the night

Since you waltzed into my life

You couldn't leave well enough alone

Why out of all the people in this world

Why, did you set your sites and single out this girl

Oh, why'd you have to go and make me love you?

Why'd you have to go and make me?

Why'd you have to go and make me?

Love you

In an instant sweet and strange

Everything about me changed

Weather I want to or not

I come to you with all I've got

And I'll never be the same

Why out of all the people in this world

Why, did you set your sites and single out this girl

Oh, why'd you have to go and make me love you?

Why'd you have to go and make me?

Why'd you have to go and make me?

Love you

Tell me why

Why'd you have to go and make me?

Why'd you have to go and make me?

Love you

Yes...he would be there for her; to protect her for all time. He would make her love him, like he loved her....

Vegeta gasped....

"I...I actually...love, her."

* * *

**Chapter Five: In the Dark of the Night**

This was insane! He didn't love her! He just loved her...

"Wait, that doesn't make sense." Vegeta shook his head, pacing through the kitchen. How did he feel about her? "Umm...a sister! Yes! ...No." It was impossible. What in god's name was going on with him? He ran his fingers through his spiky hair, as if scrambling his brain into place. Unfortunately, it didn't help.

"I'm ready Vegeta-sama!" Serena called, appearing from the stairs. He snapped out his thoughts, and nodded. Without hesitation, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and flew off. They were having dinner with Chi-Chi. One reason, because Chi-Chi wanted Serena to take a look at some new learning material. And two...they were running out of capsule TV dinners, for neither could cook. They flew in silence.

Vegeta's mind was still plagued with his earlier presumption. Did he love her? Could he? Why would he want to? He was a Saiyan-jin! The Prince in fact! He didn't turn to putty in the hands of a simple woman...who just happened to be the most beautiful woman he ever met.

It wasn't only the outside beauty that attracted someone to her though. It was her gentle personality, and kind voice, her determination, and her exuberant energy. She may be childish, but that innocence about her just couldn't be ignored. She was strong too, and a real tough girl. Her scars proved that.

That was another thing. Those scars. Some found it repulsive. Even she did, but the sight of them to a warrior was arousing. Of course, the sight of HER was arousing too. 'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' He yelled to himself.

And he came up with all of this just believing she was an ordinary girl. Add the fact that she's one of the universe's strongest warriors, the princess of the moon kingdom, daughter of Serenity and granddaughter of Selene, and you'd see why someone would love her. The scars that adorned her skin might have been repulsive to others, but not only were they attracting to him, she also was living proof that true beauty was on the inside.

The Son house came into view, and Vegeta landed at the door. Serena ran in excitedly, and was greeted by Chi-Chi.

* * *

Dinner went well, but afterward, things went a bit wayward. Leaving the boys in the kitchen, Serena and Chi-Chi disappeared into the living room to chat around 20 minutes ago. The men were still in silence, each, but one, with the same thing on their minds. Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Goku each exchanged glances. This didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. They nodded as well.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked, eyeing them wearily. The were silent for a moment, then,

"What's going on with you and Serena?" Vegeta blinked. It was as if they had practiced, for they were in perfect unison. Vegeta's eyes widened. 'Do they know? Can they tell?' many questions ran through his mind, 'Tell what! There's nothing to tell of!' he decided.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he scowled. They rolled their eyes, sitting back, mumbling things like 'sure', or 'yea right'.

"Are you and Sere-Chan an item?" Gohan asked, leaning forward in his chair for an answer.

"No."

"So, your just sort of together here and there?" some one else continued

"No."

"Come on, do you have a thing for her?" 'Was that Piccolo?'

"No."

"So you're trying to say you don't like her at all?"

"No, I mean yes! I...ah, what the hell is wrong with you people?" They all smiled to each other knowingly. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't have to talk about his love life if he didn't want to! 'Love life? I DON'T HAVE ONE DAMNIT! NOTHING is going on!' He hit himself mentally.

"I can't believe you'd say that! My Goku is SO much better!" Chi-Chi yelled as she followed the fuming Serena into the kitchen.

"He's much stronger! And just as heroic, no, MORE heroic than your husband!" Serena yelled back. Goku blinked.

"What?"

"Damn it Serena! I though maybe leaving you with that Vegetable breath was a good idea, but now I see all it did was brainwash you!" Vegeta didn't know what they were fighting about, but that was an insult to him! He was about to yell, but didn't get the chance.

"Brainwash? Oh my god! Are you kidding me! Vegeta is SO much stronger than Goku it's pathetic!" The men blinked.

"Hey, shouldn't it be us that's fighting over who's stronger?" Goku whispered to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, blinking in shock as he watched the girls argue.

"Just because he's the stupid Prince of the Saiyan race doesn't make him stronger than my Goku!"

"Who said anything about their places in the Saiyan history?" Serena demanded. They could literally see the steam rising off of Chi-Chi.

"Damn it Serena! You know how many people that man killed! You know, I know you do! He's a cold-hearted bastard Serena! His past proves it!"

"You claim to be a sensitive, understanding and intelligent person, yet you judge a person by their past and what they use to be instead of trying to see what they are in the present! Even if it doesn't show, it's still there!" Chi-Chi didn't respond. She was losing. She frowned deeper and glared at the girl before her.

"Why do you try so hard to defend him? He does nothing to try to prove himself to be a person worth respect. WHY BOTHER?"

"Did you ever consider what could have happened to a person to make them that way?" Chi-Chi blinked. She didn't. She had no clue WHY Vegeta had ever been on Freeza's side.

Still infuriated, Serena pulled up her sleeve, to reveal a series of scars. "See these Chi-Chi? For 5 years I was tortured without mercy!" She rolled up a pant leg, "Engraving, much like these are all over me Chi-Chi. Death threats, battle scenes, and many more." She continued, "I was beaten with whips, electrifiers, was cut with deep wounds; the man created toys to put me through pain.

Tell me Chi-Chi, what right do you have now to tell me that I can't be a little slow. That I can't be a little angry, or mean, or just flat out intolerable!" Guilt covered Chi-Chi's features,

"You do have the right," she said,

"Yes I do, and so does he!" she said, pointing out Vegeta. Chi-Chi searched for a way out of this, but only found one.

"Then tell me this. Why is it you are one of the kindest people on this planet, and he is the coldest, even though you've been through the same things. Yours probably worse."

"People are different Chi-Chi; their behavior and personalities. It depends on who they are, how they're raised, and what influence they grew up around. Hell, he's an entirely different race at that. Goku might be the same race as he, but I know for a fact the same rage has ran threw his blood before.

The reason he is different is because he was raised unaware of the hate Vegeta grew up with. Goku has had been brought up knowing love and kindness since he can remember. And that is a quote from his very mouth. There's your answer Chi-Chi, I hope you're happy. I'll be returning your books another time." That was the end of it. Serena walked away, leaving Chi-Chi in a puddle of guilt. Gohan ran up to Serena as she headed from the door.

"Serena! Wait!" he called, tugging at her shirt. "I'm on your side! Serena, promise you'll come back! Serena-sissy?" Serena stared down at Gohan with a kind smile

"Okay, Gohan, I'll be back, promise." She said. "Come on Vegeta, let's go." She ordered. Vegeta raised a brow,

"She's ordering me?" he asked himself, though out-loud.

"Vegeta!"

"Okay." He got up immediately. 'This is embarrassing.' He told himself as he hurried after Serena. He'd NEVER been one to follow anyone's orders at will, especially orders from a girl. Yet, he followed her.

She didn't stop to wait for him. In fact, she began to run. He noted her ki was rising, and her speed had greatly picked up since she had tapped into her Senshi powers. Who knows how long they ran. He stayed right behind her, never speaking, or being spoken too.

Finally, she stopped, as did he. An uncertain silence fell between them. Serena was the one to break it,

"I think I got us lost." Serena mumbled. She tried laughing at what she had done, but it came out in tears.

"Don't worry. I know where we are." He assured. She nodded, and the silence commenced. Vegeta knew what he wanted to ask. Sighing, he came up behind her. So close, that she could feel his heavy breathing on her neck. She couldn't help but shiver at the touch. "Serena, why'd you defend me?" he asked. "Why'd you say all of that?" Serena knew it was coming.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, and then fell to the side, and rolled on her back on the ground. Vegeta raised a brow, but sat down next to her, waiting for an answer. She truly was a sight. The Stars glittered in her eyes, trying to match her natural twinkle, but failing. She sighed,

"Vegeta, when you first told me you were the strongest man alive, I thought you were a conceded jerk." She admitted with a slight smile, "but, after awhile, I changed my mind." She said. Vegeta furrowed his brow,

"Why?" Serena shrugged,

"I don't know." He nodded. Yet, his mind drifted back to a certain part of the argument. He couldn't help but wonder.

"Serena?" he asked sternly, "Where is the battle indentations you spoke of?" he demanded. Serena blinked, but then pointed to her chest, "From here." She began, and then drew a line down to her navel, "To here." He nodded, as did she, but still, his curiosity remained. Without asking, he reached to the buttons on her shirt, and began un-buttoning them.

He was surprised when she didn't stiffen, or object. So, he continued. Of course, blush did run to her cheeks, severely. He opened her shirt, and examined the markings. He furrowed his brow, following the design on her stomach. When he didn't recognize it, he turned to the legend, beginning on her chest.

"Um, ah, what does it say?" Serena asked. Vegeta smirked, and laughed to himself noting how red her face actually was. "What?" she asked, glaring at the man hovering over her. He shook his head. "Well, I have the right to blush; considering my shirt is wide open and my breasts are in view all because you want to see the legend written on me! And very painfully written on me, may I add." She stated.

"Then why do you not slap me now?" he asked, "What? Don't have any fight in you?" he grinned when she turned red with anger.

"That's not it!" she began.

"What then?" Serena shrugged,

"I trust you." She informed. Vegeta didn't know why, but those words; he'd never heard them before. She trusted him. She depended on him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he continued the read the legend. His eyes went wide when he realized what he was reading. "What is it?" Serena asked.

"This legend, it's the Himeko/Saiyan-jin war." He informed, "My father fought them many years ago. They were tough to beat. The Saiyans won though. These people that wrote this must be what's left of them and their decedents." He squinted to read to inscriptions on a curve. He blushed when he realized what that curve was from.

"You're blushing!" Serena squealed, sitting up. She re-buttoned her shirt as well. Vegeta snickered,

"I didn't blush!" he insisted. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh! I knew you could smile too!" She squealed. He blushed again. 'What is she doing to me?' he asked himself. But, he couldn't bring himself to frown again. Smiling wasn't part of his normal nature. Of course, around Serena, that seemed to change. Serena lay down again. Vegeta followed in suit. They just stayed like that for a while, in silence, staring at the stars. Serena broke these tranquil moments.

"Vegeta-sama?" she began. He turned to look at her, "What did Freeza do to you?" she asked. Vegeta stiffened. He considered weather to tell her or not before. So many times nightmares of those times plagued him. Taking a breath, he nodded to himself in reassurance. If she trusted him, why couldn't he risk trusting her? He didn't act the same around her. He didn't think around her. It was all on the moment.

"He, um." Vegeta gulped, then took another breath, "For many years, he tortured me. The alien would wrap his tail around me, and smash me into walls, beat me to a pulp. Back then I was just a child. I wasn't strong enough to fight him, and whenever I tried, the punishment would be more severe.

Everyday I would receive these beatings. And everyday I seemed to do something wrong. But-" He paused, "It wasn't the beating that got to me." He confirmed. Serena pushed herself up to prop on an elbow. She stared at him with interested, yet worried eyes. Shaking his head, he sat up fully, and draped his arms over his knees. He again shook his head. His muscles tightening at the thought.

He didn't notice Serena getting up as well. "The man was horrid." He began again, yet gasped when he felt her hands gingerly touch his shoulders. He stiffened. 'W-what is she doing?' he panicked, but soon found, that the rhythm of her hands was quite soothing. Her hands roamed over his shoulders, his back, across his arms, then, straddled at his waist, over his chest.

He stared at her chest as her hands roamed over his shoulders. He felt as if her skin was calling to him. His lips began to itch; to ache. He leaned his head against her shoulder as her hands went down his back, thighs, and even inner thighs. He rested his hands carefully on her hips, and gently around her thighs.

His fingertips brushed lightly through the material on her hips and over her bottom end. He buried his face in her chest, his lips giving into their desire. They brushed slightly against her skin. His breath was heavy, and warm. It moistened her cool flesh. And he gently kissed her collar bone. She stiffened. It went unnoticed to him.

He felt his body calming and relaxed for the first time, in a very long time. "Serena, have you been so hurt, felt so dirty, or, been violated to an extent that you've wanted to kill yourself?" Serena thought about it, for a long time. Then nodded. He was surprised, but continued. "I never expected Freeza to be, a," he nearly laughed, "I never expected that he would get if pleasure from children." Serena gasped, halting her hands abruptly. "Everyday he would," A tear formed at the base of his eye. "He would come to my dorm at uncanny hours, always when I was expecting it the least.

He'd through me around. Telling me that what I did that day was bad, but that since he was so generous, he'd do me a favor. That instead, he'd teach me lessons in life." Vegeta could feel himself shaking. And, amazingly, when Serena laid his head on her chest, and rubbed his back, he didn't pull away. "I didn't understand what was happening, what I had done, then, he, well...he," Vegeta couldn't bring himself to say it. It was too difficult. "It hurt, so much. I just wasn't ready for that.

And what hurt even more was that people claimed that I begged him for it. That I liked it." He wouldn't let himself cry. He wouldn't. But her being there was so comforting. That's why he couldn't answer her about being a virgin. He'd never been with a woman. He'd never been with anyone besides-you couldn't call it being with someone though. Sex, or what was only known to only Vegeta up until this point as rape, is much different than making love.

"And that's why you did this?" Serena asked, holding up his wrist, and pointing to the cut. Vegeta nodded unconsciously. "Vegeta..." he nearly gasped. She kissed his forehead gently, and ran her hands over his shoulders, and whispered, "I can't empathize to the pain you went through, but I want you to know this," she paused to move closer, "I've never in my life meet anyone quite like you. You are the most amazing person I've come across. And even though Goku managed to kill Freeza where you could not, you'll always be the strongest man in my eyes.

No matter what anyone says. I can see you. I know your strength, and I don't mean physical." She held his head in her hands, gently brushing his cheeks with her thumbs. She pressed her forehead to his, and he could see the glittering tears streaming down her face. "You may not know it, but I can see it. You have a strong heart. And now that you've finally told me your past, I know it now more than ever." Was she really says this? Were they really this close?

Vegeta couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Serena, holding her against him. He hugged her tightly, savoring her warmth, and drinking in every word she whispered. "And here's a promise to you," she began again. "I will always be here when you need me Vegeta.

No matter what, I'll stay with you forever. And I'll never ever let anyone like Freeza hurt you in such a way. I'll help you become stronger, even if it means my life." Vegeta breathed in a shattering breath. He would NOT cry. Yet, he could not help but praise the heavens for this angel.

He would become stronger, but this time, it wasn't to show-off, or to defeat Goku. He wanted Serena to stay with him, forever. And he'd do anything to keep that.

Out of nowhere, a feeling of evil approached them. Vegeta stiffened, and his eyes darted around.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Serena asked. His eyes widened,

"Serena, move." He ordered. To her complete shock, he flipped her around, and dropped her on the ground. Serena gasped, staring up at Vegeta as he took 3 ki blasts. They were meant for her. They continued to attack repeatedly. Vegeta took them all, each and everyone threatening to break through his back. A demon appeared, its ki similar to the demon they fought last time.

Enraged, Vegeta whirled around, attempting to hold the previous blast in place. With much struggling, he stood, and destroyed the blast. Breathing heavily, Vegeta pulled the locket out of his pocket. Concentrating, he gave his energy to Serena, connecting with her warrior side. In a matter of seconds, Sailor Moon stood, ready for a fight, though unaware of what happened to Vegeta.

The demon smirked, and shot one last blast at Vegeta, sending him backward. Serena frowned, and raised a hand.

"Listen up jerkaziod, I'm sick of you people coming to kill me! For god sakes, WHEN are you going to give up! I'm not going to let an evildoer like you hurt anyone. In the name of the moon, I will punish you! I, Am, Sailor, Moon!" the demon raised a brow, and then shook his head with a grin.

"Goodbye Sailor Moon." It called, and in the blink of an eye, shot a ki blast at Sailor Moon. Unaware of the attack on its way, she didn't have time to dodge. The attack hit, sending her flying backward. A furry of dust enveloped her. The demon grinned, "Too bad for you." he mumbled, yet, was totally surprised when Sailor Moon came flying out of the dust, charging at him. Her fist radiating with energy, she punched him, causing him to come out of shock. And it began. The mortal combat. Punch after punch, kick after kick.

This demon was much stronger than the one before. Sailor Moon found herself losing. Landing hard, she was pinned to the ground by millions of tiny needles, a few penetrating the skin. "This time, you will be killed." It growled. Creating a ki blade, he aimed straight for her heart, and released.

Serena felt the blood splatter on her uniform, but it wasn't her own. Vegeta fell to his knees, gripping the blade through his stomach. It soon disincarnated, but he was left with a fatal wound in his abdomen. And with the extra wounds from the earlier attacks, his survival didn't look good. Blood spilled over his stomach and legs. NO, it wasn't good.

"Vegeta!" Sailor Moon screeched, coming to his side. At the site of the wound, her blood boiled. The demon grinned.

"Oh well, I'll kill you both."

"You bastard." She whispered, taking him aback. "You horrible creature! Die!" She yelped. With a furry of attacks, she shot at the demon. This was the warrior side of her. She screamed out her attack spell, "SILVER COSMIC POWER!" That was all it took. The right boost of anger, and her attack. The demon was gone, yet the damage was done, but it was on Vegeta. Serena shook uncontrollable. She needed to get help. But, Chi-Chi was mad at her. 'Think Moon, think.' She commanded herself. "Sailor Teleport!" she said allowed. Gripping Vegeta's wounded shoulders, Sailor Moon concentrated.

Teleporting two people, all on her own, when they were both weak, was not a smart idea. But it had to be done. A familiar pink energy absorbed her and Vegeta, and in a matter of seconds, they disappeared, and reappeared at in Vegeta's room in Capsule Corps. "I'm going to have to tap into the princess. I know nothing about medics." She told him. He nodded, trying to contain the urge to yell.

Yet, even though it was painful, he wanted to see this Moon Princess. Sailor Moon, nodded to herself, and focused on the princess inside her. In a flash of blinding light, a woman, with the same Ondago hairstyle as Sailor Moon, appeared in a flowing white dress. Vegeta stared in awe. He now knew why she was considered the beauty of the universe. She was Drop Dead Gorgeous. The princess smiled, and leaned down next to Vegeta with a sad sense.

"My other haves will kill me if I allow you to die," she informed, while forcing him on his bed. Tearing her dress, she wet the material, and cleaned the wound quickly before too much blood drained again. She ripped some more off, wrapping the major wounds. She frowned. "Saiyan no Ouji, you'll need much rest." She informed. "Just relax. Serena will clean the wound for you. She'll tend to you." The princess assured. A glowing light was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

* * *

"Damn it Serena, let's not get into another fight!"

"NO! Chi-Chi, stop it! Please! It's my fault he's hurt...it's my fault." Chi-Chi backed away. After finding out what happened after Serena left, she apologized, and came to help Serena tend to Vegeta. Though she found something quite disturbing.

For the past 3 days, she had only left Vegeta's side to dampen a cloth, or get some water for him. She was truly determined to safe his life. Chi-Chi was worried though. Serena wouldn't eat, or sleep. Not until she knew Vegeta was okay. And if he died...Chi-Chi didn't want to think of what Serena would do to herself. Sighing, she nodded.

"Alright then Serena, have it your way. Just please, do something, anything to help yourself as well." Chi-Chi left her with those words. Serena hadn't heard. She was tending to his wound, which was thankfully beginning to close. So, why hadn't he woken? His heartbeat was slow, but it hadn't gone down at all thank god.

Chi-Chi returned the Capsule Corps a few days later, only to be disappointed once again. Serena was in the same spot as before, right next to Vegeta. Chi-Chi almost smiled. Serena was telling him about a promise she had made, and was begging him to wake up. Chi-Chi's heart broke at the sight of Serena. It was uncanny to see such a kind girl going through something like this. She began to wonder what was worse. Being tortured, or seeing the only one in this world she trusted and depended on, hanging on by the simple will to live. Sighing, Chi-Chi left. There was nothing she could do.

"Serena-sissy, please, come and play!" Gohan begged, tugging at Serena's arm. Serena didn't smile. She hadn't for the past two weeks. She was wasting away. She shook her head weakly. Gohan frowned, and then stared Vegeta. "You really must love him if you're going to stay here for the rest of eternity." He said. Serena sat up, blinking in shock as the boy left.

"L-love him?" Her lips curved upward slightly, but only for a second. She sighed defeated. Tears fell from her eyes. The wounds were healed. He was in pretty good shape. "Why Vegeta? Why won't you wake up?" she gripped his hand, lying her head on the bed. "Wake up...Veggie-chan, please."

* * *

He could hear her, asking him to wake up. He smiled, wondering how long he'd been asleep. He squinted, opening his eyes, and looking around his room as a hand gripped his. "Wake up...Veggie-chan, please?" 'W-what did she call me?' yes, it sounded kind of silly, but...it was, affectionate. She didn't address him formally, insultingly, or normally. It was affectionately. He smiled. He only smiled around her. Turning to face her, the smile faded. She looked horrible.

"S-Serena?" he stuttered. Serena's head snapped up, and even though she looked dead tired, her eyes began to twinkle.

"Y-you're awake!" She exclaimed. "You're awake!" She jumped on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugging the life out of him.

"Serena...what, happened?" Serena looked up at him joyfully.

"You," she began fixing his hair a bit, "You saved me from that demon. You took the blow for me. Vegeta, you saved my...my...life," Vegeta went wide-eyed as Serena passed out there and then, and fell asleep in his arms. He shook his head.

"She hasn't slept, eaten, or even left your side for two weeks Vegeta." Chi-Chi stepped in, a stern look on her face. "She has simply over exerted herself. Give her a little rest and get to her eat. She'll be fine." Vegeta looked up at Chi-Chi puzzled. The woman had a funny look on her face as she stared at Serena. Something running through the back of her mind-a question perhaps? Or maybe she just knew something Vegeta didn't. It was itching at Vegeta to ask her. But she departed a moment later.

Vegeta watched as Serena slept, not-so-sounded. "So stupid..."

* * *

**Chapter Six: In Dreams**

Vegeta groaned, hitting the bed, causing Serena's body to jerk,

"Damn it Serena. Please, eat." He yelled, putting the spoon to her mouth. It did no good. Serena would reject whatever he tried. Chi-Chi was right. Serena was horribly sick. Of coarse, Vegeta wasn't fully healed either. God only knows how he made it threw that. The blade had gone straight through his abdomen, creating a whole about half the size of his stomach. He wasn't quite sure if it was his Saiyan-Jin strength that saved him, or if Serena had done something. Actually, he was leaning toward the Serena theory. What she did he had no clue.

Sighing to himself, he shook his head, and headed for the bathroom to re-bandage the wound on is arm. He splashed his face with water, and rubbed his eyes. Unlike Serena, he did eat, and slept if he really needed it. Of course, she'd only been out for about four days. Still, as he watched her tossing and turning in his bed, he felt pity for her. She could be dying, and his effort did nothing. He shook his head, 'Please Serena, eat something; wake up! You can't leave, you promised, remember?' Yelling at her in his head wasn't going to help, but there wasn't much more he could do but try to get food in her system.

SERENA'S DREAMS

She was shaking. What was going on? Serena found herself once again in Vegeta's room, the day before he had woken up. Vegeta lay unconscious on his bed, with herself at his side. Serena gasped. She didn't know how bad she had looked. It had been antagonizing. She could do nothing for him, nothing at all. Serena cried laying her head on Vegeta's bed.

Things were getting so complicated. She had no past, her present was messed up, and her future wasn't looking so bright. She couldn't focus, at all. When she tried, her mind trailed back to Vegeta. What if he died? What would she do? She had nothing to look forward to each day besides the fact that he was there. She had given up entirely, and concentrated completely on helping him. Yet, the fatal wound refused to close. His Saiyan strength did keep him going though. His will to live was a great help too. Yet, she wondered why. She knew he was determined to defeat Goku.

Was that his reason? He didn't seem to want to help people, make a difference, and he had no ambitions to complete something. Besides defeating Goku. That had to be the reason. She knew he wanted to be strong, but how could he if he continued to avoid the fact that Goku had something he didn't. Goku had love and kindness. He had ambition, people to live for and with. Vegeta lost all that. Freeza had taken it all away. She wondered, maybe she could give him something too live for other than the will to be stronger.

The thought made her blush, and then laughed bitterly to herself. It was crazy. She was crazy. He didn't want that! Did he? The thought made her tremble. Did SHE want that? Her other self gasped when she heard Vegeta groan behind her. Spinning around, she leaned over him, placing her hand on his face to gain his attention if he would awake. He didn't. Her other self sighed, but Serena new what came next.

Vegeta jerked again, causing her other self to shriek. He shook wildly, and she tried to calm him, but when he did, she noticed he was perfectly still. He didn't move an inch. She gasped. He wasn't breathing! She laid her hand over his heart. The beat was faint, and slowing even more at that. She shook her head, shouting at him.

"Damn it, I'll never forgive you if you die! You understand that? Don't die! Vegeta, wake up!" she pleaded. It was to no avail. She couldn't help it. She began to cry; like in the old days. Not obnoxiously, they just wouldn't stop. "Please, don't die!" she whined. As her tears continued, his life was slipping away, and she knew it. She couldn't decide where she was sad, or angry. Out of nowhere, her face became stern, and she whispered, "No...no I won't let you die. I didn't say you could!" she said. She could feel energy around her, though she couldn't explain it.

Serena watched as her other self gave Vegeta her life energy. He regained his heartbeat, and his breathing returned to normal. Serena shook her head. She now knew a little bit about herself: she had some special power.

This scene Serena didn't recognize. Of course, she did recognize another form of herself. Her hair was up in buns and pigtails though, and she was in some uniform, very similar to 6 girls around her. She also recognized the Z-fighters as well. Serena watched in horror as the Z-warriors and the 6 girls fell one by one at the hands of creature-like-demons; one demon leading them all.

"Princess! Give yourself up!" it called. "Or you can say goodbye to your little prince here." Serena gasped, as did her other self, at the site of the Vegeta. Was it possible? Who could be strong enough do get him in chains? Why didn't he go super? What? He's awake, he didn't look externally hurt so, what was wrong? Tears streamed down Serena's face as a whip went across Vegeta's back, and he howled in pain. A whip? What was going on? He could stand a thousand whips! This wasn't right. Something was wrong here. What did this mean? Shaking her head, Serena closed her eyes. It wasn't right.

'Serena? Serena? Please, you've must eat something?' What was wrong now? This time, Serena couldn't see a thing. But that voice. It was Vegeta's! 'Serena, I'm not loosing you now, I refuse.' Serena felt tears well in her eyes. This was confusing. She was right here! 'Damn you girl, you HAVE to eat something.' But what about you? You woke up, so what happened to me? Is he mad now? What am I suppose to do? 'I can't believe you Serena. After all of this, you're trying to just leave? To just die? Why?'

END DREAMS

"Stupid little prick." Vegeta groaned, falling backward onto the floor, spoon in hand, though the food had slipped off. This was seemingly hopeless. She wouldn't eat, no matter how much he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and he sprung up. He couldn't help it. He grinned ear to ear. Shaking his head, and scooped up some more food on the spoon, and brought it to her lips.

"Come on you have to eat." She did as told. She could hear him! He felt as if the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. The weight forcing down on his chest was gone. "Good. Perfect." He smiled, running his fingers through her golden hair. He sighed relieved, and continued to bring food to her lips. "Yea, you're going to be okay..."

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Nirvana**

Vegeta ran through Capsule Corps, searching around for the phone. He ran down the stairs, tripping over his own feet, and tumbling the rest of the way down. Serena was finally eating, though still had yet to wake. He had forgotten to call Chi-Chi like promised. Finding the small instrument, he quickly dialed in the needed number. He was so energetic it wasn't funny. He snapped his fingers, counting down the rings.

"Hello?" Gohan said innocently.

"Hey kid, is your mom home?" Vegeta asked.

"No, she went into town to buy my some more books." He answered, nearly groaning in annoyance at the word 'books'.

"What about Kakarot?"

"Who?"

"Goku, your father! Is he there?" Vegeta snapped.

"Yup hold on." Gohan put his hand over the phone, but Vegeta could still hear Gohan yelling for his father, "DAD!!! PHONE!!!" he yelled out.

"Who is it?" he heard him respond. Gohan brought the phone to his ear again,

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Vegeta."

"It's Vegeta!"

"Oh! Hold on!" Goku climbed over the couch, and took the phone, "Hey Vegeta!" He said cheerfully.

"Cut the pleasantries Kakarot, get your ass down here now." He ordered.

"I don't know Vegeta, Chi-Chi might get mad."

"Serena is getting better. She's going to wake up any time now."

"Really! That's awesome...but still...Chi-Chi..."

"Put Gohan on,"

"What?"

"PUT YOU STUPID CLOWN KID ON THE PHONE!"

"Come here Gohan."

"Hello?"

"Kid, do you want to see Serena?"

"Yea!!!"

"Then get you stupid father to bring you down here, got it?"

"You bet! Yippee! I get to see Sere-chan again!" Vegeta hung up. God knows Gohan could get Goku to take him down to see Serena.

* * *

Chi-Chi looked around at the people as she entered the living room of Capsule Corps.

"I can't believe you Goku. Serena's going to wake up and you don't even have the generosity to tell me!" She screeched.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but Gohan really wanted to come down right away." Goku excused. It was around noon, and Chi-Chi had finally made it to Capsule Corps. Gohan was asleep, and the only thing keeping Vegeta and Goku from exploding out of boredom was training.

"Is Serena eating anything?" Chi-Chi asked, noting the many dishes sitting in the sink. Vegeta nodded.

"Yea," he mumbled. Chi-Chi raised a brow.

"How'd you get her to eat anyways?" she asked. Vegeta stiffened, and grumbled something. "Hmm? What was that?"

"I fed her myself okay?" He snapped. Goku snapped up from his training with interest. He eyed Vegeta, and then grinned ear to ear. "What?" Vegeta hollered. Goku shook his head, then began to chuckle to himself. "Damn you! What are you laughing at?" he demanded, raising a fist to the taller Saiyan. Goku's face was red with laughter, and soon Chi-Chi could be heard giggling to herself. Vegeta was furious. "To Hell with you, I'll kill you both here and now."

"Well, it seems you haven't changed." A gentle voice interrupted. They all immediately stopped, and looked to Serena, leaning against the door.

"Sere-chan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, running up and hugging Serena. "Damn you girl, the next time you dare starve yourself, I'm not going to let you get off so easy!" she declared. Serena giggled, nodding.

"How you feeling?" Goku asked.

"Great. I'm still kind of weak though." She said with a smile. Goku nodded, but was totally taken aback when Serena pinned him down. Of course, he didn't fight back. "Hey, guess I'm not that out of shape, I pinned you, and you're Saiyan-Jin for heaven sakes!" she said with a grin. Goku nodded, smiling back. He figured it best not to tell her, that unlike most Saiyans, he didn't fight back right away if he was attacked. True his Saiyan instinct was still there, but it was Serena for heaven sakes! She wouldn't just attack someone without reason! He thought it best not to tell her that though.

Serena rolled over, and stood up. She smiled upon laying eyes on Vegeta. No, he hadn't approached her, but she could see he was struggling to prevent that smile. She wondered if he smiled around anyone else besides her. With a shrug, she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He responded, wrapping his arms around her as well, and smiling down at her. "Veggie-chan!" she squealed happily. Chi-Chi and Goku exchanged knowing looks.

"How long do you think it'll be before they confess they're head over heals for each other?" Chi-Chi whispered.

"One week, two at the most."

"Really? I figured three weeks." Goku shrugged.

"Curse you Serena. Why is God's name did you do that to yourself?" Vegeta asked. Though his voice was firm, it was quiet, and somewhat gentle.

"Why'd you take that attack?" she countered,

"Well, I wasn't about to let you die. I'd be hunted down and killed." She blinked,

"Why's that?" He laughed, though it was somewhat bitterly,

"Well, people don't like guys who just let Angels die Serena." Serena could feel the blush creep to her cheeks.

"W-what did you call me?" Vegeta smirked.

"What? You can give me a nickname but I can't give you one?" Serena blinked for a moment, registering his words, and then gasped. Vegeta's smirk grew. "When did you come up with Veggie-chan?" he asked. Serena was silent, "Kind of affectionate isn't it?" he teased. Serena's face was beat red.

"Shut up." Serena spat, though her smile ruined the affect.

"We'll leave you guys alone now!" Chi-Chi called, dragging Goku out of the room, though he didn't seem to know why. Vegeta glared as Chi-Chi winked at him, though, it was hard for him not to smirk. 'God, I really am getting weak.' The thought disgusted at himself, but the moment Serena spoke, that feeling washed away.

"Why did they leave?" she was as equally confused as Goku was. Vegeta smirked down at her as she watched in confusion as they left. She blinked, blue eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. He had almost lost this innocent angel, TWICE! She could have died fighting that demon. Of course, Goku and himself would have had a better chance to protect her if Chi-Chi and her hadn't gotten in that fight. They wouldn't have even left. And the fight was over Goku and Vegeta too. He had to admit though, the blasts he took hurt like a bitch. Then that ki dagger! He had to wonder WHAT he had been high on. 'A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel'.

Vegeta blinked, and then growled to himself. 'God, what is wrong with me?' He felt like pouting. Like sitting down and whining for hours, but he wouldn't. He'd kill himself first. Serena was still staring at the door, awaiting their return. He chuckled lowly; un-hearable. She was so naïve. He wasn't though. No, far from it. A familiar feeling overcame him.

Since he had been freed from Freeza's bondage, he hadn't dared become close to anyone. He didn't want to, he saw no need. Humans weren't much to speak of. They were weak. His only opponent on this planet was Goku. That wouldn't be though if Frezia hadn't killed all of his people. It had nearly killed him. They respected him, admired him. He was their prince, and he ruled them all.

Only one man didn't treat him with respect, and that man was the man whom had taken away his life. At a young age, Vegeta had power and strength given to him on a platter. Being Saiyan-Jin, this was an important thing. But when his father had given him to Frezia, he had been confused. He wondered why he had been treated such. The beatings did strengthen him, he was thankful for that, but the touching? What he did to him. He couldn't find a reason for it. It wasn't until he met Goku did he finally learn it wasn't right. He had always been intelligent, but that one thing he just couldn't place.

He supposed it was that, that was what had isolated him. Yes, that more so than the anything. He knew it had been wrong deep in his heart, but he played dumb so he wouldn't seem unworthy. Freeza told people he had begged for it, that he had wanted it. At 11, he really began to hate what was happening to him, and began to Use his powers. Yes, he had fought, a lot. And he had killed, but only at Freeza's command. He began to fight more fiercely, no longer ending brawls with a draw.

He killed them instead. When he felt dirty, he made people suffer. Before, he had scrubbed himself until he bleed, trying to get the dirty feeling to go away, but it didn't work. After awhile, he found people thought he was like Freeza-homosexual. It took a few hours for Vegeta to comprehend the word in their terms.

So, he tried to prove them wrong, but in his first experience with a woman, he got scared. He didn't know what to do, and from the vague idea he had, he really didn't want to. So he killed her. He felt even dirtier afterward. Around 17, he didn't worry about that anymore, and focused on his training, and becoming more powerful. He figured he'd become stronger, overcome every world and all their people, and then, when Frezia didn't expect it, turn on him.

When Goku came by, that had changed. Not only did he prove that Vegeta was only as strong as his talk; he succeeded in doing what he couldn't. He couldn't have beaten Freeza. Goku could though. Goku knew more about him than anyone. He had actually seen him crying. It made him sick. He had felt weak, and to this day, regretted it. Goku probably thought he was a weakling. He probably mocked him.

Everyone probably knew about his break down. It made him want to kill. That had been how he'd lived since he made Earth his home. He'd wanted to become stronger than Goku, and punish him for the humiliation. Loosing his planet didn't really bug him as much after that. His destiny was to be stronger than Goku.

Though, there was another situation that got to him. It was a little more personal, and or, embarrassing. Frezia had ruined his life in everyway possible, and though he was now free from him today, what happened still affected him. Some were obvious: His coldness, blocking himself away, Craving for blood. Not all of his rage was natural Saiyan-Jin behavior. In fact, it was common that Saiyans would associate much like humans.

At least, that's how it used to be. Sure, there was the everyday, 'I'd rather rip your guts out', but still. Battling and killing was normal, but Freeza made it uncanny, by far. The effect Freeza left on the planet Vegeta was first simply hatred, then destruction. Frezia had done worse to him though. There was but one thing that had really tortured his soul. He never really had wanted a relationship, but not only did what Frezia did to him make sexual intercourse a rough area, but Frezia had made it known that because he was the last Saiyan left, their would be no female with the right passion to complete him.

Vegeta had no idea how Chi-Chi managed to keep Goku. Maybe it was because of his different background. Goku was not only brought up an idiot, but with kindness-in a sense anyways. Goku has brought up as a human, was the gentle type, plus, Chi-Chi was quite, um, feisty. Vegeta, though, needed that satisfaction. He had thought simply giving sex a try again was hard enough, but finding that no one couldn't fulfill him. He desperately didn't want Freeza to be correct, but he was.

Serena knew about his passion to defeat Goku, but nothing about the pain that had been inflicted on him to interrupt his sex life. The importance of this was something called Bonding. All Saiyans were familiar with it, even Goku. It entwined the souls for eternity. That was completion. In a sorts, like Nirvana.

Frankly, he could take any woman he wanted. Serena would be one of the few he would choose, but he didn't want that. He didn't want that for three reasons. One: It would never give him completion. Two: He was afraid of knowing Serena's only imperfection. And Three: He would never want to do that to her. She was innocent; An Angel, His Angel. He didn't want to lose that.

Out of nowhere, he spun her around, and held her against him, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped, stiffening as he buried his face in her neck, indulging in her warmth. 'I almost lost her.' Those words, and the scene with the demon, and her lying in his bed, replayed over and over in his mind. The thought sent a chill running down his spine, and his knees gave in. Serena felt it, and as he sank to his knees, it forced her too as well. This scared her. He'd never done this before.

"What's wrong? Veggie-chan, are you alright?" Alight? No, he was far from it. He was shaking. 'She could have died. I wouldn't be holding her now. I never would have again. There's still a chance I could loose her too. There's one more demon left, and an entire race. Will she leave me? I'll never let her. If it means my life, I will never let her.' The thought of her leaving him was putting him through shock. He was shaking uncontrollably, and he wouldn't let her go. "Vegeta? Please? Ouji? Prince?" he heard her beg. "I won't call you Veggie-chan anymore if it upsets you. I'm sorry. Vegeta-sama?" Vegeta laughed lowly.

"I could have lost you..." he trailed. Serena gasped when Vegeta lifted his head up, roughly grabbing her shoulders, and pulling her face to nearly touch his. "Are you stupid?" He demanded, enraged, "Damn it, why did you do that to yourself? Did those books Chi-Chi gave you teach you nothing? A human needs sleep and food if you really need to be told!" He yelled. "You little... bitch, you could have died!" He didn't know what he was saying, but he could feel his rage building toward her, though, it was different.

He brought a hand to the small in her back to hold her close to him, and then place the other on her face, brushing her cheek. Yet, he continued to yell. He looked ready to kill, "Wasting away just so you can cry and try to get me to wake up! You're an idiot! A God damned idiot!!!!" He pulled her close to him again, so she lay against his chest, her face peeking over his shoulder. He didn't mean to, but he was straddling her, causing her legs to fall asleep, but she said nothing. She didn't respond to him either. His arms were fully wrapped around her back and waist. He didn't seem like he was going to let go either.

"I-I'm...sorry." Serena choked. She was trying her hardest not to cry. But gasped when she felt a tear on her shoulder. She abruptly forced herself away, and low and behold, a tears streak adorned his cheek. 'Wonderful, now she knows that I'm weak.' He thought regretfully. After all of these years, it was now he chose to cry again.

Though it was but one tear, to him, it was sickening. So, he was abruptly taken aback when she smiled. "I'm sorry," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whispered, and then adjusted herself in a bowing position, though tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She kept repeating it over and over. Vegeta felt guilty. She was crying because he had yelled. He gulped, knowing he had to do something. He did the only thing he could think of. Lifting her off the ground, he pulled her onto his lap, this time, her straddling him.

"Stop it." He ordered, once again sharing warmth with her. She obliged. He had to say it. Though this time, he couldn't yell. It wouldn't be an easy task. "I...ah...just...well...I don't." It was impossible. Saying these kinds of things wasn't his style. Serena knew what he wanted to say, and knew it was hard for him, but he could do it, and maybe it would help him a little. Vegeta took in a big breath, and then spoke...very quickly, "I just would never want to see you hurt." He said. Serena smiled, nodding. She then responded to his embrace. He had to admit, whatever had just happened was strange, but he wasn't about to protest. They sat there for a long time. No, he would never let anything happen to her ever again.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Heated Little Friend**

VEGETA'S DREAM

Darkness. He held out a hand, but only stale air slipped through his fingers. He shivered. The air was stale; it almost tasted stale. He didn't like it.

"You can't keep her you know." Vegeta whirled around, nearly knocking into a face-less woman, with long black-green hair, and a strange black fuku, similar to Serena's, but not quite.

"She belongs with us." He once again nearly ran into someone as he spun again on his heal, though this time, it was a face-less man, dressed in black armor.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded, gritting his teeth at the man. He only smirked.

"Serena doesn't belong to you. She is mine." He snapped, and then faded away.

"She belongs with her people. You are ruining her life." The woman sneered, and then faded as well. Vegeta was taken aback. Him? He was ruining her life? How? What is this suppose to mean? Who were those people?

Vegeta snapped up in bed, panting, sweat dripping down his face. His eyes searched the room, trying to understand where he was. He sighed, realizing it was just a dream. He raised a brow at himself. 'What was that?' he asked. He shook his head. Since Serena had awoken, he had been paranoid. Rolling his eyes at himself, he took a glace at the clock. 3:30. He might as well get up.

Sighing, he pushed away the sheets, and stood, heading for the bathroom for a glass of water. As he was walking though, he noticed and strange added weight to his behind. He tilted his head, peeking behind him. He was surprised to find something he hadn't seen in a long time. A brown, furry tail! His eyes went wide; as he waved the object about, and curled it around his waist, then back off again, just to make sure it was real. He had his tail back! He blinked, and poked it. Yes, it was real all right!

He grinned to himself, almost proudly. When a Saiyan lost his tail, half of his or her power was cut. He had been quite depressed when he had lost it the first time, but now, it was back! He smirked. 'Ha! Wait 'til Serena finds out I've become stronger! She'll be quivering in fear!' It was funny. For once, Goku didn't enter his mind. Normally, he'd be psyched, because now, he should be strong enough to defeat him! But the thought never entered. He just wanted to show off for Serena. Vegeta again poked at the furry little thing. He had his tail back! He smirked to himself, and took his water back into his room, sitting down.

"VEGETA!" His smirk immediately faded. He dropped the cup, leaving it to soak the carpet, as he ran out of his room, and through the halls of Capsule Corps. He didn't bother knocking on her door. Hell, he didn't even open it. The door was mere dust as he ran through it, and it fell into a million pieces. Yet, he didn't consider it. His eyed widened in horror. Serena shrieked, hopping back at forth, and swatting at the millions, hell, billions of spiders coming at her. Vegeta couldn't believe it. They were everywhere. On the floor, the walls, the ceiling; EVERYWHERE. He snapped out of his shock, and floated into the room, immediately picking her up, and speed out of the room, yet, as he carried her passed the door, all the spiders stopped moving, froze, then, simply faded away. He set her down,

"What was that?" Serena didn't answer, she was still shaking.

"I...hate...spiders..." she whispered. Vegeta nodded, and then stared down at her, crying into his t-shirt. He sighed, and lifted her up, taking her back inside her room. He set her down, and then looked around.

"Strange..." he murmured. He shrugged, and then turned back to Serena, only to find her asleep. He raised a brow, and then shook his head. "You are a strange one." He mumbled as he pulled the covers up over her. He patted her head, then exited the room, yawning. As he returned to his room, he glanced at the clock. "...It was a dream." His logic was stupid, and didn't make sense, but it would do. He was much too tired for this.

* * *

Vegeta yawned, springing up, and stretching. He looked around the room, rubbing his eyes. The sun shone brightly through the windows, and the room was radiant. He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light. He sighed, but then laughed to himself, remembering his dream. Rolling his eyes, he pushed himself off the bed, and dressed. He had to wonder, why Serena wasn't up yet. He shrugged, and made his way to her room, totally missing the fact that the door wasn't there. He peeked in, still sleepy. She was awake, dressed, but seemed depressed, and scared. He raised a brow,

"You okay?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. Serena's head snapped up, and she nodded. He noted though, that unlike his room, her room was dark, and dreary. It wasn't right. Serena's surroundings were always cheerful. He narrowed his eyes in thought, 'I don't like it.' He thought to himself. Serena got up, and exited the room, but the second she was fully out; she stopped, blinking in confusion.

Vegeta also noticed the difference. Her aura changed somehow. They stared at each other, blinking. Then, she smiled, and bounded off happily. Vegeta shrugged. Hell, she was happy, so whatever it was couldn't have been a big deal. He followed after her, jogging to keep up. She headed outside, waving to the robots as she exited. They loved her, everyone did. Vegeta sighed, following still.

He didn't know what she was doing. They hadn't trained in a long time. She was still kind of weak. Her muscles ached, and though Vegeta wouldn't normally suggest rest, he was this time. He was being easy on her. At least, now-a-days he was.

Vegeta was truly surprised. The moment he had eased up on her, she went spastic. She flipped out, attacking him savagely; basically trying to beat the life out of him. He noted that she hadn't seemed to be acting normal, and in the middle of the intense spar, she had all of a sudden stopped, and apologize, claiming she didn't know what had come over her. It was truly confusing. In Vegeta's subconscious, he figured it was that 'puberty' thing that woman had said Serena would go through.

It was nearing midnight, and she seemed to be tiring. He watched as she ran across the meadow, and skipping up to a tree. She hopped into it, perching herself on a branch. He followed, though sitting down at the trunk. He uncurled his tail for the first time that day. It was then she took notice to it.

"What's that?" Serena asked, hopping down, and staring at it. She was on her knees, watching it move. He raised a brow, waving it around. She continued to follow it, and smirked when she fell on her back, batting at his tail like a cat. He brought it down to tickle her neck, and she giggled.

"All Saiyans have tails. Mine happened to have been cut off a while back." Serena considered what he said for a minute, and then nodded.

"Yes, I remember Goku telling me about it." He nodded, wrapping it around his waist again. Serena sat on her knees, still staring at it. "Can I see it?" she asked innocently. Vegeta raised a brow. He knew as well as anyone that handling it to roughly was EXTREMELY painful. He sighed, wearily uncurling it, and placing it in her open hand. She fell on her butt, crossing her legs, Indian-style.

She smiled to herself, running her fingers over the silky fur. Vegeta shivered. 'She doesn't know.' He told himself. He then wished he didn't either. Yes, handled roughly was quite painful, but handled gently was a different story. In fact, to a Saiyan, it was an, erotic spot of the body. Touching it with care was a sexual act.

Yes, he really wished she hadn't asked to see it. She petted the furry tail, her gentle fingers running through the fur. Vegeta tensed, shifting uncomfortably. Was this wrong? She didn't know, so it couldn't be. But HE knew. Did he want her to be doing this? The question replayed in his mind, but wasn't really considered. He was too lost in the feeling. She was fondling with him, and didn't even know it. He laid his head against the tree, groaning low, and closing his eyes. To surprise, he felt a weight on his legs, and opened his eyes, staring down at the back of a blonde head. She sat on his lap, still unknowingly pleasuring him. And now, with her rear end in a now very arroused spot of his body, it only made matters worse.

Yet, he was surprised at what she said next.

"Isn't a Saiyan tail a sensitive spot?" she asked. Vegeta blinked, then nodded,

"Yes."

"Battering it, beating it, etc, would cause extreme pain?" she continued her petting, following a specific rhythm, and hitting a tender spot. He pushed his back against the tree, fighting a groan.

"Y-Yes." He was in shock as she lifted his tail near her lips, her breath flowing over it and her hands moved lover down the tail. He gulped, his breathing becoming harder.

"But if it is handled the way I am handling it now." He sure didn't expect this, "It is a sexual action?" His eyes widened, and he stared down at her in shock.

"Y-yea..." She nodded. He had to wonder, how did she know? Kakarot? Gohan? Her hands came back up to the tip of his tail, and then went back down, her fingers ruffling through the fur. She knew what she was doing.

Serena leaned back against Vegeta, pressing down roughly as she sat between his legs, slightly rubbing against him. Her fingers ran through the fur of his tail teasingly, and then ruffled through it, and she gripped it slightly. Vegeta bit his lip, groaning. He reached up, gripping the base of her thighs tightly.

With one hand, he pushed her tightly against him. With the other, he traced over her leg, on the inside of her thigh, then over her womanhood. He reached under her training skirt, petting her panties slightly, then, carefully lifting the rim of them.

He couldn't take this. Vegeta groaned, shifting under her, and his hands sliding up to take her hands. They were silent, and motion less. He could fell blush trying to creep to his cheeks. That all had gone by so quickly.

Serena dropped his tail, and it fell to the ground. They still remained in that position, her hands in his, with her on his lap. Finally, he lifted her up, and wrapped his tail around his waist. They didn't say a word to each other as he carried her inside, and neared her room. What could they say? Something had happened in those few seconds-Something strange.

As they entered, he still had yet to notice the door. Yet, the moment he was fully in the room, he froze.

Something wasn't right; he could sense it. He shook his head, ready to leave, then turned around, and hurried to his room. Yes, something was wrong. There was no door. Instead, darkness had formed, and was beginning to surround them fully. Vegeta sighed, "Here we go again." This had to be the last demon.

He rolled his eyes as the darkness completely covered them. "Time for you to transform Serena." He mumbled, and then stared down at her confused face. From his pocket he pulled a locket and focused his life energy on it.

Serena's pupils faded, and her transformation began. She became Sailor Moon. They took stances, but were taken aback. Instead of a demon, it was spiders. Millions, like before, intent on the kill. Both prepared attacks, but they were taken by surprise again, when the spiders released a fume. Vegeta and Sailor Moon were knocked unconscious.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Serena's New Friend!**

Vegeta groaned, his eyes fluttering open. Boy did he have one hell of a headache. His eyes snapped open though, as he heard the sounds of battle. He went wide-eyed.

"This ends here!" Sailor Moon yelled, charging at some creature. Vegeta forced himself the strength to look. Engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Serena, or rather, Sailor Moon, smirked.

"S-Serena?" Vegeta whispered. That was all he managed to say.

"Oh!" The monster scowled. Sailor Moon grinned, wholeheartedly.

"All right, your times up!" she called, "I've put up with you weirdoes for too long! You, my freaky enemy, are going down." She pointed for emphasis. "I'm the protector of the innocent. I stand for love and I stand for peace. As warrior of the moon and protector of Earth." She added a weak laugh, "Your dust babe."

"You bitch, you-"

"Shut up and fight." She said, and fired ki blasts at the man. He dodged most, but some singed his skin.

"Take this!" He shouted, throwing a ball of energy at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon leaped into the air, dodging it easily.

"SILVER MOON POWER!" A White ball of light formed around Sailor Moon's fingertips, and heralded at the demon. He screamed bloody murder as the attack burned his body. Serena ran up to him, gripping his throat. She grinned down at the demon as her nails dug into his neck, and energy surrounded them. The energy sliced through his skin. The last of the brothers was in her clutch. Sailor Moon didn't care. She dropped the demon, and turned to leave.

"Look out!" Serena's head snapped to Vegeta, who was currently fighting his bondage, then she looked to the demon, but it was too late. Sailor Moon noted the shine of the blade at the last second, and tried to avoid it, but to no avail. While missing her heart, the thin, but sword-long blade went straight threw her gut. Serena froze, the evil task had done its damage. The bloody blade went in her stomach, and out her back. It hurt...Boy did it hurt!

Sailor Moon gripped the handle, falling to her knees. "NO Serena!" Vegeta couldn't believe it. He'd let it happen again. Again. He began to shake, and glared at the demon as he made his move for the kill. Vegeta couldn't contain it. His guilt, his pain, his love. It was too messed up.

He hollered out in anger, jumping easily to Super Saiyan. Without a second thought, he charged at the demon, gathering up all his energy, and blasting an attack at it.

The demon snapped to attention just in time to catch Vegeta's fist.

"So, you escaped." He sneered. Vegeta growled, pushing his weight against the demon, and forcing him onto the ground, punching the life out of him. The last brother didn't let down though. He kicked Vegeta off of him, and got up. He fired a ki blast, one Vegeta barely blocked. He held out his hand in a 'stop' motion. The fire collided with his hand, and then disappeared. Vegeta growled, and then leaped in the air, his boot swiftly hitting the beast's forehead. It fell to the ground, yelping in pain and brushing the blood away from its head.

"Now, die." He growled, lifting the demon from the ground and smashing him into the wall. It attempted standing, but Vegeta gripped its neck, snarling at it. It smirked at Vegeta, and waved a hand slightly.

Vegeta hadn't notice the rather large audience. The hundreds of demons attacked him, attempting to end his life right there. The final brother stepped back, and watched as Vegeta engaged. It grinned, and headed over to Sailor Moon.

"Would you like to know what happened while you were sleeping princeling?" he cooed, kicking her body, making it harder for her to stand. "You pathetic little Princess. I really can't believe you destroyed my entire system, overcame all off my traps, and tried to kill ME." He said, and then lifted her by the back of her head. He laughed bitterly then directed the weak princess to watch as Vegeta gave it his all. Vegeta smirked, then laughed bitterly. He raised his arms, blowing many of the weak demons away, and prepared an energy attack.

He yelled out as it began to disintegrate most of the demons, and toppled over Sailor Moon and the final brother.

Vegeta radiated a golden light, and screamed out it rage. The demon shrieked as his power tore through one of his minions after another. Vegeta stared down at Sailor Moon, inching away from the demon. Vegeta snarled at the demon,

"You're a fool to try and fight me." He said. It was true too. He was much stronger than anyone else there. He prepared a simple blast, and released it.

Yes, it killed it. The world began to disintegrate back into Serena's normal room, and Sailor Moon dropped out of her transformation, back into Serena. Vegeta panted, staring down at Serena, his tail waving as he dropped out of Super Saiyan. Serena sprung from her feet, wrapping her arms around him.

"Vegeta! You beat him!" she yelped, "You defeated all of them! You saved me." Vegeta didn't respond. He tossed her over his shoulder, and headed for his room. Once there, he panted,

"Y-Your, staying...here so...I can keep.... An, eye, on...you..." he said. Serena blinked as he crawled into his bed. She shrugged, and did the same.

"G'night Veggie-chan." He heard her whisper. He sighed, and grumbled something or other in his sleep.

* * *

"VEGETA!" Vegeta groaned, stumbling out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He truly loved having his normal Serena around, problem was: she wasn't herself. He had to admit, there sparring sessions were a lot more fun now that they had equal, unimaginable power, but he began to wonder if there would be any senzu beans left in this world after she got off this whole changing thing. One minute, she wanted to train, the next, to pout, then she wanted to play a game, then out of nowhere, she wanted to kill him! It was confusing.

It had been four weeks since the final demon incident, but she still slept with him. Not for protection anymore. Of course, that WAS his excuse. Vegeta stumbled into his room, staring at Serena, curled up on the bed. He raised a brow at what he saw, and then began to laugh uncontrollably. Serena frowned, hitting him over the head, but it did no good. She pouted.

"Veggie-chan!" she screeched. He laughed a little longer, but did eventually calm down.

"Chill, it's just a tail, now you have one too." He said, waving his slightly. Serena blinked for a moment, then turned around too look at it. She smiled, ear to ear.

"I have a tail!" she squealed. Vegeta nodded,

"No kidding." He sighed, and headed back for the bathroom. He was afraid of what would happen next.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Crimson Eyes**

As the Moon kindles the night

As the wind kindles the heart

As the rain fills every ocean

On the sun, the Earth

Your heart will kindle my heart

Take my heart, Take my heart

Kindle it with your heart

And my heart cannot be

Kindled without you

With your heart, kindle my heart

Yes, she would occasionally hit a bad note, but her sweet voice paid up for that. Serena continued to hum her song to herself; unbeknownst to her Vegeta was listening. They hadn't done any serious training for at least a month. Vegeta hadn't entered the gravity room in so long either. His main focus was Serena, though he was the only one that didn't notice that.

Gohan and Serena were getting nearly straight one hundreds in Chi-Chi's classes lately, and Goku thought that they should celebrate it. Everyone agreed, though they knew he really just wanted the food. They were going to the beach. Serena didn't know yet, and Chi-Chi was coming over to take her shopping for a bathing suit.

Vegeta smirked, sneaking up behind her as she arranged some of the wildflowers she'd picked from the meadow that morning. He nearly laughed, avoiding the tail she waved so proudly. He remembered how she had told him how much she loved having Saiyan blood coursing through her. And she had shown her tail off so proudly. He was amazed at her interest in his heritage, his government, and his very self.

At her persistent request, he told her about Vegeta-sei, the royal family, his government's system, and any other details there were. He was even teaching her Saiyan-Jin language. She swore to him that if he left one thing out, she'd kick his ass to Jupiter. He had risen to her challenge, and by the end of the day, they were in desperate need of medical care.

His smirk grew, and, in a quick motion, created a ki blade, and put it to her throat. She gasped, as he whispered,

"So what are you going to do now?" She blinked, and then grinned, dropping to the floor, right out of his grip. He raised a brow, but then stared down at her, depleting the blade of its existence. She fell back, resting against his legs. He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at her. She frowned as well, but then stuck her tongue out at him. He tried preventing the tug at his lips, wanting him to smile, but found it near impossible. Instead, he bent down, lifting her up from the waist. He held her so she straddled him.

Though it seemed sort of funny, it was more so affectionate. She didn't ask questions, just allowed it. He entered the living room, and sat down, placing her on his lap. She blinked. A bit confused, but shrugged.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow you know." He informed, shifting her slightly so he could lie down. She raised a brow, straddling him at the waist. She shook her head,

"I don't want to go." She said, and then leaned down to lie atop him, arms folding on his chest, pillowing her head, so she could stare directly at him. He frowned, arms behind his head. To be honest, he wouldn't mind seeing her in one of those bathing suits. He didn't have time to respond though, as Chi-Chi and Gohan entered the room,

"Hey you guys! I knocked, but no one answered, so I let myself in.," Chi-Chi explained, smiling. Her brow rose upon seeing their position, and she grinned. "Sere! Shopping time!" she squealed. Serena frowned, shaking her head,

"I don't want to go to the be-" She was cut short though. Vegeta pressed her head down, bringing her ear to his lips, as he whispered,

"We're going, so you're going shopping for a beach-suit-thing." He said, then, he faintly, just barely, kissed her neck. A blush crept to both their cheeks. He had done that a lot lately, but this time, forgot someone was there. Serena got up, sighing. Chi-Chi grinned, not wasting anytime, dragging her off into town to shop.

Vegeta frowned, as a cold breeze swept over him, reminding him of the loss of her warmth.

* * *

"Come on." Vegeta narrowed his eyes, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. A very cute expression. Serena and Chi-Chi had left at 10 this morning, and promised to be back in an hour or two. It was 5 o clock PM. He thought 2 hours would be hard.

Needless to say, he was, quite bored. So bored, that he pulled out 4 sets of the adult dominoes, and began a pattern. There were ramps, spirals, diamonds, and mazes. Everything. Dominoes covered the entire 3rd floor. He stood, staring at his work so far, grinning proudly. He still had room, and dominoes, for more though. He snapped up when the doorbell rang, and flew over the dominoes, careful to not blow any wind on them. The doorbell rang again,

"I'm coming!" he cursed, then opened the door. Goku stood waiting. He furrowed his brow, "what?"

"Well," Goku began, "Since Chi-Chi and Gohan left, I got bored, sooooo, I came over here!" he said with a grin. Vegeta stared at him. Just stared. Then, walked away. Goku blinked, staring at him through the door.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Vegeta bellowed to him. Goku nodded, though Vegeta couldn't see it, and hurried in after him. Then after he'd already gone into another room, he turned around back to the door to close it, and then once again went after Vegeta.

"So, what were you doing?" Goku asked, following him up the stairs to the third floor. He didn't speak until they reached their destination, and Vegeta pointed. Goku's eyes went wide. "Wow! That's awesome!" He grinned, that childish glint in his eyes brightening even more. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and then began to fly to where he left off, grabbing Goku by the collar on the way. Unfortunately, Goku accidentally knocked down one of the dominoes. They watched as all the little black rectangles fell in a pattern, all the way to the first one put up. Goku went white, "Uh," He grin sheepishly, somewhat worried about Vegeta's reaction, "Sorry 'bout that!" he exclaimed, then looked to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta just stared for a minute, and then shrugged.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked, crossing his arms. Goku blinked,

"You're not going to yell at me?" he asked. Vegeta smirked,

"What? You want me to Kakarot?" he mocked. Goku shook his head,

"Nah, it's just...ah...never mind." Vegeta rolled his eyes, and then headed back downstairs. Goku followed, wondering if he should ask what was plaguing his mind. He drummed his fingers together, until he was ready to crack. He did.

"What's going on between you and Sere?" he demanded. Vegeta's eyes went wide, and he shook his head. Goku crosses his arms over his chest, "Yeah right," he mused. Vegeta once again shook his head. He was worried that if he spoke, something he didn't want to come out might. Goku frowned, deeply. "Come on! You like her!" he stated.

Once again, he shook his head. Goku growled angrily, and, much to Vegeta's surprise slammed his head into the wall. Whipping blood from his mouth, Vegeta got up, glaring at Goku, before returning the favor in double. Goku didn't respond to it though. Instead, he went into a hand to hand strength match, "You, like her, right?" he said as the battle commenced, and they struggled with each other down the hall,

"No, she's...my student and I her sensei, end of story." He lied. Well, to her, maybe that was it, but not to him.

"R-right..." Goku glared at him, using all his strength to pin him to a wall, "You love her don't you?" Vegeta's breath stopped, and Goku nodded, "Don't you?" Vegeta didn't answer, he couldn't. He never would. Goku might know, the world might know, but Serena didn't and she wouldn't. Vegeta didn't want her to know. _He_ didn't want to know. He didn't want anyone to know of this weakness. The thought was pathetic.

"Veggie-chan!" Serena's voice rang, along with the slamming of the door, and the pounding of her running feet on the floor. Goku pulled away, with one last statement,

"She deserves to know." He said, and then walked away, bidding a farewell to Serena as they passed each other, and leaving.

* * *

"Damn it girl, hurry it up!" Vegeta yelled up to the blonde. They were late now.

"I'm not coming down!" Serena hollered, the disappointment obvious in her voice. Vegeta sighed, and began to walk upstairs,

"I'm coming in!" he threatened, pounding on her door.

"Vegeta, please, I don't want to go!" she begged. Vegeta did as promised; he blasted through the door, and swept Serena in his arms. She was ready, all with bag in hand, but she was wearing a robe, to cover her scars.

She objected the whole way, pounding on his chest, and kicking and screaming. He ignored her. Finally, they reached the designated spot, were the other Z-Senshi were. He was left with a few red marks and scratches, but besides that, her protests had done nothing for her.

He landed, and then took a seat in the sand, away from everyone. Serena fell to the ground, pouting. Vegeta stared at her for a minute. Normally, he would be the one whining about having to go somewhere with the Z-Senshi. But, this time, he couldn't. She was ashamed about her scars; that's why she didn't want to go on this one. He really didn't know why she felt the way she did about her scars. His eyes skimmed over her form. She was beautiful. Everything about her was. Everything.

He sighed, then got up, and ripped her crossed arms away from her chest, untying her robe, and pulling it off of her, himself. "What are you doing?" she demanded, trying her push his hands away. Instead, he took her wrists firmly in his, and looked straight at her. She was shocked. It was rare he'd use force against her unless in was in sparring. He was sick of this. He looked over her, and she blushed, but then frowned in disappointment. "Vegeta...please don't. I don't like the way I look, and I'm sure no one else does...please?"

She knew better than to object to his wishes, but she couldn't help it. Tears were forming in her eyes. At this point, Vegeta was glad no one had taken notice of them yet. He studied her, up and down. Long slender legs, perfect size waist, and hourglass figure. Her breasts were perfectly formed. She had creamy soft skin, and crystal blue eyes, and a sparkle that any star would envy. And the scars, they were a symbol of strength. She was a warrior, and a survivor. She was strong.

"Please Vegeta," she was looking at him now, though with tears streaming down her face. "I don't want them to know how ugly I am," he frowned, deeply, and then, to her surprise, growled at her. He released her wrists, and pulled her against him, so she sat in between his crossed legs, her own lying lazily at his hips. She gulped, feeling his breath against her neck. It set a chill down her spine.

"You're not ugly," he whispered. He took another breath. He'd never done this before.

He suddenly realized that since that day Serena had fallen from the sky, a total wreck, his life had taken so many new turns, he'd experienced so many new things. He was doing things he wouldn't normally do, and now, it didn't disgust him. He always believed Goku was weak because he was carefree, because he was happy, because he loved. Yet, Goku was stronger than him. Goku had done things he couldn't.

Why bother now? He asked himself. Yes, he wanted to beat the shit out of Goku. Yes, he wanted to be the strongest man alive, but now, he wanted this for one reason. Serena.

He had swallowed his pride many times when it was just he and she. Why not again? The thought of that weakness did terrify him, but it was Serena. His angel. "Serena...You are beautiful," he said. Serena looked up at him, shocked as her eyes met his, "You're the most beautiful woman, I've ever met. I don't know why you feel ashamed about the scars." The summer heat beat down on them, and Vegeta pressed his forehead to hers, eyes still locked, "To me, they add to your beauty."

Serena licked her lips, a small smile forming. Vegeta gulped, his tails reaching out to entwine with Serena's as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She nuzzled softly into his neck. Vegeta sighed to himself. Now this he liked. The cool feel of her skin in this heat against his, it was priceless. Her hands fumbled with his hair as Vegeta leaned his cheek softly into hers. Their breathing was steady as her chest rose and fell with his.

There it was again. Vegeta's lips itched. He closed his eyes briefly, lips brushing over Serena's skin. Her lips were so close.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and he blushed bright red, 'I'm crazy! I'm fucking crazy!' he cursed at himself, drawing back. She tumbled a little, and into the sand-just as everyone took notice to them. As they approached, Serena asked softly,

"You mean that? You promise I'm not ugly?" she needed the reassurance one more time. Vegeta nodded just as Goku bounced happily over. Everyone followed, but their eyes immediately landed on Piccolo, who had no-doubted been the victim of Goku and Gohan, for there he was in a pink swimming suit, trying to pry Gohan away as he looked for his real clothes.

"Now _that's_ ugly." Vegeta said, and Serena nodded dumbly.

The moment was disrupted though, as a dark portal formed in the sky above them. Vegeta abruptly pulled Serena away from the site.

The Z-Senshi noted it was well, and joined in a stance, ready to take on whatever it was. From its dark depths, appeared the form of a green-black haired woman, in the black Senshi fuku. Vegeta immediately remembered her from his dream, and pulled Serena closer to him. Serena barely noticed, because for some reason, those eyes, those crimson eyes, seemed chillingly familiar.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Farewell Girl From Another World**

Vegeta glared up at the black portal, unconsciously pulling the terrified blonde closer. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, and laced his tail around her waist, holding her against him. No one would touch her if he had anything to do with it.

A pain crept up in her stomach at the simple shadow of the woman. She didn't know why, but it was simply heartbreaking looking up to her. The portal lowered, and she hopped out. She was a dark beauty. Any man would be insane not to get a good look at her. Master Roshi whistled to himself, Krillin nodded in agreement. Piccolo quickly looked her over.

Chi-Chi only glared, as did her son. And though the other men in the group did, though some momentarily, indulge in her beauty, those thoughts never once entered Goku's or Vegeta's minds. Goku was totally loyal to Chi-Chi, and though Vegeta wouldn't admit it, he knew that he only had eyes for the blonde trembling in fear in his arms, looking to him for comfort. The woman smiled kindly, putting their fears at ease. All except for Vegeta's.

"Please excuse my intrusion." The woman said, "I'm Sailor Pluto, Guardian of time and Space." She informed, "I'm here to collect the Princess of the Moon, Serena." She said. Serena looked her over, but then hid her face deeper in Vegeta's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan snapped angrily, "Where are you taking Sere-sissy?" he asked.

"She isn't taking her anywhere!" Vegeta snarled, though his anger was not directed toward Gohan, but to Sailor Pluto. Anger flashed in her crimson eyes, and then disappeared.

"Serena?" Sailor Pluto held out her hand, and smiled, "Serena, I won't hurt you. All I want to do is give you your memories back." She said. Serena blinked at the woman, though noticed something. A tear had trickled down her tanned cheek. Serena felt sympathy well in her for the woman,

"What's wrong Miss Pluto?" she asked, stepping out of Vegeta's grasp.

"Serena!" he snapped, holding her wrist, with a near panicked look on his face. Serena smiled,

"Don't worry." She whispered, taking his hand in hers gently, and then dropping it, "I'll be fine." She headed up to the woman, "I'm Serena." She said, bowling respectfully. The woman smiled, as more tears fell down her cheeks. She bit down on her lip, looking away for a moment, before looking back with eyes streaming of tears.

"Can I hug you?" she asked out of the blue. Serena blinked, but then nodded, smiling. The woman, dropping her staff, wrapped her arms around the smaller Serena, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Oh Serena, you've gotten so big! You're a grown woman now!" she choked through tears. Serena giggled.

"Funny, you seem to know a lot about me. Did you know me before I was captured?" she asked. Sailor Pluto nodded,

"Yes, and see this?" she asked, holding out a glowing light. "These hear are the memories you lost Serena." She said. "I searched for so long, and I found them!" she said. Serena stared at the glowing light in awe, and then lifted her hands to grasp it.

"No! Serena! It could be a trap!" Piccolo interrupted, pulling Serena away, standing in front of her, glaring at Sailor Pluto. Pluto's eyes flashed for a moment, before regaining their natural cool.

"Piccolo! It's alright!" Serena snapped. Piccolo looked down at her, surprised by her sternness, "I have a feeling about it. We can trust her." Serena said. Piccolo, still unsure, mumbled a few choice words, and then stepped aside. Pluto smiled, holding the ball toward her. Serena smiled, though none of the Z-Senshi seemed to be quite sure about this. Serena grasped the energy, and was bathed in a white light, as was the Z-Senshi, and Sailor Pluto.

The air became hot, and the space had no real matter. They simply floated. Serena's eyes were closed, as voices erupted from the glowing ball in her hands. She gasped, her eyes snapping open, and she smiled at Sailor Pluto. Pluto returned the smile, and waved her staff.

Scenes played around her, for the Z-Senshi to see. They were of a beautiful Queen, and her daughter, known as Princess Serenity. She grew up knowing love and kindness, and fell in love with the prince of the Earth. But great destruction fell upon them, and their world was destroyed, and they were killed, but thanks to the Queen of their world, they were all reincarnated on Earth.

There, a girl named Serena was given the weight of being the Defender of Justice and Princess of the Moon. She was cursed with this for life. Since 14, she fought to protect people, weather she wanted to or not. Though the years, she'd made friends, lost many people, and found love. She found Darien, the reincarnation of the Prince of Earth. An image played of their first kiss as Serena and Darien.

Vegeta could feel his blood boil, but what was worse, his heart was shattered. She had a love. She was in love with another. It was right there. Tears wanted so badly to spill over, but he refused them. No, maybe it changed, maybe.

Though Serena had discovered he was dishonest with another one of her Senshi, Sailor Pluto. She had dealt with it for Renie's sake; for the sake of Neo Crystal Tokyo. But, at 17, she'd given that up, and fell to the ground crying. That was when it began.

A youma attacked, and she had used the silver crystal, and made a wish. It had sent her to another world, where she was beaten and tortured; the grueling scene of Serena worst experiences.

After 5 years, she killed the man whom had tortured her. That's when she made another wish, to die in a peaceful place. Unfortunately, the crystal didn't have enough power to complete that wish, and many of her memories were lost in time and space, for Sailor Pluto to find. Serena had blocked out all her warrior and princess sides until that point, though who had beaten the demons in her mind was still Vegeta.

Serena looked to Sailor Pluto in confusion.

"Why are you here now Setsuna?" she asked. The woman seemed shocked,

"Serena, we miss you! The Senshi, they're nothing without their leader. They constantly bicker! Neo Crystal Tokyo is fading Serena, Renie's nearly disappeared! Darien and the others have been searching for you for so long!" she exclaimed. Serena looked away, "Serena, come home. Your family is heartbroken, even Sammy!" she exclaimed. Serena giggled,

"Sammy, my annoying, bratty, lovable little brother." Serena couldn't prevent the tear the slid down her cheek.

"Sailor Pluto! Did you find her?" A voice called from inside the portal. Serena's eyes went wide.

"H-Hotaru?!?!" she exclaimed. The girl, seemingly around 19 or 20, with hair flowing down by her hips, and bright violet eyes, gasped. They stared at each other for a moment,

"S-Serena?" the girl murmured, and then shouted, lunging at her, "SERENA!" Serena advanced as well, at the girls embraced, both bawling their eyes out. Serena couldn't hold it back; she twirled Hotaru around, causing both of them to giggle insanely.

"You've gotten so big!" Serena yelped,

"You cut your hair!" Hotaru responded,

"I missed you so much!" they yelled in unison, and then embraced again. It then hit Serena. She could see all her friends again. Her family, everyone. It also hit her that Setsuna was there. Serena released her hold on Hotaru, and flung into Sailor Pluto's arms.

"SETSUNA!" The older woman immediately responded to the hug, wrapping her arms around her again.

"Serena," the woman began, "Come home. We need you, we need our leader. We can't survive without you." She confessed, "Please?"

"Please Serena! Come home!" Hotaru begged with pleading eyes. "We need you!" she exclaimed. Serena sighed, then nodded lightly,

"Alright." She murmured. Hotaru beamed, bouncing around in joy.

"What? You're leaving?" Gohan yelled, stiffening. He ran up to Serena, tears falling from his eyes. "You can't Serena! Please don't leave!" he begged, gripping her bathing suit. Serena felt the tears falling down her cheeks again.

"Gohan, I'm sorry." She said, "I'm so sorry, but I want so much to see me family and friends again."

"Because you have a boyfriend there?" he demanded. "We are your family Serena! We're your friends to! And you don't need that boyfriend! Vegeta loves you! I know he does!" the boy screamed, pointing out Vegeta, then fell to his knees, crying his eyes out. Pluto cast her eyes to Vegeta, a bit of regret playing in the crimson pools.

Serena leaned down, picking up the little boy, cradling him in her arms. She looked around at the Z-Senshi. They seemed baffled, hurt, and shaken. Serena carried Gohan to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi sighed, and then flung her arms around Serena, crying.

"You're always welcome to come back Serena!" She exclaimed. Serena smiled, and returned the hug.

"Thank you." Piccolo obviously wasn't the type for a hug. He acknowledged her with a small smile.

"Good Luck princess." He mused, "I hope you return one day." She smiled up and him, and nodded, her ocean eyes swimming with tears.

"Sere?" Serena smiled down at Krillin, a bent down to his level. He wrapped his arms around her neck. He wasn't afraid to cry.

"I'm going to miss you!" he admitted, squeezing a little tighter. She giggled,

"Don't forget me!" she said, and released him. Gohan had wiped away his tears, and flung at Serena again, hugging her,

"Sere-sis, you got to come back one day!" he ordered. She smiled, and nodded. She pulled away, and kissed his forehead, he returned it, kissing her nose. She smiled,

"See you later sweetie." She whispered. She straightened, and looked at Vegeta.

He was staring at her, eyes wide. He didn't care that the savvier pain in his eyes was showing. Serena nearly broke into tears at the site. She walked up to him, looking at the ground; afraid he'd be mad.

Before she even got the chance to say anything, he was hugging the life out of her. She laced her arms around his neck, and their tails entwined. She was bawling her eyes out, but his face was emotionless.

After what seemed to be hours, they pulled away, and he handed her, her locket. She gripped it, tears falling. She didn't miss the fact that he was trembling. She looked back up at him, but was surprised when he kissed her forehead.

"I-um...Serena...I..." what was he trying to say? Not even he knew exactly.

"Serena! It's time! The portal in our world is going to close!" Hotaru called. Serena sighed, and then pulled away, but Vegeta snatched her wrist quickly as the winds of the portal lifted, spinning her around. Serena took a good look at him. He was so handsome. She'd known that since the day she'd laid eyes on him. He was kind, he was sweet, and he'd only show it for Serena.

"You've meant everything to me." He whispered, despite the winds of the portal blowing in their ears. "Never forget me. I'll never forget you." He said. Serena's eyes widened.

"Goodbye." She whispered, and then ran away, with fresh tears following behind her. The Z-Senshi watched in horror as Serena ran through the portal, Hotaru in tow, and they disappeared. Chi-Chi fell to her knees, and though Goku tried to comfort her, he to begun to cry. Gohan was already bawling, as was Krillin. Piccolo turned away, hiding his face. Vegeta didn't have a response. He just glared at Sailor Pluto, still standing there. Pluto sighed,

"Would you all like to see if she gets there alright?" she asked, feeling pity for them. They didn't seem to understand. She rolled her eyes, and then waved her staff, the portal become like a deformed TV. Inside, Serena and Hotaru were near the entrance toward their world. They watched as the two girls jumped in, and safely on their planet. Out of nowhere, Hotaru screeched.

"Serena! You have a tail! And, oh my god! Those scars! What happened to you?" she demanded, studying them worriedly. Serena giggled,

"Another time Hotaru." She said, "Let's go meet up with everyone!" she exclaimed. Hotaru nodded, and began to drag Serena along. They ran up to the temple, running into Chad and Rei immediately. Chad wasted no time in hugging the life out of her. Rei, however, was poking Serena before hand.

"Is it really you?" she asked. Serena nodded, grinning widely. Rei wrapped her arms around her, tears falling, "My god! Where have you been?" she asked. Serena smiled, and pulled away from her friend, studying her. Her hair was shorter, pulling into a ponytail too. Serena smiled, sighing. "Come on! We got to find everyone else!" she exclaimed. Rei quickly ran in to change from her robes and into a comfortable summer outfit. She also brought out a tee and shorts for Serena.

The three girls, plus Chad began to run to the arcade. Serena, noting Hotaru was straggling, lifted her onto her back, and carried her. Along the way, Chad took notice of her scars, and tail,

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. Rei gave the same response.

"Another time." Hotaru and Serena said in unison as they reached the arcade. They ran inside, facing many shocked faces.

"Andrew! Mina! Lita! Ken!" Serena shouted, causing the four to whirl around in shock. Their eyes went wide, and they embraced their princess, flipping out. Serena found out in no time that Rei and Chad had wedded, as did Lita and Ken.

"Oh My god! Sere! A tail? And those scars!" Mina yelped, pointing them out.

"Another time!" Hotaru, Rei, Chad, and Serena said in unison.

"Haruka." Lita spat, "We have to see her NOW. She's been worried sick Serena." Lita said, hands gripping Serena's shoulder. So the team set off. They hurried down the streets, eventually coming by a school. Serena followed them in, and inside, Haruka was jumping hurdles, and Michiru was swimming.

"You guys!" Ken yelled waving his hand for they're attention. They perked up, and took notice of Serena. They stared for a moment, before soft smiles formed over their faces. Michiru immediately hugged her princess.

"It has been so dull without you." She said in that soft tone. Serena smiles thankfully.

"Oh! Haruka! Michiru! I've missed you ALL so much!" Serena yelled, calling a group hug. They obliged happily.

"Keneko-chan! What are theses from?" Haruka asked, signaling her tail and scars.

"Another Time!" Everyone said, save Michiru and Haruka.

"Where's Ami?" Serena asked. Rei sighed.

"Should we risk interrupting her?" She asked. Mina shot her a 'well duh' look.

"I really think this is more important than some silly brain surgery or whatever!" the blonde said. A series of sweat drops fell among the group as they debated over it. While Michiru and Haruka said there goodbyes for now, the inner Senshi headed down town to the Juuban hospital.

"She's working! Come on, let's go!" Rei yelled, pulling Serena by the wrist, all the Senshi and Senshi knights in tow. They came upon the hospital, and hurried in. On the way, they ran into Greg, whom faked their admission onto Ami's floor. Serena immediately caught site on the wedding ring.

"Ami!" Serena called out. Ami stiffened, and then turned, facing her old friend. Blue and blue clashing; they stared at each other. Ami was frozen in place, so Serena made the first move for the hug, and wrapped her arms around the now Doctor Ami Anderson. "You even have a PHD now huh Ames?" Serena whispered, "I guess I've missed a lot." Ami nodded dumbly, before wrapping her arms around her, and crying her eyes out.

"Your back!" she spit out, "I don't believe it!" she choked. Serena giggled through tears. Ami smiled, before pulling away abruptly. "Me and Greg got married!" she exclaimed, then touched her stomach, "And I'm pregnant!" Serena's eyes went wide, and then, she hugged the life out of Ami, hopping around happily.

"Oh my god I missed you all!" she exclaimed.

"Serena!" Greg yelped. Serena whirled around, but not in time to stop him for tugging on her tail. Serena yelled out in pain, punching Greg out of instinct. He was sent flying into the wall. The Senshi blinked, as Serena growled, griping her hind end in pain. Greg gasped, stumbling to his feet with spirals in his eyes. "That's a good Hit you got there Sere." He blabbed out, before falling onto the floor, out cold. The Senshi all turned to Serena, shocked. She blushed, drumming her fingers together,

"Well, it hurt!" she excused. Ami furrowed her brow, then pulled out a familiar Mini Mercury Data Computer, and pointed it at the tail. She gasped,

"This little tail contains so much power?" she gasped. Serena nodded, grinning widely. Ami frowned. "There's something different about you Serena. Your blood changed, your powers increased immensely, your strength multiplied! Even your very skin had new markings-wait! Those are scars!" she gasped, and then pulled out her glasses, studying them. "What the hell happened to you?" she demanded,

"Did those people in that other world do that to you?" Hotaru asked. Serena shook her head fiercely.

"No! No...well, you see." Serena continued on to tell he story, leaving out the part of her breakdown before the youma. They were in shock, and guilt washed over them.

"We should have been there to protect you." Lita quoted sternly. "But, Oh my god! You probably want to see Darien huh?" she gasped. Serena felt the fear well in her, but she smiled and nodded, for their sakes.

They had no clue how she felt as they walked down the street, Serena hiding her emotions as well as she could. They had to leave Ami and Greg behind, for their work WAS very important. Ami had tried to get away, but Serena insisted they'd have time for catching up another time. They walked down the street, reminiscing about old times, and Serena found out so much that had happened here at home. They turned another corner, heading toward the same school that they had found Haruka and Michiru.

"Yes, he usually gets out of the work around this time." Mina said, glancing at her watch. As if on cue, a familiar ebony haired man turned the corner, but was surprised to find the Senshi Sailors and Knights. He didn't notice Serena hiding in the back.

The girls giggled wildly, while the boys grinned. They stepped aside, and revealed their princess. She looked up at him, trying to smile, ocean eyes swimming with tears. He just stared at her, and she saw the disappointment in his eyes, and a sudden realization.

He grinned, ear to ear, though Serena saw it was phony. He embraced her, squeezing the life out of her. She realized something. She wanted to punch him, beat him, turn him into a boldly pulp. Then, leave, and go back to the other world, to live with the Z-Senshi. But she couldn't. They needed her here. So, she would play along, like she did 5 years ago. Darien leaned down, and kissed her. It was cold, and emotions less.

Vegeta stared into the portal, watching as Serena rejoiced after seeing her friends. She was happy, smiling and living her 'meant to be' life. He wanted her to be happy, he did. But, yet, he wanted her with him. He smirked wildly when she'd punched that guy for pulling her tail. But when that man, Darien, that nimrod that betrayed her, kissed her! Vegeta felt anger well inside of him. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Vegeta? You okay?" Goku asked, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder. He responded with a good punch to the jaw, and flew off. Goku sighed, watching him leave. "Chi-Chi, should I go after him?" Goku asked his wife. She shook her head.

"No, he's vulnerable right now, and he knows it too. Don't push him, it will heal with time."

**End**

* * *

Well, THAT, was Saga One: Girl From Another World

Thoughts?


	2. Saga Two: A New Beginning 12 to 21

Well, this isn't doing so badly is it! I am Very pleased with the reviews and responses: and do not fear: I won't leave it hanging there!

Title: A Light in Darkness

Rated: R

Genre: Romance

Saga Summery: Troubles have fallen upon the Z Senshi in Serena's departure, but how does Serena feel about all of this? Someone new has appeared in Serena's world-and when Serena hears Vegeta's crying heart-will she come to his aide?

Saga Two: A New Beginning

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Battle between Hearts**

A beautiful day was rolling in through the east of the City. The morning hue sent playful colors over rooftop after rooftop, and onto the forests, mountains, and lakes. A spring breeze blew, ruffling his hair slightly as he finished eating some of the food he had taken from Capsule Corps.

He had managed to slip in and out without being seen.

The birds began to chirp their cheerful morning melody, much to his disgust. It was a beautiful day in a wondrous city, and everyone, awake or asleep, seemed happy, everyone except for him.

There were 9 ruthlessly attacked, though not killed, the night Serena left, all out of one man's rage. Though he seemed calm at the moment, it was only because he was thinking about her. The way she smelled, the way she smiled. Her hair, her skin, her lips. She herself was the absolute goddess.

He couldn't tell her that though. He couldn't tell her she drove him insane either. Or that he so wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't when she was here, and he didn't think he could now. If she did come back though, he'd force himself, but the likely hood of that was slim to nothing.

He remembered how that woman had just walked in, with that girl, and taken Serena away. She wanted to go see her family and friends? She wanted to see her boyfriend? Why couldn't she have listened to Gohan? He sure didn't argue with what the little boy had said. But she left anyways. She didn't want him; she wanted the man she was destined to be with, right? She wanted that no good, emotionless prince.

Vegeta consider what he'd just thought. 'Rewind, delete.' He said in his mind. He had no room to talk. Okay, so she wanted that uncaring-no-wait. He growled, trying to think of words that didn't connect to him in some way. Yes, they were both seemingly emotionless and uncaring, but there was one difference. Vegeta did care about Serena, where that prince didn't.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist, trying to prevent himself from throwing a fit. But, he couldn't help it. He wanted her so bad he could taste it. He had hallucinations of her. He ate, slept, and breathed her. She was his life. He would throw in his pride, his honor, and his strength. For now, he couldn't even take a proper stance. She was always on his mind. True, he could beat any human alive, but that was a different story.

He couldn't take it anymore. They took her; they took her away from him. She was never coming back. He felt as if his very life was taken away. She'd given him a reason to live other than fighting, though, now, even though he'd been through rough times before, he couldn't go back to his old way like he use to. He couldn't get her out of his mind. But…was it his mind, or his heart, she'd had set in her tiny hands? That was an easy question to answer now. His heart.

This enraged him. He wanted her back, but couldn't. He could feel himself powering up, and he took off, headed for the city to cause trouble. Take lives. Someone had to pay.

* * *

Goku hadn't seen Vegeta since the day Serena left. It'd been at least a week, and they couldn't find him anywhere. They couldn't even sense his ki. Of course they were given a few leads. He was still in the city. There'd been random attacks of groups of people around, and the damage felt afterward was like it had been blown to smithereens.

Many people also claimed seeing a man, with spiky black hair and a tail, as the attacker.

Goku sighed, once again looking over the city, then heading home. He was nowhere to be found. He flew gloomily over the city, until an explosion caught his attention. Wasting no time, he flew down to see what it was. He was relieved, yet disgusted at the same time. Vegeta was throwing a rampage. 7 were already brutally hurt, and he had another victim in his hand, slowly choking him.

Growling slightly, Goku sent a small ki blast at the Saiyan prince, causing him to drop the poor man. Vegeta glared up at Goku. Something insane played in his eyes. It was similar to an old, blood-thirty look, but they're also was the sadness. The hurt. The pain. Goku knew that he missed Serena, badly.

"Kakarot." He spat, "Took you long enough." Goku frowned even deeper. Vegeta planned this, that was why he'd taken his time. But what did he want from him?

"Vegeta! Just because she's gone doesn't mean you have the right to hurt innocent people! It's-"

"Shut up weakling!" he snapped, then dropped into a stance, "Kakarot, today is the day I kill you." He proclaimed, and then charged at Goku. Goku moved to the side just in time.

Goku continued to avoid all of his attacks. He didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to know what he was really after. "Fight me!" Vegeta ordered, finally landing a punch, which gave him the shot for many more. Goku jumped out of the way, and stumbled to his feet, and once again, he was dodging every attack.

Vegeta might have been ordering him to fight. He might have been attacking him, but Goku knew better. Not only was Vegeta stronger than the display of missing punches and kicks he was showing, but the look in his eyes. It was as if he were dead. At this point, Goku was enraged, and punched Vegeta, right in the jaw.

"You call me an idiot?" he bellowed. Vegeta looked up at him, somewhat shocked, "You could have admitted it! You could have told her! But no! You had to hang on to the stupid pride!" he yelled, attacking the prince head on. Vegeta, though bewildered, responded to the assault, and they caught in a hand-to-hand battle. "You're such a coward!" he snapped. Vegeta growled,

"You fucking bastard." He snarled, pushing forward for the upper hand, only to have it taken away.

"Speak for yourself!" He growled back, but then kneed Vegeta in the gut, and pulled away from the battle of strength. "Tell me Vegeta, are you a coward?" he asked. Vegeta looked up at him, fire sparking in his eyes. "Are you the coward, afraid to admit, or am I incorrect? Like I always am in your eyes?" he asked. Vegeta couldn't believe it. He was calling him a coward! Because of what? Because he might have had feelings for Serena? "She's your weakness Vegeta." Goku said, then kneeling in closer, and smirked, "You're pathetic. You'll never beat me." Vegeta yelled out in rage. His muscles tightened, and his ki was rising dramatically.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" He yelled, and then charged at Goku, "You son of a bitch die!" he screamed, firing a series of blasts at the other Saiyan. Goku was hit, but wasn't hurt. He returned the challenge, and they're fists met, then they were even in a kick, followed by head on attacks. They were evenly matched, no matter what they did.

Finally, they stopped using their heads, and attacking savagely. One might have gotten a hit on the other, but it was returned in double. They were recklessly beating the life out of each other. Though Goku showed no change in its pattern, Vegeta grew tired of it. He wanted Goku to pay for every ounce of his humiliation, right now.

He pulled away, and tightened more, raising his ki, and jumping to Super Saiyan. Goku smirked, like a true Saiyan-Jin, and did the same. People stared up in shocked as the two men, with sun-kissed hair, strength of more men than this Earth could handle, and a burning crave for battle, engaged in the most intense, most fierce, but most importantly, most meaningful, fight this world would ever see.

They were bloody and battered from the attacks, but eventually, Goku shot up into the air, rising away from Vegeta. Vegeta followed, and prepared himself for the attack he knew was coming. Goku held his hands at his waist,

"CAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled, firing all his energy at the prince. Vegeta snarled, and blocked the attack. Goku's eyes went wide, but his shock faded. Vegeta was just letting down his shield when Goku attacked with a ki blast, sending Vegeta flying to the ground with a bang.

Rubble scattered, and dust filled the air. Goku limped over to the crash site. He assumed he'd find Vegeta lying on the ground, once again beaten, but before he even made it to the site, Vegeta appeared out of the dust, practically roaring in rage. Goku was taken by complete surprise, and was trying to survive hit after hit.

With one last yell, Vegeta fired at Goku's stomach, which sent him flying into building after building. He immediately followed. Goku was lying on his back on the ground, no longer in Super Saiyan form.

He created a ki sword in his hand; he kneeled over Goku, and held it to his neck as his eyes fluttered painfully open. They were cut, bruised, and in pain. To both of them, it was a feeling to indulge in. One more inch closer, and Vegeta would succeed in beating Goku for good. Goku smiled at his prince.

"You beat me." He said. Vegeta only nodded, not yet killing him. "I suppose you were right." He said. Vegeta raised a brow, confused. "I guess my love for my friends, Chi-Chi, and Gohan is a weakness." He said.

Vegeta was taken totally aback. Goku laughed at this, though it only brought him to cough; and he coughed up blood. "You beat me, and you care for no one. You listen to one. And you beat me." Vegeta would have seen the trickery in Goku's eyes had he'd not been in complete shock, "I guess I was wrong. Not only was I wrong about love not being a weakness, but also you obviously don't care about Serena like I thought. If you did, then you would have lost, right?" he asked.

Vegeta stared at Goku with a blank expression. He knew that wasn't true. He DID care for Serena. He realized that the so-called weakness known as love had allowed him the power to win.

It did have power. It gave Him, of all people, the power to beat Goku. 'You can't let him believe that! What if he stops loving Chi-Chi and Gohan because you beat him, but won't admit it was because of your love for Serena…WHAT? What do you care about him? And love? Are you going insane? …You know what? Go To Hell!'

"Kakarot you idiot." He spat, though for the life of him, couldn't think of how to say it. He depleted the sword, and simply stared at Goku. "The weakness is what let me beat you." He said. Goku smiled,

"Say it." He urged. Vegeta fell on his hind-end, looking away. Goku laughed, sitting up, "Come on! It's not going to kill you!" he exclaimed, his normal carefree look once again returning to his face. Vegeta could feel a smile wanting to tug at his lips. "Ha! You're smiling!" Goku exclaimed, and for once, Vegeta couldn't snort, or frown at him.

Goku poked his cheek briefly moving closer, "Say it! Come on! Say it!" he urged. The smile crossed over his lips, and he turned back to him slightly. He hesitated for a moment, as Goku waited.

He couldn't help but laugh at Goku. He was staring at him as if it was the most interesting piece of information in the world. He sighed, then nodded,

"I love her." He mumbled. Goku grinned, jumping up in excitement.

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out, so loud, Serena herself, in another dimension, could have heard it.

"You ingrate, shut up!!" Vegeta growled. Goku nodded, plopping down on his butt again, but then frowning.

"Come on, let's go get some senzu beans. I'm in pain." He whined. Vegeta nodded, standing, and then offered his hand when Goku had trouble getting up. They flew to Capsule Corps. After nearly four years, they were beginning to start a friendship.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Hero**

"Runners, Take Your Mark!" she adjusted her body from the start. "Get Set!" She strained her leg muscles; preparing to lift from the brackets, "GO!" And she took off. She sped down the track, accompanied by other runners, but going much faster than them. She had become the top in sports, and wasn't doing so bad in school either. Miss, or more properly now, Mrs. Haruna, was surprised to see her. She was shocked when she had embraced her though, happiness glowing from her face. She also learned the once single teacher had married. A scientist in fact. She remembered hating her when she was younger, but now, she was happy to see someone she knew.

She also knew what she was doing currently wasn't fair to the other girls, but this competition was thrilling. She was even faster than Haruka now. She was way ahead of the other girls; at least two laps. Juuban High was lucky to have her. She was doing well in school now. She'd been a senior when she had been captured. And now, at 22, she was finally finishing high school. She had chosen her classes in orders to become a writer. She also wanted to be a politician. She felt this country needed her help. She sped up, easily completing her laps. All 10. Her time was 6.72, but she knew she could do much better. She didn't want people to begin to suspect her too much though. She stopped at the finish line, and smiled at her coach.

"How was that one?" she asked, trying to pant. The coach smiled ear-to-ear, and hugged the life out of the blonde. The coach was only two years older than her. Her name was Haruka Tenou, and though she was one of the Senshi, she didn't know Serena's real speed.

"Serena Tsukino! You're an angel!" she squealed. "What the hell did that guy give you back there?" She whispered. Serena's face fell.

"Vegeta gave me a reason to live when I wanted to die." And with that, she walked away. Haruka knew something was wrong. All of the scouts knew that. They were quite worried too. She had been through so much pain, but she was back now. Shouldn't she be happy? Her family was overwhelmed with joy at her return. Haruka shook her head, and turned back to the track, where the other girls were far from the finish line, and panting for air. Haruka sighed.

"I've got to find that Vegeta guy. If he could teach Serena to run that fast, then he should work miracles on these girls."

Serena walked through Juuban High, still adorned in her track clothes. It was nearing 5:30, so no one was in the school. She had track everyday, but usually finished before any of the other girls.

"Hey Serena!" She was broken from her thoughts as a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around to smile at her brother. He was 18 now, and in the same class as her. He had grown very handsome, and was built too. He was tall, and a regular flirt. He was a true jock, though his heart wanted him to explore the world of media and news casting. That wasn't all his heart wanted either.

He was getting married to his junior-years crush, Mika, in July. "You're already out of track?" he asked. Serena nodded, "Geez, that power of yours must be awesome. I still can't believe you were THE Sailor Moon all those years!" he exclaimed, stars in his eyes. When Serena had returned home, she had to explain why she'd been gone so long, and prove it too. Her mother broke into tears, her father was speechless, and her brother was blabbing about how 'Ace' it was to have an alien Warrior/Princess as a sister. She'd ever considered herself as an alien. It was strange. "You in there?" Sammy asked, waving a hand in his sister's face. Serena looked up at him. The boy she used to spank now towered over her.

"Yes, I'm in here." She confirmed. Sammy sighed, adjusting his football pads. He had been at practice too. "Sammy, tell mom I won't be home tonight. I'm going to train." She ordered, and began to walk off,

"Oh, can I come too?" Sammy pleaded, using his best puppy-dog eyes. Serena glared at him, obviously considering it.

"Alright, meet me here in 10." She said, "And you better not get in my way while I'm training boy or you'll regret it." She warned. Sammy nodded, and grinned as he watched her walk away. He noticed she did a lot of training. For what? He wondered. He shrugged, then turned around, and headed to the locker room.

Serena sighed, heading into the Blue Gym. She gazed out at the after-school students, 2 specifically. One was a pink haired, crimson-eyed spore a.k.a. Renie. She was 12, born of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. She was in this world, because of the change in time thanks to Serena's experience, and was here for good. She no longer existed. Her world crumbled as her mother sent her through the time gates to the 20th century. When she got their, she'd found Serena had disappeared only days earlier.

The other had a different story. One year after Serena's disappearance, another little girl appeared. She was 4 years old, with purple hair, and blue eyes. She was born on the Moon, from Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Because of this addition to the Moon family, Renie had become Neo Sailor Moon, or Neo Moon, and this new child, Sailor Neo Moon, or Chibi Neo Moon.

This new addition's name was Rhayne (AN: Pronounced: Rainy) She watched, nearly in tears, as Renie helped her sister around the gym. It was strange though; Renie had no recollection of this new sister.

"Renie! Rhayne!" Serena called out. The two girls perked up, and ran towards their mother. Renie now considered this Serena as her mother, and Rhayne had seen her as the same since the moment she had arrived. Serena also had to explain Renie and Rhayne to her family too. Serena embraced the children, and lifted then to her waste, walking out of the gym to the locker room.

"Mom? Where are we going?" Renie asked.

"Renie, we're going to enhance your training today!" she said. Renie and Rhayne smiled and cheered in excitement. Serena set down the two moon princesses' and opened her locker. She pulled out a pink and white gi uniform, for a 12 year old, and handed in to Renie. "This is for you Renie." She said, and then pulled out a smaller purple and white gi for a 4 year old, "And for you Rhayne." The girls cheered gleefully, and changed into their new uniforms.

Serena pulled out her own blue and white gi, the one Chi-Chi had gotten for her, and slipped it on. They were just in time to meet Sammy. It was nearing night when they found the proper spot deep in the woods. Renie and Rhayne immediately put on their new weights, and began to stretch. They began their training. Sammy didn't last ten minutes.

* * *

Renie sighed, staring up at her mother, then to her sister, then to her mother again. They had to attend school with Serena today. Renie because there school was closed do to the exposure of Chicken Pox, and Rhayne didn't go to school yet in the first place. Grandma Tsukino was holding a women's meeting. Grandpa Tsukino was at work. Sammy was on a field trip for the football team, and Darien was also at work. This didn't bother Renie; she loved being with her mommy. What bothered her was how depressed she seemed to be lately. And for some strange reason, she was feeling a strange distaste towards her father.

He was no longer her Daddy, he was her father. Renie and Rhayne played quietly at Serena's feet, under the desk as Serena jotted down notes, and occasionally pulled candy out of the pocket for herself, and the two Chibi-moons. Renie sighed. This was all very disturbing. And Rhayne drooling in her lap wasn't helping.

Serena couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate the least bit. She couldn't eat, sleep, walk or breathe without thinking about him. Vegeta constantly plagued her mind, no matter what she did to get him out. His face, his voice, his eyes, his body, his smirk, his smile. It wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't even kiss Darien emotionless now. The thought of his lips on hers literally made her barf, twice. What was it? She felt as if she was being deprived of air! Her only respirator was her family, her friends, and her daughters. She felt like crying, or simply dying.

* * *

Goku sighed, pulling away from the door, and sitting next to his son. Vegeta had locked himself in his room after finding Serena's dorky little dairy. It was full of all the songs she had written. Goku was grateful he didn't hurt anyone this time, he was just afraid of what he'd do to himself. It was getting late though, and Gohan looked sleepy. Goku sighed, lifting his son. It was a hopeless cause for now.

With another crashing blow, the final mirror in Capsule Corps was shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Vegeta couldn't look at himself. He couldn't. He had lost everything. He convinced himself of this. Not even Goku was any help to him. The only reason he didn't blow up this planet was because of Goku. He had a good life here. He was the only reason.

Everything around him was a memory of her. The sun, the moon themselves tortured him. The stars laughed at his misfortune. He was going to blow. His hands were bloody as they remained on the mirror panel, while he stared down at the broken glass. He wanted to see her so badly. He felt his body weakening. There was nothing he could do about it. She was like a drug.

"There's no escape." He whispered to himself as he began to grip the panel, before tearing it off the wall, and throwing it through the closed window, with a growl. He could feel all the different emotions flowing through him; something he wasn't used too.

There was jealously of the people who got the chance to be around her. There was the longing for the sound of her voice, the feel of her skin, the arousal of her touch. The love that he knew was there. The guilt that he knew it was his fault she didn't know her loved her. But mostly, the anger. He was angry. He was angry that she left him, after her promise. And he was mad that she wasn't with him, but with a man without any love for her at all.

He couldn't escape it. It surrounded him, torturing him. Something suddenly caught his eyes though. He picked up a remaining piece of glass, and headed back to his room. It was about the size of his palm. The sides were thin and sharp, with broken corners. One caught his eye though. The side was like a perfect blade, and the point finely sharp. He sat on the side of his bed, mumbling to himself. He was in a trance. He couldn't believe how he, a strong, prideful man, had fallen whim to one young woman. He placed the glass against his wrist. It barley touched, but blood appeared on contact. He didn't move it.

He slowly, unsteadily, eased it a little more past the skin. It bled more. He went over a vein. It hurt. It really hurt, horribly in fact, but it felt so good to him. It took the pain away from his heart. He continued across his skin as his blood slowly began to drop on the floor. He felt light-headed. He drew it deeper, cursing at the pain, and then tearing it out. It dropped to the floor, splashing in the blood that began to stain the hardwood floor.

Still, as he felt his blood trickling out, he still thought of Serena. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. What she was like now that her three selves were combined, and if she was happy. "Cad." He whispered. "Even as I die, I can't help but think about you." He laughed, but then knelt over, holding his wrist, "Serena…"

* * *

"And then you cross out here and the equation…" the teacher's voice drifted out of Serena's mind. She didn't know why, but a pain had shot at her heart. She stiffened, eyes widening in total shock. Something was wrong. She felt like darkness was creeping up her legs, and over her waist and so on until it surrounded her. The pain gripped her heart, and it felt as if it were bleeding. She felt light headed. A pain was throbbing her wrist, and felt as if it was cut, but there was nothing there. 'Vegeta' She thought. She didn't know why, but she knew it was him. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and beginning to fall freely. 'He's hurt! He's going to die!'

Serena

'He's calling me!' It was Vegeta's voice that rang in her conscious, and she knew it. The students around her began to notice her change in behavior. Eventually, the teacher did as well, and the attention was on her.

"Miss. Tsukino?" The teacher asked, "Are you going to be alright? Do you want to see the consoler?" Serena didn't listen. She stood from her seat, staring at her desk,

"He's calling me." She murmured. The teacher raised a brow.

"Pardon me? Serena?" Serena looked up, staring at nothing.

"I have to go to him." She said. The entire class was confused. Inside, Serena ignored the protest about missing her family, her friends, and her daughters. She missed Vegeta so much, that she could live without him. "I'm sorry everyone." She whispered, and then brought a hand to touch her broach.

Her clothes faded away, and a white light absorbed her. She closed her eyes. She could still feel his pain. "Vegeta…" she whispered. A portal of smoky clouds formed around her, and her body lifted off the ground. Dangerous lightening formed, frying anything it touched. The portal of clouds enclosed around her, and she disappeared, the clouds beginning to do the same. Renie and Rhayne stared at the spot their mother once was. Rhayne began to cry, but Renie was far from it. She glared up at the solely disappearing clouds.

"Mrs. Takashin, tell Sammy Tsukino that Serena, Rhayne, and I left for the other world!"

* * *

Vegeta continued to whisper her name, wishing so badly that she was there. He was slipping away, slowly and painfully. He was panicking; and he knew he couldn't allow that. Vegeta sat up, leaning against the bed. He dropped his wrists, allowing his hands to fall limply to the floor.

Somehow, Vegeta felt relived, but at the same time, ashamed. He was grateful the suffering would be over soon, but he just couldn't believe this was how he would die. Once a proud and arrogant warrior was brought to this. He'd never curse Serena for it though; it was of his own doing.

A familiar energy flooded his senses though. He blinked as a small light temporarily blinded him, but when he opened his eyes, he realized his vision was blurred. He felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Vegeta!" a light voice said. He looked at her, but couldn't respond. He felt her gasp, and soft hands took hold of his wrists. "You dumby." She snapped, as a glowing light, which was easily recognized as the symbol of the moon, shone of her forehead, and the wound began to heal and eventually close. " What were you trying to do?" she asked through tears. He didn't answer. He pulled away, and cupped her face in his hand, then the second.

"You're real." He breathed in shock. She giggled, but nearly yelped when he crushed her body to his, hugging the life out of her. "You came back!" he yelled. She smiled.

"I came back, for you…" she trailed a bit, blushing at her statement. He frowned.

"How long are you staying?" he asked. She smiled,

"I'm not leaving." Serena said softly. Serena gasped, pulling away from Vegeta. A small wet teardrop had rolled down her cheek, but it wasn't her own. She looked up at him. He was crying. Serena searched his face, not able to read all the emotions passing through his eyes. She smiled weakly, and smiled, tears forming in her eyes as well. She held his face in her hands, washing away the tears with her thumbs, and gently brushing his tear streaks away. He held her hand there, then pulled them around his neck himself, and wrapped his arms completely around her, hiding his tears in her sun-kissed hair.

"I missed you so much." He managed. Serena was trembling, and she embraced him as well, crying softly.

"I'm sorry…Vegeta...I'm sorry." She cried. Vegeta shook his head, protesting.

"No, don't be…look at me sitting here, crying. Some man I am." He muttered. Her heard her laughing lightly, and buried his face deeper into her hair hiding his humiliation.

"Vegeta," Serena whispered. "No one could ask for a more heroic man on this planet. You're true and straightforward. A man's man." His mind was blank, the words hard to register. He could make to sense from them, but he was getting a splitting headache,

"Could you sing?" he asked, trying his best to make it seem like his normal order-like tone, but failing. She complied,

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Lord knows

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone

Tear them away

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time

You'll find the way

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Could he be her hero? He would certainty do this best.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Kiss on a rose**

Everyone had been overwhelmed to see Serena. To them, it had been like a dream come true. It had been three days since her return, and Vegeta couldn't have been happier. He wouldn't let her out of his sight for a moment. Though, there was one problem. Bulma had yet to return, and the corporation was going down. They were kicked out of Capsule Corps. Serena had panicked about it, but Vegeta didn't worry. He had a place in reserve. It wasn't a permanent place, but it would do. He bought it for when he needed to get away from Bulma. It was an apartment in the city; a nice one too. That was where they would stay.

Today was the day they were moving in there, each with a suitcase. Serena's carried her clothes, and favorite stuffed animals. Vegeta's: a few sets of clothes, and training weights. He had to carry the bag himself, for no attendant could. They were all packed, though they hadn't gotten to the apartment yet. Chi-Chi wanted to take Serena shopping with her and a few of her friends. He had been training, but discovered that he couldn't get anymore bored without Serena around. Though, it wasn't such a bad thing. For some reason, she had decided to hate him for a while. He guessed it was the Saiyan-puberty kicking in again. Still, he was bored. He sighed, then lifted off the ground, and headed for Goku's.

Goku sighed, staring at the clock. Chi-Chi was gone, and Gohan was taking a nap, and Goku had to have a reason to wake him up. He was bored stiff. Winter had decided to rear its ugly head finally. It was December after all. The snow covered the ground, making him fear-full to go outside. He sighed, falling off the couch, and groaning to himself pathetically. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Goku leaped up off the sofa, and sped to the door, where Chi-Chi and Serena stood, arms full of bags.

"Here you go!" Serena piped, dropping the bags in his arms as she went to get more.

"Thank you darling." Chi-Chi added, giving him her bags as well. Goku laughed softly, prancing into the kitchen and setting the bags down. He then went over to collect the rest of the bags.

Once the girls were in the house and hung their boots and jackets, Goku smiled expectedly.

"Eh, don't make that face." Serena said, stepping away and cringing. Chi-Chi laughed, directing him to the table,

"The blue bag." She said. Goku rummaged around excitedly for the bag, and once he found it, tore at it, revealing his brand-new, custom made gi suit. He was very quiet for a moment as he hugged it too his chest, then practically tackled his wife with joy. "Alright," She said, pushing him off of her, "Give me room to breath." Goku pranced off, blabbing something about the new weighted clothes, and then disappearing into his and Chi-Chi's room.

Chi-Chi shook her head with a soft sigh just as Vegeta arrived.

* * *

Serena coughed, rubbing her nose, and pulling her jacket closer to her. She loved Christmas, but could do without the bitter cold. She had to smile though, seeing the faces of many excited children, tugging at their mother's coats, begging to see Santa Claus. She could remember taking Sammy to see Santa. She'd never forget the excited look on his face. His joy had made her happy. And it was the same feeling when Renie or Chibi-Chibi wanted the same thing.

Of course, she wouldn't have that chance with Rhayne. Rhayne was quite the mystery. If she didn't come from Renie's dimension, where was she from?

It proved that two destines had been planned out for her. One was with Darien and Renie in Neo Crystal Tokyo. The other was unknown. Its only clue was the child Rhayne. Both of these were now gone. Her current destiny was totally blank. All Serena really knew was that she was with Vegeta. He was really her only concern now.

With a sigh, Serena continued down the street, many bags in hand. She truly loved Vegeta's apartment, but it was so dull! It was Christmas even. So, she'd taken the liberty to buy a few decorations, and was heading back to decorate. Serena had been surprised when she had discovered that Vegeta had even gotten an apartment. It was very nice as well. She chose not to ask where he'd gotten the money for the first rent; figuring she could be content with the fact that he had it. Now the problem was keeping it.

She'd had to chance to leave around 7, when he'd gone out to look for a job. She was glad he'd taken her advice, or more so, followed her orders. She'd missed out on 5 years of schooling, and she didn't bother with it much before then. Of course, he wasn't cut out for a social job either.

So, they'd taken a test of courage, wits, and brains. They decided over rock, paper, scissors. Serena had won her freedom to staying home while he found a job. Serena was very grateful when she spotted their apartment building. It was very cold out today.

* * *

Hopeless. Simply hopeless. Vegeta didn't see the point in leaving the house at all. No one would give him a job. Probably because he threw their desk out the window every time they began to ask too many questions. He felt like he was in court or something.

With a sigh, he rounded the corner, nearing his building, yet he was completely taken aback to moment he walked in. This place had never decorated for holidays, yet it was completely decked out!

Garland and lights hung from the ceiling and dressed the halls and desks. A Santa Clause and his Reindeer were painted on the front widows. Green and Red was all that was scene. And to top it off, A LARGE Christmas tree was placed as center attention.

"Veggie-chan!" Despite his shock, that voice was pure music. She'd used the nickname she'd made for him, and had that sweet tone in her voice again. He was relieved that she was no longer upset at him. He whirled around just as Serena reached him. Lee, the desk clerk, was only steps behind her.

"Young man," Lee began, "Your friend here is an angel! An angel I tell you!" He said with a laugh, his old belly bouncing, "I haven't seen this place so joyous in a long time! She truly lights up this place!" He exclaimed, and then walked off, singing along with the music on the radio. Without a word to Serena, Vegeta headed up towards his apartment. Serena followed though, quiet the whole time. For some reason, she knew that he wasn't sure about all this. When he opened the door, he was surprised though. It wasn't as joyously gaudy was downstairs. It was simple, and homey, and warm.

"I can take it all down if you want me to." Serena offered, "It's okay if you don't like it. After all, it isn't exactly macho and stuff so-"

"No, it's okay." Vegeta murmured, but then, a sent caught his attention.

"What's that smell?" he asked, nose in the air, as the sent was directed from the kitchen, he headed to find them.

"Oh no you don't! Not unless you plan on making more after you eat them!" Serena said, standing in front of him, hands on hips. "I won't have you eating up all those cookies! I've done too much work and I'm not at liberty to make more!" he wasn't listening. He'd passed her, without her even knowing. Angered, she hurried into the kitchen after him. "What are you doing?" she demanded as she watched in anger was he devoured the last cookie. With an exasperated sigh, she shook her head. "You do realize that you will be making more cookies on your own now." She stated. Vegeta snorted.

"In your dreams." He spat, but didn't expect the sudden rush of pain in his body. Serena had taken hold of his tail.

"Vegeta." She scowled, glaring at him with a look that read 'Do not mess with me'. Vegeta peered up at her painfully.

"Okay…okay." He managed.

"Promise?" Serena asked, the scowl still on her face. He nodded weakly,

"Promise." With a sweet smile, Serena released his tail, and handed him a apron,

"Here, you'll need this." She said as he took the small pink thing. "Have fun!" she called as she headed into the living room. Vegeta stared down at the cloth in his hand, and then to the door where Serena had disappeared behind, and frowned, cursing in Saiyan language, making certain it was loud enough for Serena to hear every word.

* * *

It was around 10 when Serena smelt something from the kitchen. Something that wasn't burning that is. She figured these 3 hours were long enough for his torture time. As she stepped into the kitchen, she was taken aback though.

Vegeta, wearing the pink apron over his loose jeans and white sweater, was covered from head to toe in flour. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows as he rolled the dough with his flour-covered hands.

His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration as he carefully placed the cookies from the pan to a plate, being careful not to break them, but pouting slightly each time one broke. Such a cute and rare site.

"Not what you expected?" Vegeta obviously knew she was there, though his back was now turned to her as he placed more cookies on a plate. She walked over to stand beside him, leaning over to smell the cookies.

"They smell wonderful!" she exclaimed. He laughed lightly, and brought a cookie to her mouth,

"Here, test it out." He said, pressing it to her lips. Serena giggled, and took a bit,

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed. Vegeta nodded,

"I told you I could do anything." He said smirking.

"I never doubted you." Serena whispered softly. Vegeta stared down at her, hiding the blushing tinting his cheeks. 'It's time to tell her.' Something told him. He sucked in a sharp breath, fear washing over him. Yet, he thought now would be the perfect time.

He was encouraged a bit when Serena moved to brush away some of the flour off his face. He caught her wrist, staring down at her. She innocently blinked up at him. He found his lips twitching slightly, trying to find a way to say it.

Out of desperation and the feeling of stupidity by just standing there, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him in a hug.

She giggled slightly, and returned the hug, laying her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head against hers. He let out a shuttering breath. "Are you okay?" he heard her ask, the worry obvious in her voice. He keened down a bit, lowering his lips to brush her ear,

"There's something I have to tell you." He whispered, but couldn't conger up the words. Was he that much of a weakling? Was he that scared? He was suddenly aware of something. He needed contact with her. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin, the taste of her lips.

Without a second though, he decided it was time to act on impulse. The moment his lips lightly touched her neck, he felt her freeze, but he continued anyways.

He traced a line of kisses over her neck and jaw-line. He stopped before her lips though. She could feel his heavy breathing on her lips. It felt funny, so she innocently licked her own, but didn't realize how close their mouths were until her tongue brushed his trembling lip.

At first, her mind raced with the strange touch, but then she realized, that he was _trembling_. His hands were gripping her shirt very tightly, and he himself was shaking. He hadn't failed to realize it either. He could feel his desire for her coursing through him. He waited though.

Serena didn't expect what happened next in the least bit. He hand slowly moved to the small of her back, slowly moving under her shirt to caress her skin. The touch sent electricity though her, one she couldn't explain.

That wasn't it though. He pulled her closer so their bodies were crushed at a nearly unbearable force, one that was ridiculously heated. She felt a tickle on her leg, but realized it was just his tail. But it slowly, and in a tender rhythm, sliding up her leg, and caressed her thigh under her skirt. This sent her mind to alert, but was relieved when he removed it, and willed her tail to unwind and entwine with his own outside her dress.

Her ease didn't remain. He guided her tail to his hand, which removed itself from her skin, and took a gentle hold on her tail.

Her mind went into a frenzy as is hands tenderly glided up and down her tail, weaving in-between the fur. She felt the sexual adrenaline rush through her entire body. Her hands griped his shirt, and she arched her back, pushing even harder against him. Serena was strong, so the pressure of her made him trip a little, and he back up against the counter.

His hand slid to the base of her tail, and, with his fingers ruffled in the fur, he gripped her tail. Serena gasped. His fingers, slightly rough, caressed through his grip. Serena mechanically pressed hard to his body.

She buried her face in his chest, muffling any sound that wished to escape her mouth. Vegeta released her tail, and smoothed out the fur. He could feel her panting, her head lying on his chest. Honestly, Serena had no idea as to what was going on. She just couldn't think straight. What was happening?

Vegeta's shaking hadn't eased. He wasn't sure if it was his longing for her, or his fear of confessing. Maybe both? Vegeta took another long glance at her. He wanted to claim as his in his arms. He could feel his lip quiver. Without another thought, he pulled her up slightly, a hand around her waist, while the other held her cheek softly. He lowered his lips to hers.

Do you still remember

How we used to be

Feeling together

Believe in whatever

My love has said to me

Both of us were dreamers,

Young love in the sun,

Felt like my savior,

my spirit I gave you,

We'd only just begun.

He poured every once of love he felt for her into that kiss. This power, this pleasure and pain. In was unyielding. There were so many words he could use to describe Serena and the way he felt about her, but none of them could truly depict every ounce of this love.

Hasta manana,

Always be mine.

Viva Forever, I'll be waiting,

Everlasting, like the sun,

Live Forever, for the moment,

Ever searching for the one,

Passion…love…magic…it all passed between them. It was like the connection had lit a fire within them both. The world around them began to fade away. It left them to themselves, just the two of them. Vegeta couldn't find anything more perfect. There was no feeling in his body. He felt light, and numb. All her knew was her lips to his, and her body against his. What was ever stranger was that he was no longer afraid. He knew she wouldn't hurt him. He now knew that this was not a weakness. Far from it. This…his love for her had not only given him the power to kill Kakarot, but had made him realize that he didn't need nor want to.

Yes I still remember,

every whispered word,

The touch of your skin,

givin' life from within,

Like a love song that I'd heard,

Slipping through our fingers,

like the sands of time,

Promises made,

every memory saved,

Has reflections in my mind.

Serena's mind was reeling round and round and as dizzy as she felt, she indulged in it. She was uncertain if she had returned his hold, but she could feel him holding her, and she wanted nothing more than that. Even after her memories had resurfaced, this was what she wanted from the beginning. She had been so afraid of this. She knew if it had been left to her, she would have been too afraid of rejection. Rejection wasn't possible now though, because he had wanted her. Something else occurred to her though.

Hasta Manana,

Always be mine.

Viva Forever, I'll be waiting,

Everlasting, like the sun,

Live Forever, for the moment,

Ever searching for the one,

But we're all alone now,

was it just a dream,

Feelings untold,

they will never be sold,

And the secret's safe with me.

Hasta Manana,

Always be mine.

Viva Forever, I'll be waiting,

Everlasting, like the sun,

Live Forever, for the moment,

Ever searching for the one

Bliss…it was pure bliss. But, no longer. Serena pulled away all of a sudden, backing away out of his arms. Vegeta was confused for a moment, trying to regain his senses. When he finally did begin to feel his legs again, Serena was no longer in his arms. She'd pulled away, and had a strange look on her face. Vegeta was taken aback. What was this look? Fear? Shame? Tears began to form in her eyes,

"No…" And with that, she ran away. She ran away from him. Vegeta couldn't go after her. He couldn't move. Hadn't she responded to his actions? She did…then why didn't she pull away? Why was she scared? What was she ashamed of? What had he done?

Vegeta again lost feeling in his entire body, but this time, he felt a sickness wash over him. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor. No. She had said no. She didn't want him. He was wrong. She didn't love him.

That sick feeling soon became a reality as nausea ran over him. He felt it rise from his stomach, and up his throat. He ran to the bathroom. Whatever he'd eaten that day was now going down the drain of the toilet. He quickly got some water, and washed down the feeling, but the pain was still there. He stumbled out into the living room, collapsing before he even reached the sofa. He was shaking for a different reason now. He began to pant and choke,

He didn't stop the oncoming tears. He didn't have the will power to. How could he have been so wrong? How could he have been deceived again? He was so sure that she felt how he did. The sickness began to form into coldness. Like a freezing ice rising inside him. The feeling to kill began to form, but faded. That wasn't what he need. It didn't matter. Nothing did. Nothing. The ice rose. The coldness. He was once again ready to conceal his heart away. It only had to complete a little more.

Yet abruptly stopped. He whirled around, rubbing his eyes, and standing on weary legs. A portal had begun to form. He nearly fell into a stance as a form appeared behind it. But he didn't bother, when what fell out was a little girl.

Her hair was a definite pink, spun a familiar style, though a bit different. Hers were in pointed buns, and fluffy pigtails. He reached out a hand to poke her unmoving body, but she snapped up before he could, stumbling to her feet. She stared up at him, frightened for a moment, but then her crimson eyes watering. She leaped up from her spot on the floor, and tugged at his hand,

"Please! Please sir! My sister is in there!" she yelled, pointing to the portal. "I'm too weak to go after her! Please, I need your help!" Vegeta looked over the child, and raises a brow, recognizing the uniform as a Sailor Senshi fuku. She looked an awful lot like Serena too. Vegeta looked up at the portal, then down at the girl. Yes, she seemed quite tired, and beat up.

With a blank expression, he headed toward the portal, only stopping to hear the girl's next words, "She's only 4! She's got purple hair and was in a purple outfit like mine!" she hollered. He nodded, though it was more to himself, and stepped in the portal. Something attacked him the moment he stepped in. It wasn't normal though. It was like when he was in the gravity room, except much worse, and from every angle. 'How did those brats stand this?' He wondered. It was even difficult for him!

His train of thought ended though, when he tripped over something. He struggled to his feet, squinting his eyes, focusing on a purple form. It was hard to tell what it was. Even the color was hard. Everything looked like a deep blue. He reached out, and picked it up, holding it against him. The tiny thing unraveled from its theses position, and looked up at him with hurt eyes.

He stood, and headed back to the closing portal. He jumped through just as it closed. The little girl looked up at him as he loosened his grip on her. She had eyes like Serena.

"Rhayne!" The girl in pink exclaimed, running over, and hugging the girl in purple. Vegeta sat up, and stared at the two embracing. After a while though, they began to look at Vegeta, yawning, and a pleading look adorning both their eyes.

"What?" He asked, backing away slightly. The pink one stood up, looking up at him shyly.

"Sir. My mommy is stuck here in this dimension, and well…she's who we came to find…and we've been searching for a long time…and…and…" She didn't get a chance to finish as she began to cry. He quickly covered his ears. The last time he'd heard crying like this was from Serena.

"Alright Kid. You and your sister can stay here tonight. We'll find your mother in the morning." He said, and picking them up, carrying them both likes sacks of potatoes. They blinked, staring at each other, somewhat shocked. He took them into his bedroom, and dropped them on the cushiony bed.

As they sat on the bed, he picked out two of Serena's smallest sweatshirts, and tossed them to the girls. "There you go. Now sleep." He said, and walked out of the room. As soon as he stepped out, a horrifying wail reached his sensitive ears. He quickly ran back in, "WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?" He demanded. The girls quieted immediately.

"Night light!" The girl with purple hair squeaked. He walked out to the living room and got some of the Christmas lights on the tree, then went back, and spun them around the bed banister.

"Now, sleep." He ordered again, but they had already dosed off. Vegeta left the room, but, for some reason, he took one more look back. Again, the moon was placed in the window, though now shinning on the two children, at an unusual time. He raised a brow. Something about them didn't seem normal. With a shake of the head, he dismissed it. Again, he'd be sleeping on the sofa.

* * *

"VEGGIE-PAPA!" Vegeta groaned, trying to ignore the screams of the little Rhayne. With another groan, he trudged off the sofa, and into his bedroom, where the two children were. Renie had her hands over her ears, tears in her eyes, and Rhayne was balling her eyes out.

"DAMNIT SHUT THE HELL UP!" She was silent. "Let me guess. Bad dream?" he asked. Rhayne nodded. With a sighed, he ran a hand through his hair, and nodded, "Come on." He said. The two girls smiled, running up to him and taking his hands. He set them on the bed, and lay down with them. They immediately fell asleep. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

He'd discovered in the past week that these two children had come from the future. They were the destined children of Serena in the future, but when destiny changed, they no longer existed. They couldn't go back to their time, or they would be wiped from existence. To be honest, Vegeta had become quite attached to them. Vegeta had also noticed something else. They'd, so far, kept him from creating that shield of ice again. He had to find Serena. Find out what happen. Plus, give her children to her.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Undeniable Feelings of Love**

The wind blew over her, messing her hair up a bit more. She didn't mind though. The wind was blessing at this time. She was attempting to meditate, but in these cold conditions, and with so much clouding her mind, she found it was impossible. Capsule Corps was, luckily for her, still contained its previous occupants possessions; though it had no heating.

Serena shivered in the icy cold house, and re-stapled the plastic on the window. She'd accidentally broken the entire window while trying to shut it. So, she had to compromise. Serena wrapped another blanket around herself. It was beyond freezing here. With another sigh, she trudged downstairs. She wasn't happy at all.

She had in fact run from Vegeta. Why; because so many things had crossed over her mind. Now, she found it was pathetic to think what she had. She had wondered: what if Vegeta would do to her what Darien did? Would another destiny be planned out for her? Would she be again, condemned to a prisoner's life? Would he be the same as Darien? She was afraid; afraid of being heart-broken again. The pain and memories of what she went through with Darien had reached her attention, and she'd jumped to so many conclusions, she had to run.

She realized though, that Vegeta wouldn't do that. He wasn't that type. On the outside, he was a horrible thing, but in the inside. Well, Serena saw him as the most perfect man in the universe. He was the exact opposite of Darien. Serena again felt like crying. And she did. She couldn't help it. She regretted what she'd done, So, SO very much, Serena had felt an attraction to him since the moment they'd sparred in the field. Since the moment they'd meet, she felt something about him. She couldn't help but be attached to him.

When she'd been taken back home, she'd done her best not to think about the fact that she'd never see him again. It had sickened her. She'd realized it now though, how much she was in love with him. She had so much trouble admitting it. But he'd kissed her. Did he feel the same way? Not anymore. No way in hell now. She'd left. Serena had ruined her chances. She fell as she was going down the steps, and curled into a ball, crying her eyes out. Each tears held a great pain. As they rolled down her cheeks, they soaked into her skin, as if they were refusing to leave her be.

* * *

"Rhayne! Be still!" Vegeta hollered at the small child, trying to hold the frightened child in his arms. She refused, wiggling around still. "Damn Chibi-cad." He grumbled, dropping her. Rhayne screamed as she fell but right before she hit the ground, she was caught. She stared up at Vegeta with a frightened look, "Next time, you'll be hitting the ground." He threatened, and took to the air again. Renie smirked at her little sister, purposely allowing Vegeta to see it, for he had pointed out how much it was like Serena's: Innocent, but point-full. Vegeta landed in front of the Son household, again not bothering to knock, much to Chi-Chi's dislike.

"You can't just come in here like that you son of a-Oh! This must be Rhayne and Renie!" Chi-Chi squealed. With a roll of the eyes, Vegeta nodded. Chi-Chi immediately removed them from his arms, and to her own. "Well, I've got some one for you two to meet. You two look just like your mother!" She giggled, carrying them into the living room. Vegeta followed, hands stuffed in his jean pockets, with a dull look of annoyance on his face. "Gohan, come out here." Chi-Chi called to her son from his bedroom. She sat Renie and Rhayne on Goku's right on the sofa, so they took up two cushions apart. Gohan burst out of his bedroom,

"Yea mom?" he asked, a pencil stuck behind his ear, and a white sweatband, obviously dampened, around his head. He must have been exercising while doing his schoolwork. Chi-Chi smiled.

"Go sit on the couch with your father." She ordered. Gohan raised a brow, but shrugged, and flipped over the back of the couch, but was surprised to land right in the middle of two…girls! They stared at him. He stared at them. One was around his age, maybe older, and the other was much younger. They looked a lot alike, and a lot like Serena!

"I'm Gohan." He said. The older one smiled slightly,

"I'm Renie." She said, "And that's Rhayne." She said, pointing to the girl on the other side of him. "We're Serena's daughters." She said. Gohan blinked, then looked up at Vegeta,

"You and Serena are parents now?" he asked. Vegeta growled,

"No! They're her brats! Not mine!" he insisted. Gohan nodded for a moment, then stood up,

"Want to play?" he asked. The girls nodded, and got up, Rhayne hiding behind her sister, not to sure about the boy. After the children left, Chi-Chi returned to the kitchen, leaving Goku and Vegeta. After an uneasy silence, Goku finally spoke,

"Where do you think Serena went?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged-just shrugged. Goku shook his head, "Are you even going to try to find her?" he asked. This time there was a half nod. Goku could feel an anger rising in him. Didn't he care at all about her? "Do you think she's okay?" Vegeta again shrugged. Goku couldn't help himself. He slammed his fist on the coffee table, glaring at Vegeta. "I can't believe you! I thought you cared about her! How can you just sit there? She could be dead!" he yelled, though was surprised when he received no response from Vegeta. "Chicken" He spat. "You told me you loved her-"

"I kissed her." This took Goku totally aback. Shaking his head of the shock, he tried to register what had been said.

"What?" there was a pause, "You kissed her?" he repeated. Vegeta didn't answer.

"Then she left." he said. Goku's angry was quickly gone, and replaced with guilt. The look in Vegeta's eyes were blank. It was nothing. Barron. Ice. Goku sighed, and then shook his head. Vegeta was in pain. He wouldn't admit it, but he was in a lot of pain. She had definitely hurt him-scarred him.

"Vegeta" The silence was soon interrupted. Chi-Chi stomped into the living room, anger in her eyes, "For heaven sakes man! These children have ONE set of clothing? How on Earth have they gotten by this week?" Vegeta didn't get the chance to answer, "That's it! Goku get up! Vegeta, we're ALL taking these kids shopping for clothes! You have to know how to raise kids if you really want to raise them yourself!" she informed, and headed out to the kitchen. Goku immediately did as told, and when Vegeta hesitated, Goku reminded him whom he'd be messing with.

It was time for a little shopping spree.

* * *

Capsule Corps was again empty. It was much to cold to stay there. Serena had found warmth in the Wal-mart. There was no real point in being here, but it was better than Capsule Corps. Plus, it was the only 24-hour store. She figured she'd hang here awhile until she figured out what to do. With no money, things seemed pretty hopeless. With a sigh, Serena sat down on one of the bedroom props, and then lay back, lounging for a while.

Vegeta never felt so out of place. Even when playing tag at the picnic. This was something he'd never done before. Gohan and Goku bounded through the isles, playing with the toys. Chi-Chi was in the isles across them, helping the girls pick out clothes. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and began to walk around unconsciously. Not long after, Chi-Chi called up to him,

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked. Vegeta snarled at her,

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I'll do whatever the hell I want!" he yelled.

"Oh! Look!" Rhayne piped, a finger pointed at a man across the store, arms raised in front of a crowd. With some interest, Vegeta headed over, as did the others. For a moment, Vegeta could have sworn he spotted a pair of golden ondagos, but then dismissed it as longing.

"And, the first runner up for the talent contest will win 1,000 in gift card to this very store! The second runner up, 500, and the 3rd 100 dollars!" he said. "Now, this contest is for a good cause. It costs 10 dollars per person, and all the money will be going to the hospital funding!" he said.

"I want to enter!" Renie exclaimed, her sister automatically agreeing.

"I will if you two will!" Gohan said. The 3 children nodded, and begged their parents for the money needed. Vegeta complied, along with Chi-Chi. Goku pouted,

"Chi-Chi" He whined, "I want to enter!" Chi-Chi shook her head,

"What for?" she demanded.

"Well Gohan gets to!" He insisted and although Chi-Chi seemed annoyed, handed him the money. With another sigh, Chi-Chi sat down in one of the many seats, and prepared for a long wait to see her boys on stage. Vegeta sat uncomfortable in one of the chairs next to her.

* * *

Serena woke to the loud man, announcing something about a contest. It turned out to be Serena's answer. She knew just what to sing too. Serena sighed up, but unlike the other contestants, didn't practice. She waited in the audience, waiting to watch the performances. There were many kids, but some adults too. One in particular caught her attention.

Goku

He was, of coarse, showing off his martial arts. What made it funny was when he allowed people to come up to challenge him. They all lost, until is wife came up of coarse. The audience found it very amusing when she threatened him with no dinner if he didn't let her win.

Serena had to laugh. Goku and Chi-Chi _were_ quite the couple. Serena sighed; standing as she headed up on stage, pulling a tiny paper out of her pocket, and then smiling at this audience,

"This song is about someone special." She said.

I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I say there is no reason for my fear

'Coz I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction, you make everything so clear

And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might

No I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars forever

No I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Or come crashing through your door

Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you

I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind

And it always seems that I'm following you

'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars forever No I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Or come crashing through your door

Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

"It's called: This Feeling…it" But her voice trailed. Her eyes immediately connected with a certain ebony-eyed man as he stood. He stared at her. What was she suppose to do? Should she run? _Run_. She did. She ran. She could here him calling to her, but she ignored it, tears already beginning to burn her cheeks in the bitter cold. They began to grow, and cloud her vision, until she fell, scrapping her knee on the hard cement sidewalk. Blood dripped from her wound and onto the white snow. Vegeta caught up to her, stopping a moment first. He had quickly ordered Goku to take Renie and Rhayne to the Son household for a night. He had things to discuss with Serena.

She lay on the ground crying her eyes out. Cautiously, he kneeled beside, like a prince next to his sleeping beauty, but she wasn't exactly sleeping. She snapped up in surprise when his hand gently lifted her off the ground. He then, slowly, cradled her against him.

"We better fix this scrap, or it'll get infected." He said, and though she wanted to protest, the feel of his skin on her prevented her. She looked up at him. He was wearing a yellow sweater Serena had insisted would look cute on him. He also wore a snappy looking brown leather coat with a scarf around his neck. Just like him to always dress to his princely title.

He lifted off the ground, cradling her close to keep her warm and safe until they arrived at the hotel. He went the east way: through the balcony. He quickly shut the glass door, and headed to the bathroom, setting her down on the sink. He began rummaging through the cabinet, until he came across some bandages and ointment.

He rolled up her pant leg, and then carefully cleaned the wound. He placed a bandage on it, and then pulled her pant leg back down. As he looked over Serena, she was obviously cold, and somewhat dirty too. He closed the bathroom door, and shut the window, so no cold air would get in. Turning to the tub, he turned on the warm water.

Serena didn't speak; she didn't even look at him. He stared at her, waiting for her to look up, but she didn't. So, he proceeded with his plan, and pulled off her sweater over her head. Her eyes went wide and she pulled away slightly. Finally see looked at him with panicked eyes. When she pulled away, he slammed his arms down at her side, looking at her with angered eyes. Serena inhaled sharply, and complied.

So, she sat there in her bra and a pair of jeans, and shoes and socks. He removed the feet-wear, reading Nike, then the Princess socks. He pulled her off the sink, and unbuttoned her jeans. He could sense her distress, but she remained stiff. He stripped her of the remainder of her clothes, then stepped back looking over her. He blushed a bright red, but Serena wouldn't know, for her eyes were cast to the ground and she tried to hide her nudity a little.

Vegeta then signaled to the tub, and she got in, leaning against the wall, silent, not moving, speaking, nothing. She didn't even blink. Vegeta seemed to be distraught in a sense, but his eyes held a considered look. He soon got up, and left the already steam-filled room. When he came back in, it was obvious he was hiding something behind his back. Whatever it was, it was wrapped up in a towel.

He set it aside, then removed his shirt, and rolled up his pant legs. After telling her to sit, he sat on the edge of the tub, feet soaking in the water, next to her thigh. She knew he was looking over her. In fact, it was obvious. She felt the blush creep to her cheeks when he moved her hair behind her shoulder, and lightly drew a pattern over her shoulder.

He then stood up, taking some soap off the rack, and soaping up a purple flower-body washer. He took one of her hair ties from the sink, and tied her hair up out of the way. Then, he began to wash her. Slowly and softly, he left it roam over her shoulders, his hands moving slowly, as it trailed down her back, his skin warm against hers. He didn't move from her back and shoulders, as he let a hand rest on her back. The purple washer dropped from his hand, as he let his hand travel up to her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Serena" he began. She stared at him with pleading eyes. He tried to fight them, but he was forced to look away. "Why?" he blurted, "Why did you run away from me like that?" he asked. Serena's eyes welled with tears. She squinted them close as she fought them off, but it was to no avail.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked, biting her lower lip as he released her chin. Above her, she heard him growl. Surprisingly, he splashed down in the bath tub with her. She almost fell backward, propped up by only her arms. He bent over her, face to face.

"How could you say something so stupid?" He asked, the water still rising as studs surrounded him. He looked down, eyes closed shut, "Damn you" he cursed. And in an instant, his hands reached up, pulling her boldly into an embrace, "Don't you get it? I love you!" he tried shouting at her, but his voice threatened to crack, so it only came out in a strained whisper.

Vegeta held her still as he continued, "I don't know why you ran away from me, and I really don't care why. But Serena I'd do anything to just have you here with me." He pulled back a little, cupping her cheek in his callused hands. Serena couldn't help but to take not to that. It was from all that fighting. Despite it though, his hand still felt soft. "In fact I won't let you leave." He stated firmly. His eyes betrayed him though, as both he and her knew that if she truly wanted to leave, he wouldn't make her stay against her will. He opened his mouth, unable to stop the oncoming rants he was known to blurt, but Serena's soft voice somehow stopped him.

"What makes you think I'd want to leave?" She asked. Vegeta was quiet for a moment as he simply stared at her. He released a shuttered breath. He looked around, pursing his lips together, and then once again crushing her into an embrace. Serena responded immediately, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry Vegeta." She whispered. She could feel her heart rack in her chest, willing more tears to her eyes, "I was so afraid I did something stupid. I…" Vegeta's finger pressed softly to her lips, as he looked up at her. His eyes were stern as he sat up straight again.

"Serena I need to know" he began. He sighed deeply, fighting to continue, "Do you….will you ever…" But he was stammering with his words again. Serena had to fight back her tears before she could speak those words she knew he needed to hear.

"Oh Vegeta" She cried, flinging herself into his arms as they fell into the war. It spilled over the side of the tub and Serena leaned her forehead gently on his. "I love you." She murmured softly. Vegeta released a soft breath before he tilted his head up again, his aching lips once again meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

"Serena" He breathed into her ear. He could feel her shiver. He lifted her as she straddled him, leaving his drenched pants in the bathroom as he guided her to the bed he'd finally be spending the night in with her. He pushed her against the bed, hand suppressing at her shoulders, and straddling her. He knelt down and kissed her. It was a lingering kiss; an unreachable kiss.

His breathing was already heavy, but he was teasingly gentle-though he honestly didn't mean to be. He held her with such tenderness as their bodies glued together, hands mindlessly exploring the other's. Carefully, he rose above her, brushing a few strands of hair from her face as he leaned down, planting tiny kisses over her nose. He pressed soft against her womanhood, pursing his lips together as her breathing before heavy from the nervousness and tension.

He closed his eyes, biting his lower lips in fear of hurting her. Gentle was hard for him, but somehow, he'd managed. All through the night, his body and heart wouldn't allow this to be anything but perfect for the woman he loved.

And remarkable-it couldn't have been any more right to him. Their bodies joined, in a way foreign to them. In the midst of it all, as the arousal rose, Vegeta had to pry his desperate kisses away from her lips. They traveled over her neck, and instinctively, and completely unconsciously, his teeth nuzzled into her neck, then sharply indenting themselves into her skin.

He hadn't even realized what he'd down until he felt her response. Her tiny lips clamped over his neck, teeth embedded into his flesh for a mere moment. Vegeta could feel it, pulsing through them. They'd forgotten the strange actions as they led themselves blinding onward, at long last, consummating their undying love.

* * *

The late of the night and the early morning met around 2-o-clock as Vegeta and Serena lay content in the other's arms. Vegeta had finally realized the biting actions as a part of Saiyan bonding, and explained it to Serena. She accepted his nature happily.

Soon they were drifting into sleep, but something leapt into Vegeta's mind. He bolted up in bed, surprising Serena.

"Vegeta?" she questioned, wrapping the sheets around her form as he disappeared into the bathroom, then reappeared with that towel. He approached her slowly and quietly. "What's that?" she asked. Vegeta breathed heavily as an undeniable blush reached his cheeks. Carefully, he dropped the towel, bowing on one knee before her. He quickly took her left had in his, then placed the item in her hand, opening it as he bolted it up in front of her face. He bowed his head, for his face was beat red,

"Serena" he practically shouted, though she wasn't sure he noticed, "Would you please do me the honor of being my bride?" he asked. The blushed brighter, felling he messed up his words as he stared up at her, panicked, "I mean my wife, but my bride to…I mean!" He faulted again, casting a quick glance to the ground as she smiled, "Marry me?" He concluded. Serena could fight back the laugh before nearly tackling him, giggling widely.

"Of coarse I will!"

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Rise of the Saiyans**

Serena awoke to the cold shiver of loss of warmth, and the sound of a door creaking open. Serena quickly walked from the bedroom, wrapped in the blanket. She peeked around the corner, seeing Vegeta, fully dressed, and heading out the door.

"You're leaving?" Serena whispered, but thanks to his Saiyan hearing, he heard her. He whirled around, then walked over to her,

"I'll be back soon." He said simply. She nodded sadly. He turned her around, and then directed her toward the bedroom, "Go back to bed." He whispered. She smiled back at him, knowing he wasn't going to smile back. Actually, when he didn't, it made her smile more. She knew him all to well. He headed out the door then, leaving her in her thoughts.

* * *

Vegeta had completely forgotten about Renie and Rhayne. Well, after what had happened the night before, it was no surprise he did. It was still dark out, but he was sure they would be up. He flew over the city and neared the Son home then landed. He went through the front door, and would have gotten an ear-full for Chi-Chi hadn't Goku pointed out the children were asleep. Goku placed a friendly hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"How'd it go with Sere-oh" Goku stopped. Unfortunately he knew that smell, for to Saiyan scent of it was strong-plus the fresh bonding mark.

Chi-Chi hurried, and got Renie and Rhayne. They excitedly ran up to him. "That good huh" Goku asked with a smirk, as they left Chi-Chi's earshot. Vegeta again huffed at him, only making him smirk wider. Vegeta began to take off to the air.

"Bye-Bye!" Rhayne called as they lifted off. Goku waved goodbye, but cracked into hysterics at Renie's words,

"Veggie-papa, you smell funny!" Vegeta hurried in the air, ignoring the two little children until they began pushing at his gut for his attention,

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly. They pouted,

"Mama?" Rhayne looked up at him with question eyes.

"Did our mother come home?" Renie asked. Vegeta smirked, but didn't answer. Vegeta walked into the apartment, and set the kids on the couch.

"Stay." He ordered, and disappeared into the bedroom, he was carrying a confused Serena when he came out, but then took her into the bathroom. "We have to get cleaned up. If you two dare move I'll slice your heads off." He snapped, and then went back into the bedroom. The girls shook their heads.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked as he dropped her in the bathtub.

"Clean up quick." He ordered. She did as told, though did complain a little. Minutes later, they returned, smelling much better. Serena was dressed in a sweater and flares, while Vegeta was in jeans and polo. He was waiting for her in the living room, smirking.

"What?" she asked straightening her shirt. She tipped her head, but her eyes widened when two little girls ran from behind his legs, yelling out for their mother. Serena dropped to her knees, still shocked when they hugged her. She was still for a moment, wondering if it was all for real.

"Renie? Rhayne?" she asked, pulling the girls away to look at them. They smiled, nodding. Serena could prevent her tears. As she hugged the life out of her children, she was sobbing her heart out. She stared up at Vegeta, his face emotionless. She smiled, and he smirked.

"Come on, quit you blubbering and we'll go get something to eat." He said. Food? Well, the Moon generation was known to love food. In a matter of seconds, the girls were out the door, beckoning Vegeta to hurry up.

* * *

Serena couldn't have been happier. She'd gotten identification for her, Renie, and Rhayne. Actually, Vegeta 'arranged' it. Serena didn't question him after he let the room, smirking. She'd heard a man's screaming, and knew he'd threatened him. He didn't hurt him though, so it was okay. Serena took Serena Tsukino once again-for now it would only remain that way until the day came that she would take Vegeta's last name. They'd debated over it for a very long time. There was: 'RulerofallSaiyans', which was obviously his, for some reason he didn't like 'Lockheart'. Then there was 'Badman' and 'Valentine'. Somehow they eventually compromised on Fanel. How they had managed that, she wasn't sure. As for Renie and Rhayne, they took Serena's name for now as her children.

"Mommy can I have a pony?" Rhayne begged tugging Serena out of her thoughts. Serena smiled, patting her daughter's head.

"Maybe" She said quietly. Rhayne grinned, then ran back into the party. Everyone one from the Z team was here, plus a few friends. Serena couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Yes, the subject was, of course, fighting, but Vegeta was actually having fun! He was holding a beer in one hand, and punching at Goku lightly with the other. He, Goku and Krillin were talking, or more so, yelling over the music.

The Son home was full of people, although Serena sat alone. Renie, Rhayne and Gohan were playing with some of Gohan's animal friends. Serena sat back and sighed. Something was wrong. She could sense it. No one else seemed to though. Not even Vegeta. Serena had to smile though. He was having such a good time.

"Oh My" Serena gripped her stomach and held her breath. Out of nowhere, something ran down her spine. A sickness crawled into her stomach. A rush ran over her, and made her light-headed. She lost feeling in her legs, and kneeled over as if to vomit. "Something's coming." She whispered to herself. She quickly sat up, but fell over when she tried to walk.

"Oh, are you all right Miss?" Master Roshi asked, his words gaining the attention of everyone else. She shook her head, stood, and the feeling returned. She ran outside, mush to everyone's surprise. She narrowed her eyes, and then spotted what appeared to be a space ship! She frowned, and pulled out her locket. Vegeta immediately recognized the energy, and chased after Sailor Moon as she headed to the crash site.

"Serena! Stop! Now! Wait for the rest of us!" Serena ignored him. For some reason, she had a feeling that whatever this is was going to need her full attention ASAP.

"Vegeta! Vegeta wait!" Goku tackled him when he didn't listen, "Hold it now, you can't go after her in your condition. She'll be fine." He assured. When Vegeta showed a hint of confusion, Goku rolled his eyes, "You can barely walk at all. You're drunk!" He insisted. Vegeta still didn't get it.

* * *

It was a familiar energy, but in a way, different. An eerie feeling crawled inside her body, and caused her to nearly double over. She finally reached a large pothole, and inside was a space ship. Her breathing became harder and ragged. The roof began to open and a form stepped out. Serena couldn't move. Was she seeing what she thought she was seeing? There was no possible way! He looked up at her, his cold ebony eyes looked at if they were piercing right through her soul. He snarled lightly, then smirked, and beckoned down to someone in the ship. Three other men came out. She was trembling so obviously. A whimper escaped her mouth. Was she going insane? Who was he?

"Why…why…" she couldn't help it. Her knees buckled beneath her, and she fell to the ground. What did it mean? He was dead! How? How was it possible? What would it do to everyone else?

"Aw, she's scared." One cooed. They headed up the pothole, and circled her like sharks on prey. One had long black hair, falling very messily down near his hips; another was the largest and completely bald. The third was shortest, with sleek ebony hair combed back just past his shoulder. And the last; well the last; Serena couldn't breathe as she looked up at him. She knew him. She stared up at him, and he stopped circling, causing the others to as well. She glared at him with cold eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he asked coldly. She didn't answer, just stared.

"You want us to show her some manners?" The bald one asked, grinning widely.

"Can't fight your own battles Bardock?" The man's eyes went wide. He took the collar of Serena's Sailor fuku who he was. She'd been told about him. She took a breath, and regained her composer, and lifted her to face him.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded. Serena didn't answer. Instead, she surprised him with a kick to the stomach. He fell backward in shock.

"You little prick!" The bald one sneered, and then beckoned for the man with long messy hair,

"Come on. Radditz, let's teach her how to treat a man." He said. Bardock rolled his eyes, and lifted her head back,

"Who are you? What" but he stopped, noting the Crescent Lunarian Symbol on her forehead. "Why look it here boys, we're in the presence of the Lunarian Princess!" He mocked.

"I bet the King would value this more than the prince." The one with long hair, Radditz said. "Eh Nappa?" he asked the tall, bald man. He grinned ear to ear.

"We can come back for the Prince, let's take her first-"

"No, Nappa, you and I shall stay. The King won't be pleased if we all just left without even looking for Prince Vegeta." The one with sleek hair spoke. Nappa rolled his eyes, but then mumbled an agreement. The two walked off, heading out to seek the Prince. Serena had lost all her senses. What were they talking about? This was all too strange! How could he know about her? Was it possible her presumption was right?

Nappa took the liberty of tossing her over his shoulder. Serena felt tears well in her eyes. For some reason, she had a feeling it would be better not to fight them. King Vegeta? Did that mean they were going to meet him? They were after his son, the man she was marrying. Maybe, just maybe, this could be a good thing. She went with out protest, except for the tears that for some reason didn't want to stop. As they dropped her and tied up her hands, she looked out the window to see an angered Vegeta, making it not in time to save her. 'Save me? But…this might be a good thing.'

"The Lunarian princess" Serena's ears perked. "Think how many secrets we can learn!" She leaned back to listen to the men,

"I bet she has no idea about the Saiyan-Lunarian war." Radditz said.

"Saiyans have hated Lunarians for centuries." Nappa added, "King Vegeta will use her, then kill her. Simple as that."

"Shut up and do your work." Bardock spat, much to the men's surprise. They complied though. Serena could feel tears falling down her cheeks and her body began to numb. The good feeling washed into a hysteric alert. She looked at the window at Vegeta, trying to catch up with the ship going into atmosphere, the Z warriors not far behind. She looked down at him; the anger in his eyes was frightening, even to her. He blasted a small fire at the ship, shaking it ever so lightly. With an angry growl, Radditz pushed her into the window, putting a ki to her head, a threat playing in his eyes. Serena couldn't look at him. She was crying to hard.

"Why's he chasing after you?" Nappa asked, sneering at Vegeta as Piccolo and Goku were restraining him. When Serena didn't answer, he lifted her head, but as Nappa began threats, the man with long sleek hair spoke,

"Look!" he said. Nappa growled at the man,

"What Kyuri?" he snapped. Kyuri held her hand, pointing to the ring. Nappa raised a brow, "So?"

"So," Kyuri began, "Did you see the Prince? He was pissed! I bet he claimed her as his mate!" he said confidently. Nappa fell into hysterics.

"Prince Vegeta? Bother with a mate? Never!" He assured. Kyuri looked down at the crying blonde,

"Well? What connection do you have with Vegeta?" he asked. With a choke, Serena looked up at him with tear-full eyes, but found her voice.

"He's my fiancé." She managed. Nappa's, Radditz's, and Bardock's eyes went wide.

"Told you!" Kyuri snapped. Bardock growled low in his throat, and then shook his head.

"Radditz, she needs to be weakened. Do whatever you want with her; just make sure she can't fight back." He ordered, and walked away, leaving Serena completely defenseless in body and mind at hid mercy as Nappa and Kyuri went back down to Earth to collect Prince Vegeta.

* * *

"Damn it Kakarot! I'll kill you for this!" Vegeta spat as he fought to shake the entire Z team off him. It was to late anyhow though. They were gone. They, whoever they were, had left with Serena. Why hadn't she fought them? Were they that strong? Could they be?

"Vegeta, settle down!" Goku yelled, gripping his wrists, and trying to force him back to the ground.

"No! I will not until she is back here on this god forsaken mud ball of a planet!" he announced, managing to shake off Krillin at least. The team struggled further as he began to go super, eyes and hair flashing briefly, "You pathetic ingrates! Let go or I swear to God I'll kill each of you nice and Painfully!" when they didn't. Vegeta grew more enraged.

"We can't hold him forever!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yea, but we can't risk hurting him." Goku argued. Krillin let out an obvious moan,

"Who care about him, what about us?" he said with pleading eyes. At this point though, Vegeta looked like he was ready to fight them whether they let go or not.

"Daddy?" it barely caught his ear. The soft voice of a 4-year-old Rhayne called to him. Vegeta slowly turned around, staring blankly at the child with lavender hair and cerulean eyes. Renie was next to her, coward in fear, pulling Rhayne away from him. Why though? Why was she?

"What are you doing?" he asked, quickly falling out of the semi-transformation, and easing. The Z team cautiously let go. Vegeta didn't notice. He repeated himself, "Renie, what are you doing?" Renie pulled hard enough at her sister to put her behind her. She shakily stood to protect her, though her fear was obvious. She feared Vegeta.

Normally, this would be the time when Vegeta smirked and laughed, oh, and killed them. But Renie and Rhayne?

"Would you really have killed them?" she asked. Vegeta didn't looked at her, but from what she could see, his face was totally serious,

"Hell yea." He said simply. Renie said no more as they moved on with it. She had to wonder though, what was up with him? To be honest, he seemed, sort of heartless at times. Even worse than Darien seemed to be. How could Serena be in love with someone like that? Or was she wrong about him?

Voices approached the Z-Senshi though, and they were met with some chillingly familiar faces.

"Nappa." Vegeta spat in acknowledgment.

* * *

Serena held her head high as she was being taken down the main hallway to the Royal Throne Room. This was her 3rd day on this planet of beauty and perfection. Her room was strangely how she recollected her room on the moon. She was only taken in there to sleep. They gave her little food, and she went though a beating the rest of the day. She was nowhere near strong enough to fight. This was her first time seeing something other than the cherubs of her room and the ocean view from her window.

The castle was positively miraculous. It was of white marble stone. As she entered the throne room, her breath caught. Delegates and Politicians swarmed threw the throne room like bees in a hive. She figured what she saw was Vegeta's father, considering he looked just like him. A smirk crossed his face as she was presented before him. She wasn't sure about all of this.

"What a surprise to see the Lunarian princess Alive!" He said with a wide smile. "Tell me princess, why are you not at your homeland of the silver moon?" he asked. Serena couldn't look at him. He looked too much like Vegeta. She didn't answer, just kept her mouth shut. So, he continued. "Princess, I have a request of you." She looked up slightly, curiosity playing in her eyes. He smirked at this, "You join my forces and fight for my planet, and I'll release you safely." He said. Serena raised a brow at this, though cringed as it slightly opened a sore.

"Then may I ask why you've beaten the life out of me?" she asked,

"Just in case you refuse, so you can't fight any of us."

"And if I refuse?" she asked, so quietly, he barely heard it, even with his Saiyan hearing,

"You will die. I cannot allow our enemies get their hands on you."

"Sir. I was under the impression this race and planet was long gone, yet here I stand, on this planet, face to face with this kingdom's King. I believe I have the right to have my questions on how all of this was regenerated." When the king didn't respond, Serena had to wonder if she'd used the wrong word. 'What does regenerated mean again?'. King Vegeta sighed, and then sat back.

"You feel you must know how this world has come back to life?" She nodded, "Then I will tell you. Around one year ago, a blessing appeared in the Gates of Time and Space," He began. Serena immediately recognized the Gates of Time and Space. Sailor Pluto guarded them. "She was only 3 years old, but was traveling through the dimensions. According to legend, she fell into the world of the dead, there; crying tears of loneliness, her tears met those of the soles lying sleeping in the world of the dead. She awakened these soles. Among them were the lives of many of the Saiyan race. Even our planet was recreated. Unaware of what she was doing, she created a whole in Space and Time. Since then, we've found our planet, and re-made our home. The problem is that also among those awakened, where two very evil soles. One had once held a power over us; Frezia. The other, well, we really don't know him. He's just extremely powerful; maybe even more than Frezia. That is why we need your help Princess." Serena sighed,

"And why is your son, Prince Vegeta, not here to defend his kingdom?" Serena asked. King Vegeta was taken completely aback, but she continued, "Is it because you never saw him after the age of 8? Didn't you hand him over to Frezia to be tortured in the most unjust ways? Sir, you expect me to trust a man that did that to his own son?" She could read the complete confusion in his eyes,

"But…my son…is dead." He stated; sort of pathetically. Serena shook her head,

"No sir, Vegeta is very much alive. Ask Sir Bardock-san if you do not believe me. He, Kyuri-san, Nappa-san, and Radditz-baka each saw him."

"What?" Serena smirked to herself as she heard the silent argument between Bardock and Radditz as Bardock ordered Radditz to calm down.

"He's alive?" The King asked. Serena nodded,

"Yes. A man name Goku beat Frezia, and since then, Vegeta has lived on the planet Earth, becoming stronger. Possibly stronger than even me I fear." She stated, quite pleased with his reaction.

"Sir! Sir!" A man ran in, hurrying up to the King. "Nappa just reported in. He and Kyuri are on their way with Prince Vegeta sir." He said. The King still had that shocked look on his face.

"I will decide if I shall help you or not when Vegeta gets here." She stated, and began to walk off. King Vegeta noticed just in time,

"Wait! What right do you have to say such to me? I am the king of all Saiyans!"

"And I'm the Princess of Lunarians. Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon. Legend off warrior, Serena Tsukino." She smirked, "Beat that, oh 'King of Saiyans!"

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Nibbles**

Serena couldn't help but fidget with her new outfit. She wasn't quite sure about it. They had placed her in Saiyan armor, which was a little too revealing for her liking. She sighed as the ship began to come into dock. It'd been days since she'd seen Vegeta. Because of the load they had and in such a small ship, it took longer to get here than it took for her too.

"You do know that his highness doesn't know you are engaged to his son." Bardock said, walking up behind the Lunarian princess in her ancestor's enemies clothing. Serena nodded,

"Yes I know. I also know that I'm not about to say anything until I get Vegeta's approval." Bardock rolled his eyes,

"If I had a PENNY for every time you said that I'd be richer than the King." Serena giggled, shaking her head. "I don't see how you of all people ended up with Vegeta,"

"I don't see how that horrible guy won your heart babe." A man interjected, "How about you leave him and come on with me?" he said, grinning. Serena snickered, and pulled away,

"No." she said simply.

"Come on. What kind of taste does a woman have if she picks a weakling?" Serena's eyes went wide. Bardock immediately stepped back. For the past couple days, Serena had been doing to men what she was doing now to anyone that called Vegeta a weakling or anything else for that matter. She punched him right in the jaw, lifted him up and threw his against a wall. He slumped to the ground, out cold.

"You really must quit that." Bardock snapped. Serena huffed a bit and folded her arms over her chest. Bardock snorted a bit and crossed his arms too. "Bitchy" He muttered. He was lucky it was too loud in there for her to hear.

"Ship docking" Someone called. King Vegeta entered the room, followed by his court. Serena could feel herself glowing. The King beckoned her over and Bardock as well. She was trying to be quiet, but found it extremely difficult.

As the hatch opened, the first to run out was Gohan, Renie, and Rhayne. They immediately searched around, and spotted Serena. In a hurry they ran over, yelling this or that before jumping into her arms. Serena stared down at Gohan, then up at Bardock. He had no idea this was his grandson. Serena knew he knew his son and his family would be here, but he seemed quite calm.

The entire Z team began to load out, Chi-Chi complaining about the ride, Goku apologizing for her, Piccolo snickering at every Saiyan in the room, Krillin cautiously looking around, making sure this wasn't a trap or something. Vegeta came out last. Most of the attention was on him. Some people began to talk about how much he looked like his father, others about how different he looked. Some about who the people he was with were. Others about how it took a 3rd class-man to beat Frezia, and how 'weak' he was.

Serena smiled. Vegeta finally found her in the crowd, and stared at her from his spot on the docking podium, sighing with relief. 'She's wearing Saiyan clothing.' He noted. He had wondered what she would look like in Saiyan clothing. He was glad he found out. Sure it looked great ON her, but the way it made her look would make any man to want to just take it right off!

"Serena! Where did you go? Vegeta through a tantrum!" Gohan said, so loudly everyone began to listen, and whisper, then laugh lightly to him or herself, "I don't think he was happy cuz he kept punching Sir Nappa and Sir Kyuri for letting those men take you." Serena looked up at Vegeta and smiled. She didn't get a smile back, he just looked away.

"Vegeta was cursing them out really bad mom! I think he missed you, he kept telling them if you were hurt at all he'd beat the shit out of them!" Vegeta took a breath, and began to get off the platform, no longer wanting everyone staring at him. Some could be hurt saying how cute it was, others about how disgusting it was, and the rest not too sure.

"Renie don't swear-"

"Are you going to marry him?" Serena sighed and patted Rhayne on the head as people began to gasp and talk about it amongst themselves. Serena shook her head, "I bet you two are going to have a baby!" she exclaimed.

"You got to have sex to have a baby Rhayne!" Renie snapped. Serena's eyes went wide, as the commotion rose,

"Okay, quite down now-"

"Yea, but they'd get married before they'd do that." Gohan interrupted, "Wouldn't they?" Renie shrugged.

"ANYWAYS!" Serena exclaimed, covering Gohan and Renie's mouths.

"Where do babies come from?" Rhayne asked, tugging at Serena armor. Serena's eyes went wide, and a small whine escaped her mouth.

"Who the hell said you brats were allowed to talk?" Vegeta snapped, raised a brow at the kids. They immediately quieted.

"Vegeta." Vegeta looked over at his father,

"Father," Vegeta acknowledged.

"Did Nappa and Kyuri tell you our predicament son?" he asked, Vegeta huffed and mumbled a 'yea'. The King nodded, "Good, then Bardock, direct them to the reserved wing." Bardock nodded as well. Goku didn't notice him. Bardock didn't say a word as he typed in the names of the people in the rooms. Both Krillin and Piccolo had their own rooms. Chi-Chi and Goku were sharing they're, as were Serena and Vegeta. Gohan, Rhayne, and Renie were also shared one big room. Goku's and Chi-Chi's were the last room,

"I presume you're the 3rd class Saiyan Kakarot?" he asked. Goku blinked for a moment, and then nodded, grinning.

"Yup but please, call me Goku!" he said. "And this is my wife Chi-Chi," he said, and Chi-Chi stopped complaining for a minute to smile. "And over there is my son, Gohan." He said pointing the boy helping Rhayne up after she fell. Goku couldn't help but notice the funny look on the man's face, "You okay?" he asked. Bardock nodded, and then bowed his head slightly.

"Good work killing Freeza kid. Hope you're still as strong as they say." Goku blinked as the man walked away. He could have sworn he saw a swirl of pride and sadness in the man's eyes.

"Goku" Goku immediately forgot about, hearing the purr of Chi-Chi's voice. He smiled at her, but knew that look. She beckoned him inside. He gulped, and then quickly did as told. She was either going to kill him, or they were gettin' it on tonight! (woot)

* * *

"Oh! Chi-Chi that hurt!" Serena fell into hysterics, no longer able to press her ear to the wall to listen. Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes, leaning against the fireplace on the far wall.

"What, you can't handle a little nibble?"

"Nibble? Heh…"

"Shut up." Serena had to hold her legs together as to not wet her pants.

"Oh that is too funny." She managed after calming a bit. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, snorting at her comment. Serena giggled,

"Aw…Veggie-chan jealous cuz Goku's getting the action tonight?" She mocked. Vegeta glared at her,

"I don't get jealous!" he yelled, then huffed. "And she bit him for god sakes!" Serena smirked, then got up, coyly walking over to him,

"What? Veggie-chan afraid of getting bit?" She said. Vegeta snickered,

"I'm afraid of nothing. I'm the prince of-"

"All Saiyans who just happens to have something big on his mind now doesn't he?" she said, her laughter gone now as she straightened her armor, but the strap keep falling apart. Vegeta picked it up then placed it on right. She did look incredible in Saiyan armor.

"What makes you say that?" he said simply. Serena sighed,

"To be honest, I think you should fight for your home." Vegeta looked at her for a moment, and then snickered.

"That is not what concerns me. Of coarse I was planning on joining the war." He said. Serena blinked, but then she understood. Much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him with love. He couldn't help but shutter. He'd changed so much since she came around. He already knew it was for the better, but he was skeptical of what it was that he felt. He had no doubt he loved her. It was just that there was a feeling that was so strong, he wondered if it was safe to allow. It felt like it was going to consume him entirely. Was that okay?

He sighed, and then returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Serena almost laughed. She knew he was feeling strange about this. He wasn't one for displaying affections. Anything he did was a huge breakthrough. "Vegeta," Serena whispered, so softly that her breath touched his skin, and he shuttered. "I promise, Freeza won't be a problem to you." She said. She could feel him stiffen, "I'm positive you can beat him. I have no doubt." She knew he had one more uncertainty that he'd never speak aloud, even to her. So, she assured him herself, "And I swear he won't be able to do to you what he did when you were young. Not only wouldn't I allow it, but he'd never get the chance to. Your to strong to be overpowered by him." She said, "Or have you forgotten you're the strongest man in the universe?" Vegeta nearly laughed. She still though that? "Everything's going to be fine. I'll fight too." Vegeta laughed mockingly,

"A woman fight" Serena smiled.

"I can try, can I not?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Serena …." He trailed, and then kissed her. She knew what he meant, and it didn't hurt her that he couldn't say it. She knew. She knew.

* * *

"Chi-Chi, get away from the wall!" Goku pleaded, pulling at his wife from the waist, pushing his weight down on the bed, but it didn't budge, and neither did she.

"Oh my god, they _are_ having sex!" She exclaimed, pressing harder.

"Holy shit! Damn it Serena, that hurt!"

"I though you said you could handle a nibble!"

"Nibble? Psh!"

"Whola whimp."

"WHAT?"

"I was kidding!"

"You little-"

"Ah! Vegeta what's with that look? Vegeta…no…get away…VEGETA!"

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The War has Begun**

Serena sighed as she adjusted her armor.

"Stand straight!" Vegeta whispered firmly to her. Serena did as told. She didn't like lining up like this, listening to the King mumble on and on, but she had no choice. Today was the day they invade the enemy's homeland. Serena could feel a sickness in her stomach. She'd been announced one of the generals. She didn't like that at all.

Vegeta, of course, led the whole thing. In the past week, everyone had found that Vegeta was stronger than they presumed. He was supposed to be even stronger than the moon princess. Serena sighed again as they loaded onto space crafts. Chi-Chi, Renie, and Rhayne were staying behind for this one. Goku and Vegeta were taking this whole thing pretty lightly. Gohan wasn't too nervous, unlike Krillin, whom was shaking like a leaf. Piccolo looked….green.

Serena sighed, and stepped away from the group a bit. The designated planet wasn't far away. She could see it in fact. Things began to quite down, and people began readying for battle. Serena had never done this before. Everyone else seemed ready, even little Gohan. Serena began to shake. Was this like it was in movies? Would they charge yelling and screaming? Or would they get time to land? Would they have to struggle to even get on the ground and fire a shot?

As they neared the planet, Serena held her breath. Vegeta had a wide smirk on his face, and a strange look in his eyes. Serena gulped. Then finally, they landed. Everyone began to pack out quickly and quietly. Out of nowhere, a ki blast was shot. The man next to Serena went flying, and met his death. Serena could feel her heart beating faster as an army appeared, ready and waiting.

The Z team, along with the many ships of Saiyans that landed here went straight into battle, no fears. Ki blasts were shooting around Serena. People were beating the life out of one another. Serena felt fear overwhelm her. Were they crazy? This was suicide! Their army was twice the size of what we had. More and more people from their world and from this world came to fight. The dead were piling up, even around Serena. She began to stumble around, away from anyone coming near her, until she ran into Vegeta. Vegeta quickly killed the man in front of his, and whirled around, a ki blast ready. Serena gasped, but sighed when he depleted it.

"What are you doing just standing there? Fight damn it!" He ordered, picking her up slightly and pushing her into the battle. Serena blinked for a moment, and then looked back at him. Did he really just do that? There was something strange about him; something different. He smirked from everyone he killed and was yelling at anyone not doing the same, even her. She felt tears well inside her, and begun to form in her eyes.

"Hey baby, you looking for someone to tango with?" someone said. Serena turned around just in time to be punched in the face. As she sat on the ground and stared up at him, she couldn't prevent the tears. There was no way she was fighting like this. She took a breath, then drew her energy, radiating the power if the Silver crystal, and killing as many targets as she could. About 80 or 90 were turned to dust, including the guy Vegeta was fighting. A few men applauded her happily as they passed her, patting her shoulders and mumbling whatnot to Vegeta as they headed forward to challenge the next enemy line.

Vegeta stopped and look back at Serena though. She looked so small and helpless as the men ran past her, and a few tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"There's NO crying in war Serena. No crying." He said, so bitter coldly, that it made her shiver. Serena nodded, and bit her lip. Still, that feeling welling in her gut told her to move forward, and wouldn't you know it, she found the source of that awful feeling. As she peered up, he noticed that they're forces were invading cities! Attacking innocent people! Serena shook her head in anger.

"What lowlifes!" she muttered. "This is ending now." With a quick draw power from the Silver Crystal, Serena released as much of her attack as possible. A light engulfed the area, and only a few of their enemies remained standing. The Saiyans looked at her in shock.

She marched up to the city as quick as possible. She was horrified. They were terracing innocent people. Serena didn't care if he didn't want her to cry, she did. "I can't allow this." She told herself. Praying she wouldn't regret this later, she extended her powers outward. The Saiyans began to lift from the ground, and land back at the now enemy-free battle site.

"They're sending in more forces! We have to retreat! Hide!" Someone called. Everyone began to spread out. Vegeta snatched Serena's arm, and carried her to the safety in a tree trunk. It was very roomy, but Serena felt closed in.

"What were you thinking? We could have had that city! Don't you get it! That's what you do in war!" He hollered. Serena turned away, crying into her hands. "Damn it, would you stop that?" he snapped.

"NO! No I won't!" Serena screamed, but then again buried her face in her hands again. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and sat down. This was ridiculous. Vegeta didn't comfort her or anything. He sat there and let her cry through a storm, all night. By morning, Serena was done crying and keeping to herself. Troops were everywhere, but there was a rumor going around; which Goku was listening in on,

"The general said to let the Saiyans do whatever they pleased, just look for the moon princess." A guard said,

"The moon princess?" another repeated. The first nodded, "How are we supposed to know who she is?"

"The general said that we'd know." The men shrugged and continued on. Goku frowned. He had to find Serena and Vegeta, fast!

* * *

"This is too easy." Vegeta said as they headed down the streets of the cities. People began to hide, which Vegeta found quite amusing. Serena frowned, and then sighed. Out of nowhere, a ball came and hit her foot. She blinked, but then knelt down to pick it up. Two kids ran out, and gasped upon seeing her. One moved to get the ball, but his older sister held him back,

"No! She's a Saiyan! We have to get away!" she whispered, loud enough for Serena to hear though. Serena frowned, and looked own at her armor, and then shook her head, and the held ball carefully to them, extending it out. They wearily looked at her. Serena smiled, "I won't hurt you, I promise." She said. With a big breath, the older sister reached out, and took her ball. Serena smiled at the children and they began to laugh,

"Thank you!" The boy exclaimed.

"Your welcome-"

"And what do we have here?" Vegeta stomped in-between Serena and the children, causing all three to tumble backward. "Some little brats to squash" Serena frowned, and then looked at the two frightened kids. With an angry look, she stood up,

"Vegeta lay a finger on them and I'll be the one to kill you myself." She threatened. Vegeta raised a brow, then laughed,

"Like you could" The next thing he knew, he had a ki sword to his neck.

"Vegeta I'm giving you 5 seconds to back away."

"Serena-"

"…5…"

"Now come on!"

"…4…"

"Damn it Serena, this is how war works, it's-"

"…3…"

"Serena don't be pig-headed!"

"…2…"

"All right all right." He said, and eased away back into the street. Serena looked down at the kids, and then smiled a little regretfully.

"Go run and play now you two, but keep hidden. There are lots of mean guys like my friend here out today, okay?" The two nodded, and ran back around their home. Serena sighed, and then continued the down street.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Serena didn't answer. Vegeta groaned, "Fine, be this way." He mumbled, and then went a separate way. He didn't even pay attention to the gossip around him or the scream as he continued on, arguing with himself in his mind. What was he was supposed to do?

* * *

No real war went on. The people were letting Saiyans do whatever they wanted. Vegeta couldn't figure it out. It'd been at least two weeks, and he had yet to see Serena, or any or the Z team, besides Krillin, whom he ditched the second he found him. A brawl was going on between a Saiyan and an officer of this planet. Vegeta finally realized it was Goku

"They captured her!" The officer managed through Goku's headlock

"Captured who?" Vegeta demanded, making his way over. Goku looked up, sighing in relief.

"Serena!" He exclaimed. "They wanted Serena! That was there entire plan. They KNEW she was on the way! This has been so easy because they wanted her!" Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"WHAT? Where is she?" Goku pointed to the palace

"In there." Vegeta growled, then quickly lifted off the ground and flew at his highest speed toward the palace, ignoring Goku's cries for him to wait up. As he made it through it's halls, he began to notice how barren it was, besides the warriors hanging around, not bothering with him.

"You! What did they do with the moon Princess?" He demanded lifted one of the warriors. The Warrior pointed up.

"They took her up there." He mused, in very much a high state. Vegeta growled, then dropped the man and speeded up. It wasn't until he reached the very top did he find her. The sight took him aback.

The room was made of ancient stone, with vines growing over it. Warriors sat around the room, along with servants as well. The room was full of a sergeant with a seductive suggestion to it as well. A woman with long ebony hair, highlighted with gold and silver in some places, 'laying on a red spread, and being fanned and fed. She was in the center of the room, with someone else, laying on a fluffy purple silk spread. He was also being feed and fanned. It was Frezia.

That's not what shocked him though. There was a girl, lying in his lap, leaning against his chest, though she wasn't looking up. She was wearing a brown skirt, slit in many places, and white shirt, which was half off. Her legs were set apart, with Freeza's tail slid up and down her inner legs, nearing her vagina, and even letting the tip enter turn to make her squeal, then pulling back up. He had one hand playing with her breast, while the other was free. She moaned all of a sudden as his tail went deeper.

"You like that?" he asked. She nodded, and he laughed. Helplessness overcame Vegeta. Frezia took note of him, "Vegeta, nice to know you decided to join us." Vegeta shook her head, nearly stumbling over,

"What he hell are you doing to her?" he demanded. Vegeta looked down at her as she mindlessly played wit her hair. "Serena…" he whispered. Frezia smirked,

"Goodnight Vegeta." Vegeta didn't have the chance to register what he said before he was knocked out.

* * *

Vegeta woke not long after he was knocked out. He shook his head, and tried to look around. He seemed to be on what looked like the second to last floor, along with Frezia. He snarled and stood,

"Where is she? Where's Serena?" He demanded. Frezia pointed up the stairs. Vegeta growled, glaring at him for a moment. This was a trap, he knew it, but what other choice did he hand? He headed up the stairs.

All that was in there was gone. The air was clear, and everything was normal. Serena sat, her back facing Vegeta, looking out a window. "Serena?" he asked, moving over, and turning her around. She looked up at him, eyes as innocent as even, but lips sowed shut. Vegeta stepped back, and shook his head, "Serena, let's go, come on." Serena frown, the turned away. Vegeta knelt down next to her, "Serena?" She didn't answer.

"She won't answer you." Frezia interjected. Vegeta snapped up,

"What did you do to her?" he demanded. Frezia smirked.

"Gave her what she wanted: A man that didn't go insane at an uprising; one that didn't yell at her for just who she is."

"HER LIPS ARE SOWED TOGETHER!" Vegeta yelled out. Frezia shrugged,

"It's what she wanted. She believed that her speaking caused problems." Vegeta looked at the ground, clenching his fists, and debating what to do. Without anything coming to mind, he did the only thing he could. He charged at Frezia.

Frezia didn't hesitate to fight back either. A battle was going on, and the women with ebony hair had come up to braid Serena's hair, and fix her ensemble. Vegeta couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Serena was with Frezia now? How in gods name did his happen? What had he done to her?

A flashback of the battlefield playing in his mind; with the tree and the children. He should have known better. War like this wasn't her style. Of course, she had her own way of handling that. It was him that was the problem. The uprising of his home and people had really made him thick headed. They all praised him, even more than Goku. And how did that happen? Serena bragged about him. She told about how he'd saved her life countless time, how strong he was. He wasn't really stronger than her. No one in this universe could defeat her, except Freeza apparently. Or was it him that brought her to this? He didn't know, but he had to figure it out.

Another punch was thrown and Vegeta was sent into the far wall. It's crumbling managed to catch Serena's attention. She looked on, worried, but the ebony-haired woman turned her face around. Vegeta looked up at her. She was a true beauty. What was frightening was that she had features that matched Serena's; her eyes, her visage. She was a replica with ebony, silver, and gold hair. She glared at him with so much hatred, it shocked him. Who was she? What did she want? Vegeta shook his head, and growled.

This was it. As Frezia moved in for another shot, he moved, and snatched up Serena as he flew by. The woman could be heard cursing at him as he flew away. Vegeta didn't stop though, and Serena didn't move. Finally he found a clearing at set her down. She looked up at him, eyes bewildered.

"Serena?" he whispered. Serena stared at him, a blank expression on her face. He shook his head and took her by the forearms, shaking her desperately. "Damn it Serena, don't you remember me?" Vegeta demanded. She shook her head. Vegeta couldn't help but shake. She didn't know him, at all. His knees began to buckle, and he collapsed, he hands sliding down her arms. He was shocked when he felt her hand on his head though. She looked down at him worriedly. Vegeta took a breath, and then stood again. "I'm taking this off." He stated, and began to pull at the thread. Serena immediately pulled away, flailing around in protest. "Whoa, calm down!" Vegeta said, motioning for her to settle. She did after awhile.

"Vegeta! Serena!" Vegeta immediately looked up at Goku as he flew over, but it took a moment for Serena to. Goku grinned, landing, "How's she doing?" he asked. Vegeta frowned, and then lifted Serena up again,

"We're all going back to Vegeta-sei." He started. Goku's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Don't Question my order Kakarot!" Goku gulped,

"Whoa, geez" Vegeta pretended he didn't hear that as the remaining troops began to round up.

"Hey! Look!" Krillin called out. Vegeta gritted his teeth at the site of Freeza. He immediately stood in front of Serena protectively. Serena blinked, but smiled up at Frezia.

"My pet…" Freeza beckoned. Serena began to walk forward, but Vegeta caught her wrist.

"Serena, don't! You belong here!" Serena blinked at him. Freeza began to laugh bitterly.

"Ah Vegeta She has no idea who you are! Give it up! You pushed her past the limit!" he said, smirking, "She's not a Saiyan Vegeta, and she didn't want one like you!" the man shook his head. "You haven't changed much have you?" he said, as a smirk crossed over his crimson lips, "Why would anyone want you Vegeta? You're worthless and weak. You could not even beat this girl; the one you say you protected and saved from those demons! Who fought them Vegeta? Who battled their army while you slept?" Vegeta gritted his teeth, staring down at a clenched fist. Vegeta was too late to notice Serena was back with Freeza. "Look at the world you bestowed upon her and tell me if you think she was happy."

Freeza's words were bitter cold as he turned and left with Serena. Many moments of silence past, when the prince didn't move, or speak,

"Vegeta" Goku asked gently. Vegeta didn't look at him, but asked, just in a whisper,

"What do I do?" Goku sucked in a sharp breath, and then released it with a shudder. He placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, then announced,

"We're returning to Vegeta-sei! Get going people!" He ordered.

"What? We can't just leave her!" Vegeta stared up at him angrily, though stay tears played in his eyes.

"We're staying," Goku corrected. Vegeta eased a bit then calmed down. Goku seemed confident and in control. This was something new. He'd changed at lot over the years too.

"Rivka! Watch it!" Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of two familiar voices. The two children whom he'd threatened to kill, were out again, playing a tag game it seemed. That was until the girl, Rivka, ran into Vegeta. She looked up at him, then but frowned, and gasped. He watched as she cowered from him. Normally, he'd smirk, but this time, he felt a sickening in his stomach.

"Stay away from her!" the little boy ordered, though he was obviously shaking. He stood arms up, and fists ready to give it a try. Vegeta reached down, and picked the girl up, and brushed her off.

"Watch where your going, not all Saiyans will let you live." He said, and then turned around. The two looked at each other for a moment before Rivka spoke,

"Why do you want to kill us?" She asked. Vegeta looked down at her out of the corner of his eyes, then looked out toward the castle,

"Because your leader is an asshole" The two gasps then whispered to one another about his swearing.

"It's not like WE like him either you know!" the boy said, hands-on-hips.

"Yea, he's mean to out people." Rivka said,

"If I were strong enough, I'd take care of him myself!" the boy said, bring up his fist as an example. Rivka rolled her eyes,

"Yea right! I'd have a better chance than you!" she bit, "Oki, you couldn't kick a can without falling over first!" she said, Oki growled,

"I bet I could beat you! And Freeza! I'll be strong enough! I make myself! I'll be the most strongest person"

"Could you shut up already?" Vegeta snapped. The children immediately quieted. As he sat there, the two children blabbering on and on, he couldn't help but think about everything. This whole plan was pointless. It could have easily been done without loosing the lives of so many warriors and innocents. He just wanted a taste of the way things use to be, and in doing so, he showed Serena hate and war. It didn't seem fair.

"Come on Vegeta, we have a lot of work to do." Goku ordered as the ships began to lift off. Vegeta watched as they left, then looked at the castle once more.

"Serena…"

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Sorrow of a Man**

Far Away, Long Ago

Wandering Lost, So Alone

Passing eyes, parting sighs

Some pains come through

Where time flows no one know

Passing dreams, barely seen

In the sky thoughts of love go by

Ah So far the moon's reach

Gathering us up

Over and over

Ah deep within our dreams

All on there own

Some smiles win free

Serena couldn't help but find the song familiar. She felt an eerie-ness creep upon her as Vegita sang the melody. Vegita was the name of the woman with ebony hair, streaked with gold and silver, and eyes of cerulean that matched her own. Serena couldn't help but feel a closeness to her. She was 16, 7 years younger than she was, but Serena already felt attached to the rather, detached woman.

She would talk for hours about her home back on planet Earth, though it must have been from a different dimension, because it was nothing like her planet Earth, either of them. She spoke of her sisters, whom were both of her elder, also her mother, and father. Her mother was a define warrior, known for her place in democracy and her caring persona. Her father was a true warrior. Though his past was filled with hatred, he became a warrior of justice, thanks to his wife. He was her idle.

Though she wished to be like her mother, her dream altered at her mother's disappearance, so she was left with her father, and the dream to be like him. Though, this was difficult with him now building a wall around himself. Vegita was a quite girl, but with a craving for power. She was strong too; stronger than Serena herself or so she feared. Of course, anyone would be stronger than Serena at this point.

Serena shook her head, getting up to look out the window. Down below, the battle was still roaring. That man and his friend had begun an assault on the castle determined to get her. She didn't understand why. Should she know him? She felt like she should.

Serena sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing at her injuries. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered a few days ago. Serena wanted to know why. Why was this man so determined to get her? Why can't she remember her past? How did she end up here? Once he understood what she was saying, Freeza was enraged, and released his anger on her. Serena had never been more frightened. So now, she rubbed at the infecting wounds, which covered her body, regaining the scars, from who knows where, that were previously leaving.

This occurred everyday. She didn't understand any of it. She hated what was happening. He told her about her life. That she was nothing without him. That she had nothing. She was an ungrateful brat that needed to be taught a lesson.

Serena's eyes went wide as Freeza entered her room. Vegita immediately left, not looking at Serena, for fear of pitting her. Freeza closed to door. For some reason, Serena found this torture familiar. It was all too strange. As Frezia approached her, she could here that man breaking through yet another barrier. And for some reason, she found herself praying for a savior; for him.

* * *

"BIG BANG BLAST" And the man was turned to dust. Vegeta had Goku had no problem destroying the castle guardians. And though hope was swelling in Vegeta, so was a worry. Something was wrong, he knew it.

"What kept you boys?" Vegeta recognized the woman with ebony hair, known as Vegita to Serena and Freeza alone. The woman examined Vegeta, and then sighed.

"Where's Serena?" Goku asked, and though his voice was calm, it was forceful. She pointed up the stairs.

"Same places as before Vegeta" She said. Goku began to head up, but Vegeta hesitated,

"What's wrong?" Goku asked. Vegeta's face held concern, but anger,

"What should I expect?" He asked. Vegita sighed,

"The worst" Vegeta couldn't prevent the growl as he sprinted up the familiar steps. Goku easily blasted through the door.

"Oh my god…" Vegeta didn't want to know. He slowly moved Goku over. He sucked in a sharp breath. Freeza straightened from his hunched position. Serena was bloody and beaten beneath him, and her skirt was up. Frezia smirked, and punched his hands together,

"Great, I'll get a warm up before I put her on the ride." He said, the sentence slithering off his tongue.

"Why you" But Goku cut Vegeta off,

"CAMEHAMEHA!" he hollered, send his attack flying at Freeza. He easily dodged it, and it went through the wall, creating a cloud of dust and debris. "Go get Serena." Goku commanded. Vegeta did, picking up the barely alive blonde. "Ready?" Goku sneered. Freeza smirked, taking a stance as well, until a ship flew by, and hovered in the open wall.

"Master Freeza, we'll have better results if we escape now." Vegita said with a mischievous glint behind the blue of her eyes. Freeza hesitated, but did enter the ship,

"Next time" He promised as they flew away. Goku sighed, falling on his bum,

"Whoa I'm beat." He said. Vegeta lifted Serena in his arms, gentle with her wounds. She was so limp and lifeless in his arms. How could he have let this happen?

"Damn you Freeza…damn you…" he whispered. Goku perked, noticing Vegeta's power level increasing. "You have to hang on Serena…" he continued. As he felt Serena's life energy fade his own power exploded to the highest it'd ever reached, and he jumped to Super Saiyan form in a flash of light.

The Golden light radiated around him, and soon absorbed Serena as well. Slowly and steadily, Serena's life energy increased. The silver of her Senshi form even began to show, and she began to open her eyes. Vegeta, after several minutes of depleting himself of his life energy, fell out of his Super Saiyan form, and collapsed on Serena's lap. The blonde blinked, feeling herself completely restored. She gently placed her hands on Vegeta, and turned him over. He was breathing heavily, and didn't look like he was in the best of shape. In the distance, people could be heard calling for a 'Goku' a 'Vegeta' and a 'Serena'.

"There demolishing this building, we have to go." Serena looked up at the man, "You probably don't know me. My name is Goku!" he said with a lopsided grin. Serena blinked realizing her inability to speak was quite inconvenient.

Goku lifted Vegeta over his shoulder, and beckoned Serena up, "I have to carry Vegeta here since he gave you too much of his energy, so do you think you can fly on your own?" He asked. Serena blinked, totally confused, and then shook her head no.

"I'm fine." Vegeta breathed, working his way free.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked, "You don't look that great." Vegeta rolled his eyes then took to the air. Goku quickly lifted Serena off the ground and sped off. He did notice though that even though he had the extra weight, Vegeta was straggling behind. He sighed, and slowed down just a bit-

"You don't have to slow down I'm just fine!" Vegeta bellowed, and sped up. Goku did the same much more easily.

"If you'd just take it easy you…oh!" Goku grabbed Vegeta's wrist just as he passed out. He silently cursed and pushed on until they reached the ship. He sent Serena down quietly and dropped Vegeta on the medical bed in the ship, "Man Serena. Your boyfriend needs to loose some pounds." He said. Serena furrowed her brow and tipped her head.

Goku could practically grab a chunk of the confusion around her. He laughed and shook his head. "Never mind" He began, then led her into the main room, and set the course to Vegeta-sei. He couldn't help but notice the frequent glances Serena made toward Vegeta. She seemed fantasized-quite taken by him.

Goku smiled.

* * *

Vegeta woke up a few days after they'd returned. He wearily opened his eyes as Serena changed the wet cloth on his forehead. She was in a simple red Saiyan dress; which fell to her ankles, and held the emblem of the Saiyan dynasty. She had a large white dress shirt over it too, which Vegeta recognized as his best dress shirt.

They weren't kidding when they said the ENTIRE planet was regenerated. Her hair was spun in Saiyan style as well, which was a simple bun in the back, with two loops coming from it. Vegeta sat up, the cloth falling off his head. Serena took notice and looked at him. Her lips were still sewn. She walked over, in which he noticed she was barefoot. She lifted the cloth to his forehead, and pushed at him to lie down. He refused. After awhile, she got angry and placed her hands on her hips with a huff.

"It'd be a lot easier to communicate if you'd let me take that string out." He stated. Serena frowned, and turned away. Vegeta didn't stop though, and got up. He boldly spun her around, and tugged at the string. It didn't come out. With a whimper of pain, Serena flailed her arms and pushed him away. What she didn't mean to do was fire a energy blast. When she opened her eyes, Vegeta lay on the floor, unconscious. Her hand was extended out, and it felt warm. Serena stared at it as if it weren't her own. She heard feet stomping and the door flung open.

"Arrest her for assault on the prince!" Someone called. Serena then realized the men, and tried to fight back, but they dragged her out, kicking wildly and whimpering under her lips. She was sentenced to death at dusk.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Design of Death**

It was a beautiful night as the sun began to fall and a hue set in. Serena was placed before an audience over the entire city. She sat on her knees, head bowed with fright. She could here a series of people fighting off Saiyan warriors to stop the ceremony of her death. The King announced her as the Princess of the moon, and though she held a place in history, she'd attacked the prince, which was a federal offense.

Her executors were two men, wearing just the bottom half of the Saiyan Armor, and held long thin swords. A musician began to play a tune, which was quite lovely really. It was something one could dance to. And that's what the men did. They danced, the swords nearing closer to her each time. The music went faster, and the blades just bit her skin. One created a wound from her temple to her jaw, and then another crossed over it, creating an X. The blood dripped, and splashed on the ground. She watched it as it hit, and recoiled, then lay it down.

The music, it was like a memorabilia, her blood as well, the dancing. The more they cut, the more she remembered. It was like they were cutting away a fake persona and revealing her old one. She remembered. She remembered meeting Vegeta, the Z team, discovering Rhayne, Vegeta's proposal; she remembered the love she felt then the war she'd been in. She remembered the smell of the smoke that filled the room, and the want to be free. Free? Free from Freeza.

She, she had been mad at Vegeta, and Freeza took her weak mind to his advantage. That didn't matter though. There was a puzzle to solve. Who was the savior of the Saiyan race? What world did Vegita come from? What brought Rhayne to this world? 'Wait! …Rhayne.' A year ago? She was three? She had the power to bring life to this world AND she traveled dimensions! She was the reviver of the Saiyan race! Then who has her father? What key was she missing?

Serena suddenly noticed that the music was speeding up. She had to remember where Rhayne came from. What was her clue? The men were preparing to go to the back, and in a fluent motion, slice her head off. The music continued to speed up.

* * *

Vegeta woke up to a familiar melody. He'd recognize that music anywhere. Feeling a little woozy, he slowly got up, and walked outside of the medical room, where he saw his father watching the show. He yawned, not really caring that his kingdom might see him in his sweat pants.

"Who's going this time?" he asked with a yawn as he came up beside his father, "Another one of Freeza's dumb ass pons -ah….ah…" Vegeta was at loss of words when he saw Serena up their. The music was quickening, and the men were prepared to kill.

"She tried to kill you son." He said simply.

"What? You idiot! No she didn't!"

* * *

She knew her death was nearing. Serena held her head high. She would die with dignity. The men prepared to finish the task, and held back the swords,

"No! Stop this NOW! STOP" The men didn't stop in time, but they missed. The swords tasted no blood. The city gasped, seeing Vegeta push Serena out of the way. He slowly rose, and then hugged Serena close to his body. Yes, the swords had already put the design of death on her, but her head was still on. Serena blinked more a moment, and then rested in his arms. Vegeta shook his head, then lifted hers up, and kissed her sewn lips, very softly. The people fell silent. "Exactly what has happened to her since her arrival on this planet Father?" He demanded. King Vegeta remained silent, so he turned to Bardock, "WHAT has happened?" Bardock took a breath, then spoke,

"When she was first brought here, she was weakened to an extent where she could not fight, as to not harm us. This was done with severe beating and small rations of food. Once her 'trial' took place, this was ended, but when she 'attacked' you, my prince, they again punished her using the traditional method before death, which I'm certain you know about sire." Vegeta clenched his fists, then went to Serena and lifted her up.

"Father I feel shame on my name." He stated, "I cannot believe what I thought was a Great and Powerful Kingdom, would do this…to anyone!" He sighed, and shook his head. "What kind father would allow his son's own fiancé to be killed?" A rush of gasps and talk fell over everyone. Even the Z team was shocked,

"Told you they'd get married!" Rhayne squealed. The king's eyes widened, and he looked away.

"That's what I thought." Vegeta bit. Serena sighed as Vegeta began to walk away. Serena wasn't done yet though. She stopped her feet, beckoning him back. He looked at her, good and hard, trying to figure out what she was saying. He had to think. He knew her. It had to do something with what he just spoke of. Finally, he realized it. So much time they'd spent talking about this topic-one that he was uncertain about presenting to his father. What better time than now?

"Father a new era calls for new beginnings. I've learned that though our race bases on fighting and strength, our government is in great need of organization and democracy. If anything, we need something close to a court, like the White Moon's of the Silver Millennium." He paused for a moment, "And I have a feeling that it's time for a new uprising. Something fresh" The King considered it for a moment, and then nodded.

"It shall be considered. But make sure your mate agrees on that too son, it will be you two ruling this kingdom one day." The king and the prince shared a nod as the king began to walk away with his officials. Vegeta turned to Serena. She smiled, but wasn't surprised when he didn't smile back. She pointed to her lips for a moment. Vegeta nodded, and gingerly pulled the thread in a quick motion. Blood trickled over her lips.

"We'll have that tended to." He said, leading her away from the cruelties of his people.

* * *

The stars were beginning to shine five months after the attack by Freeza. It was mid May and everyone was still on Vegeta-sei. It didn't take long for things to get rolling again. Vegeta-sei was busting with people, no longer afraid of the war.

Serena had finally made a few conclusions. 1. Rhayne was from the future, and was her daughter 2. She was the one who resurrected the Saiyan race, and 3. She might be her and Vegeta's daughter.

Serena's heart fluttered at that. But for some reason, she just didn't believe it were true. If she were half-Saiyan, she'd at least carry ONE Saiyan trait-in which she didn't. She wouldn't have named her Rhayne either. She just wouldn't have.

With a sigh, she headed down to the throne room. There was a ball tonight, in honor of Serena and Vegeta's wedding. What was strange was that Serena figured he wanted to be married here on his home planet. They'd been discussing it at a dinner meal in front of many delegates one night. Vegeta had said,

_'We'll have this wherever you want. We don't have to stay here Serena. And besides, they aren't worthy of laying eye on you.' _

It front of everyone! He announced in front of everyone, that this planet, and these people, weren't worthy of laying eyes on Serena in her normal state, much less in her wedding dress. Serena had insisted that she'd want the wedding here though. This planet was absolutely gorgeous.

Invites were sent out, though to whom she did not know. The only people she knew were the Z team, and of coarse they were invited. Vegeta claimed she'd be surprised though. No, the wedding wasn't for another four months, but there had already been two other parties from different planets in their honor. The only people that didn't know of Vegeta and Serena's engagement were those planets like Earth that knew nothing of the other life in the universe.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Wedding**

It was around 9 o clock, and the moon shone brightly through Serena's dressing room window. Serena stared at her reflection, very pleased. Her dress was pure white, and like a second skin on the top, shaping to her breasts and waist. The bottom wasn't puffy, but flowed out, ending just above the ankles.

It was a Saiyan dress-one of the only she could find without red on it-but Serena couldn't be more pleased. The top was embroidered with lilac flowers. The straps, and the waist like, were real lilac flowers-as was her bouquet. Her gloves were mere ribbons that wrapped around the middle finger, over the palm and slowly up to her biceps with bows. It was also complete with lilac earrings and a necklace. Oh she loved it.

But the masterpiece was in her hair. The two normal ondagos, curls were pinned into them falling carelessly along with her pigtails. Lilacs were sewn into her hair as well, going as far down as mid-pigtail. There were some silver beads astray in her hair and on her skin. She loved it-she just loved it!

"Sere you okay?" Chi-Chi asked, leaning down to check on the bride. Serena nodded, smiling up at her,

"Yea, just nervous" She said. Chi-Chi laughed.

"Well don't worry dear! Everything will be just fine! Don't you be getting' butterflies on Vegeta now! I don't think he'd like it to much if you backed out." She said, bringing finger to her lips in thought, "I mean we really don't want to go through a tantrum from him. Holy-cow, would there be enough fighters to stop him? Let's see we'd need…" Serena laughed, hearing Chi-Chi's voice trail as she went down the hall.

She shook her head. Yes, she was getting butterflies, but wasn't about to back out. She'd never do that to Vegeta. She had to wonder though, what were they planning that she couldn't know? Certain things she was forbidden from. She didn't question Vegeta or stand up to him when he ordered her to drop it, but she was still curious.

* * *

"I do…no that's not right…" he paused, and took a breath, "I do….Ah! Shit!" Vegeta mumbled, pacing in his dressing room. He was dressed in the finest Saiyan clothing, and everything was ready, but he still had his own inner battles to face. His surprise for Serena was set and ready, but was pretty sure those butterflies had turned into vultures by now.

"Man just chill, your going to be fine!" Goku assured. Strangely enough, Vegeta had asked Goku himself to be the best man, and without being told.

"Shut up Kakarot! You low-class idiot, what do you know?" Vegeta snapped, and continued his pacing. Goku laughed, and patted the Saiyan Prince on the back.

"Just chill" He repeated, softer this time. Vegeta sighed, staring at his reflection as Goku continued to blab on and on. Was he ready? Well he sure as hell had to be. This had to be perfect. Chi-Chi gave him a good long lecture about it, and he planned on making this one of Serena's most precious memories. "Hey, are you listening?" Goku waved a hand in Vegeta's face, gaining his attention, "Time to go out there!" he said.

The wedding was taking place in the gardens. It was the most beautiful place. The Alter was in front of the fountain, already flowing with water. Wooden seats, padded with red cushions, were lined on two sides, the garden's white stone path being the aisle.

To the left were the Saiyan guests. King Vegeta was in charge of that, for he insisted on allowing the attendance of Royalty on Vegeta-sei, and Royal Saiyan allies. It was quite a snobbish bunch. Many were they to judge the bride. Many had been after the eye of the Saiyan Prince, for political or economical reasons.

On the other side was the side Serena had arranged. It wasn't like King Vegeta's. Many were people Serena had become friends with since she came. Bardock sat in the front, a blank expression on his face, as usual. Flowers of white and lilac lightly decorated the ground, and fireflies were beginning to appear. The moon put a comforting glow on the scene. A piano and violin were set to the side, waiting for their players.

Vegeta swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and stood at The Alter. First came down Rhayne holding two books, the Saiyan and Lunarian bibles. She was in a white dress, with small white flowers in her hair, pulled up in its traditional style.

Next were the flower girl and ring barrier, Renie and Gohan. Gohan shyly linked arms with Renie. He was in Saiyan royal Saiyan armor that matched Vegeta's perfectly. Vegeta had insisted on it. Renie was in a white dress, just like Rhayne's with flowers in her hair as well. She smiled at Gohan as she walked down the aisle, spreading lilac and white rose petals across the ground. He blushed sheepishly, to everyone's amusement; even Vegeta had to look in interest.

Next was Goku and Chi-Chi, Goku grinning at Vegeta as he came down, making Vegeta even more nervous. Goku released Chi-Chi and stood next Vegeta, suppressing his laugher and trying to stay still. Goku was also in a royal ensemble-though all the guys were as well. Chi-Chi was in a lilac dress, flowers wrapped into her braids. Following them were Piccolo, Krillin, with two other girls, also in lilac, so everyone knew they were important though no one there knew who they were.

The two musicians began to play louder, and when Serena began down the aisle, Vegeta's breath caught. Serena was perfectly radiant. She was glowing with energy and anxiousness. He could tell she was nervous to. Her ki was bouncing around, and her family symbol was glowing. It only added to her beauty though.

She walked down the aisle; eyes focused on him. He took her hands when they reached the end. They both were shaking. She looked at him, and she could tell he was hiding something. He looked a little stiff, and was holding a breath, which he let out quietly. A priest came out. Two in fact, but one was a Priestess! Serena's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl with ravenous ebony hair and seductive violet eyes.

"Rei?" she whispered. Rei nodded, and pointed to the two bride's maids, whom Serena hadn't noticed. Mina smiled waving at her cousin, and Lita was there as well, giving her thumbs up. Serena looked around, and spotted Haruka and Michiru, the musicians. Ami was right off to the side of them, typing away at her computer, making sure every light, weather it was a crystalline or just a small light was functioning properly.

Hotaru was sitting right next to Bardock, for he'd been in charge of keeping at eye on the 13 year old girl. She was grinning at Serena, eyes glowing. 'So that's where all the dang firefly's came from.' she thought, amused. Pluto was sitting in a tree up above everyone, keeping a close eye on everything, as a protector. Serena had to fight not to hug them all.

"Could we commence now?" the Saiyan Priest asked. Serena smiled widely at Vegeta, he smirked in returned, and the ceremony began. Rei and the other Priest took turns, though some got confused when one would use Lunarian or Saiyan language.

Serena had, at one point, begun to rock back and forth on her heals until Mina kicked her softly. The anticipation was ridiculous! The rings were exchanging, Vegeta's sturdy hands slipped the ring on her finger, but when Serena's shaky hands went to put the ring on his finger, she clumsily dropped it.

"I got it!" Rhayne exclaimed, chasing it down the aisle, her chubby hands extended out. A soft laughter loomed in the air. Serena bit down on her lip, nearly cursing at herself. Vegeta shook his head, holding her hands tightly and trying to not laugh. Rhayne brought back the ring, handing it to Serena and running back to her spot. Serena laughed softly as she slipped it on his hand.

"You're such a dork," Vegeta mused, leaning in to kiss her-but his lips met with a gloved hand,

"Heel Romeo" Rei seethed, "We're not there yet." Vegeta huffed angrily, drawing back. The two priests went on, until it finally came. Serena didn't hesitate in the slightest.

"I do." Serena whispered, just enough for a few to hear. Vegeta gulped, his hands trembling as he held Serena's. She could feel them. She looked up at him with a smile, and he took a deep breath, returning it. It was his turn.

There was a silence, and he suddenly found his mouth very dry. What was his problem? What was he afraid of? Was he afraid of committing to Serena? No. Was he afraid of being married? No. So what was it? Just the fact that something could go wrong. That it was possible. So much had happened that he wasn't ready for. Was he ready for this? Of course he was! He wanted a life with her, he wanted children with her. Children. Vegeta grinned, forgetting where he was.

Behind him, Goku coughed, and when he got no reaction, kicked the Saiyan Prince softly.

"That's you man." Vegeta closed his slightly ajar mouth, then smirked softly,

"I do." He announced prideful.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. Rei winked to Vegeta and said,

"Okay, _now_ you can kiss her!" Vegeta huffed,

"I knew that." Rei could only wink at the snarl.

"You know what they'll be doing tonight!" Mina said, smiling,

"Well duh!" Lita snapped, "But by the looks of it, they're already starting!" Vegeta and Serena abruptly ended the kiss at that remark. Lita smirked. "Good going Sere! You got a hot one!" Lita said, winking at Vegeta. The girls giggled softly, which only caused Vegeta to sneer,

"Find something funny?" He inquired in a deep challenging tone,

"Besides you're face?" Rei said with a wink. Serena burst out laughing. Vegeta growled,

"You'll pay for that one." He challenged playfully. Serena squealed,

"Lita-chan help" She squeaked as she ran back down the aisle and into the palace, Vegeta on her heels.

* * *

"Renie we're leaving in ten minutes!" Serena said, knocking on hers, Gohan's, and Rhayne's door. Vegeta decided that he'd rather live on Earth that Vegeta-sei. Serena couldn't have been happier. She truthfully didn't want to be Queen.

Serena began to knock on everyone's doors, beckoning them to hurry it up. She rounded the corner, but then turned back around, spotting Mina and Krillin. Ever since the wedding, those two were all over each other. "You guys! Get a room!" Serena said, walking away,

"We did that already!" Mina said with a smirk. Serena rolled her eyes. Mina and Krillin had had a wedding almost as wonderful as Serena's just yesterday. It didn't take them long obviously. Serena shook her head. Lita and Mina had decided to stay with the Z team instead of going back. They decided that they're too many painful memories. Mina had gotten a divorce not long after Serena left, and Lita-she just didn't want to go back. She said she liked it here. Serena had to admit though; Krillin and Mina did make quite the couple.

Serena again rounded the corner, but stopped, and stepped back. Lita was leaving her room…no…she was leaving…Piccolo's room? Serena held a hand to her mouth to keep quite as Lita straightened her skirt, and hurried down the hall. Not long after, Piccolo came out, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, and fixing his trousers. Serena leaned against the wall, trying to hold her laughter. She did long enough for them to be out of earshot, and then fell into hysterics. Lita must _really _like the color green!

**End**

* * *

Well, that was Saga Two: A New Beginning. But alas, more awaits!

Who is Rhayne's father, and what is the secret behind Vegita?

Thoughts?


	3. Saga Three: The Gift Of Life 22 to 28

Wow, still so much to be done. Well, wish me luck.

Title: A Light in Darkness

Rated: R

Genre: Romance

Saga Summery: New evils have fallen upon our unknowing hero's, but everything comes with a blessing. Or 5….

Saga Three: The Gift of Life

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Misbehaving**

A breeze was setting in, just for Serena, she was sure of it. The warm sir was just what she needed this June day. She began to walk down the street, window shopping out of the corner of her eyes. Vegeta was a little upset when she told him that she wanted to be by herself today, but she needed a little space after being married for 2 weeks right after the rebuilding of a nation and a war. Her lips still felt as if they were sewn shut. With a sigh, she walked a little faster, no longer wanting to be on the streets.

"Hey babe" Serena heard a call, but ignored it, until she was spun around to meet a very handsome young man. She blinked up at him, quite confused, 'Should I know him?' she wondered. He smirked, a sexy smirk, "Why you're a regular baby-doll now aren't you?" He said, looking her over. Se blushed, and forced herself not to smile. Serena shyly looked up at him. The courageous look in his brown eyes faded, and they softened. He blinked for a moment, somewhat confused, but then smiled. "A regular innocent though huh?" He shook his head, then smiled again, "Hey, my name's Koji." He said, kissing her hand. Serena blushed,

"My name's Serena." She managed. He smirked,

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she giggled,

"Speak for yourself." He laughed, as did Serena. She couldn't help it. Maybe she could make her own friends on this planet! It was about 3 hours later when Serena began talking about her husband, Vegeta. Come to find out, Koji had a girlfriend, just was looking for a little fun to separate them. He was afraid of commitment. Serena had offered her advice, we he was much appreciative of.

Koji offered to escort Serena home, but they weren't far from her apartment when out of nowhere, Vegeta made and entrance, quite rudely. Vegeta had Koji pinned to a wall, curing at him.

"Vegeta put him down _now_!" Serena ordered. With a huff, Vegeta dropped him. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded. Vegeta crossed his arms angrily.

"Who is this guy?" he retorted. Serena rolled her eyes.

"He's a friend. Just a friend" she asked. Vegeta growled and she shivered. He was really mad; she could practically grab a chunk of it. Vegeta rolled his eyes,

"Stupid" he spat, "I trust you. I want know what the fuck he's done to you." He said, glaring at Koji out of the corner of his eye. Serena crossed her arms.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Serena asked, her voice still regal. "Just because I leave you cite doesn't mean I'm in trouble you know."

"Ha!" Vegeta couldn't help but laugh bitterly, "You've sure proven that well." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Serena shook her head, but then ran off. "Serena! Damn it! Wait!" But she ignored him,

"That was sure smooth." Koji said bitterly, slowly walking away. Vegeta rolled his eyes then began to follow her.

* * *

Vegeta knew that when he couldn't find her, she was at the Son household-so he returned home. Hours upon hours he waited, and there was nothing. Finally, he chose to at least call.

"Hello?" Gohan's voice asked as he picked up the phone,

"Put Serena on." Vegeta ordered. Gohan laughed lightly,

"Yes, your highness." He mocked, and then called out the blonde helping his mother cook.

"Phone" Serena took it from his small hands, and answered cheerfully,

"Hello?" Vegeta cleared his throat,

"Hi." He said. Serena hung up.

* * *

It wasn't long after the fight Serena began to miss her children. So, through Goku, they compromised. It was Serena's week with Renie and Rhayne. The Son family was out for the night, leaving the three along during a thunderstorm. Renie and Rhayne were already scared, as was Serena. Thunder and lightening competed outside. Many objects were hitting the house. Serena was afraid to watch them alone, being terrified herself. She picked up the phone, dialing in Vegeta's number.

"Hello?" She heard his raspy voice say. Serena held her breath "Is anyone there? I swear if this is a prank I'll-"

"It's me." Though Serena whispered, she managed to cut him off.

"Y-yea?" It came out in a soft gasp. Serena took a breath,

"Renie and Rhayne are really scared." Serena began, quite slowly,

"Uh-huh." He murmured, though she could barely hear it.

"And I am to…. So could you come pick them up? I just can't do this right now." In her mind, she knew that if Vegeta would have been there with her-everything would have been fine.

"What about you?" he said. She could tell he was trying to talk gently,

"I'm Fine." She managed, and though her voice was reasonable convincing Vegeta knew better.

"You're coming too." He informed firmly. Serena paused, hesitating long and hard before she agreed.

"Okay." Vegeta hung up. It was a few minutes later when he pulled in. Serena was thankful he wasn't flying in this weather. Serena sat Renie and Rhayne in the middle, though they immediately fell asleep. An uncomfortable silence passed between them. Serena honestly wished she could just fall into his arms again and cry her heartache away. She didn't want to hold this grudge any long, but _he_ had to apologize.

"Don't you feel bad at all?" she suddenly snapped. Vegeta's eyes widened, but he didn't take them off of the road,

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He didn't sneer or growl-or even hiss. His voice was a flat monotone. If he dared putting any emotion into his words, chances were that he'd slip up with the wrong emotion. Serena obviously wasn't pleased

"Oh let's see." Serena began, giving the impression that she was thinking, "How about, you being a total arrogant jerk? Does _that_ ring a bell?" her voice was hostile-but quite. She wouldn't wake Renie and Rhayne over this.

Silence passed once more. Serena sighed heavily, giving up.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta mumbled. Serena tipped her head to look at him over Renie's hair. Her eyes were wide, but then they fell near closed

"You mean it?" she asked. Vegeta smirked,

"Don't expect me to say it again. Just because I love you doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of you the next time we spar." He said. Serena smiled. Yes, that was really the only way he could tell her he loved her, but she knew he did.

A few minutes later the storm seemed to worsen, and Vegeta noticed it was becoming near impossible to drive. A scream released as the car lifted from the ground. Vegeta snatched up Renie and Rhayne, and everyone jumped out. Serena collapsed on the ground, thankful for her training as something tried to lift her off the ground with incredible force. She noticed how hard it was to breathe. Then, looking up, realize she was looking straight into the eyes of a tornado.

Objects were flying everywhere, and Serena was dodging them as best she could. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Vegeta gripping Renie and Rhayne, struggling to stay down. What they didn't notice was the care heading straight for them. Serena got up, quickly sliding them out of the way of the car. Vegeta struggled to see what was going on. It was then that the tornado chose to pass.

"Whoa, that was some awesome footage!" he heard someone yell,

"Are you crazy? She was hurt! Call 911!" He heard footsteps around him before darkness enveloped him into a deep sleep.

* * *

He stayed in the shadows deep in the mist of the dark world, unsure if he was really ready for all of this. His daughter sure was, but that was different.

"I could sense the Silver Crystal." His master hissed.

"Is that why you stopped the tornado sir?" His master nodded turning and facing him and his daughter. The, along with two other men, were part of the Royal Court. Or, "Gold Warriors". In here, there were lots of ranks. Drone, which was following your owners every orders. Assistants, which was training for Bronze. Bronze, which was the possession of Drone and assistants. Silver, who was the basic army and most of the nation. Then Gold. The Prince's strongest and Royal Court.

"Papa, when's the first attack?" his daughter whispered to him.

"Miss Vegita. I expect you to be quite." The prince said, and then turned to her father, "Prince Vegeta, you'd think that your own daughter would have more manners." Vegeta looked away from his master.

* * *

Vegeta woke, cracking open eyes open, then the other. He looked around frantically at hospital walls, then snapped up,

"Oh shit!" he blurted, regretting even moving. His arm was swollen and puffy. It must have been broken in at least 200 places. His mind laughed at him for using such an exaggeration, but damn did it hurt.

He sat back, trying to remember what happened. It hit him: the tornado. What went on though? What about the girls? Vegeta immediately began to get up.

"Whoa. And where do you think your going?" The nurse asked; he noticed she had a Latin accent. "Sit back! You need rest boy!" She insisted. "Those children of yours are just fine!" she informed,

"What about Serena?" he demanded. The nurse stepped back,

"Your lady friend"

"My wife" He corrected. She sighed, and began to leave; though another doctor came in.

"How are you feeling'?" he asked cheerfully, though the pain and exhaustion was in his eyes. Vegeta sneered at his pleasant attitude.

"What happened to Serena?" He demanded. The doctor sighed, and then leaned on the foot of the bed.

"You do realize this was one of worst tornado's recorded in Tokyo's past history, right?" he began, "Well, after it, you four were brought here by helicopter. The children were fine, but well…" he trailed.

"WELL WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down!" The doctor hushed, "The lady, Serena, she was hurt very, very badly. On the way to the hospital…" There was a bit of laughter in his voice, though it was mixed with tears. Just then, the door swung open,

"Doctor we need your help!" a nurse yelled. The doctor ran out, sending another nurse in to finish the story, but Vegeta already knew what was wrong. Just outside the windows, nurses and doctors surrounded Serena. Wires and tubes were hooked up to her, and she had needles of blood and fluids inserted in every place possible. She was covered in blood, so much, that her pure white shirt was fully crimson. Some obvious bones were broken, and others were just sickening. Vegeta shook his head, but then began to get up.

"No! You can't go with them! If you're in there, you could jeopardize her life!" she insisted, standing in front of the door. "Now, do you want to know how that happened or not?" she asked. Vegeta growled, but then reluctantly sat.

"You see, during the storm, there was a car floating around. She somehow pushed you and the two children out of the way, but the car hit her instead. It was all caught on tape. There is internal bleeding in three parts of her body. Her ribs were crushed. It landed flat on her back, so if she does live, she will be paralyzed." The woman continued to talk, but he didn't listen. If?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Return of Bulma**

"Please sir, you can't go in there." The nurse yelled, holding Vegeta by the waist as he drug her down the hall, headed for Serena's room. 'She has to be okay. She has to be.' He repeated in his head as he made his way to the window. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her beaten body, but he noted something else.

A devilish smirk crossed over his face. Yes, the doctors were freaking out because of what was happening, but that was beyond the point. Serena was truly a miracle. The glow of light beginning to envelop her body was her healing powers. She'd be perfectly fine, as long as no one interfered with her healing.

* * *

"Lita would you please move your head" Mina growled, pushing over the brunette, whom was sitting Indian-style in front of the sofa. Lita bent back, sticking her tongue out at Mina, before moving away from her and Krillin. Goku had also abandoned the sofa, a little sickened by the show the two were displaying. "It's kind of weird Serena left during the storm." Mina said, looking up as Chi-Chi entered the room.

"I can't believe what's happened. The weather people never even determined anything close to a tornado." Chi-Chi said as she carried in a couple blankets, though her son wobbled in, carrying many plates of whatnot.

"Yea and so many people were hurt to." Krillin continued.

"I don't know. Something was very strange about that storm." Piccolo mused, leaning against the sofa, Lita at his feet. "I was getting some strange feeling from it." Uneasiness set in the room. It wasn't too comforting thinking something was wrong.

"And here are some video's, taken by armatures, of the deadly storm." Attention was immediately turned to the TV as a few videos began to play. One caught their attention though.

"Oh my god, that's Serena." Lita yelped, immediately standing, as did Mina. Mina burst into tears at the site of Serena, being crushed under the mass of the car. The video wasn't even done when Lita grabbed Mina by the wrist, and shoving her broach at her "Transform." She ordered the crying blonde, and then held up her own broach, "Eternal, Jupiter, make-up!" Mina sniffled some, then gripped her broach,

"Eternal, Venus, make-up!" In a flash of Green an Orange, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, and Eternal Sailor Venus, stood in the place of Lita and Mina. "What are we doing?" Venus asked. Jupiter took her hand, and flew out the door, Venus in tow.

"Wait a second! I want to come too!" Gohan yelled, taking off after them.

"Gohan come back!" Chi-Chi yelled, waving her spatula in the air, running after them. Goku quickly took her by the waist, and followed as well. Piccolo and Krillin soon followed after too. Lita was hard to catch up to, but by the time they were at the hospital, they'd caught her.

The two Senshi made their way through the halls, eventually picking up some familiar life energy. It wasn't Serena's, hers was too low to detect, but Vegeta's wasn't. Maybe he knew what was happening. Mina jeered in front of Lita, swiftly turning a corner, but nearly running into Vegeta. She tripped to the side, wailing a bit. Vegeta caught her by her skirt's bow. She blushed and smiled up at him. He snickered, and then dropped her. Krillin growled,

"What the hell did you do that for?" he snapped, helping Mina up. Vegeta glared down at him,

"What are you going to do about it weakling, fight me?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Krillin backed down a bit, but stood again,

"For her I would." Mina giggled, wrapping her arms around Krillin,

"You're so sweet!" Krillin blushed, smiling a bit. Vegeta uttered a few colorful words under his breath.

"Where's Serena?" Gohan interrupted. Vegeta thumbed to the room behind him. A sigh went through the group as they recognized her healing power.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Goku asked, crossing his arms. Vegeta growled,

"Don't but your nose in my business Kakarot. I don't need your charity." He snapped. Goku grinned,

"Yep, you're just fine."

* * *

"Hun, you sure you should be training in your condition?" Chi-Chi asked, staring at Serena through the kitchen window. Serena smiled, scratching the skin under her brace. True, she was healed, but she didn't have enough power to heal herself completely.

"I'm fine really." She assured, but did return inside. Chi-Chi sighed, watching as Serena listened to Gohan's essay, oblivious to what it all meant. Chi-Chi knew something was on her mind. Though Serena was usually a happy bright person, she just seemed so depressed lately. Maybe it was the fact that her and Vegeta were kicked out of the hotel? But it wasn't like Chi-Chi's home was hell or something.

Serena seemed happy to be able to play with Gohan, Renie, and Rhayne, talk to Chi-Chi, and train with Goku and Vegeta whenever she liked. Maybe something more had happened in the accident? Did it have to do with Vegeta? She didn't know, but she didn't like it. So many weird things were happening: The mystery of Rhayne, Serena's change after the war, and the disappearance of Freeza and Vegita, the strange tornado. Chi-Chi had to wonder how Serena managed to stand under all the pressure on her; plus with the weight of her past.

"Serena! I got cut!" Gohan whined. Serena sighed, turning to look at him. She carefully placed a hand over the cut, and it was healed. "Thank you." Gohan smiled, and returned to his work. Slowly, Serena got up, and walked next to chi-Chi, staring out as Goku and Vegeta were training Renie and Rhayne.

"I can't believe you let them train your little girls." Chi-Chi said, "I mean, I didn't want Gohan to even know how to fight at all." Serena smiled,

"I don't mind it." She began, "I mean, it doesn't bother me that they want to learn to fight that way, other then our ancestor's way. And besides," she smiled, "Vegeta really wanted to train them. He said, and I quote," Serena turned fully to look at Chi-chi, then rose a finger, "_I might be able to find some fight in those two weakling chibi-onna's_." Chi-Chi laughed,

"Serena, I can't see how you put up with him." She said. Serena shrugged, looking out at the group-giggling every time Rhayne fell over, or Renie made a ki blast to big, and hit herself. "Oh my," Chi-Chi sighed, yelling out to Goku, "Goku dear, can you fly into town and buy me some sugar?" Goku pouted,

"Ah, do I have to?" he whined.

"Humph. Like a pathetic weakling like you could even find a grocery store!" Vegeta snarled. Goku blinked for a moment, then out of nowhere, wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck, hugging him,

"Ah, I love you too Vegeta!" He said a wide grin on his face. Serena and Chi-Chi shook their heads as Vegeta yelled at Goku, cursing at him, and claiming they were even friends. Goku, of course, ignoring everything he said. Goku, still ignoring Vegeta's curses, began to take to the air, but just as he lifted off the ground, something flashes before him. "Holy s-" He barely caught himself as he reared away from the car, surprised at its sudden appearance.

"Oh! Sorry Goku! Didn't mean to scare you!" Bulma yelped, giggling and standing up in the car. She hopped out, her, stomach obviously over her average size. Yamcha got out too, though instead, he turned around, and un-strapped a baby boy, about a year old, out of the back seat. Chi-Chi practically flew out the window, running up and hugging Bulma.

"Oh my god you're back!" she squealed, as the two embrace.

"Yup" Bulma said, "Married," she held out her ring, "parenting," she looked over at her little boy, "And With child," she placed her hands on her stomach. Chi-Chi nearly screamed, and the two hoped around,

"I can't believe it! Oh, congratulations!" She squealed.

"Good to have you back Yamcha!" Goku said, smiling at his childhood friend. And then shaking fingers with the baby, "What his name?" Goku asked. Yamcha smiled, ruffling the boy's blue hair a bit,

"Trouser" He said. Goku grinned,

"Cool!"

"Aunt," She paused to breath, "Chi-Chi, who's this?" Rhayne asked, looking up at the woman,

"Oh my," Bulma tipped her head, reaching down to pick up the lavender haired girl. "Well I'm Bulma. Chi-Chi's friend" She paused, "And who, are you?" Rhayne smiled,

"My, name's Rhayne." She said. It was pretty obvious she was new at speaking, for it took her awhile. "And that's my sister Renie," She said, pointing to the fluffy-haired girl, with fuchsia hair and crimson eyes, approaching them. Chi-Chi picked up Renie as she walked by. Bulma raised a brow, at Chi-Chi,

"Are they yours Chi-Chi?" she asked. Before Chi-Chi could respond, Vegeta cut in.

"Would you be so kind as to give me back my daughters?" He snapped, taking Renie, but Bulma pulled Rhayne away,

"_Your_ daughters?" she said. Vegeta growled,

"Hand her over now and I won't hurt you too bad," he snapped. Bulma snickered at him,

"Are they really his?" she asked Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes,

"Well, they're really Serena's, but he adopted them legally after the wedding so-"

"Wait, wait! Pause, Rewind," Bulma said, holding up a hand. "Wedding" She asked, somewhat astounded. Chi-Chi nodded.

"Believe or not, Vegetable breath here got married." She announced with crossed arms. Bulma gaped at her,

"Who in the right mind would marry _him_?"

"Me," Bulma's head snapped over, as a blonde approached her, with Gohan at her feet. Rhayne wiggled out of Bulma's arms, practically flying into the blonde's. Bulma raised a brow, studying her for a moment. Her sun golden hair spun into two identical buns on her head, with a braid wrapping around each, and the rest of the braid flowing down with her calf-length pigtails. It was Chi-Chi idea.

She was very small, even smaller than Vegeta. The one thing Bulma recognized though, were the scares on her fair skin.

"You're the girl that, that fell from the sky, two weeks before I left!" She gasped, but then turned to Vegeta, "You married her?" She placed a hand on her chest, obviously astounded as she stared at him with an incredulous look. Though Vegeta growled at Bulma, Serena giggled lightly,

"I'm Serena," she held out a hand to shake, "Nice to see you Bulma," she said. Bulma sighed, and then smiled, accepting her hand.

"You too Serena" Bulma looked over at her husband at son, then down at her child to come. Without another though, she walked over and hugged her husband. Chi-Chi, noticing the mood of the area, snatched up her son and husband, doing the same. Bulma carefully looked over the Serena, and her family. 'I can't believe it.' She thought. 'It actually looks….right.'

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Green, the color of love**

Serena could already smell the warm sea air, blowing in a storm through the open window. She leaned over, beginning to cut Renie's dinner into smaller pieces, as Vegeta attempted to help Rhayne; hence on attempted.

Since Bulma's return, CC had come back into play, and Mina, Krillin, and Lita, had moved in; Mina and Krillin together of course. Serena and Vegeta requested to stay with Chi-Chi and Goku though. Serena wanted her children trained with Gohan as well. She thought if they spared with him, it wouldn't be as hard for them to learn.

Tonight, Bulma was hosting her own little party back in her home. Serena was happy to see the place again. She had many memories here.

"…and when I told Yamcha, oh the look on his face." Everyone laughed as Bulma continued to tell story after story about her vacation. Of course, she was also trying to compete with Serena's amazing tales since her arrival.

Of course, Serena hadn't been on 'Earth' the whole night. She wanted to be herself and have fun, but something was wrong. Lita was so distraught. Eventually, Lita snapped at her for asking if she was alright so many times.

"Mina, where _did_ you get that dress?" Bulma gushed as a new topic started.

"Hey everyone," Serena tipped her head, leaning over in Lita's direction as she stood. Everyone else directed their attention on her as well, listening intently. She sighed, "I have an announcement," she began. The look on her face was nervous, and unprepared. She gulped as a line of tears formed at the base of her eyes.

"Lita," Mina began, reaching over and gripping her friend's hand, "Whatever it is, don't be afraid, we're all here for you." Lita nodded although her shaking obvious. The tension built as she gathered up the courage. "Well," she began, "I'm pregnant." The room fell into silence. The tears welling in her eyes began to tickle her cheeks. She brought her fists to her chest, gripping her locket, and whirling to her left, to Piccolo, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Piccolo, I didn't know this would happen." Piccolo stared up at her, shock written on his green face.

"It's Piccolo's baby?" Chi-Chi murmured, her voice questioning, but somewhat sickened. Lita shook her head, gripping her hair as a few locks fell out of its bun. Piccolo stood calmly, then turned to the shaking brunette, and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"It is mine? Lita? Is it?" he demanded. Mina and Serena stood,

"You can't just talk to her like that!" Mina screeched,

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled, forcing both Serena and Mina to cower. He then turned back to Lita, "Is the baby mine?" He asked again, a bit softer this time. Lita sniffled, and then took a deep breath.

"Yes…yes it is Piccolo." Piccolo snarled under his breath, looking at the floor as his nails dug into her skin, "Piccolo…" He looked up at her wearily, as a pleading look over-took her face. "Your hurting me…" she trailed as he stared his hands, then released her, revealing small cuts on her shoulders and forearms, trickling with blood. He looked away, then headed out the balcony door, slamming the door behind him, though it bounced back half-way. He leaned against the rail outside. Slowly everyone stood, looking between the brunette and the Namekian.

"Oh Lita…" Serena whispered, then walked up, and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Mina followed in suit, just as Lita began to bawl.

"Go talk to Green-boy," Chi-Chi snapped at Goku. Bulma looked over at Yamcha. He didn't need to be told as he followed Goku. Krillin did so as well. "That's going to be one freaky kid," Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma. Bulma quickly slammed down on Chi-Chi's foot, then headed over to Lita, trying to comfort her as well.

"Don't worry Lita!" She said smiling. "We're all here for you!" she said, the wrapped an arms around her shoulder, "And now, we can be Baby Buddies!" she said with a goofy grin. Lita laughed, but was practically chocking on her tears. Lita was beginning to calm down. But,

"I have something to tell you," Mina and Chi-Chi blinked at each other, a bit surprised at what they had just said in unison. Mina raised a brow, and then shrugged, as did Chi-Chi.

"Well," Chi-Chi began,

"You see I'm…" Mina continued, trailing a bit,

"I'm pregnant too." Again, they blinked at each other; "NO WAY!" the girls stared into each others eyes, in complete shock, and then began to giggle widely, gathering the attention. As the turned around, giddy looks on their faces, they practically ran into Vegeta. Mina released one more giggle, and Chi-Chi wiped a little drool from her mouth.

Vegeta walked out to join the men as commotion rose over Chi-Chi and Mina's pregnancy also.

* * *

There was silence among the men. They couldn't believe Lita's baby was Piccolo's. They all exchanged glances, somewhat scared.

"So," Goku began, patting his pants, and rocking back and forth on his heals, "whatchya gonna do?" he asked innocently. Piccolo glared back at him, snarling at Yamcha and Krillin as well, then turned back to look off the balcony.

Each of the men sighed. Krillin took a peek back at the women, plus Vegeta, and nearly groaned. Lita was Mina's best friend. He had to make sure she was okay. It would be what Mina would want,

"Piccolo," Krillin said, somewhat sternly, "Do you love her at all?" He asked. Piccolo could be heard growling lowly. Then they heard a bitter laugh,

"What do you care?" He asked, turning around, with a wide smirk. They didn't notice Vegeta had just joined them, "What if I said I just used her? That I was bored, so wanted a little something?" He asked, a bitter smirk over his face,

"Then you'd not only be lying, but you'd be getting one hell of a beating." There attention was turned to Vegeta, leaving against the door frame, and cold stare on his face, directed at Piccolo.

"What do you know? What are _you_ going to do about it?" Piccolo growled, showing no fear against the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta huffed a small laugh,

"I don't have to do anything. The four cad's in there can handle _you_," he snarled, "What would I care about some ugly, pathetic little human with magic toys?" he bit.

"You piece of… Take that back! I'm warning you!" Piccolo challenged, holding up a ki blast right in Vegeta's face." Vegeta huffed, and as he took his weight off the doorframe, let out a full-hearted laugh.

"I knew you cared." He said quietly. Piccolo blinked, slowly, wearily, depleting the energy attack, and staring bewildered at the much short man. Vegeta grinned to himself, and signaled to Goku for him to follow him. Goku did, followed in suit by Yamcha and Krillin, leaving Piccolo standing alone in his thoughts.

As they entered the room the girls were in, Vegeta leaned over to Serena,

"Let Lita go out there." Serena stared up at him, a little weary, but they urged her friend to the balcony, much to Chi-Chi's, Bulma's and Mina's argument. Lita gulped as she headed out, and as her heals clicked on the cement, she knew he was taking this hard.

His back was to her, and his tall, strong form leaned over the side of the balcony, all his weight on his hands, which were holding him up against the trail.

"Piccolo" She whispered. Piccolo obviously stiffened. He knew she was there, but his uncertainty was obvious. "Piccolo," Lita began. She hugged her body, fighting back tears as she gathered some strength, "You know…you don't have to be a part of this baby's life at all if you don't want to. I can fair on my own," She took a deep breath. "I mean it's my own fault. I suppose I shouldn't have told you I loved you either." She could barely fight the tears, "Piccolo I'm sorry."

"You idiot" Lita gasped when she felt two warm arms wrap around her, and was pressed against a warm body, "The only thing I'm worried about is if you're going to say no." Lita blinked, pulling away, her forest eyes swimming with tears,

"What?" He snarled slightly, and then turned her toward the city.

"If you recall I told you I loved you too." He said, leaning the same way he had before, but now she was between his arms, and his face was next to hers, his breath traveling down her neck.

It was strange. Lita always knew it sounded funny hearing words like that come from man like him, but it sounded so perfect to her.

"I meant it," She was snapped out of her thoughts,

"What?" she asked. He shook his head,

"Stupid…" he murmured. Lita could feel herself blushing. "I don't care if you don't love me," he said sharply, "because you did become a part of my life, and weather you or I like it or not, you will always be, and I will be a part of yours." If Lita could have looked at him at that moment, she would have seen the sincerity on his face. She didn't need to though. She could hear it in his voice. "So weather you like it or not, I will never give up trying to make you a part of my life forever."

"Piccolo…" Lita began, still hugging herself, "I don't understand." He sighed, the irritation obvious by the groan in his throat, and the slump of his shoulders.

"Lita, I want you as my own." Lita gasped As Piccolo's hushed voice whispered in her ear and his breath stormed over her neck. She shivered. She didn't understand this. She fell in love with Piccolo; A Namek; A_ GREEN _Namek. Say it with me: _Green_.

But as she stood there, feeling his body against hers, and no longer rejecting her feelings, she couldn't help but break at the knees.

"So demanding," she teased.

"Gimmie a break." He snapped. Lita giggled, the turned around in his arms,

"Yes." She said simply, then giggles and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

Goku handed Chi-Chi another tissue.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" She squealed, just as Serena blew her nose,

"I know." The men groaned as the women began to cry.

"Would you girls stop it?" Yamcha said, wiping a tear from his eye, "Now I'm staring up,"

"Me too," Krillin confessed, taking the fresh tissue from his wife.

"Oh!...Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his wife and bawling into her shoulder. The women looked at the men, and then began to bawl as well.

Vegeta groaned, turned around and looking up at the ceiling,

"Please God, kill me. Just kill me now."

"Hey Renie" Gohan whispered, tapping tugging Renie's pink puffy sleeve. "Why is your dad talking to the ceiling?" Renie shrugged, stuffing food into her mouth,

"I don't know…Maybe he's gone mental…"

"Gone Metal!" Rhayne repeated, going a summersault past the two, hitting Renie. She stood, and the two began to snap at each other. Gohan sighed, taking a look at the Saiyan prince, then at the blubbering men and women, then at Renie and Rhayne,

"Well…. I can see why." With and exasperated sigh, Gohan fell on his back and said: "Please God, kill me. Just kill me now."

Vegeta glared down at the boy,

"Copy-cat"

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Undeniable Passions**

It had been a week since Bulma's little get together, and when everyone found out that Lita, Mina, Chi-Chi and Bulma were ALL pregnant. Serena almost felt left out.

She laughed at the thought. That was the last thing she wanted...the last thing.

"Yo yo yo!" Gohan yelled, running up to the counter between his mother and Serena while they prepared dinner.

"Gohan, I forbid you to talk like that, understand?" Gohan pouted for a moment, then nodded,

"Yes Mama." He murmured, and then turned to Serena, "Sere-Chan? Will you let Renie and Rhayne come train with Dad and me," he paused, "And Vegeta too." Serena smiled down at him, and nodded. He smiled brightly, running to go get them.

Life was much simpler than it use to be, but Serena had a feeling that wouldn't last for long. She stared down at her wedding ring, and smiled to herself. She could faintly hear Vegeta scowling the girls for not yet learning to fly. She watched as Vegeta carried the girls instead. He cared about them, she could tell. He might be harsh on them, but it was all for the better. She could never train them the way he could.

"Stupid shelf," She barely heard Chi-Chi mumbled. She peered over, nearly laughing as Chi-Chi tried to reach the pan on the top shelf. Goku and Gohan knew as _that_ specific pan as: The Pan of Doom. Serena shook her head, and then walked over to help. She propped a knee on the counter, and lifted herself high enough to reach it.

"Why don't you go rest Chi-Chi? You _are_ pregnant." She said. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she said,

"It's not like I'm challenged now Serena. Besides, I'm not that far along yet." Serena shrugged, but then silently agreed. Not much room to argue. "Hey, did you know that..." but Chi-Chi's voice trailed to the back of Serena's mind.

Out of nowhere, and feeling overtook Serena. It was familiar; very familiar. Her breathing got heavier, and she leaned to grip the counter, "You okay?" Chi-Chi's voice boomed in her ear, and broke her concentration a bit.

Serena didn't have time to answer as she struggled. The already darkening sky went as pitch black as a winter's night. The air got heavy, and in the distance, they could see a light form. Serena squinted her eyes, her senses reaching out to whatever it was. It passed too quickly though. Whatever it was, was either here, or gone.

"That was strange." Chi-Chi mumbled. "It seemed to be near the place Gohan and them went to train."

"Don't worry," Serena began. "If it _was_ anything dangerous, Vegeta and Goku are with them."

* * *

About another hour past before dinner was ready. Though Gohan and the rest had yet to return,

"I'm worried," Chi-Chi began. "Where could they be? My poor baby!" Serena raised a brow as Chi-Chi began to cry,

"Chi-Chi-Chan...For the thousandth time, their ki's are heading this way, and at a regular pace too." She snapped, "Chill." Chi-Chi ignored her, and began to blubber. Serena didn't argue. She still had that strange feeling.

Suddenly, the front door burst open,

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rhayne and Renie yelped, running up and tugging their mothers pant leg. They had mile-wide smiles on their faces, which brought a smile to hers,

"What?" She asked,

"Look what fell from the sky," Serena turned her head to Vegeta's deep voice, as he walked in, with 6-year-old girl in his arms. Her red hair was spun into two heart-shaped ondago's, and had thick, little twisty pigtails looping out of them. She stared up at Serena, her blue eyes shimmering,

"Serena! Serena!" she yelled, practically flying into the blonde's arms. Serena held up the child,

"Chibi-Chibi?" She whispered. The girl nodded,

"It's me Serena!" she yelled, "I came over to this time! I wanted to see you!" Chibi-Chibi hugged Serena.

"She's 6 years old now." Renie began, "She said she went to our time, and weren't there, she made the trip here." Serena smiled as she pattered Chibi-Chibi's head.

"Can I stay with you Serena?" she asked, "I promise I'll be good!" Serena giggled, and then looked up at Vegeta.

"Can she mom?" Renie begged,

"Mommy? Please?" Rhayne continued.

"Yea! Can she?_ Mom_?" Vegeta mocked, squatting down and tugging her pant leg as well. Serena swung at him playful, missing by a mile.

"Well?" She looked at him. His ebony eyes grinned up at her,

"Can we please find her a nick name?" He said, "I'm not screaming 'Chibi-Chibi' every time I have to yell at her." He said as he stood up. Renie and Rhayne giggled and cheered, as did Chibi-Chibi.

"Guess you have another addition to the family then?" Goku asked, leaning over to flick the girl's curly locks of hair. Serena smiled, watching as Renie, Rhayne, Chibi-Chibi, and Gohan playing ring-around the Rosie in the midst of their happiness.

"Yeah, guess so."

* * *

Three little girls; Serena couldn't believe she and Vegeta would be raising three little girls. Everything in her life had changed so much. Renie was 12 now; Chibi-Chibi was 6, and Rhayne 4. It was quiet the task. Serena wasn't quiet sure _how_ Chibi-Chibi had managed getting here from not only her time, but her dimension too. But that didn't matter.

What mattered was this feeling. She couldn't place it really. She knew her battle with Freeza wasn't over though. And she knew a challenge was ahead of her. She didn't even hear Vegeta walk in their bedroom as she continued to think about her present life, staring out the bedroom window. She loved it so much. She loved her children so much. She loved Vegeta, So much.

"You okay?" Serena nearly gasped as his warm arms wrapped around her. She smiled, leaning against his body. "You seem out of it a lot lately." Serena smiled up at him. He returned it faintly,

"I'm okay." She assured. "Just so happy that," she turned around, and leaned up to kiss him, "That we can be together." He smirked down at her,

"Yeah I know. You just can't live without me." He gloated. Serena smiled,

"Your right," Vegeta's teasing abruptly ended when she leaned up to kiss him. He remembered when it was so hard for him to do this. When he thought that this: a love like this; could be wrong. She was the only person he'd ever dropped his guard on. She was the only one that had found a way though his arrogance; through his façade. Their love meant more to him, than he could have imagined. She was his only love, and he was hers, forever.

He gently ran his hands under her shirt, and quickly swiped it off over her head. Serena moved out of the kiss, and leaned down to kiss his neck. She made a trail over soft, slow kisses, and when she got to the nape of his neck, began to suckle slightly.

She slowly lifted his shirt over his head, and he unbuttons her pants, and they dropped to her feet, and were pushed away. His were forgotten as well, as Serena continued to nuzzle into his neck. She then moved down to his hard chest, and ran her tongue over one hard little bud, then nipped at it. He shuttered just slightly.

As she lifted her head to kiss him again, he ran his hands over her rear, and then gripped it roughly, pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness through the thin fabric between them. Slowly, he moved her over to the bed, and laid her down.

"Serena..." he whispered softly, his lips trailing over her skin and his breath heavy in her ear, "Us mùirn breatha dán." Serena wasn't sure what it meant, but he continued to mumble different things in Saiyan. He'd done that a lot lately-probably because he'd spent so much time with the Saiyans-he couldn't help but pick up on the language again.

As their undergarments were removed, Serena found herself in the most erotic position she'd ever been in. Even over all the time's she'd been with Vegeta. Something was different about that night. Maybe it was the way he whispered whatever it was he was saying to her. Or maybe it was that they'd done things that they'd never had. Or maybe it was the way they made love. It was so much different. She felt something odd inside her. Something...different.

Whatever it was, they both felt it, and as the morning due sent in through their bedroom window, they slept soundly in each other's arms-detached from the rest of the world.

* * *

Things were bustling an almost month later in the Son house, as everyone began to pack their things. Satan City was expanding, over the Son house, and because Goku and Chi-Chi didn't have a REAL claim on the house, they couldn't keep it. Of course, Bulma was there to come to the rescue. They'd _all_ now be part of the Capsule Corps home. Even Piccolo had decided to come live on Earth, in order to be with Lita, and the on-coming baby.

Of course, because of the new arrivals, Bulma was having another big dinner party. Serena was going to the doctors first though. She'd gone yesterday, and they called her back for the result. She hadn't been feeling so well.

Serena walked out into the air as Goku pushed the last suitcase into the car, Chi-Chi yelling at him the whole time.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Vegeta asked, coming up behind her, and looking sternly at the horizon. It was only 1 pm, and the air was hot, but warm on her skin. Serena nodded, and smiled up at him. He slowly took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"If there is anything wrong," he began, still very serious, "You'll tell me woman, and that's not a request." Serena smiled, and nodded,

"Okay, I promise, I'll tell you all about it!" she giggled, and then released her wings, and lifted off the ground slightly, "But I have to get going." She said, flying further away, "I'll be back before dinner!" Vegeta watched as she flew away. He didn't show it, but he was worried; deathly worried.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Heartbreaking Secrets**

Serena stepped out of the Doctor's office, and into the night air. She folded up the results of her tests, and but them in the back pocket of her shorts.

"Remember Mrs. Fanel, a check-up every month for you, and every 3 months for the little one, alright?" Serena nodded, waving goodbye, and rounding the corner. She sprouted wings and took to the air.

She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. _She_ was pregnant, with Vegeta's baby of course.

She brought her hands to her chest, smiling to herself and feeling the warm air on her skin. She giggled widely, and started spinning around in circles, through the trees houses, then out into the outskirts.

She would be having Vegeta's baby; finally giving him a child of his own. She'd waited for this for so long-she'd been longing for it.

"You look happy Saiyan Queen Serenity." Serena gasped at the sound of Radditz's voice. She turned around, glaring up at the small ship, and the familiar 3 men peeking their heads out of it.

"Gentlemen" She greeted calmly.

"Milady," Bardock was the only to respond.

"And to what occasion do I have the honor of seeing you men again?" She asked, trying to use her all-proper tone.

"Well, we were on our way to see his highness Vegeta." Nappa said. "And we just happen to spot you, mistress." Serena snickered a bit, then turned away,

"Follow me then." She ordered, and took off, them right behind her. She led them to Capsule Corps, and laded right before it. Her wings disappeared, and she stood cross-armed to face them. "May I ask _why_ you need to see my husband so urgently?" she asked.

"It's no business for a woman to know." Radditz snapped. Serena growled,

"You want to bet on that?" she challenged,

"Highness please" Bardock interjected. Serena dropped her stance, as did Radditz, and lead them inside, and to the second floor.

"Serena you're back!" Chi-Chi chimed as she set a plate down on the table, "And with visitors," she continued flatly. She glared at the men, "Serena, why are _they_ here?" she asked her blonde friend.

"I was wondering that myself," She said coldly, arms still crossed. "Come on Bardock, I'll take you to Vegeta now." Serena said. He followed, but when Serena noted Nappa and Radditz did as well, she stopped, "I said Bardock. Not you two." The looked at each other, then growled,

"You can't leave us back here!" Nappa snapped, glaring at her, then at the four women, watching them with demoniac looks in their eyes.

"You can't expect me to trust you two around children now can you?" She said, and then began to walk again, Bardock on her heals. When they began to follow, Mina grabbed Nappa by the neck with her love chain, and Lita held Radditz's arms back.

"I believe her highness said stay." Lita whispered roughly.

* * *

Serena led Bardock to the dinning room, stopping right before they entered the living room; where the men were.

"Please Bardock. What is this all about?" Serena begged, keeping her voice as low as possible. Bardock signed, and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Alright highness" He began, "There's this man, a total freak, attacking our home. He's taken so many of our innocents and army men's lives that we just don't know what to do. It's war Serena." He said, "And we need Vegeta's help." He finished. Serena signed, then nodded, and led him into the living room. The five men, plus four children, perked up.

"Bardock" Krillin stated, taking note to him, and standing up from his seat on the floor. Bardock nodded, then looked at Vegeta, and saluted.

"Majesty, your father sent me here to request your presence on planet Vegeta." He said. Vegeta stood up, brushing off his jeans, and putting his white over-shirt back on over his tank top.

"At ease," he began, "Why does he want me there?" Vegeta asked.

"War sir; we need your help." He said. Vegeta growled to himself. He was ready to take on anything this universe could dish out, but it still was annoying having different issues pop up every damn day. "We need all of you," He continued, looking at all the other men.

From the other room, Radditz and Nappa could be heard breaking free from Lita's and Mina's hold, and running down the hall, and into the room.

"We need all the strongest fighters we can get. Men are dying every second there." Bardock said, firmly, and looked over the men. The women looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"You're leaving?" Mina whispered, staring down at Krillin from her place next to Lita.

"I…" Krillin shrugged, his mouth gone dry, "I don't…" Serena looked over the room. Everything was picture perfect a moment ago. Everyone was out of their training suits, just sitting around enjoying a game. Lita had even gotten Piccolo out of his uniform. She put normal clothes on him, even a bandana wrapped around his head, so his antennas hung over his face; Lita's favorite style on a man. He even looked adorable.

The children were just being children. Playing, and not worrying about where they're parent's were, or if tomorrow, they might have to become the last hope for the universe. Then the women, four pregnant women; cooking whatnot in the kitchen, not a care in the world.

It _was_ picture perfect.

"Alright Bardock, then…" but he stopped. Serena let out a soft sigh, staring at the floor. Her blonde bangs tumbled over her face, and she held in her pride as she fought a couple tears. 'I can't go, not now…' Sure, he was ready to take on the universe, but his family mattered more. "I'm sorry Bardock, but you'll be returning without me." He said. Bardock looked on in shock,

"But sir…" he fumbled with words. Serena looked up at him, a curious look in her eyes. Vegeta smirked slightly, and then stepped toward her.

"I'm sorry, but I have matters of greater importance here." He said, smiling at her so only she could see.

"I can't go either." Yamcha said, picking up his son, and wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Me neither," Krillin continued, taking Mina's hands in his.

"Sorry," Goku said, and held tightly to his wife and son, "But I'm staying too," Bardock looked at Piccolo. Piccolo shook his head, and gripped Lita's hand gently. Serena bit her lip, smiling, and then shaking her head.

"No Vegeta." She said, "Your father needs you. And so does your world." She pulled away from him, and then held his hands in hers. "I can fair with Rhayne, Renie, and Chibi-Chibi on my own. It's not like I'm pregnant. I can handle myself." She said firmly.

"Serena," Vegeta said, just under a whisper, "I'm not leaving you." Serena smacked him lightly in the head,

"Vegeta, you have to help them. Do you really want to loose them again?" he looked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to her. "I thought so." She confirmed. "Now, don't worry about me or the girls, just come back in one piece, got it?" she said. Vegeta gripped her hands, then nodded,

"Got it"

* * *

"KAKAROT" Goku jumped as Vegeta yelled his name for the 3rd time as he made his way up the stairs of Capsule Corps. Why he was calling for him, Goku didn't know, but he wasn't about to ask.

He skidded into the room, panting slightly.

"Yea what?" he asked, fixing his shirt. He looked over Vegeta, noting he was in his Saiyan armor again.

"Kakarot, I need a favor of you." He said, throwing a couple things into and small suitcase.

"Yea okay what do you need?" he asked cheerfully, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"I need you to watch over Serena and the girls while I'm gone." He said. Goku tipped his head.

"But Vegeta, Serena can take care of herself just fine-"

"Kakarot!" Goku backed down a bit, "I know she can…" Vegeta said firmly, looking away. "But…I worry. And you're the only person I'd trust to do this." He said. Goku's was taken aback,

"Vegeta." He whispered calmly to himself, then sighed, and smiled. "All right Vegeta. I'll make sure nothing happens to them." He assured. Vegeta looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then mumbled,

"Thank you."

* * *

It wasn't an hour later they were getting set to leave

"Vegeta's going over a couple things with Bardock before they leave." Mina said while running up to Serena as she and Bulma watched the other prepare the ship.

"Serena, why are you letting him do this?" Bulma asked. Serena smiled at her older friend,

"It's in his blood Bulma dear. And weather he admits it or not, he doesn't want his Father and his Kingdom to fall again." She stated firmly.

"Your quiet the strong one little missy" Bulma said, patting her head, and bending down to stick her tongue out at her, and lighten the mood.

"We're leaving now, so you might want to say goodbye to your precious baby." Radditz snapped, his voice covering in mockery as he glared at her. Serena glared silently, but Bulma and Mina took it much harder.

"Why don't you say that again sparky?" Mina snapped, pounding her fist in her hand.

"Come on honey let's show him the power of a woman." Bulma said, looking over at the blonde.

Radditz never had a chance as the two women attacked, beating the holy hell out of the defenseless man.

It didn't seem Nappa had a chance to get away from Lita and Chi-Chi either as he limped out the door and away from the women hurriedly.

"What'd he do?" Serena asked as the two crossed their arms and stood by her.

"He said that we couldn't hurt him if someone chained him down and held him still for us." She said, and then smirked widely. Serena shook her head, ignoring the sounds around her, and trying not to laugh.

"Maybe they should be begging for your girls' help." Vegeta mocked, coming up next to Serena and taking her hand. Serena laughed lightly, saying nothing though. "Are you sure your okay with this?" Vegeta asked, breaking the silence. Serena nodded, smiling confidently.

Vegeta sighed as Bardock called for him to board. With nothing left to say, Vegeta wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her passionately, and with everything he had in him.

"Well, if I get kisses like that every time you leave maybe I should kick you out more often." Serena teased. Vegeta growled slightly, then shook his head, and kissed her forehead. "Promise you'll come back all right?" She said. He nodded,

"I promise," He said, then released her, still holding onto her hands though. She stopped to look over him. Those blue spandex, that stretchable armor, and that silly belt thingy. She almost wanted to laugh-but wouldn't disgrace him so. "Be here when I get back," then just about a whisper, he said, "I love you," and released her hand, and headed out for the ship. The winds began to pick up, and whipped her hair violently, picking up her tears as well,

"I love you too!" she called out as they lifted off. He watched her through the window as he lifted off into the air. Serena stood there until she couldn't see the ship at all.

Her shoulders dropped slightly, and she placed a hand over the material hiding her test results. A silent tear slid down her cheek.

"Okay everyone: Dinner time!" Chi-Chi called out. Serena didn't move.

"Mommy, you coming" Renie asked, pulling at her mother's hand. Serena smiled down at her daughter, then nodded, and followed her back inside of Capsule Corps.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: I'm Already There**

Serena picked up the phone, dialing in the doctors number to tell him that she would have to reschedule. She couldn't show up for her 3-month appointment because Chibi-Chibi was sick. So, she wrapped up her darling daughter, and kept the other children away from her.

"Careful Bulma." Yamcha said, helping his wife down the stairs. She was 6 months pregnant now, and it was really beginning to show. Serena smiled. She had some stomach showing, but not as much as it would be in soon.

With Vegeta gone, taking care of her 3 daughters was harder than she thought. She ignored the people around her as she told the doctor of her situation, and they rescheduled.

"How you feeling' honey" Serena asked her daughter, replacing the warm cloth on her forehead with a cold one. Chibi-Chibi smiled, then turned and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ready men" Vegeta yelled out to the squadron behind him. They had landed on this planet a month ago, and were hoping this would be the end of the line.

The moment he'd reached New Vegeta-sei, he'd sent a messenger down to give Serena a special phone. He only prayed that she got it, and that she hadn't tried calling. They had been immediately sent away.

He raised his hand, taking one more peek at the enemy, then throwing his hand down, "Charge!" he yelled, then the men ran around the corner, and attacked what were called: The Thermos. They were blood-sucking little creatures with no remorse in their fighting styles.

They were immediately noticed when they ran into battle. The Thermos opened their mouths, and growled in a high-pitched tone; a deafening tone. Many of Vegeta's men faltered. Not Vegeta. He never did.

The Thermos charged just in time to make an impact on their opponents, and vise versa. There wasn't time to think or breathe. Vegeta took a slash across his back, and many punches, but he never fell. Him and only a few of him men were left standing in the end.

3 Months Later

Serena practically collapsed back into the chair. She was 6 months pregnant, and not enjoying it one little bit. The other's weren't fairing well either.

Serena laid her head back, and sighed. Each husband was individually taking care of his wife, and child in some cases. Serena was doing everything with little help from the others, and taking care of 3 totally different children. She was growing tired.

Serena suddenly jumped as something rung in her pocket. She pulled out a small blue phone thingy. A young man and come down with it. She'd been waiting 6 months to hear from Vegeta.

She clicked the "_co'duko_" button, which she discovered meant talk.

"Moshi moshi?" she whispered.

"Just hearing your voice makes me feel like none of this is going on." Serena smiled, her hands shaking on the phone, and willing back her tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked,

"I'm fine," he said, "Are the girls okay?" he asked,

"Yes. Their doing great." she said.

"And you?" he continued,

"I'm fine," she heard him sigh over the phone.

"Veggie-Chan, I love you," she said, just as someone ran into Vegeta. He pushed them away, and hid in a corner in the noisy, dirty room.

"I love you too," he said. Serena smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Is that daddy, mommy?" Rhayne asked as the children passed, playing tag. Serena nodded, and handed her daughter the phone,

"Hi Daddy," Rhayne said. Vegeta smiled to himself,

"Hey honey,"

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" she asked. Vegeta sighed. "Gohan said that if you die you wouldn't come home. Daddy, you're coming back right?" Vegeta was taken aback.

"Rhayne," he choked on his words. A lump formed in his throat, and he wasn't sure what to say.

He called her on the road

From a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say I love you one more time

And when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughing in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

A little voice came on the phone

And said "Daddy when you coming home"

He said the first thing that came to his mind

"I'll always be with you," He promised. "I'll be there when the sun shines down, I'll be there when you wake up every morning. I'll be there when you say your prayers." He said. Rhayne smiled,

"I love you daddy," she said,

"I love you too honey,"

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there

Rhayne gave her mother the phone, and ran back to play. Serena smiled, and held it to her ear,

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too...all of you," he said. The sorrow in his voice she could practically feel over the phone.

"Don't worry about us. Just get back here, and keep safe, okay?" She said. Vegeta sat down in a corner, and leaned away from everyone,

"I have this picture of us all. I keep it with me." he said, pulling it out of his armor over his chest. It was a pure gold frame, and held a small picture, of all of them at Christmas. It almost brought a tear to his eye. Serena had gotten it for him. "They second I get back, I'm going to kiss you, and hold you." He said. Serena smiled.

"Aw! How cute" Someone mocked. Vegeta growled, stood, and punched the man. As he fell, he hit him again, and again. Then when he was down, he lifted the heal of his boot, and brought it roughly down on his chest. The man was left rolling around in pain.

She got back on the phone

Said I really miss you darling

Don't worry about the kids they'll be all right

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll deeply kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes

He looked around at the shocked warriors. It was a nasty site. They smelled, they were dirty, and many had stains of whatnot on their clothes. Bile lay in a corner of the room, and the stench from some of the urine and BO rose to everyone's unpleased noses. They had no choice but to bear it though.

Vegeta returned to his corner. He too looked just like the other men, dirty, hurt, and a look of raw homesick on his face.

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Once we take out one more cavalry, it's over. I can get back to you, and the girls." Serena smiled to herself, and put a hand on her growing stomach.

We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are

"Okay," she whispered.

"I have to go now, but as soon as this is all over I'll call you...I love you," he said, and then hung up. Serena sighed, and turned off the phone. She stood up, and went to the kitchen to get some gummy worms.

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share?

Oh I'm already there

Oh I'm already

There

* * *

1 week later

"Master Vegeta, what do we do? What do we do?" Kuyari whined. Vegeta elbowed the man square in the nose, and then hushed him.

They were left behind when a fleet of infantries suddenly appeared. They had no idea their enemy's had back-up. Kuyari and Vegeta fought gallantly against them, but with 12 men left, against 2, the odds of them winning in their condition and getting to a ship was very unlikely.

"We're going to die. We're going to die," Kuyari whimpered. Vegeta growled and picking up the man by his collar,

"Would you shut up?" he snarled.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" he yelled out. Vegeta groaned as the soldiers spotted them, and came to charge. Vegeta shot a ki blast down at them, and dragged Kuyari behind another wall. He peeked over the corner, firing another and killing 2 of them men. Kuyari begin to mumble whatnot as Vegeta continued to drag him around, searching for a ship or anything else he could find.

The soldiers were right on their heels and they were under fire. Vegeta rounded a corner, and then paused. Just as the soldiers turned, he released a very large attack, killing 4 more of the men, injuring one, and distracting the rest. He again grabbed Kuyari and ran off.

He ran down the hall, and rounded a corner, straight into the throne of the palace. It looked as bad as he thought. He ran through the rubble; the soldiers again firing at them but he continued and fired back. A pillar fell, killing 2 on the men, leaving 2 healthy, and one injured. But, the pillar was a main support beam. The palace was beginning to collapse.

"What, you felt you needed another challenge?" The weeping Kuyari said. Vegeta hit him across the head, and then hurried on. He was lost, under fire, and in a collapsing palace, yet he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was his Serena, and his three little girls at home. "Vegeta look!" Kuyari cried, pointing down a hall. In the far hall, there was a ship, in perfect contact, and just the right size to get them home. Vegeta didn't waste time, and began to run down the hall, avoiding any debris, the ki blasts, and whatever was falling from the ceiling.

They made it to the ship, and Kuyari pried the door open and Vegeta open fired at the soldiers. They'd left the injured one behind to die he supposed.

He growled to himself, and ran up to one man, punching him square in the gut. He fell to the ground, and Vegeta kicked him in the head, splattering his brains over the ground, and on his dirty boots.

Vegeta was surprised when the other soldier fired at him, sending him backward, but closer to the ship. Vegeta fired at the man, avoiding any shots.

Kuyari opened the door, and hopped in, getting it ready to take off. Vegeta finally hit the man, and he met his death. Vegeta stood straight, and turned to get into the ship.

Kuyari smiled, but then looked up,

"Vegeta look out!" But Vegeta didn't move in time. The injured man appeared in the door, and shot Vegeta, square in the chest. "Vegeta" Kuyari yelled, then lifted a hand and shot at the man. He fell dead to the floor.

Kuyari jumped form the ship, and caught Vegeta before he fell. He lifted him over his shoulder, then got back in the ship, and laid him down.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." he said, "We'll get home." he mumbled loudly, and started up the ship, and took off, praying that they'd make it, before, not a warrior, but a father of three, and a husband, died.

* * *

Another week later

"Gohan, Renie, would you set the table for us?" Mina asked, picking up a pot from the stove, very slowly because of the added weight of her baby. The two children began to set the tables, as the women pulled out the food, with the aide of their husbands, except Vegeta of course. It wasn't a few minutes later that Chi-Chi noticed Goku was missing as well.

"Where is that little-" she mumbled the rest to herself as she looked around, but didn't spot him. So, she shrugged, and continued to prepare dinner.

Goku Son stood outside Capsule Corps, starring into the winter sky. Vegeta had missed this Christmas with his family, and didn't even know he had a child on the way. He had to wonder why Serena didn't just tell him.

Serena was a strong girl, which was for certain.

"It can't be easy taking care of three children all on your own, plus getting ready to have a baby," he sighed, then shook his head, and rubbed his cold arm in the January air. Something wasn't right. Why did he feel the need to be out here right now?

His question was soon answered when lights appeared in the sky, and a ship blew in with the winter snow. From it, a man hopped out, the same small, handsome, and kind-looking man that had brought Serena her new little phone, and wished her the best.

"Master Goku?" He managed, his accented, dainty voice adding comfort to the snowy air.

"That's me," Goku said. The man nodded,

"Yes, I have come with news." he said, "His highness, Prince Vegeta, has been reported wounded, and missing." he said, "Please sir, I was unauthorized to come down here, but it Master Vegeta has not returned before the child Serena meets her nine months of pregnancy, please, search for the father of her child." he said, "The man was dedicated to his wife and children, and wanted nothing but to go home the second he arrived on New Vegeta-sei." the said sternly, "Please," he softened, "Please, I leave with this request." and with that, he got in his ship, and left.

Goku watched as he took off, and the snow blew up and over his snow-bitten face. If not in the 2 months and 16 days Serena's child was due in, Vegeta had not returned, he would go look for the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

3 months later

Nowhere; Vegeta was _nowhere_ to be found. He wasn't on Vegeta-sei or any of the planets that they had been fighting on, or near. It was simply hopeless. Goku had no leads, and no idea where the Saiyan Prince might be.

Goku sighed. He'd just landed on a planet called: Platoe. It was just like Earth, except middle-aged Earth. No computers, no skyscrapers, satellites. The most technological things were the ships, and those were hand crafted. It was a beautiful world though.

Goku sat down on a river bridge, staring down at the water as it calmly flowed under him. He wasn't even sure if he could get home with the amount of fuel in his ship. He sighed, falling into a train of thought.

"I hear your looking for a Master Vegeta?" Goku snapped into reality, and whirled around, staring at a man, hunched over, and hidden by a large cloak. Goku raised a brow, and then hopped to the ground.

"Yes, yes I am." He said. The feeble man turned, and nudged him to follow. He did. He followed him for about 20 minutes, before the man stopped at a lake. From his garments, he pulled out a golden frame, and handed it to Goku.

"Master Vegeta was sent into war, and while abandoned and in battle, he was shot, straight in the chest. This golden picture frame took some of the fire, when the Saiyan Prince fell." He said. Tears welled in Goku's eyes as he looked at the object, burned through on the front. But as he opened it, he noted on that side was scared, and the picture, plus the back, was still in tack.

"Wait...how could..." he trailed. The man chuckled, and stood straight, then took off his hood.

Vegeta smiled weakly, though happily at him. A bandage was wrapped around his head, and a scar on his cheek. He looked tired, and homesick.

"I've been here recovering since the final battle, where I was hit." he laughed, "Kind of funny, Serena protected me, even from afar." Goku looked at him, and the raw pain in his eyes was obvious. He wanted to go home. He had to go home.

"Vegeta, let's go." Goku said, and gripped his friend's arm. Vegeta filched,

"Watch it, I broke this one, and it still hurts," he said. Goku signed, and let go.

"Serena's pregnant." Goku stated firmly, "Her baby is due any day now," Vegeta's eyes went wide,

"W-what" Goku snarled at his dumbstruck remark,

"VEGETA! She's pregnant!" Vegeta could feel himself shaking. He grabbed Goku's wrist, and started to run back to the docks,

"We have to go!" he yelled. 'I have to be there.'

* * *

It was June again. It the 9 months Vegeta was gone, he'd managed to miss christmas, and Renie, Gohan's, Rhayne's and Chibi-Chibi's birthdays.

Oh, and also, the baby was late!

Nine months! It had been nine months, the baby was late, and they're hadn't been a word from Vegeta nor Goku. Serena was worried. Bulma had birthed a little baby girl, which she named Pantsey.

Pantsey had her mothers beautiful blue eyes, but her father thick black hair, which just curled a little on her newborn head. She was 6lbs, 2'4" and she was loud and proud. Of Coarse, she was VERY late; so late that Jinsei was born before her.

Jinsei was Mina's and Krillin's beautiful baby boy, who weighed 7lbs, 3'2". He had his mother's blue eyes and blonde hair, though it was very thin, like his fathers. She was behaved, and quiet, but always was giggling.

After they were born, Lita and Piccolo's baby was hatched. Lita didn't make it out of Capsule Corps when her daughter, Tammy, decided she wanted out. Tammy was 6lbs, and 3'1". She didn't have any hair, but bright green eyes. Lita's praying she will sprout some hair though. What _was_ surprising was the pointed ears, and the antenna's poking out of her head. Lita was sure in shock.

Not a couple days later was Goten born, Chi-Chi's and Goku's son. He was 4'3', and weighed 8lbs. He was the splitting image of his father, in every way. He was quite the bundle of noise as well.

"I can't believe he left!" The morning started out the same as it always did. Chi-Chi bellowed in anger for Goku's departure. The day after Goten's birth, Goku had left, leaving a note to Chi-Chi that he had to find someone. Chi-Chi was furious. No one knew where he went, or who he was looking for, they just wondered if he and when he would return.

Some unexpected people had also shown up yesterday. Tien and Chitzou they had called them. Chitzou was like a little doll, and the kids loved him to death. He was the perfect playmate. Tien was a sturdy man, with a very rich voice, Serena had noted. She also noted that he had taken quite a liking to Serena, even in her pregnancy. This displeased everyone in the house. Tien was doing his best to take care of Serena in every way, and flatter her to his favor. He waited her hand and foot, and barely left her side. It annoyed the hell out of her.

As a contraction came, Serena sucked in a breath, and leaned against the hallway wall. What was strange though was that it wasn't going away. Serena, gripping her side, made her way into the kitchen, where Mina was breast-feeding, and chatting with Bulma, it took a moment for them to notice her.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Bulma asked, placing Pantsey her little basinet, and walking over to place an arm on her shoulder. Serena cringed, and then gasped, as water leaked down her leg. Bulma abruptly stepped back. Mina squealed very loudly and yelped,

"Serena! Your water broke!" Serena blinked, staring down at the water.

"Chi-Chi! Yamcha! Goku!" Bulma cried out, as Mina yelled for Lita, Piccolo, and Krillin. She was going into labor.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Vegita Usagi Fanel**

"Breathe Serena. Take deep breaths." Chi-Chi ordered as she dabbed Serena's forehead with a wet towel. Serena smiled up at her friend, mouthing a thank you. Chi-Chi smiled, tears glistening in her ebony eyes.

Though they weren't sure where Goku was, Chi-Chi had a strong feeling that he would be back. She wasn't too worried. What worried her was that Vegeta wasn't here. Vegeta didn't even know Serena was pregnant. If he did, he wouldn't have left her.

What would Serena do if Vegeta were dead; or if the war never ended? She would be having four children to take care of, all on her own. Of course, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Lita, and Mina's families would all be here to help, but that wasn't like having Vegeta there.

"Chi-Chi," Serena broke her train of thought, "Why don't you go join the others." she said. Chi-Chi glared at her firmly,

"I'm not leaving you here to do this alone!" The dark beauty exclaimed, crossing her arms commandingly. Serena laughing lightly then shook her head.

"Chi-Chi," she began softly, and placed a hand on her friends arm, "I don't mean to sound rude at all, but if Vegeta's not here to help me, then I want to do this alone." she stated. Chi-Chi's face fell, and she sighed. With a shake of the head, she kissed Serena's forehead, then left the room.

"How you feeling" The doctor asked. Serena snapped her head over, and gave him a look that said: I'm fucking ready do die here you ass!

Needless to say, he turned away.

* * *

"So Vegeta, do you think she'll have a boy or girl?" Goku asked. Vegeta huffed at him,

"A boy stupid, don't you know it's the in Vegeta family bloodline for a male heir to be born. It will be a boy," he said confidently. Goku nodded as Vegeta began to type something into the computer. He looked out the window into space, but what surprised at what he saw.

"Um Vegeta" Goku tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Not now Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, still typing whatnot into the computer system. Goku stared out the front window, just stared, and then tapped him again,

"Vegeta"

"I said stop it Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta?!" Goku continued, tapping harder now.

"Damn it what" he whirled around, and then followed Goku's gaze out the window. Vegeta's mouth fell, "Holy sh-"

"We're gonna crash!" Goku yelped, as the ship began to shake in Earth's atmosphere and the ground came into view. Goku hid under a desk, as Vegeta attempted to move the ship. But as they neared the streets of Satan City, Vegeta joined his Saiyan companion, and they covered their heads.

Outside, people were screaming, and pointing in awe as the ship tore through the cement of Main-Street. Slowly it continued to move onward, dragging rocks and dirt at its feet. It seemed like an endless trip as it continued to move down the street. Goku got up, and peeked out the window.

"Chi-Chi's ki!" Goku looked around, sensing its source right at the hospital. It was a street right off of Main-Street, that they were about to pass. Goku snagged Vegeta by the collar, and kicked the door open. They ran down the street, totally forgetting the fact that they can fly.

Not to mention that their ship is ruining the streets of Satan City, and about to run straight into the mall.

The boys ran into the hospital, receiving many funny looks. They were, after all, in the naive clothing of the Ashtaka. Never the less, they continued to run down the hall, following Chi-Chi's ki. They couldn't detect any other right now. Soon, they picked up on Lita's, Mina's, Bulma's, and so forth.

"Strange I only felt Chi-Chi's for awhile there." Goku said. Vegeta nodded,

"Yes, but we'll concern ourselves with that later." He said, as they rounded a corner. Everyone looked up at them as they walked in. Chi-Chi, just coming into the room, stared at Goku blankly.

"Goku" For the first time in quite awhile, Chi-Chi practically collapsed into Goku's arms. "God I missed you." She whispered roughly, her arms tight around his neck. Goku wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely to him, and not letting go.

"I love you." He whispered. Cold tears streaming down Chi-Chi's warm cheeks, and her hair fell out of its traditional bun. "I promise I won't leave again, but where is Serena?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi pulled away, a bit confused, then she spotted Vegeta.

"So, that's where you went." she said calmly. In the back of her head, she new normally she'd start yelling at Goku for leaving, and Vegeta for being late, but she just didn't have the energy right now. "Vegeta," Chi-Chi began pushing him toward a room. "Hurry Serena's in labor, she needs your help." she said. Vegeta practically broke the door down as he ran through it. Chi-Chi sighed as the door closed, then looked around at all the friends as family.

"I'm sorry I left." Goku whispered quietly. Chi-Chi smiled up at him.

"It's okay," she said, "But while I'm sitting down, you're changing Goten's dipper." Goku's face fell as Chi-Chi plopped in a hospital chair. He looked down at his son, and lifted him up. Goku's lips twisted, and his nose crinkled at he extended the baby as far away from him as possible.

Vegeta's breath caught the moment he saw Serena. Her stomach was much … _larger_ ….since the last time he saw her, and she had sweat dripping down her face. Her hair was tied into a braid, flowing off the side of the bed. She was even more beautiful than when he left. Vegeta took a step toward her,

"Hold it Sony. Who are you?" the doctor snapped, glaring at the man, in very strange clothing. Vegeta practically growled.

"Vegeta" They turned to look at Serena, tears falling down her face. Vegeta pushed the man aside, and stopped next to her bed. He gulped, taking her hand, and falling to his knees by her side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sternly. Serena smiled weakly,

"You wanted to go," she said. Vegeta shook her head, gripping her hand with both of his, and kissing the back of hers.

"Do you know what it is?" Vegeta asked. Serena shook her head. "In my family, all children are born boys. It's a heritage thing." Serena nodded.

"I'm having a boy..." she said to herself. But her smile faded soon, as a contraction came on. She gripped Vegeta's hand, and arched her back in pain. It was over as soon as it came though.

"Serena, your dilating pretty quickly." the doctor said. "It's going to be time very soon." Serena ignored him, and looked over at her husband with a smile.

"What took so long?" She asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes, then reached over and replaced the wet cloth on her head. She smiled, and closed her eyes as a contraction came. She took it well.

She looked up at Vegeta again, a little short of breath. She smiled, his bright eyes shinning at her with pity as she tried to fight the pain away from her mind. He gulped, biting the inside of his cheek as he took a moment for thought.

"You look good." He blurted, nodding slightly as he tried to smile without laughing.

"I'm about to have a baby, are you kidding me?" she laughed lightly, but abruptly stopped when she noted his serious face. He leaned over, burying his face in her shoulder. Serena wasn't sure why he was acting like this, in public no less, but she wasn't one to question, and gently rubbed her husbands back. He soon moved away. He smiled, just enough for her to see.

This serenity didn't last long though. Serena's eyes wet wide, and she cringed, a little yelp escaping her lips.

"It's time!" The doctor hollered. 3 or 4 nurses ran into the room. Serena gripped Vegeta hand, biting her bottom lip.

"Work on your breathing Ma'am." A nurse said. Serena's breathing was heavy. The doctor placed her legs in the brackets, and flipped up her gown.

"Get Ready Mrs. Fanel" The nurse said. Serena tightened her grip on Vegeta's hand, "Now push!" The nurse yelped. Serena did. She sunk a little lower in her spot, and bit down forcefully on her bottom lip, until it bled.

Vegeta didn't know what to do. His wife was doing all the work, and she looked as if she was in great pain. Her grip on his hand was cutting off circulation, but he paid no mind. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. When a nurse smiled a sweet smile for the couple, he growled at her, immediately scaring her, and forcing her to cower a bit, and look away.

"Now Serena, this should be your last. I have the head." The doctor said. "Now _push_!" Serena pressed her head back, and pushed, one hand gripping the bed, then other, Vegeta's hand.

A baby's sharp cry was heard, and the doctor held up a beautiful baby, clean, and with wide blue eyes. Serena laid her head back and sighed in relief. They wrapped up the child, and wrapped a blanket around it; A pink blanket.

"It's a girl." Vegeta whispered to himself. '_A boy stupid; don't you know it's the in Vegeta family blood line for a male heir to be born_.' He remembered himself saying, _'It will be a boy._' He laughed at himself. How could he think his bloodline would overcome the Lunarian bloodline?

Vegeta gulped as he cradled the baby, it's overly wide eyes staring up at him with interest. Vegeta shook as he held her, and leaned down to give her to Serena. Serena smiled as she cradled her baby in her arms.

"Hey little girl." she said to the enfant, "We've been waiting awhile for you." She checked the baby's hands and feet, to make sure she was all there.

"She's perfect." Vegeta said quickly, and calmed his wife's hands.

"She's a girl." Serena stated, "Is that okay." Vegeta smirked, and stood,

"She's perfect," he repeated. "I'm going to go get Kakarot. I want him to see her first." Vegeta stated, and walked out. Serena smiled as the door closed, and the nurse faced her.

"Is there a name yet Ma'am?" she asked. Serena looked at her daughter. Serena smiled, and nodded, none-the-less.

"Her name is Vegita." Serena said. The nurse smiled, and wrote down the name, checking the spelling first with Serena, and then taking it to be registered. She soon returned with the baby's band.

* * *

"Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed as he walked into the waiting room. "Come on." He ordered. Goku shrugged and set down the Goten.

"Did Serena have her baby?" Krillin asked. Vegeta huffed at him, then took a glace and Goku and turned to leave. Goku followed, though taking a glace at Chi-Chi to make sure it was okay. She shooed him to follow. As they headed to the room, Vegeta stopped in front of the door.

"Kakarot" Vegeta said, "Goku," he corrected, but again he paused. It was strange for him to say his Earth name.

"Don't call me that." Vegeta blinked, looking at Goku, but his eyes were cast to the ground. His voice was stern, and serious-but of course it didn't last. Goku looked up at him cheerily, "It's just too weird hearing it out of you! You know what I mean!" He exclaimed. Vegeta sighed heavily. Goku _was_ a strange one. But, he took it upon himself to cast aside the name ordeal and continue.

"I almost died on that mission I went on." He began, neither looking at him, or anything else, "And the last thing I want is for Serena to be left with such a burden." he continued, then finally looked at him, "If anything were to ever happen to me Kakarot, I'd hope you'd watch out for them in my place." He growled soft, no longer able to keep his gaze as he cast it to the ground yet again. "You're the one person I trust, my best friend." The words seemed to drown in Goku's ears, and he blinked at him shock.

"Vegeta…" He whispered softly. Vegeta cleared his throat, and then looked up with that shield over his ebony eyes once more.

"The baby is a girl." he said with a slight laugh, "I was wrong." Goku grinned, laughing whole-heartedly,

"Four girls huh" he paused to shake his head, "Good Luck man, you're going to need it!" Vegeta glared at him for that statement, but pushed it aside, none-the-less.

They stepped into the room as the nurse snapped an identification bracelet on their daughter's wrist.

"What did you name her?" Goku asked, leaning down and touching the baby's fingers. He played with the bracelet, and twirled it until he found the name: "Vegita Usagi Fanel." he said aloud. Goku laughed a little, a smile on his face. Serena smiled up and Vegeta, and Vegeta stuck his hands in his pockets, proud about his wife's choice in names.

"Well I get the Vegita thing." Goku began, "But _Usagi_?" he looked up at Serena questioningly. Serena could only smile a bit before her strange explanation.

"It means _Bunny of the Moon_." She said, "I don't know where I got it from, but I felt it was suitable." Goku accepted the answer as he twirled the band once more, his hand still holding the baby's softly.

"Vegita…" he mused, then let out a laugh. "Ha! Princess Vegita, next in line to the non-existing Saiyan-Lunarian thrown!"

Goku soon found his face in the asphalt.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't yell at all." Bulma said as they all sat to rest, back in Capsule Corps, after the day's events. Bulma smiled, shook her head, and sat down. Her shoulder-length hair tickled her shoulders as Trouser pulled at her pant leg, intent on getting her attention.

"How are you feeling?" Chi-Chi asked, pulling her waist-length hair in a low ponytail and laying her son down as well. Serena simply smiled. The room was quiet, for most were exhausted from all the waiting. Tien made a point to sit next to Serena, and begged to hold her new child. She allowed it, but the moment Vegeta walked in, he changed his mind,

"Put my daughter down," Vegeta growled lowly. Tien handed him his daughter. "Now move." he continued. Tien practically scampered away in fright. Serena laughed to herself. She looked around at the room. Yamcha was holding his baby girl, Pantsey, while laughing as Bulma ignored her son, banging a rattle against her leg on the floor.

Goku joked around with Gohan, occasionally getting yelled at by Chi-Chi, as Goten slept peacefully. Piccolo sat directly behind Lita. Tammy was in her arms, and Piccolo's arms wrapped around hers.

Krillin held little Jinsei in as arm, perched on the back of a chair and Mina sat, her feet dangling off the side, falling asleep in the chair. Renie, Rhayne, and Chibi-Chibi began to wear out to sleepy-ness, as did their playmate Chitzou.

Serena couldn't help but smile. Finally things were perfect.

**End**

* * *

So, what do you think? Yes, there's still the mystery behind dear Rhayne, plus, Vegita-whom baby Vegita is ironically named after…..hmmm

Well duh!

Okay, leave Reviews, get more!


	4. Saga Four: The Trials Of Love 29 to 37

Fun wow, right? Well, we have new couples, and new Senshi on the way! A lot of new. Wish me luck!

Title: A Light in Darkness

Rated: R

Genre: Romance

Saga Summery: Evil lurks in the future of our hero's, but that won't bring Serena or Vegeta down. With a little help from new Senshi, will they make it through the torment and trails of love bestowed on them? And can Vegeta accept the fact that Renie is falling hard for Gohan?

Saga Four: The Trails of Love

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Senshi of Dark And Light**

"Gohan could you please just go downstairs and play with Renie and Rhayne" Chi-Chi snapped at her son. She tied the straps on Goten's diaper, and continued to clean the guest floor, that Bulma gave the Son family, the way she liked it.

Bulma had given everyone a floor. The bottom floor was the living area, with the kitchen, porch, deck, living room, dinning room, gravity room and conference room. The second floor was Bulma's and her families', including her parents. It also included her lab as well. The Son's owned third floor; Forth, Piccolo, Lita and Tammy lived, though it was into consideration that Piccolo may want to make a little side-home up on the watching tower with Dende and Mr. Popo. On the Fifth floor was Mina, Krillin, and the noisy Jinsei. And on the Fifth and final floor was Serena, Vegeta, Renie, Rhayne, Chibi-Chibi, and Little Vegita.

Personally, Chi-Chi found it rather confusing, but no one else seemed to, so she left it be.

She was feeling strangely lately. She wasn't quiet sure why, but she had a lot more energy that usual; Much more than she did after giving birth to Gohan. She also was getting these funny feelings. Like, she should be expecting something.

The alarm went off waking her from her thoughts. Bulma would be out of her lab now, and Chi-Chi could discuss this with her. Chi-Chi walked down the flight of stairs, smiling at Serena, and laughing when she noticed she was being dragged around by her 3 eldest daughters to play dollies. It was sort of strange. Chi-Chi was so far bound to a family of little boys; while Serena was flooded with girls. Maybe one day, they'll make a swap!

As Chi-Chi neared the lab, she spotted the blue-haired genius.

"Bulma" She called out. Bulma smiled, and turned around. She still had her lab coat on though. "Still at work?" she asked, looking over her uniform. Bulma smiled,

"Yea actually; just some extra things I wanted to look into." she said. Chi-Chi nodded,

"Well, can you spare just a minute?" she asked. A look of concern fell on Bulma's features.

"Sure." They went into the lab, and sat down at a desk amidst all the computers and creations.

"It's nothing big." Chi-Chi assured, "I've just been feeling really strange lately." she said, "Like I should be doing more than I am; like I'm not putting enough effort into something. And I have more energy than I usually do." she stated. Bulma stared at her almost in shock.

"Oh My God that's so weird! Me too!" she exclaimed.

"Really" Chi-Chi asked, tipping her head. "Wow this _is_ weird." she said, a worried look on her pale face. She began to play with one of the two braids of hair that tickled her waist, and bit her lip.

"Maybe Serena would know what is going on?" Bulma asked. Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would she know?" She asked in an almost annoyed tone. Bulma's face turned hard.

"I'm not sure, I just have a feeling!" She said sternly, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked, eyes following her.

"I'm going to go ask Serena what she knows!" The blue-haired beauty announced, and headed up the stairs, ordering Yamcha to watch the children for a while. Chi-Chi soon followed, wondering if Bulma's intuition was right.

A sudden wail stopped them in their tracks. The children had knocked down a shelf with 6 glass vases on it.

"Trouser don't move!"

* * *

"Hiya!" Another punch "Ya!" another kick "Wiiiiiiya!". And a face full of asphalt. Renie whined as the infamous Gohan whipped her butt, yet again. Renie had dropped her mother's form of training, and began training her Father's style a little more. Of course, she soon found that her mother was teaching the same stuff, just a little less brutal.

Renie had also adorned a training suit like her father's. Spandex, but with style. It was pink, sleeveless, and very,_ cute_. Her gloves were tight and reached her elbows; though her boots were about the same as Vegeta's. Her pointed buns were about to fall out, and fluffy strands of hair were loose from the braid they were in, which were wrapped around the buns.

As she lay there on the floor, listening to Gohan's cheers of victory, she seriously began to consider weather to continue to suffer the humiliation or kick the shit out of the almost 13 year old. That's right. He was about to turn 14. He was only a few months older than Renie. Renie began to sit up, and stared at the boy, jumping around in triumph. She rolled her eyes, and stood, brushing off, and wiping the sweat off her neck with a towel.

Eventually, Gohan calmed down, and trotted up to the girl.

"Am I good or what?" He said, brushing at his shoulder, and sticking his nose into the air. Renie hit him in the chest, and laughed when she realized she didn't mean to make him fall.

"Or what." she said. He got up, holding his stomach.

"What?" He asked.

"You said: Am I good or what?" she paused, "And I choose: Or what!" Gohan stuck his tongue out at the pink-haired spore of cuteness, and ran a towel over his neck and through his hair. They went into their separate changing rooms and bathed. It took longer for Gohan in the shower, but Renie was still had just gotten her hair up as Gohan began to leave. Renie stopped in front of the mirror. Gohan took note as she began to apply this powdery stuff and blush, and lipstick.

"Why are you putting all that on?" he asked, looking at her face in the mirror as he stood behind her.

"Because, it makes me prettier" She stated confidently.

"No it doesn't." Gohan said. Renie felt a tightening in her throat, and she was speechless. 'How Dare he!' Her mind screamed, but she listened as he continued, "Your pretty enough already." he said. Renie looked at his face behind her in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Gohan smiled sweetly and cheerfully,

"Geez. You're the prettiest girl I know." He said simply. Blush rose to Renie's cheeks. "Hey, think you put too much on." Gohan said, getting a towel, and trying to wipe the pink away. It only made more.

"Forget it." Renie took the towel from him, and stuffed her make-up in her bag.

"You are very pretty Renie." it was the last thing Gohan said as he left the room. She could hear him whistling 'I'd do Anything' as he left. Renie swallowed the lump in her throat. What would she say to him next time she say him?

Just as she was leaving, she spotted his headband,

"Hey! Nerd!" she called out, "You forgot this!" She yelled, and caught up to him.

"Thanks Fluffy."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

"Mom! I'm 13! I should be able to make my own choices!" Renie snapped at her mother as Serena fixed the now 7 Chibi-Chibi's hair, and put the 5-year-old Rhayne's shoes on. Bulma's company banquet was being held, and Bulma wanted everyone to come. Everyone.

"Renie you're going with and that's that!" Renie whined unhappily as her mother shooed her away. Downstairs, Chi-Chi and Goku could be heard arguing with Gohan about going.

Serena began to take her girls down to the first floor, where Vegeta, Vegita, and everyone else were waiting. Chibi-Chibi tried to mimic her sister, with a straight red dress, and red veil, but with flowers of white around the edges. Rhayne was in a purple dress with yellow and white flowers, not caring at all what she looked like, and fought with her mom about keeping the headband in her hair. Vegita was in a little white dress, small white and yellow flowers on the edges.

They began to head out, and Bulma began to order people into seats. Trouser was the eye off attention for the press, as was Pantsey. The three-year-old Trouser was in a Capsule Corps Tuxedo, and Pantsey in a very expensive-looking girls dress. Bulma, of course, was in a very low-cut blue dress, with her hair pulled up in a bun behind her head. Yamcha was in a rather flashy yellow tuxedo. You couldn't miss him in a room.

The trip there was short. Everyone reminded themselves of their manners. None wanted to embarrass Bulma, and Vegeta and Piccolo didn't want to upset their wife's.

The place was full. It was the best restaurant there was in Satan city. It was beauty and elegancy. They Senshi, plus, were amazed. Everyone took attention to Bulma. All her foreign guests and press were at her word. Other companies begged for meetings of some kind with her. Bulma took it well.

Attention was also drawn to Bulma's best friend Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was in a red Chinese dress, with little yellow flowers on it, and her hair was braided behind her. She looked fantastic. The press was breath-taken. Her son was also a catch for many of the rich and famous daughters.

Gohan was in a pair of black pants, his white dress shirt put on messily, and his coats draped over an arm; the splitting image of his father. Goten's little tuxedo not only was a mess, but had to be re-buttoned every time he'd pull it off.

Renie didn't exactly like the attention he was getting. Renie was dressed in a beautiful straight white gown, with pink jewels around the square neckline and bottom, and a pink veil draped over her elbows. Of course, Goten wasn't enjoying all the attention Renie was getting from the young men either.

When they were finally forced to share a dance by their two mothers, it was as if it were perfect. As they continued to dance: 'I'd do anything' began to play.

"Hey Serena" Lita said, pushing a hair, which was pulled up in curls, behind an ear. God only knows how Lita got Piccolo into a tuxedo, but she did. And he looked great for a green guy. Tammy was in a little white dress, her brown hair still barely showing. Lita's clingy green dress flowed over her curves and cut low in back. It was about calf length, but she looked hot.

"Yea" Serena said. If anyone was getting attention, it was Serena. She was the beauty of the party since the very start. Her straight, white dresses, and circle in the front, with shinning earrings and a necklace, and the back cut low, just like Lita's. She had a veil draped over her elbows, and her hair was pulled back into two flat buns, with braids around them, and her pigtails of gold flowing beautifully.

"I have a strange...bad feeling. Don't you?" She said. Serena looked down guiltily, and nodded.

"Yes. I do. I had a dream the other night that two new Senshi are on the way." she stated, "and I think that time is nearing." she said. Lita sighed, and beckoned for Mina to join them. Mina wore a long white dress, and had spaghetti straps around her shoulders, and she had a light orange veil coat that fell off her shoulders, but brushed her knees. Mina and Krillin dressed Jinsei up in a tiny tuxedo, just like Goten. Krillin was in a customary tuxedo as well.

They made quick plans of action if something did happen. Each of them had made sure to bring their Senshi charms along.

"Wait." Serena said before they broke the meeting. She held a hand over their charms, and the two wands changed into circled lockets, with their Senshi symbol on it, and crystals around them. They looked up at her confused,

"An upgrade." she said with a wink. They shrugged, and left the corner they were in, and went back to the party.

* * *

The Three Planet-bound Sailor Senshi weren't the only ones who held a secret conversation. Bulma and Chi-Chi conversed about the strange feelings as well.

"Actually," Chi-Chi continued after a long, silent paused between them in the ladies room, "I think it's changed me." She leaned up against the wall, and watched her best friend as she washed her hands. Bulma smiled,

"I know what you mean," she said. "I feel like I have more control over myself; my emotions and thoughts and body." she crinkled her nose as she talked, the excitement of it in her blue eyes. Chi-Chi laughed lightly, and nodded.

"I've also been doing a lot of training," she said with a bright blush. Bulma blushed as well,

"Same here I don't spend all my nights in that lab," she said. The giggled, and shook their heads at each other, and themselves.

* * *

Hi Barbie

Hi Ken

Do you want to go for a ride?

Sure Ken

Jump In.

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world..." Goku sung lightly under his breath. "Damn. Now I'm never going to get this song out of my head." He cursed, and set down his drink at the bar. He looked over at Vegeta sitting next to him, avoiding any attention from the press, and tapping the beat to the song on the table.

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation..." Goku faintly heard him sing under his breath. He laughed a little, gaining the princes' attention. "What?" he mumbled. Goku shook his head,

"Nothing." he assured, "Hey, were did the girls go?" he asked. Vegeta and Goku looked around, spotting Serena, Mina, and Lita chatting in a corner of the room, and Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo tending to the little ones. Renie and Gohan were also spotting, again, dancing.

"When is he going to ask her out? Damn." Vegeta muttered. Goku tipped his head in confusion.

"What?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Are you really that stupid Kakarot?" he asked. Goku shrugged, "Look at the way he looks at her. It's horribly obvious it's almost pathetic." he said dulling, and rolled his eyes. "Just what I need; another boy for her to swoon over." he practically banged his head on the bar, and Goku watched them. He quickly tapped into his Saiyan-jinn hearing to listen in, and then sweat-dropped.

"Yikes... Gohan needs some better lines...." Vegeta smirked, and stood next to Goku to watch them,

"Well, you can't expect much from him," he said calming, then looked at Goku, "After all he is _your_ son."

"Hey!" Goku crinkled his nose and glared as Vegeta laughed lightly, a smirk on his face. The peace didn't last thought.

A crashed sounded through the main window as glass flew in pieces, all over the floor and onto the guests. Serena and her two sensei's head's were the first to snap to attention. There were four creatures, in the shapes of men, with long arms and legs. They crawled on all fours and had hunched backs. They seemed to be about the size of two or three elephants, as crawled in through the broken window. They were like Shadows in a form, with a fuzzy sort of look to their appearance. Their eyes were white, and sewn shut, with dried blood rimmed on them.

"That's our que girls." Serena said. Lita held up her hand,

"Silver Jupiter Power, Make up!" she cried. A flash of Silver and Green enveloped the girl, and electricity ran through her body as her powers touched her, and formed a white suit. It had a Chinese top, with a customary sailor skirt connected at the bottom. Her gloves reached her forearms, and were tinted green. Her boots tied all the way up to her center thigh, and her symbol formed on her forehead. The tips of her fuku were green, and her locked was settles between her breasts. Her rose earrings were still part of her ensemble, and her hair remained pulled back in curls.

"Silver Venus Power, Make up!" Orange and Silver flashed before her eyes, and her new overwhelming power enveloped her. Her symbol formed on her forehead. Her gloves reached her forearms, and were tinted orange and her boots tied all the way up to her center thigh. The tips of her fuku were orange, and her locked was settles between her breasts. She had a white suit. It had a Chinese top, with a sailor skirt connected at the bottom, just like Lita's. Her hair remained the same as well, pulled back into and mass of twists and curls, with roses framing around the small blonde bun.

"Silver Moon Power, Make up!" Serena's hand jolted in the air, and the familiar, painful power racked through her body and formed her white fuku, that was just like her friends and had been since she'd been given Vegeta's blood so long ago. Accept for Silver lining, and silver moons in her ear lobes. Her hair remained the way it was, and she made her ending pose.

"What do we call these Heshins?" Mina asked. Serena smirked,

"Silver Senshi" She said.

The creatures had already begun attacking people. Yamcha was gathering all the kids together, as Krillin and Piccolo were helping people out and away from the monsters. Goku and Vegeta had already engaged in battle. Lita didn't hesitate to run into battle,

"Hey creep!" she called to one of the monsters, "Take this!" she formed a ball of lightening in her hand and tossed it at him. He fell backward, but got right back up, and engaged. As he attacked her, she leapt into the air above him. She held her hands above her head, and her symbol glowed, "EICHENDONNER STREIK!" She cried, and released her attack on the beast. It sensed her just in time to feel her power envelop it. He lay weak on the ground. Lita fell back to the floor, charged at it, and drew her fist. Yamcha, Gohan, Renie and the children watched from afar. Gohan had to turn Renie's eyes away.

Mina didn't hesitate either. She ran behind one that had perused Goku. He was having a hard time with it. Mina twirled her love chain over her head, and looped it. "Gotchya!" She yelped as she tied a loop around the monster's neck. She held him back, and Goku's perused an attack on him.

Serena looked around, waiting a moment before acting. Lita was doing fine and Mina and Goku seemed to have their situation under control, but Vegeta wasn't looking so hot with two of these things on his back. Serena formed 2 crystals in her hands, and released it on them both. They cried out, and searched around for what hit them. Serena raised her ki so they could find them.

They ran over to her. She leapt into the air, and landed on the back of one. A small crystal formed in her hand, and she forced herself to the top of its head. It leapt back on its hind legs as she grabbed onto its ear to stay on. She swung back for a moment, but was swung again, and drove the crystal into its head. It cried out in pain, but didn't reside at all.

Serena prepared another, but his friend had other plans. With a large hand, it smashed Serena into the floor. She struggled under its hand as the wounded monster shook its head, howling in pain. 'Damnit...' Serena cursed to herself, unable to remove its hand. Eventually, as in put for weight on her, she screamed out. Her yell was answered. Vegeta regained himself, and fired at the beast head on. He continued to peruse on it. Ki blast after ki blast. Eventually, it fell on its back.

Serena stood next to Vegeta, and slowly turned the animal to dust.

"Ha! Little Mother Fucker take that!" Lita stood triumphantly as her foe turned into dust.

"BELLE STELLE" Serena turned to see Mina, using her knew attack, than formed before her breasts and is held out with her right hand, turned to monster to dust, accompanied by Goku's: Camehameha.

"Looks like we won!" Mina cheered as her and Goku approached them.

"Ha! I beat the fucking shit out of that bloodsucker! I tasted his blood! I-" The Physco look on Lita's face fell as Mina and Serena punching their friend hard on the back of the head. "Oh the pain!" She cried, and then pretended to die. Mina and Serena giggles as she got up, laughing, "Sorry, lost myself!" she said, sticking her tongue out.

"That wasn't so hard!" Goku said happily.

"Wasn't it?" They all immediately whirled around to the feminine voice. From the corner, appareled a small craft, and inside, a man they knew as Freeza appeared.

"What do you want?" Vegeta growled, his muscles flexing and rage in his eyes. Freeza smirked, and tossed a crystal into the body of the monster Serena had wounded. They watched in horror as it began to grow. It bellowed out, showing into fangs, dripping with salvia. They all dodged as it swung its hand down, but as they flew, they flew right into his hand, and he held them tightly in his grip, squeezing the life out of them.

* * *

Bulma and Chi-Chi had heard all the clutter outside, but they didn't move from their spots. They still stood in place, afraid to move.

"I have a horrible feeling." Chi-Chi whined. Bulma began to grip her throat, and choke on a nervous lump. "Do something Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelped, but Bulma feel to her knees, as did Chi-Chi, gripping her head in pain. "Goku..." she whispered to herself.

"It's like something's pounding in my head." Bulma said aloud, just as a light of red and blue enveloped them. They didn't open their eyes, they couldn't. Both of them felt energy around them, trying to enter their bodies.

"Should we let it?" Bulma asked. Chi-Chi's lips were dry at first, but she spoke:

"Those who don't risk anything, risk even more." Chi-Chi said. They girls smiled, and opened their hearts to the energy. Great energy entered their bodies, and power was bestowed upon them. When they opened their eyes, they looked at each other. Chi-Chi's hair was still pulled into a braid, but she was wearing a Silver Senshi Fuku, lined in red. A symbol stood on her forehead and locket, Meaning: Demon.

Bulma's hair was the same. Even her blue lipstick didn't change, but Bulma was also in the new Silver Senshi Fuku, lined in blue. Her symbol meant: Angel.

"Do you feel this power?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma nodded, fisting her hand as power radiated from it.

"Come on," she said, "Let's stretch our wings." The girls ran out just in time. Bulma drew her bow of light baby blue. Her symbol glowed, and shot two arrows at the beast.

"Chama." Chi-Chi said lightly, her symbol glowing. She held out her hand as black fire released from it, and lit the arrows. One arrow hit the beast's hand, and dropped its 5 victims; the other, the wound still in its head. It bellowed out in pain.

"Now all together." Bulma cried, running up to the Senshi.

"DEMONIO CHAMA!" Chi-Chi yelled, tossing black fire in her hands, then throwing it at the monster.

"Me Next" Lita said. She held her hands above her head, "EICHENDONNER STREIK!" She smirked, "Next say I!"

"I" Mina formed before her breasts and is held out with her right hand, " BELLE STELLE".

"MELODIE ANGE!!" Bulma cried as her blue light formed at her fingertip, covered her hand, and released. Serena sighed, and held out a hand,

"STAR SILVER ILLUSION" she said simply, and the 5 attacks, plus a Big Big Attack, and Camehameha, turned the beast to oblivion.

The party ended pretty early. It was obvious that Bulma was the Senshi with the given name: Sailor Heaven and Chi-Chi was the Senshi with the given name: Sailor Hell.

* * *

"So we're Senshi now?" Bulma asked as they all sat, silent in the Capsule Corps living room, mostly in sweats or Pajama's now. Serena nodded,

"Yes." she said, "And because you are a Senshi, it's in your children's blood as well." Bulma looked up confused.

Serena got up. "Each Senshi has a symbol.... of their heritage and powers," she said, her own moon symbol glowing. As she passed Mina, Lita, Chi-Chi and Bulma, theirs did as well. "And with every Senshi, if she gives birth to a daughter, she will be a Sailor Senshi too." She began, "And if she gives birth to a son, he will be a Senshi Knight."

She touched Renie, Rhayne's, and Chibi-Chibi's foreheads, and then turned around. "Renie's is like mine, symbol of the moon. Rhayne's means Earth, and Chibi-Chibi's hope". She paused, "Vegita, Pantsey, Tammy, Jensei, Goten and Trouser are too young right now to have symbols, much less know if they are even going to be Senshi."

"So Bulma and I are now condemned to the same fate as you, and Pantsey will be too?" Chi-Chi asked. Serena nodded. They sighed.

"Well," Bulma began, "Yamcha, you're going to have to start getting your lazy bum up earlier" she said with a wink, "We're going to have a lot of training to do." Chi-Chi laughed, nudging Goku slightly with a grin. The girls smiled, and laughed, as did everyone else, and chit-chat began,

"I need to get some fresh air." Renie said, and left to the back deck. She pulled the sliding glass door open, and then took in a deep breath, smiling to herself. "Another day is going by... I'm thinking about you all the time... But you're out there... And I'm here waiting...." Renie sang to herself, as she looked up at the stars, and the moon, her mother told her all about. "And I wrote this letter in my head.... Cuz so many things were left unsaid.... But now you're gone... And I can't think straight.........This could be the one last chance... To" she trailed, inhaling another deep sigh.

"Make you understand." Renie whirled around, facing Gohan. Well, more like his bare chest. Blush rose to her cheeks and her eyes darted up to find his. 'Why did he have to stand so close?' Her mind screamed. Gohan laughed a little. "I'd do anything.... Just to hold you in my arms.... To try to make you laugh.... Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past.... I'd do anything.... Just to fall asleep with you.... Will you remember me?.... Cuz I know.... I won't forget you." Renie and Gohan laughed, leaning on the edge of the rail off the deck, staring over the trees, meadow and stars.

"Together we broke all the rules...." Renie started again, "Dreaming of dropping out of school.... And leave this place.... And never come back."

"So now maybe after all these years.... If you miss me have no fear...." Gohan sang, "I'll be here.... I'll be waiting. This could be the one last chance... To make you understand... I'd do anything.... Just to hold you in my arms.... To try to make you laugh.... Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past.... I'd do anything.... Just to fall asleep with you.... Will you remember me?.... Cuz I know.... I won't forget you." Gohan continued going on "I close my eyes.... And all I see is you.... I close my eyes.... I try to sleep.... I can't forget you.... Nanana.... And I'd do anything for you.... Nanana"

Renie tried not to look at him, but out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him looking at her. "I'd do anything.... Just to hold you in my arms.... To try to make you laugh.... Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past.... I'd do anything.... Just to fall asleep with you.... Will you remember me?.... Cuz I know.... I won't forget you." He was heading into the last verse. With a little luck, he'd stop looking at her once he was finished-or so Renie hopped.

But Gohan did much worse. The boy leaned up against the rail, from behind her, his hard chest pressed against her spaghetti-strap shirt, and a lot of her back. "I'd do anything.... Just to hold you in my arms...." He leaned down, singing softer in her ear, "To try to make you laugh.... Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past.... " He moved away, wrapping his arms around her waist, forcing her to stand, "I'd do anything.... Just to fall asleep with you.... Will you remember me?.... Cuz I know.... I won't forget you." he finished, with her pressed against him, indulging in each others warmth. Renie looked up from were she stood. His eyes were closed, and his head rested on hers, blush all over his face. He wasn't the type to do that.

"Gohan?" she whispered lightly. Gohan opened his eyes, "What-" he put three fingers on her lips, there was fright in his eyes, forcing Renie to swallow a hard lump of worry in her throat.

"Renie?" he asked, and then blushed deeply, looking down at the ground, and then back up into her eyes, "Can I kiss you?" he asked. Renie blushed deeply.

"O-okay." she said. Gohan smiled, shyly wrapping at arm around her waist, and leaning down, slowly, until their lips touched. They kissed, very tenderly, then his lips parted, and he pulled her closer, and she mechanically wrapped her arms around his neck. His other arm wrapped around to her back, and he kissed her deeply.

Renie's heart tightened and tickles ran in her stomach and chest. She wasn't sure what it was: The feeling of his hands holding her tenderly against him, or his lips locked softly into her, that made her dizziest.

Finally, they pulled away. Silence passed between them, neither knowing what to say.

"I love you Renie." Gohan admitted. Renie looked up at him in shock. They're silence for a long time, as Gohan waited for her to say something. "I-I'm sorry-" he tried to say, but Renie wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too Gohan." she whispered.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Mysterious Eyes**

Two new additions to the team; it was like old times again. Serena couldn't help but feel bad. It was almost like Rei and Ami were replaced, but Serena knew better than to think that.

"So Freeza is back," Vegeta grumbled to himself as he began to set the gravity room. Serena smiled slightly. He was sure adamant about getting revenge on him. She could see why.

As they began to train, separately, Serena began to think. Rhayne had the symbol of Earth on her forehead. Obviously that meant she was Darien's daughter, but she also radiated moon energy. Was there another destiny meant for her that collapsed? Rhayne seemed to have no recollection of her past, and Renie doesn't remember having a sister at all.

"I wonder if I'll see that girl again," Serena wondered. The woman with ebony hair and blond and silver streaks was still fresh in her memory. She'd never forget her strange eyes and the hatred in her voice.

That was ill important now though. Why was Freeza back? He should know he's not possibly strong enough to fight them on his own. Unless he wasn't on his own.

Serena suddenly felt a great pain in her gut, and flew backward onto the ground.

"You thinking too much," She looked up at Vegeta, a wide grin on his face. Serena stuck her tongue out,

"My bad," she mumbled, then got up and brushed herself off. Vegeta shook his head,

"Stupid,"

"Vegetable-head," He growled playfully at her,

"What did you say?" Serena giggled,

"Vegetable-head!" she shouted out, and ran to the other side of the room. Vegeta was right there to meet her though,

"You'll pay for that cad," he growled. Serena sprinted to the door, through the living room, out on the deck, and jumped right over it, Vegeta on her heals. Everyone watched and shook their heads as she screamed, running behind random people for protection.

"Mommy and Daddy are silly!" Chibi-Chibi piped as they ran by.

"Gotchya!" Vegeta yelped in victory as he pinned the blonde down on the ground. They struggled, rolling through the grass, over and over. Finally, Serena gave in. "I told you I would get you," Vegeta said, straddled down on the girl and pinning her down. "The Saiyan King is never defeated." He said with a smirk. Serena raised a brow,

"Is that so?" She mocked. Vegeta was about to answer, but Serena pulled him down, planting a deep kiss on him. When they broke, Serena said, "I win," She quickly pushed her lover aside and began to run. Vegeta stared for a moment, trying to register what she said. When it finally clicked, he immediately got up and went after her,

"Get back here woman!" He shouted, and took off. Serena ran back through the house, careful not to knock over anything. Vegeta zoomed right through, breaking about 3 vases and knocking over the coffee table and all that was on it.

Serena halted in her tracks at the pool on the other side of the house. She looked around, finding nowhere to go.

"What's wrong Sere?" Goku asked, taking note to her after been splashing around with Gohan, Renie and Krillin.

"Uh...I gotta uh," Serena peeked over her shoulder and then realized she was out of luck. Vegeta had caught up to her. She turned just in time to hear him yell,

"Found you," and feel his body pressed to hers as they went flying into the pool. Serena resurfaced first, gasping for air. When Vegeta came up, he began to spit out water, his hair lost its entire spike, and both their clothes were drenched.

"I'm _so_ going to kill you," Serena growled. Vegeta turned to face her, only in time to see her hands on his face, and get pressed down into the water. He didn't come back up, but swam around her. "Vegeta?" She called, moving quickly to find him. Soon enough though, she felt a pull at her feet, and was dragged under abruptly.

She resurfaced gargling and spitting water, and then stared into Vegeta's humored eyes.

"Now I'm all wet." he whined, pulling himself out on end of the pool, his feet still in, "And It's because of _you_," he snapped,

"Me?" Serena said, pointing to herself, "_You're _the one that pushed me in!" She yelped,

"Well you tricked me!"

"You chased me!"

"You called me Vegetable-head!"

"You called me stupid-"

"All right you guys!" Mina finally yelped, appearing from the house in her bathing-suit attire. "It's everyone's fault, now are you done yet?" Serena stuck her tongue out at her, Vegeta simply huffed. They smiled at each other, then ran into the house, dripping wet. Mina shook her head as she heard them laughing, and running around, then smiled. She turned and faced the pool, and dropped her towel,

"Everyone, get ready for Mina the Magnificent!" she declared, raising her arms and getting ready to dive in,

"More like Mina the disaster!" Renie called, giggling. Mina gave her a 'thanks a lot' face,

"Disaster doesn't start with "M" Renie," she said, and then ran forward, and jumping in. Everyone shielded himself or herself from the splash, but to no avail.

"So Mina did Lita and Piccolo get settled in okay?" Mina nodded sadly.

"Yeah, They're up there on the lookout.... looking out...without us..." she sniffled slightly as she stared up into the sky.

"Actually Mina it's more that way," Gohan said, pointing the blonde in the other direction. She quickly turned, then continued her sniffles.

* * *

"Chibi-Chibi I said put that down!" Bulma yelped, tipping her glasses at the 7 year old, holding the picnic table so she could get her ball,

"Sorry Aunt Bulma," She said, then put it down, and ran off to play with the other kids.

"Hard to believe Piccolo and Lita are gone," Chi-Chi said, sitting down next to her friend,

"Yeah, and it's hard to believe that no-account jerk Freeza is back," They girls nodded together, watching the children carefully, their newly acquired muscles slightly flexed at the thought of Freeza.

"Actually," Yamcha said, dropping some more lawn chair on the ground, "It's hard to believe _you two _are warriors," He said with a little laugh. Bulma and Chi-Chi immediately snapped up,

"And what's that suppose to mean?" They demanded in unison. Yamcha immediately realized his mistake,

"Well, uh, what I meant was.... well....." Yamcha fumbled, backing away from the two women as they approached him. Yamcha began to feel sweat on his brow, but not from the heat. He screamed out, and then ran away in fright. Chi-Chi and Bulma smiled happily then returned to their seats to chitchat.

"So, I heard that-" They abruptly stood. Bulma's drink fell from her hands, and onto the ground.

"Do you sense that?" Bulma asked,

"It's Freeza." Chi-Chi said, grinding her teeth together, and gripped her locket.

From the Pool, Mina also felt the power, along with Krillin, Goku, Renie, and Gohan,

"Not just Freeza," Goku said. They immediately got out of the pool, heading out front to Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, and The children.

"It's feels like Darien's ki..." Mina mumbled, glancing at Renie. Renie nodded with a worried look on her face. In they're room, Vegeta and Serena stared out the window, watching as the forests began to move, and creatures could be heard pleading for help.

"Come on," Vegeta said, "Let's get down to everyone else," He pulled at his wife's wrist, and they headed out back. The power increased, as it got closer.

"Renie, Gohan, take all the children inside and stay in there," Serena ordered,

"But Mom-!" Renie whined,

"Now Renie!" Serena looked back at her daughter with a fierce scowl. Renie and Gohan sighed, and gathered the children, and ran inside. The four Senshi whispered their heshin words and transformed in the places they stood.

Out from the woods appeared Freeza, seated neatly in his hover thing. Aside him, a proud-standing Darien, and to his other side, a gloomy Vegita, her arms crossed, and eyes bored. From behind them crawled out the creatures they faced in the restaurant, thought this time, but larger.

"Let's see you win again my Tyrants now children," Freeza snickered. Not a second more was wasted, and battle was engaged.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Mina called, looping her chain around one's neck, only to be thrown off.

Vegeta fired a series of attacks at another, but it didn't even feel it, and nearly stepped on him. He flew away just in time. Many were being destroyed, but the damage done to the Senshi was critical.

"Mélodie!" Every attack they sent bounced right off. Bulma pulled out another arrow, and fired. The beast shook it off, and growled at her, mouth wide in her direction. Bulma shielded herself, but it was too much, her planted feet gave in and she flew backward, and into the ground.

Vegeta growled, already having jumped into Super Saiyan form. He charged at the monster, and kicked it right in the chin. Its head went up, and Vegeta proceeded to punch it in the gut. He threw another punch in the face, then slammed into the top of his head with both feet, and it feel on its back.

It began to struggle to get up, and Vegeta held out an attack. It grew widely above his head, and he fired. The monster whined out in pain, before dying.

Vegeta whipped his mouth, and turned to face another opponent. Things weren't looking so good. Bulma was up again, but Yamcha was down for the count, and Mina had a severe shoulder wound.

"Ready to give up?" Freeza called out. Serena looked up at them, then over at Darien.

"What are you doing?" She cried out, fighting to keep away from the monsters. Darien smiled at the blonde beauty his once called his own.

"I've come to take you home my dear." he said simply, and held out a hand. Serena's eyes went wide, and she shook her head,

"What are you talking about?" she shouted. Darien frowned, and fisted his hand,

"Serena, we are destined to be. It was written in the prophecies. Come home with me now!" He said harshly. Serena glared up at him with anger.

"Never Darien," She said simply, then turned and forced herself back into battle. Darien was about to go after her, but Freeza held him back,

"Give it time Prince Endymion..." he said, "Give it time."

The battle continued on, and Goku and Vegeta fought back-to-back, in full Super Saiyan level, and tired out. Mina had backed out for a moment to catch her breath, and wrap her shoulder to protect the wound for the second time.

Bulma and Chi-Chi fought together hand n' hand, heaven n' hell. They were tired, but held strong. Krillin accompanied Serena as they engaged another monster, who dead set on getting to Capsule Corps.

"This doesn't look pretty," Goku said lightly, leaned roughly against Vegeta. Vegeta practically laughed,

"Your observant now aren't you Kakarot?" he snapped. Goku laughed, shaking his head. They prepared themselves for battle as five monsters engaged them, but took them by surprise. They held out their hands, and fired waves of energy at the two Saiyans.

Goku and Vegeta began to yell, pressing against each other, and fighting to stay in form. They're teeth grinded and their muscles began to flex.

"We can't lose now," Goku muttered, fighting to stay strong. It was so much though. Out of the corners of their eyes, they could see Chi-Chi, Bulma, Mina, Krillin, and Serena fighting to stay in the game, and working their hardest for the sake of everyone else.

The power grew stronger around them and they yelled out in pain. The thoughts of the others, and of Renie, Gohan, Goten, Rhayne, Chibi-Chibi, and Vegita ran through their minds, along with Chi-Chi, and Serena.

They pressed past the force that held them down,

"You ready to do this?" Goku yelled to the shorter man. Vegeta smirked,

"I'm ready," He said. Together, they yelled out, powering up to the extent. For a moment, everyone else's battle stopped.

Everyone looked to watch what was happening. The power from the 5 monsters stopped, and pure golden energy surrounded the two full-blooded Saiyans. Light flashed, and their already golden hair was sun-bleached, and shimmered like stars. They're powers increased, and the five monsters were blown to oblivion.

"They've reached a new level." Bulma muttered to herself.

"Like, a step further, beyond Super Saiyan?" Krillin asked.

"Yes," she said, "They've ascended past Super Saiyan level. They're Ascended Saiyans," She gulped low in her throat.

"Like, Super Saiyan 2..." Chi-Chi said bluntly. She let out a shuttering breath as the two warriors stood proudly, pleased with what they'd accomplished. Before they knew it, all the monsters Freeza had summoned were whipped out.

"Interesting," Freeza said lowly, threading his fingers together.

"Interesting?" Darien said, glaring at the small man, "That's all you can say? Interesting?" Freeza growled at the impatient man.

"Vegita," he said, "Would you please take care of this," The young woman snickered a bit, and then stood straight.

"Yes master," she said dryly, then raised a hand, a fired at them. Goku and Vegeta their brows, and easy deflected it.

"That all you got?" Vegeta called out, but she wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Goku asked, looking around.

"Looking for me boys?" they whirled around just in time to met fists in their face. Then stumbled backward, shaking their heads.

The woman's long dress was no problem for her, for the slit up her hip allowed perfect movement, and her arms were free to move as well. With one blow, she had the boys pinned down in a net of black energy. It didn't take her much to pin down Bulma, Chi-Chi, Mina, or Krillin either.

With a wide smirk, she turned, and faced the flabbergasted Serena.

"Ready to fight Goldie-locks?" she mocked. Serena stared at her with wide eyes, and pure terror. She charged at Serena, so fiercely that Serena hardly dodged. This continued. Vegita would attack, and Serena would dodge.

Soon, Vegita grew tired. She withdrew her arm, and prepared an attack, then fired at Serena. Serena caught it with her right hand, supported by her left, and pushed it aside.

The bodies of the monsters were disappearing as Serena began to fight back. It was the battle of the fittest, and battle of the best. A battle to fast to even see! Only Goku and Vegeta could follow their movements.

"What's wrong with her?" Goku whispered harshly to Vegeta. Vegeta cursed to himself,

"I don't know.... she's so distraught." Serena was losing now, and losing miserably. Soon enough, Vegita had her pinned on the ground. Vegita, created a crystal in her hand, exactly like Serena does, and raised it up in the air.

"Serena!" Vegeta yelled, attempting to run through the force field around them, but was thrown backward. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Mina continued to yell out her name or anonymous things, trying to find anyway to help. Vegita simply smiled. 'Those eyes,' Serena thought. 'I know them...' Whatever it was about them, she couldn't make the connection.

"Time to die Sailor Moon" Vegita hissed with her arm raised high above her head. She held Serena down by the shoulder, and aimed at her heart, then, brought down the crystal.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Sharing Tears**

Serena just couldn't place them. They were so painful. She had no more time to think though. Vegita brought down the crystal, and pierced the blonde's skin of silk. But just as it touched, it was blown off her hand, and Vegita was pushed backward by a heavy blow, knocking her out cold. Darien was immediately at her aide, lifting her, and carrying her to Freeza.

Everyone looked over, to see a woman, hidden under a dark garment cloak. Freeza and Darien quickly exchanged some transaction, and they disappeared in a space hole, created by Freeza.

Vegita's dorm containing the Senshi fell, and the Senshi ran to Serena's aide. Vegeta lifted her in his arms, but she pushed away, looking up at her savior.

"Who are you?" she called out. The woman removed the top of her cloak. She wasn't surprised to be looking into her own eyes. It was like Serena was looking into a mirror of her future self. "Are you Neo Queen Serenity?" Serena asked.

The Serena look-alike shook her head,

"They call me something different were I'm from." she said.

* * *

"So you were supposed to be Serena's future self?" Bulma asked as she set down some tea. Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei nodded her head. Serena moaned in annoyance as she leaned back into Vegeta's arms in his chair. He held a protective hold on her. He wasn't to trusting of this woman yet.

"So what did destiny do to me this time?" Serena asked. Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei laughed, leaning forward and setting down her tea. Everyone leaned in to listen, tuning out the children to hear.

"It all started when I returned to this world here after regaining my memories." Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei began, "Rhayne hadn't been there when I returned, and Renie was the only one to follow me back. Earth became Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei not long after my return, and Vegeta and I took over as King and Queen.

About a year or two into our reign, we gave Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei a princess, Princess Vegita. For five years, our subjects loved her, and she grew with a mother and a father. But, one day, I allowed myself to be coaxed into a garden of roses by a false premonition. I'd discovered that my other world, where Renie and I had all come from had been completely destroyed.

My ex-fiancé, Prince Endymion, Darien of Earth, had done the awful deed, and captured me. For 8 years, I went through torture and torment, until the day Darien reached his goal. I was pregnant. I gave birth to a little girl, whom he named Rhayne, when he discovered that she wasn't the girl he'd planned on, which was Renie.

Rhayne was good enough for him though, and we lived under his torment for the next two years. Until one day, I discovered he'd left our cell unlocked. We escaped and wandered around the mess in space and time.

About a year later, I was out of strength. I sent her off on her own. It wasn't until now, 5 years later in my time, that I discovered she'd skipped many laps in time, and was here with you all. Vegita is now 18, and is aiding Freeza and Darien.

Apparently, Darien was the one to start all this terror, and after Rhayne and I has escaped was when Darien teamed up with Freeza, for Rhayne had revived him; by mistake of course.

I came here to retrieve my daughter, and Renie and Chibi-Chibi. They don't belong here. I also want to warn you of the danger Freeza and Darien possess. Vegita is powerful. Don't let the daughter you gave birth to become her!"

The story left everyone in awe. So much had happened with them knowing anything at all.

"What about" Mina stammered, "W-what about..." Mina trailed as she gazed into the eyes of the Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei.

"What about the girls?" Serena filled in for her, "What about Ami and Rei? Haruka Michiru?" Setsuna?" She questioned.

"What about Hotaru?" Renie broke in, having just now butted into the conversation. Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei sighed, and shook her head.

"They're all dead." she stated, her voice hard and emotionless.

Mina bit her lip, gripping her hands tightly and Krillin placed his hands on her shoulder, and rubbed her back in concern. She bit down until it bled. Krillin kissed it, and her tears away quickly, and held his wife, trying her best not to sob.

Serena didn't cry. She didn't move, didn't blink.

"You're taking Renie, Rhayne, and Chibi-Chibi?" she asked flatly. Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei nodded. Serena leaned over; covering her face in her hands, and began to cry. Vegeta held her tightly, staring at the Queen as if she was a plague.

* * *

Serena didn't know what to do. How could she say goodbye? Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei told her that she wasn't sure where they would go once they returned to where they belonged. She had no choice though. The Queen said they wouldn't survive if they stayed here.

"Promise me you will defeat Vegita, Freeza, and Darien." Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei whispered as she cradled Rhayne on her hip. Serena nodded, watched as Renie and Gohan laughed, and said farewells. They had no idea they may never see each other again.

Serena hugged Renie, so tightly, the pink-haired beauty complained. She kissed her other two daughters' goodbye, and watched as Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei disappeared into her time portal. Serena felt the sobs rack her body. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her.

"I might never see them again," she cried. Vegeta kissed her cheek, wrapping arms around her frantically as she began to rack with sobs. He rocked her gently as they other adults also tried to help, and Gohan stood, realizing what was going on. He joined her tears.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Love in the Laundry Matt**

Miserable

That's all she had been since the moment her three un-birthed daughters left her arms. Vegeta watched her from the doorway as she cried in their room. It was dark as night, though it was a beautiful September evening.

Stupid He thought. What did she think she was doing; lying there crying was getting her no where. He snorted and left her in her solitude. It took him about 10 minutes later to confess to himself how much he missed his girls, and stomped back upstairs.

He watched her. He listened as she cried into the sheets of their bed. Slowly, he approached her, then, pressing his weight down on her lay on top of her, squeezing her tightly. She rolled into his arms, and indulged in his embrace.

He didn't cry. He'd done too much of that in his mind. He was still as stubborn, even after all these years, but he knew better than to lie that he missed his girls, and that it killed him inside to watch the love of life live, his mate, his wife mourn so.

It killed him to watch her in this pain.

Vegita began to cry, and Vegeta quickly held Serena down, and whispered to her that he would handle it. Vegeta was pleased that her tears had eased. He walked over to Vegita's crib. It wasn't often he'd do this. In fact, he'd never really tended to her before.

He nervously reached down, and lifted the little girl, her head cradled in his palm, and her body rested on his arm as the other supported it. He bit his lip roughly, rocking her back and forth a little. She looked up with him, with blue eyes that were just like her mothers. They were also just like Mirai Vegita's. Vegeta would never expect this little angel that he and Serena had created could turn into such a cold monster that Mirai Vegita was.

Of course, maybe if _he_ hadn't lived his life with Freeza...

That wasn't important. What was important was his life here, and now.

Vegita soon quieted down, and fell back asleep. Vegeta placed her in her crib, and covered her up. He returned to the bedroom, where Serena was whipping her eyes, as she was stuffing dirty laundry into a basket, and announced,

"I'm going to go clean these." Her voice was flat, and depressed. He followed her silently as she went down stairs, past Bulma and Yamcha, Mina and Krillin, and Goku and Chi-Chi. He stopped and watched as she disappeared into the laundry room.

"Your letting her do it all herself?" Chi-Chi whispered harshly as she glared at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta practically snarled at her,

"And what else am I suppose to do?" Goku brought a hand down on Vegeta's shoulder,

"At least go help. Hell, take her to the town to do it. Get her out of the house." he said. "Chi-Chi and I will watch Vegita." Vegeta nodded after a couple moments of contemplating. He hurried down, taking in a sharp breath as he prepared to speak.

Just as Serena got ready to open the washer to put her clothes in, Vegeta slammed it down.

"Put it in a bag, we're doing it in town, together." he said sharply, "Kakarot and that woman are babysitting our brat." Serena stared at him in shock.

"Vegeta," she said, trying to pull the bag away as he stuffed clothes in. "I can't really wash clothes. Bulma's system does everything for us." she said. Vegeta huffed,

"It can't be that difficult." he said as he held the bag in his hand.

"Vegeta, wait! Vegeta!" He didn't listen, and continued grab soap and detergent. Anything that looked useful. Serena groaned, and gave up. She walked outside, waiting for him to finish getting what they needed so they could go.

Krillin stopped Vegeta as he began to leave though,

"Hey, Vegeta...uh" Vegeta raised a brow at the man, and he fidgeted with words.

"What do you want weakling?" he snapped. Yamcha almost cowered, but held back on it.

"I was just thinking. You might want to compliment Serena and stuff while your there. You know, like flatter her, make her feel better." he said. Vegeta raised a brow, but he continued, "Use words like, sweet, and gentle and stuff." Vegeta still held a sickened gaze. Krillin rolled his eyes, and pulled out a pen.

He quickly wrote it down on the Saiyan's palm. "Just remember those words." he said, and walked away. Vegeta stared at the two words: Sweet and gentle. With a shake of the head, he proceeded outside, finally. He lifted his wife by the waist, and took off.

Within moments, they were at the Laundry Mat. Vegeta looked at it like it was the scum of the Earth, but with some money in his pocket, he held his head high as they walked in.

Serena stared at the machines with the funniest look of total loss and confusion. He knew this would be a disaster. Vegeta didn't know hardly anything about this either, but he did remember a movie he watched once, where the main character were doing laundry-like that would help him any.

He paid for the services they were about to use, as Serena set down her basket, and went to his side.

"You know what to do?" She asked quietly. Vegeta smirked,

"Of course," he said, lying through his teeth.

"What you doing to my washer bitch?" Serena and Vegeta abruptly turned around, staring at these two women arguing. "MY basket was there!" one yelled. The other woman shook her head,

"Don't even start. You know the rules: No suds, so save." The first woman growled, then took her basket, and stomped away. Serena and Vegeta looked at each other,

"Creepy people," she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear, "Remember Vegeta," Serena giggled, "No suds, no save." She stuck out her tongue as he tickled her side, and then pushed her back to her basket. As they reached it though, they noticed that a woman was moving it,

"Hey, I was going to use that washer!" Serena yelped. The woman looked at her with a snarl,  
"Well that's just too bad for you now isn't it?" Serena's lips formed a pout as Vegeta growled under his breath,

"Listen Bitch," he began, "This is my wife's wash-"

"Vegeta," she yelled, pulling it his arm, "Like they said: No suds, no save," Vegeta hesitated, then backed away. Serena took her basket, and moved somewhere else.

He pulled out her Snuggles. Vegeta cringed at the happy little bear.

"Snuggles" He sneered, letting out a disgusted sigh. He hurriedly dropped it in Serena's lap, not wanting to be seen with such a thing.

Serena sighed heavily, gaining his attention. She unloaded her clothes, and opened the machine labeled: Washer. As she began to stuff things in, Vegeta shook his head, and pulled them out.

"You have to separate them." he snapped. Serena tipped her head,

"What do you mean?" she asked. Vegeta stared at her for a moment, ready to answer, but not having a chance, "Like Shirts and Pants? But then what do I do with these?" She asked, holding up a pair of pink panties in his face. "I have to wash them! They got your-umm, you know-all over them from that night we had to stop because Vegita started cry-"

Vegeta snatched the panties, and covered her mouth, blush covering his cheeks.

"Whites and Colors; you separate Whites and Colors." he whispered roughly. As he removed is mouth, Serena responded with: Oh. After awhile, Serena's and Vegeta's clothes were in the washer, and they were forced to wait. Vegeta was slouched in a chair in the corner they were in, and Serena sat atop a washer that wasn't running. After a few moments of silence, Serena made conversation again,

"So why did you want to come all the way down here?" She asked. Vegeta huffed a little,

"Don't concern yourself with that woman." He sneered, bringing another one of her gummy worms to his mouth. That's when he noticed those _words_ written on his hand. Vegeta gulped a little, and began to twiddle his fingers together. "Because you know." He started again. Serena looked at him, eyes with wonder at what the heck he was talking about. He shrugged a bit, biting the inside of his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, laughing a little. Vegeta huffed.

"Well, you're all sweet and gentle and stuff, and so it's like, the laundry, so that would be like, easy for you. So we don't really need Capsule Corps machines to do it. Because it's easy for you; and uh-" he began to click his heals on the floor, searching for something-anything to say.

'That was so stupid...stupid, stupid, stupid!' He only heard Serena's giggle though, and a soft kiss on the cheek,

"This loads done," she said. Vegeta huffed, and got up, opening her washer. His eyes went wide at what he saw,

"Uh-oh." he mumbled. Serena's head snapped over,

"What?" she asked. Vegeta looked over at her with a nervous look on her face.

"Uh...it's a song!" he exclaimed frantically, "Uh......uh-oh....uh-oh...Ya gotta know..so uh-oh..." Serena's look of pure fear and confusion proved not only that his little lie didn't go over to well, but that he probably shouldn't quit his day job either, "Actually," he began, and pulled out some of her whites, "You must have accidentally slipped a red sock in," he said. Serena's face fell when she saw a heap of pink clothes.

"Oh, My god." she whispered to herself, then got up, and held her now pink whites. "I'm going to look like a marshmallow peep!" she whined, and sat down roughly. Vegeta patted her back gentle.

"Those are good though…You know. There's sweet" He managed. Serena peeked up at with, brows raised. He coughed, "I'll stop now."

About 2 hours later, they're laundry was almost finished. Vegeta was at the counter, paying a little more money, and Serena was throwing her clothes in the last cart they had left.

But as nature called, Serena decided to leave her stuff there, and run the bathroom. Vegeta was just returned as Serena finished. But Serena was in shock to see that woman, throwing Serena's clothes on the floor.

"Excuse me?" Serena snapped, tapping her foot and glaring at the woman. "I believe that was MY cart." she snapped. The lady looked at her as if she was a mere child,

"Too bad, so sad" Serena had had just about enough of this woman. With what courage she had, Serena hopped in the cart,

"No, not too bad; this is _my_ cart." The woman glared straight into her eyes,

"Get, Out." she ordered. "Now" Serena shook her head,

"You take it; you're taking me with it!" She announced. The woman growled loudly, but then stomped away. As the woman disappeared, Serena squealed in delight, "Vegeta!" she yelped, "I did it!" she reached out for him from her seat in the cart.

Vegeta hugged her willingly as the cart began to spin. Serena pulled his down roughly for a kiss. Once they broke, Vegeta stood straight, a giddy look on his face, and he chuckled softly.

He hadn't gotten one of THOSE kisses in quiet a few nights. With a sort of boy-ish look, Vegeta turned around to finish their laundry,

"Oh Vegeta look out!" Vegeta didn't hear in time, and he spun right into a dryer door. He was on the floor in a second, holding his head in pain.

Serena stumbled out of the cart, falling over in the process, then crawled over to him,

"Your so stupid." she mumbled. Vegeta smirked at her,

"Maybe, but your the one married to me." Serena smiled,

"And for good reason" She teased, tapping his nose softly as she kissed him tenderly. He grinned.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: I Will Remember you**

"Gohan" Gohan looked up at his mother, a dull look on his face.

"Yea mom" The teen said, as he set his books on his desk.

"Will you run and go fetch me some Salt. We're out in the kitchen." She said, handing the boy 100 yen. Gohan sighed, and nodded. He opened his window, and flew right out of it. Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. Gohan had known Renie and her siblings for a very long time, and his pain showed plainly at their dismissal.

Chi-Chi messily pulled her hair out of its bun, and let it wave down at her elbow. She pulled her locket from her pocket, and stared at it in disgust. Being a Senshi wasn't anything like she'd thought it was going to be. The power she felt was amazing. It coursed through her veins with every move. She'd never felt so healthy and fit. But the moment she began to use her powers, they bit at her veins. It was like it was forcing her to work harder.

She felt all these knew emotions, senses, and feelings. Things were sharper in her mind. She grew tired of simple things, and focused on what was important. The little things didn't bother her anymore. In her spare time from training, the family and friends, and housework, she slept. She did all she could.

She may have a lot of energy, but it seemed sleep was the one thing that kept her in serenity at a constant rate.

* * *

It was the same for Mina's, Lita's, and Bulma's point of views. The power was wonderful, but the price was costly. It was for the sake of loved ones though. That was most important.

"For the sake of love" Lita reminded herself. She walked carefully around the edge of the lookout, baby Tammy in her arms, feasting on a thrilling bottle of milk. Her senses were powerful now all right. So powerful, that a deep fear was spreading through her heart. She knew something bad was going to happen, and she knew it would happen soon. 'Serenity Protect Piccolo and my precious Tammy.' She thought to herself.

"Lita" Lita jumped, spinning on her heal. She smiled up at Piccolo as he quickly directed her away from the edge of the floating fortress, and back inside. "Are you all right?" He asked. Lita smirked to herself, tipping her head as she checked him out, very visible.

She had to giggle. A green man in a pair of blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt with a white bandana wrapped around his head was just the cutest site to her.

"What?" he asked, an eye queered. Lita shook her head,

"Do you think we could go see Serena and Mina?" She asked with a hopeful look in her emerald eyes. Piccolo stood straight, looking down at her with a 'must we?' look, but with a reluctant sigh, he agreed. Lita didn't waste any time getting ready to go, and in twenty minutes, then were standing in front of Capsule Corps.

As they began to walk inside, Bulma could be heard yelling at Yamcha on the second floor. Chi-Chi was busying herself in the kitchen, readying lunch. Mina was outside with Krillin and Goku, chatting with Gohan, and tending to the children. Lita figured Serena was upstairs with Vegeta, and her daughter, Chibi Vegita. She'd heard all about what happened. It was hard to swallow for her, and she didn't know why.

"Lita!" Chi-Chi exclaimed the second she sensed her. Chi-Chi hurried over to the tall brunette with a large grin. "Sweetie, help me with lunch will you?" she said. Lita giggled lightly, and handed Tammy to Piccolo. He rolled his eyes, and headed outside to join Gohan and Goku.

"So how are you?" Chi-Chi smiled, and began to chat. For some reason, something told Lita to enjoy today to the fullest.

* * *

"I still don't get it, what's makes the suit hot?" Vegeta asked, staring at the TV in wonderment. No one had seen, nor heard from Vegeta or Serena all day. They'd called a 'lets just lie around and do nothing' day. Serena rolled her eyes,

"No, I mean HE looks hot IN the uniform." she said, pointing to the Marine Man on the TV. Vegeta snickered, looking as if he were ready to jump into the TV and strangle the man. Serena smiled,

"Maybe we should get you one," she said, circling a finger on his chest, and smiling sweetly up at him. He looked away, so she wouldn't see him blush.

Unfortunately, their little plan wasn't going to work. By the time 7 o clock rolled around, they could smell dinner cooking, and their stomachs were giving in. They turned up the TV, trying to ignore the loud rumbles, begging for food, but to no avail. Quickly picking up Chibi Vegita, they headed downstairs, to the food.

* * *

Serena was surprised to see Lita when she arrived downstairs. As Vegeta walked in, and set Chibi Vegita in a high chair, she stayed in place.

It seemed so sweet. Lita looked right at home. Serena had been worried she'd feel out of place here. It was obvious she was at her happiest right now. It reflected on Piccolo too. His arm draped over her shoulder, and he laughed at whatever they were all talking about. They were so perfect together. And with Tammy added, it was a perfect family.

Serena soon joined them, taking a seat, and joining her family.

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Warm. The air was so warm. Lita bathed in it as she leaned against the balcony rail. She still had that feeling in her heart, and it was growing stronger. She was scared, but knew she had to hold her head high. She listened as Serena sang inside, the notes making the feeling in her heart even more painful. She was afraid to listen to the words. They dug into her heart, and tore at it like a cat on catnip.

"Lita?" Lita shivered as Piccolo's cool hand touched her skin, and he pressed his body length to her. She leaned back as he wrapped his arms around her, and stared out at the forest.

After a couple more moments, he spoke again, "What's wrong?" he asked. Lita looked up at him, and shook her head,

"Nothing," she said, "I'm fine, really!" She repeated, smiling genuinely. Piccolo only half smiled back. As she stood their, content in his arms, that feeling began to wash away, and her mind began to drift.

She began to think about the first day she met Piccolo. She'd been afraid at first to walk down the isle with him at Serena's wedding, but she was willing to do anything for Serena.

At the reception, she'd noticed, he was leaving. Lita, being curious, followed. That was when she discovered how cold, and rude he really was, and that it was all a cover up, and once she listened carefully, that rough voice was trying to tell her to come closer; to try harder.

She heard it.

They clicked. They just clicked. They could talk about anything, and she wasn't afraid to be herself. He was much different around her than around anyone else, but that didn't bother her; not at all. He was very caring when it came to her, and he wasn't afraid to admit mistake.

It was more than strange for her when she realized that she'd fallen head over heals in love with this man since the moment they spoke. She had asked him what he was doing here outside. He'd looked at her, snarled, and said: Don't bother me woman. It received him a punch in the face. Piccolo hadn't taken that lightly either. By the time they were through, Piccolo was staring down at her while she sat in the fountain, holding a bleeding arm. Lita had lost.

It was at that moment she'd discovered something she hadn't seen before. He'd walked away, and left her there, but when she turned a corner, he was standing there, a bandage wrapped around his arm, and the dirt and blood whipped away. She'd asked why he was there. He said it was because he had the right to be.

This brought up another argument. That he didn't even care that she could have bled to death sitting there. She must have sparked something, and though she didn't quite remember how, she had gotten him to admit, that he had stood there to make sure she was okay.

After silence, he took her to sick bay, and patched her up. After that, they headed back toward the garden they'd left a mess. It was then that the boiling attraction in Lita took its toll. She turned around, and kissed him. She could remember feeling so stupid when he didn't kiss her back, but when she'd bolted around to leave, he'd bolding swung her back around, crushing her body into her and kissing her senselessly. She'd been at his mercy at that moment and still was; and she loved every minute of it.

After that was bliss. They weren't legally married, but their love was real, and so was their baby.

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

Inside, Tammy could be heard beginning to cry.

"I'll take care of her. Mina doesn't know her secrets." Piccolo whispered deeply. It made Lita shiver. He turned her head up, and kissed her; deeply. So Deeply, Lita took hold of his shirt, leaning against him for support as she fell onto cloud 9. As soon as he pulled away, he brushed his lips on her, and then slowly backed into the house, where he himself tended to Tammy.

Lita smiled; a smile full of happiness. But as soon as she looked back out into the wilderness, and up at the stars, she had a reality check. Whatever it was that was piercing her heart, was now calling to her. It was as if she could hear it, in her heart. Lita looked inside at Piccolo, Tammy, Mina and Serena. Her dearest loved ones.

With a strong look of approval, she pulled out her locket, then jumped over the edge of the balcony, and stretching her senses, ran into the forest, following the dark feeling in her heart.

Her travels brought her deep into the forest, where she didn't even know where she was. She eventually stopped when she met a small pond. The feeling as growing and she was feeling like now was the time to transform. In a flash of Green and Silver, the Senshi of Jupiter stood in Lita's place. The more she stood, unmoving, the larger the feeling would get. Lita stood strong, though her body racked with fear as she waited whatever was on it's way to her.

Then it came. It struck her like a scorpion on its prey. A crystal pierced across her back, then hit a tree. Lita hunched for a moment, then looked around hastily.

She gasped when she heard a menacing feminine laughter. The blood in her veins ran cold as she looked back toward the pond, watched as the now well know Mirai Vegita began to approach her, a merciless look in her piercing eyes.

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Lita soon found herself on the loosing end of a battle of the best. Lita swung, but never hit. Mirai Vegita's hits were dead on. After a serious beating, Mirai Vegita dropped Lita's beaten body to the ground. As quickly as possible, she lifted herself from the ground. Lita was trained to be a virtual punching bag-one that had a powerful hit back of course-but it seemed like fates weren't on her side today.

Vegita laughed,

"So Lita how's Piccolo?" She asked. Lita's head immediately snapped up, "And Tammy? Is she feeling well?" The humor in her voice was dripping with sarcasm, and her menacing laugh sent a chill down Lita's spine.

With a deep frown, Lita stood, and glared at Mirai Vegita.

"You go anywhere near them at I swear I will tear you into pieces." She spat, growled at the girl, and taking a couple steps. Mirai Vegita laughed loudly.

"_You_? You pathetic excuse for a warrior?" her laugh was enough to tell Lita what she thought of her display of powers. Lita showed no fault, nor fear though. She held her head high, and with a loud yell, charged again at Mirai Vegita.

Lita swung, missing by a long shot, but as they again began to kick and punch at one another, Lita found her agility pace quickening, much to her wonder. Mirai Vegita still had a great advantage though.

Too great of one

Mirai Vegita held out a hand, and hit Lita, square on her spine, snapping it out of place. Lita's body fell to the ground with a thump, as she lay sprawled out, screaming in shear pain. Mirai Vegita laughed.

"Such a pathetic little runt" Lita opened her eyes just enough to see her, as tears pricked them.

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

Mirai Vegita held no mercy. With a flick of the wrist, she displayed powers Lita had never seen. A form appeared in her hand, black as ebony and long and stringy.

A whip

Lita cringed, and closed her eyes tightly. Mirai Vegita raised it above her head, and laughed deeply, and she swung it down. Lita's scream of anguish filled the forest, and it was heard again and again, as Mirai Vegita continued to bring it down upon her.

As the strikes continued, Lita's mind raced with memories and prayers.

She remembered her life in the Silver Millennium, in Serena's court. There, life was peaceful. She and the rest of the Senshi took schooling, and were the best of friends. Their training was minimum then. No one would ever guess on an attack.

Then her life before she became a Senshi. How hard things were, being alone all the time, and being so different from others. The day she met Serena was the day her life was changed. Serena saved her, and gave her a reason to live.

Her life was to protect Serena's; though Serena had reversed that situation many times in the past 8 or 9 years since they became Senshi at the humble ages of 14. During their Senshi years, things were so hard. She'd never image that Serena had ever been going through such pain. What was even more shocking was how Serena survived it. Lita knew she couldn't' have.

But I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

The day they realized Serena was gone, was the day she died. She couldn't even remember her reason for getting together with Ken. Those 5 years of her life were a total blur. Ken was her best friend, not her lover. Of course, they're friendship was ruined as well after he'd cheated on her, and left her for some model in Cincinnati.

The day Serena walked back into the Crown Arcade, Lita's life began again. It was like it had been on pause for those five years. Though Serena had left, the Senshi had made a point to find her. Though the rest chose to leave, Mina and Lita preferred this world; this wonderful world.

Here with Piccolo and Tammy, and Serena and Mina, was her heaven. She'd stayed for the sake of Serena and Mina, and to start a whole new life. She'd never thought she'd fall in love.

Piccolo was like an angel though. An angel that flew in, to beat the crap out of her, then give her life. She knew him like no one else did, and she loved him for it.

Tammy was an unexpected surprised, but a glorious one, though her entrance into the world was more than painful. Piccolo had been first to hold her. The moment she was set in his arms, he wouldn't let her go. He only would for Lita. He spent so much time and energy, tending to the baby, and making her the happiest woman on Earth.

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Lita panted and heaved as blood seeped out of her body. Her spine was pushed up through her back, and then pressed back down by the whip, leaving it scrambled in her back. Her bones were broken, and the marks she'd received would never go away.

Lita lay there as Mirai Vegita continued to beat her, no longer feeling it as her body went numb. 'I'm so cold.' the thought went through her mind. She wasn't sure what was happening. She was crying, and she couldn't remember why. All she could think about were her friends, Mina and Serena, her daughter, Tammy, and the Man she fell in love with, Piccolo. They're faces, bodies, voices, smiles, were all in her head like they were a part of her herself.

A shock went through Lita's body as she fell out of Senshi form. Mirai Vegita brought the whip down again, and Lita's body snapped in half.

"Stupid..." Mirai Vegita spat, glaring down at her. She turned away, "I'll just leave her here to bleed to death. That's one down, 4 more to go...." she said to herself.

Lita heard. Tears streamed down her eyes. Mirai Vegita laughed.

"That's right Aunt Lita. I led you here right through those wounds left in your heart. Your friends can't sense you and they can't sense Me.," she said mockingly. Lita couldn't move, and she wasn't about to try either. 'A trap.' Lita thought to herself, as blood trickled over her lips, 'A trap...' If she could have laughed, she would have. 'Sorry Mirai Vegita,' Lita thought to herself, 'But Lita doesn't go out without a bang.' Tears fell from her eyes like a river as the sign of Jupiter glowed brightly on her forehead, and the glow in her heart revealed her crystal, and her locket shattered.

Mirai Vegita stared in shock, and a green light rose from Lita's body, and up to the sky. Her eyes went wide, and silence fell through the forest, the city, the world, the universe, as it grew around the area.

Pure, undying...silence.

The green light depleted, and Vegita's scream scattered the ears through the forest. Her body racked in pain, and cuts covered her youthful body, and she held her rib cage together. Without another word, Mirai Vegita vanished, and returned to her home to recover.

As the light was gone, Lita's crystal flew up in the air, and back to Capsule Corps, were it silently, and unknowingly inserted itself into the young Tammy's body. Her new Juparian symbol glowed for a moment, then, she returned to normal.

Lita smiled as she felt her Senshi power leave her. 'I'm so sorry Serena, Mina, Tammy, Piccolo...' Her tears could no longer fall. She couldn't even cry. The grass around her was stained in crimson blood, and she could feel herself becoming light headed. 'I love you. I love you all...'

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

'I love you. I love you all...' They felt it. Each and every one of them felt it as the music came to a halt. None needed to say it. Lita's powers, her life force, her love was there for an instant. It was at its strongest, then, it was gone.

"....no..." Mina murmured, "No....Lita....Lita what happened...." Mina fell to her knees, shaking, and hugging her body, trying to find her best friend, before she broke out in agonizing sobs in Krillin's arms. Though the children couldn't feel it, everyone else could, and the tears formed. Pain and anguish filled the room.

Serena dropped her microphone, "Where did she...go.... when..." she trailed, her eyes in a daze, "how..." tears were falling unconsciously. Vegeta caught her as she went weak at the knees. "Lita..." she cried softly as she gripped her body tightly, "Lita!" her cries and screams muffled into Vegeta's chest, as she held her tightly. Vegeta looked up at Piccolo with wide eyes, looking to see the Namek's reaction. No emotion covered his face; at all. He stood, tall, and stiff.

"Piccolo" Vegeta whispered, so lightly, he wasn't even sure he'd said it. Piccolo heard though. His steps were heavy as she stumbled to the balcony, cold, bitter wind blowing inside, and over his skin. At the rail, Piccolo fell roughly to his knees.

"Lita...." he whispered. He didn't hold back. He couldn't, hold back, "LITA!" they watched in shocked as Piccolo's hand broke through the rail, and he lay there, hunched over, body racking with undying, horrifying sobs of pain, and loss. He cried for her.

It didn't matter though. She was gone.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Troubled Souls**

Vegeta cringed as the light flew in through the window of the Capsule Corps living room, and over his tired face. He shifted, realizing he'd fallen asleep in the chair. He opened his eyes, and brought his hands up to rub them from their blurry vision.

Once he could see, he looked around the room. Everyone had fallen asleep. The babies were fast asleep in their basinets, and the parents sprawled out in different places. Serena lay on the floor beneath him, sleeping soundly.

He moved from his side ways position, and sat up straight on the chair. He nearly moaned as he cracked his back, which was stiff from the night he spent in such a weird position. A breeze blew over him, and he shivered. Looking up, he saw Piccolo, cradling Vegita in his arm, rocking her back and forth as she began to nod off to sleep. 'She must have woken up,' Vegeta thought. Standing, he walked over to the door, watching as Piccolo took great care with the baby.

His face was as still as the water though; calm, plain, and unknowing. Vegeta couldn't imagine the pain he felt. After all he'd been through; all the pain he'd suffered. Vegeta was thankful he didn't know this pain. He couldn't image loosing Serena.

Clearing his throat, he stepped onto the balcony. Piccolo paid no head to him, and continued to help the baby to sleep. An awkward silence passed. Surprisingly Piccolo was the one to break it.

"I almost threw this little thing off the side of the balcony." Vegeta's head snapped up and his eyes widened in panic. As he reached out to grab the baby, Piccolo laughed. "Don't worry. No harm will come to her." Vegeta growled lowly in his throat. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"She's just a child," Vegeta snapped, "She won't turn out like that other little-"

"Calm yourself Vegeta." Piccolo said. His voice was rich, even at this early hour. Vegeta wanted to kill him at that moment. He was so confused now. Everyone was. Why would Mirai Vegeta want them dead so badly? Why Lita?

Vegeta couldn't place why Piccolo was so calm. Looking at him, the wind slowly blowing over him as he stared out into the trees with an unreadable look, he seemed unfazed. Like last night didn't ever happen. Like he didn't cry for hours on end, as the Senshi mourned to his back. Was he really okay? Was he really over it so quickly? Those were questions that Vegeta should no better than to ask.

Of course he wasn't okay. Of course he wanted to just kill himself at this moment. But what use would her death be then? Lita used all her powers in her last moments, and caused vital damage on Vegita. Vegita wasn't completely invincible. Piccolo couldn't give in now. He had to take Lita's death, and use it for good; and he had a daughter to raise.

'His daughter' Vegeta hadn't thought about her in all this. Little brown hairs peeked out from her bald head. The little girl, with pointed ears, and little antenna's lay asleep in her basinet. Piccolo would have to raise her alone.

And alone he planned on raising her. The offers of help were deaf to Piccolo's ears as he left back to the lookout.

"I can't believe he's taking the baby with him! How will it grow and learn?" Chi-Chi spat, glaring up at the sky where Piccolo and Tammy had disappeared.

"You can't really blame him Chi-Chi dear." Bulma argued, and she scooped up Trouser in her arm, and began to head inside. Chi-Chi sighed, and followed. Silence fell upon the rest as they stood there, not sure what to do.

"The Dragon Balls" Krillin suddenly exclaimed, "We can wish her back with the Dragon Balls!"

"That's a great idea!" Yamcha exclaimed, "Let's go tell Bulma! She'll let us use her Dragon Radar!"

"Don't bother boys," Serena said, as they began to run off. They stopped, and turned around,

"What do you mean?" Goku asked. Serena shook her head.

"Lita, Mina and I, are not of your world." she said, "We're different. Our presence here should not exist. Therefore, if one of us dies, we depart to the heavens of our old dimension." her voice was dry and stale; like she didn't really want to bring up such a topic.

"So, when Mina and I die, I won't see her in the other world?" Krillin asked. Mina and Serena shook their heads.

"We will see each other," Mina said, "But the dimension boarders will have to be crossed."

"Is that hard?" Yamcha asked. Serena shook her head,

"Like walking into a new room"

* * *

New rooms were hard to walk into though. Everywhere they turned there were more of Freeza's monsters to face. The fights were often. Protecting the people, and themselves, was more than a task.

Sometimes, the target was one person, other times, many people. Tien and Chitzou would appear in and out of the house, sometimes there to help, other times there to check up on everyone.

It was hard to let the children grow up normal. As they grew, they began to learn about their powers, and soon undergo training. Each of the children showed their potential in great lengths. Goten and Vegita topped the children, except for Gohan.

Gohan was unimaginable powerful; for his age especially. The boy grew stronger with each rise of the sun. Though, no one ever saw him from that time, until at least 7-o-clock. No one ever questioned where the boy went. Not even Chi-Chi. She felt it was better if she let him do whatever he was doing without someone of thing, ruining that for him too.

Gohan's mornings were spent no where of significance. No one anyone would care to go. Except himself and Renie. It was their spot. They're hang out. It was a small spot, deep in the heart of the forests. A waterfall flowed loudly, into a large watering hole, surrounded by trees, boulders, and shimmering rocks.

On top of the waterfall, one could look east, and watch the sun rise, with the most magnificent beauty. The jump down into the water was an adrenaline rush, though nothing dangerous. In the water swarmed only fish. And behind the waterfall, there was a little area, were they would blaze a fire, and sit on the ground, with blankets, and pillows.

It was there spot; Gohan's and Renie's. And everyday, Gohan's tears joined that of the waterfalls.

Everyday

* * *

On the look out, training was a bustling thing as well. Only Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Tammy knew what went on there. Tammy was young, but powerful; very powerful. Her relationship with her father was very close as well.

Many a nights, he would sit up, and tell her of all the things she could do and become, once her training was over; whenever that was.

For Tammy, her father was all she had. He told her all about her mother. He talked about her beauty, and bravery; her smile and her laugh. He explained how they met, and how they fell for each other. To Tammy, it was the perfect love story.

One she didn't believe she was ever going to have the chance to have. Up there, when her father was out, she grew very lonely. Mr. Popo was always tending to Piccolo's demands, though he would sit and chat with her, sharing simple pleasures of life.

Dende was another story. According to her father, he was 5 years older than her. She didn't know how to tell. One night, Piccolo left the lookout, to go aide in a battle on Earth. He was gone for hours upon hours. Tammy knew how her mother died, and when her father was gone so long, it brought her to tears. She never expected the one to comfort her would be the boy who always watched over the edge of the lookout, hardly talking, hardly seeming alive. But he was.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Gohan Happy Birthday to You" Gohan leaned forward and blew out the 16 candles on his cake. Then, the children dug into the cake, head first. Everyone shook their heads. Gohan smiled as he pulled away, letting the littler kids eat the rest.

"So, how does it feel to be 16?" Krillin asked glee-fully. Gohan now stood tall, as tall as his father. His hair was spiked back, with one falling in front of his face. He could now also reach Super Saiyan level 2, and his muscles showed it. He was quiet the man. Gohan blushed,

"It's pretty cool." he said, just as his father handed him a gift,

"Well come on Gohan! This is the best part!" It was a traditional party. Everyone was here together to celebrate a birthday, save Tammy. On Tammy's birthday, gifts were taken up there, but no one ever saw Tammy.

She would now be 4 years old, along with Goten, Jensei, Pantsey, and Vegita. Trouser was 6 now, and Dende was 9, or so everyone presumed.

"Serena-sissy? Vegeta?" Gohan whispered lightly as everyone made commotion. "Can I talk to you?" Serena nodded, a little surprised, and quietly followed Gohan out on the patio. Vegeta grunted, and stomped out. No one paid any heed.

"What is it?" Serena asked, concerned. Gohan sighed.

"Well, first. How old would the girls be if they were here?" he asked. Serena's pain reflected in her eyes.

"Rhayne: 8 ChibiChibi: 10 and Renie: 16 in about a month" Vegeta quickly answered. Gohan nodded.

"Okay," he said softly. "Now...I'd like to know something else," Serena waited for his question with a heavy heart, while Vegeta most certainly didn't like discussing this. "Because Renie's, Chibi-Chibi's, and Rhayne's worlds were gone, they couldn't stay here, right?" he asked. "That's what the Queen said?" Serena gave him a quizzing look.

"What are you getting at Gohan?" Gohan sighed,

"Well," he struggled, rubbing the back of his neck, and staring the polished wood of the deck,

"You and Mina and Lita survive here, and your world is gone too." he said. Serena looked up at Vegeta, the look on her face confused,

"I....don't know." Vegeta stated plainly, looking confused himself.

"Hey! What are you guys doing out here?" Bulma yelped, smiling widely as she poked her head out the glass sliding door. "Come on guys!" she beckoned. They simply shrugged, and followed, not knowing what else there was to say or do.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Arrival of Tammy**

Darkness

That was all that was ever seen in this barren place. Prince Vegeta sniffled, rubbing his scratchy chin, from not shaving in days. He was stiff all over, but that came with old age.

But even at his old age, he wasn't stupid. He hadn't lost a single thing over time. He was as strong and as sharp as ever; though he made a point for his masters not to know this.

His daughter Vegita had in fact sided with Prince Endymion and Master Freeza. In the time he and Vegita were from, he hadn't yet succumbed to them.

In his time, Serena and he had married and become king and queen of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei. About 5 years after the birth of Vegita, Prince Endymion had attacked their world, and taken it and his family.

Vegita and Vegeta were left as slaves, but Serena was taken away. Prince Endymion wanted her as his wife. It wasn't until recently that he had found out what happened to her.

Freeza and Prince Endymion believed Vegeta was on their side, but that's what he needed them to think. Though he mourned that his daughter had given into them, there was nothing he could do for her.

Now he could only save The Real World.

See, destiny planned for Vegeta and Serena to marry on Earth, and it would become Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei and they become King and Queen, butt when Rhayne travel through time and space, the appearance of the Saiyan race changed all that. Freeza was resurrected, and he partnered up with Endymion as Rhayne went to Serena in the present. It was the turning point for everyone.

"Are you ready to go father?" Vegeta nodded at his daughter, and sat down in their ship. They're 'team' was exploding a massive attack on the Sailor Senshi, one never like before.

They killed the Sailor Senshi of Jupiter for one reason only: to break the Moon Princess and her Saiyan Prince. It would slowly break down each and every warrior, and defeating them would soon be made a simple task. It was Darien's idea.

Vegeta stared up at Darien and Freeza in their royal seats. They controlled everything. Behind them was the royal court, the Golden Warriors. They contained Vegeta, Vegita, and three other women. These three women had taken over the men's spot easily in the past 4 years. And behind them were over a hundred Silver and Bronze warriors.

* * *

RING RING RING

"Could someone PLEASE get the phone" Bulma bellowed from her lab on the third floor.

RING RING RING.

She groaned loudly, "HELLO?"

"Shut up woman, I've got it." Vegeta snapped as he passed the phone, "Hello?.....No.....No.....No............" CLICK.

Bulma stared at him quizzing as he began to walk away from the phone,

"Who was that?" she called,

"How should I know?" She rolled her eyes, and then continued to work.

"Hey mom, are you going to help us train today?" Trouser asked as he, Goten, and Jinsei ran into her lab. She stared down at her son. His Deep blue eyes shimmered with a handsome brilliance, and his blue hair matched hers with a string-thin texture.

Jinsei's bright blue eyes matched that of his mother's, and his blonde hair gave off the impression of a toddler model. Though he looked exactly like his mother in every way, and held her ditzy traits, he was just like his father, through and through. He had the same sly look with every new idea, and a flat, embarrassing sense of humor.

Goten topped them all off though. He was the spitting reflection of his father at his age. Appearance, behavior, personality. It was all the same.

"Another hour or so sweetie," she said, and kissed his forehead,

"Mom!" he snapped, pulling away, and rubbing it off, "Not in front of the guys!" he whispered harshly, gesturing toward Goten and Jinsei. Bulma rolled her eyes, and smiled as they ran out of the room.

"Kids," she mumbled, "No respect for their parents."

* * *

"Again"

"1, 2, 3, Ha"

"Again"

"1, 2, 3, Ha"

"Again"

"1, 2, 3, Ha" Serena shook her head,

"AGAIN"

"1, 2, 3, Ha" Pantsey and Vegita were trying their hardest, but their attempts on synchronizing this stance were impossible.

Goku and Vegeta laughed, patting the children's heads,

"Good try," Goku said,

"Maybe one day you children could make a fourth of _our_ powers," Vegeta said with a wide smirk. Goku elbowed him lightly witch received him a slap to the head. The children didn't take it lightly either. With determined looks, they found a corner of the training room, and practiced even harder on their lonesome.

Pantsey had grown herself some thick, ebony, wavy hair that met her shoulders while up in its usual ponytail. It went every which way, just like her father's. Her eyes match that of her mother's and brother's though; a rich deep blue.

She was quiet the girl, filled with her father's sarcastic attitude and her mother's ambition to be in control. She too, was a shop-o-holic, and her mouth never stopped. And though she enjoyed all the political and economical things her mother daughter her, she more so enjoyed her father's love for sports.

Vegita was a different story. Vegita had deep, rich, silky ebony hair that flowed light calm water to her hips. She was cocky, sarcastic, and loud. She was exactly like her father in every way. He was her idol, and she adored him.

The only difference was the love that she had in her heart that he lacked as a child, and her cerulean blue eyes that matched the beauty of her mother's. Vegita was strong, smart, exuberant, and filled with love and joy.

"Hey Serena" Krillin began as he stepped up toward the group after being destroyed in a spar with Mina, "Can I ask you something?" Serena smiled and nodded,

"Of Course"

"What is with those streaks of gold and silver in Vegita's hair?" Serena giggled lightly as she stared at her daughter.

"Actually I've been wondering that too," Chi-Chi confessed as she walked over with Yamcha to join them.

"Well, the silver looks like it's from Serena's Powered-up form." Mina said, as she stepped into the conversation after snatching up a drink.

"Wow Vegeta, you must really tire the girl out." Chi-Chi winked playfully, patting Serena's shoulders. Vegeta smirked proudly.

"And where did the Gold come from?" Yamcha asked.

"Serena's normal hair of course" Vegeta said as if it were obvious. Chi-Chi tipped her head,

"No...I don't think so." Everyone looked at each other questionably.

"Hey," Serena began in a whisper as she bent over to speak to Goku, "Get Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form." Goku looked at her like she was a manic for a moment, and then it hit him. He smiled, and nodded.

"Hey Vegeta" He called.

"What do you want Kakarot-DAH! GEEZ" He just avoided Goku's foot in his face. "What the-" Again he had to move to avoid a punch, "Kakarot!" He bellowed as he flew up in the air to move away, but Goku perused him, and jumped into Super Saiyan form. "You nimrod, what are you doing!?" He yelled as he began to fight back. He then jumped to Super Sayan for as well,

"Don't Move!" Goku snapped, immediately falling out of Super Saiyan form and holding up his hands like something drastic was about to happen.

Vegeta froze in place, staring at Goku with wide eyes.

"There you go Serena." Goku said with a smiled.

"Hey Vegita sweetie, come here for a minute!" Serena called.

"Yeah mom" She asked, jumping into her mother's arms. Serena walked up to Vegeta, and held one of the few pieces of Vegita's golden hair to Vegeta's.

"And we have a match!" Goku exclaimed, with a wide grin. As everyone began to laugh, it took a minute for Vegeta to process what just happened.

Blush rose to his cheeks, and he immediately fell out of Super Saiyan form.

"Guess Serena gives you quite the workout, huh Vegeta?" Krillin said, in between laughs. Vegeta growled low in his throat, then stomped his foot hard on the ground,

"Enough!" He bellowed. He firmly snatched Vegita from Serena and set the girl down, then took Serena roughly by the wrist, and began to drag her out of the room. Serena looked back at the group with a very confused look, but followed Vegeta, trying to not trip over her own feet.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?!" Serena begged, trying to release herself. Vegeta didn't stop until they'd reached the door of their bedroom. He boldly spun her around, and slammed her firmly against the door.

"You thought Super Saiyan was rough huh?" Vegeta growled, moving so close to her, their lips almost, but didn't, touch. His breathing was rough and heavy. His voice was threatening, but with a familiar tone in is, with a trace of temptation.

Vegeta smirked, with a devious look in his dark eyes. Serena giggled, biting her bottom lip, now only fighting him in order to be closer. "Well let's see how long you can handle Super Saiyan 2," he purred in her ear, while leaning down, nibbling on her neck.

After a long period of work, Serena managed to move her leg from under his weight, and slowly wrapped it around his waist. He released one of her wrist, and slowly traced down her back, then teasingly over her rear, tracing her curves, then held her leg up and pressed her hard to him.

As her released her other wrist, and brought her other leg up to straddle him, she wrapped an arm around his neck, and then other teased the rim of his pants, caressing around his waist, slowly and softly.

Serena ran her fingers through his hair, and bent her head back carefully as he began to kiss her chest. Then, he slowly moved over to the bed. And to her surprise-he roughly tossed her off of him, and dropped her on the bed. Serena looked up at him in shock.

Her appearance was too much for him. Her skirt pushed up, revealing the beauty of her legs, and her shirt undone, exposing bra and breasts, that were once covered in his kisses. She was sprawled out, her feet just over the bed, and propped up on one hand in back of her, then emphasized on her breasts even more.

But despite any of this, she still looked like an angel. Her innocence would never die. The twinkle in her eyes would never fade.

He smiled softly, taking her shirt of the rest off the way, then licking his lips, and leaning down. He placed his hands on hers then propped her up, then kissed her gently.

He moved one hand up to part her legs, then carefully began to slide off her clothes-then he stopped.

"Mùirn breatha dán" He said; that Saiyan language again. Serena smiled, then looked up at him, and was overcome with shock. His eyes held such truth, such sincerity, that it made her want to cry. His simple smile reflected throughout his face.

Serena sighed happily, "I Love you," she said. Vegeta leaned his forehead against hers, twitching his nose to make her laugh, then kissed her passionately, and laid her down-ever so softly.

* * *

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!" The boys screamed. Vegita and Pantsey stomped there feet up and down in anger.

"Why not" Pantsey yelled.

"Because, _little_ sister," Trouser yelled, "You're _girls_! You can't do _boy_ things!" he yelled, and then the three boys turned around and began to walk away. Pantsey followed in an angry rage, but Vegita stayed in place. A big feud between the two Brief siblings, and Jinsei, began. Vegita rolled her eyes, annoyed. But soon, she realized the third boy wasn't included in the argument.

Goten was wandering off on his own-something the children were forbidden to do. Vegita ran after the boy as he began to climb over rocks, and through the forest. She kept silent. Very silent, and restrained her ki. She followed him deep into the forest, until they were at a waterfall.

Goten headed over to the waterfall, and soon, began to head behind in. Vegita began to follow, but got herself caught. She stepped on a twig. Goten immediate spun around, and zeroed in on the beat of her heart.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Following you" Vegita snapped. Goten raised a brow,

"That's something you're not supposed to admit." He said dumbly. Vegita's face puffed up an angry red,

"You know well we're not suppose to go anywhere alone!" she yelled in defense, and crossed her arms. Goten smiled softly,

"Yeah, I know, but what mom and dad don't know what hurt them." He said, "Or that's what Gohan says." Vegita raised a brow at the boy.

"Yea well, from what I hear, ever since he was thirteen, he's been a total basket case!" She blurted. Goten glared at her with angry eyes,

"Don't say anything like that about my brother!" He yelled in great defense. Vegita looked down at the ground, drowning in a puddle of guilt. Goten looked away as well, but said nothing. Instead, he headed again toward the waterfall. Vegita was hesitant to follow, but curiosity got to her.

"Wait up!" she called, running after him. Goten paused, allowing her to catch up, then they headed behind the waterfall, "What's back here?" Vegita asked. Goten smiled broadly, moving through some rocks.

"My brother hangs out here." He said, "It use to be His and Renie's hang out when they were little kids." Vegita nodded, though he couldn't see. She looked around with great amazement. It wasn't anything like she'd ever seen. Her mother told her wondrous stories about beautiful places that you could only find one and awhile. This serene place just had to be one of those places.

"Amazing..." She murmured. Goten nodded,

"Mm-hmm, yes I know." There was silence.

* * *

Vegita had found yesterday's journey with Goten quite awkward. She didn't quite know why, but she felt so strange around Goten. She knew him only as her sparing partner. The boys didn't usually hang out with the girls; with the exception on Pantsey and Trouser.

"Vegita" Vegita peeked out of her covers, staring into her mother's humored eyes. "Come on sweetie, time to get up." she said, "We have a long day today." and with that, she left.

Everyone was excited and happy about today; everyone except Vegita that is. Today was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. The one they had been training for since last year, when Trouser heard about it from Goku. Just about everyone was entering.

Today was also the day everyone has to chance to meet the infamous Tammy. Though everyone was more excited about the tournament, Vegita wanted to meet this Juparian-Namek hybrid.

Vegita crawled out of her mother and father's bed, which she now regularly slept in. Her nightmares had been haunting her often lately. Though her father often demanded to know why she insisted on sleeping with them, her mother seemed to understand. For some reason, she felt as though her mother might be going through the same thing she was. It was a comforting feeling.

Her nightmare from last night crawled its way back into her thoughts, like a spider over its web in her mind. So much devastation and destruction she had seen. She couldn't place the location. It was an arena, she had thought. Everyone was there. All she could remember at the moment though was seeing people, somewhat familiar in her memories, but not knowing whom.

She remembered seeing Gohan as too.

It was so strange. Gohan was a strange boy. Though he had Videl, the city's daughter, reaching out desperately to get his attention, though sometimes in the strangest of way, he didn't seem to even take note of it. Vegita wondered if he could really be hanging onto the hope of her stepsister, Renie returning. It was an insane idea.

"Vegita! Hurry along dear!" She heard her mother calling as she got into the shower. With an annoyed whine, she quickly showered, and readied herself. As she made her way downstairs, she noticed everyone was packing into the car.

Her mother smiled at her warmly. Her mother was truly a site. A woman, in her early 30's, looked like she was just reaching her twenties. Her glorious blonde hair just touched her ankles, and her yellow and white uniform didn't seem to fit her magnificence. Of course, Bulma was all decorated in the best of clothing. Chi-Chi looked like she was ready for battle, and Mina, well she looked like she was going to a costume party.

Vegita and her small party of friends were, of course, dressed in their honorary planet colors. The Senshi side of herself confused her a lot. Every one of the children were some kind of hybrid; weather it was Juparian-Namek, Lunarian-Saiyan, angel-earth. They were all unique, but alike also.

It was too much for Vegita to understand. She normally would just let it be through one ear and out the other, but today, her desire to grasp that part of herself was inching at her mind.

Never-the-less, she got in the vehicle. As they drove to the tournament, her mind eased, and she felt calm again, but every-once and while, she would catch her mother, looking out the window, eyes narrowed in deep thought.

That never was a good thing...

* * *

The try-out rounds were a piece of cake for everyone. It was hard for the children not to jump into Saiyan form, or Senshi form, but they all managed their anger, and won fairly. Still, the children had yet to see Piccolo, or the young Tammy. They started wondering if they were even here.

"I can't believe Piccolo bailed on us!" Krillin mumbled, an annoyed tone in his voice. Mina smacked the back of his baldhead lightly,

"They'll be here," she snapped. Serena laughed softly, but even though she seemed to be happy and carefree, her mind was simple thwarting with worry. She had been having dreams for a while now, of death destruction on this very day. She knew her daughter had been sharing them as well.

Serena had been keeping a close eye on Gohan all day long. Something was going to happen, and she could feel that it would happen soon.

Gohan had suddenly taken to his mother's advice, and returned Vidal's strange form of flirting. It didn't seem to affect his normal behavior in any way though. He did seem to enjoy the touch-feeling-punching-each other game they played, the flat, yet dark look in his eyes showed no light.

"You know Vegeta, I'm going beat you this time." Goku mused, grinning at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta snarled,

"Yes, I'd really like to see that." he mused in return.

"If I were you boys, I'd be more worried about battling your wives." Everyone searched to find the carrier of the deep, amused voice, and were shocked to lay their eyes on Piccolo.

"Yes, from what I see, a battle between Serena and Vegeta would quite invigorating." Dende said with a smile.

"Hey! Dende!" Yamcha yelled out, "great to see you!"

"Yea, shouldn't you be at the lookout?" Bulma asked, handing on hips. Dende shook his head,

"Well I should, but Mr. Popo promised to take care of things while I'm gone..." As conversation began, Serena's mind drifted,

'Peachy; just peachy. And if something happens? Mr. Popo may be very reliable, but how in heaven name could he reach us in time if something did happen....' Her mind raced with the steps she might have to take to insure safety for the time being, but she came up with only the simple action to be on her guard.

It was then that Serena realized Piccolo was here! So, in turn, Tammy should be as well!

"Where is she!?" She immediately plowed through everyone, and up in piccolo's face.

"Where's who Serena?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Tammy! Where's Tammy!?"

"Right here Miss." Serena's desperate face quickly calmed, and she stared down at a little girl, no taller than her own daughter, with a head of thick brown hair, lost in her turban. She was dressed just as her father. She stared up at Serena, antenna's twitching, and eye's big and green.

Serena smiled softly,

"So, we finally get to meet you Tammy." She nodded looking down shyly,

"Yes Ma'am." Serena giggled,

"My name's Serena." she said, holding out her hand. Tammy bowed fully,

"I know." she said simply. Not a second later, a rapid stomping of feet was heard. Vegita planted herself right in front of Tammy, practically nose to nose. Tammy's eyes went wide and she took a step back as Vegita leaned in with narrowed blue eyes. She cocked an eyebrow, an expression that chillingly matched one of her father's, and then smiled.

"I'm Vegita." she announced, back up and holding out a hand, "Wanna come play?" she asked. Tammy looked up at her father with begging eyes. He nodded solemnly. Vegita grinned, and quickly snatched Tammy's hand. "Come on, let's first get you out of that ridiculous outfit!" she exclaimed, and then disappeared with her into a little girls bathroom.

Serena quickly noticed the worried look on Piccolo's face the second they were out of view.

"Don't worry." she whispered softly. "Vegita will take care of her." Piccolo's nerves eased at her gentle words.

"Hey! Can we _PLEASE_ get some food?!" Goku whined from the back of the group, "I'm starving!" The group laughed, and went to sit at a close-by restaurant.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Junior Tournament Begins!**

It wasn't five minutes later when Vegita and Tammy returned, confronting the Z team, and then Senshi.

"I fixed her." Vegita announced. Krillin cocked an eyebrow,

"Fixed her?" Vegita nodded,

"Yea, she looked like a little toy in Piccolo's clothes..." Vegita stepped aside, revealing Tammy. She was dressed in a normal gi, though it matched that of Vegita's Golden one, only because that was the only color Vegita had with her. Her brown hair was now pulled back into two low pigtails, her bangs brushing gently at her eyes. She blushed deeply.

"Wow, great work Vegita." Bulma chimed. "I guess you did learn a little after being around me for so long." She giggled,

"Who says she got her make-over talents from you?" Mina yelped, "You know I did use to be a Model back in my old world. She must have learned most of it from me..." Bulma stuck her tongue out at her.

"Makeover?" Vegita huffed, "I just made her look human, something her father failed to do." the pint-size female Vegeta snapped. While Serena shook her head, Vegeta grinned widely. Piccolo sat quite for a moment.

"I'm sorry Piccolo," Serena began, "I hope you haven't taken offense. She seems to be just like her father-"

"You're right" Piccolo laughed lowly, "Amazing how a child can be the splitting image of its parent. I see so much of Vegeta in you daughter Serena and everyday Tammy grows more and more like her mother."

Everyone smiled. It was great to see Piccolo in such a happy state. Every other time they'd seen him, he'd been so sad and depressed. Tammy really was his lifeline.

"Hey People, the tournament is going to start, like, now!" Trouser yelled, crossing his arms, an annoyed look in his eyes. Just like Bulma.

"We're gonna be in a tournament! We're gonna be in a tournament!" Jensei chanted, bouncing around as everyone got up.

"Attention everyone" Trouser's claim was just on time. The loud speakers roared with the announcer's voice. "Would the junior competitors please report to the waiting rooms immediately? The Junior Competition will begin very shortly!" And with that, he clicked off.

"Come on Tammy!" Vegita yelled, taking one of her hands, while Pantsey took the other. They walked off, Trouser, Jensei, and Goten not far behind.

"They're exited." Krillin mused.

"Yea well they don't have to compete against Serena or Mina..." Yamcha laughed.

"Oh, so you're saying we're not competitive enough for you?" Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled into their faces. The boys cowered.

"You're not afraid of us? Is that so?" Chi-Chi yelled. The boys grinned innocently, and then quickly hid behind a few of their fellow men.

* * *

As the junior competition began, the announcer called off the competitor's names, and their opponents. All the parents watched from High up above, along with Dende.

"First up" the announcer began, "Is Trouser vs. ChibiChiba." He said.

"Go Trouser!" Bulma yelled out.

"Next, Pantsey vs. Jensei."

"Knock 'em dead Jensei!" Mina and Krillin yelled.

"Good Luck Pantsey!" Yamcha called out, "Your can do it honey!" The parent's cheers continued, along with the crowds, as the announcer continued,

"Yuiren vs. Geokuran, Mia vs. Toki, Tammy vs. Chitzou" Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Chitzou" Mina repeated, "Does that mean Tien's here?"

"You bet!" A voice called. The bald Tien appeared in robe, and all his glory, "I'm also competing today." he said, then headed right for Serena, and took her hand to kiss it, "Nice to see you again, Sere-"

"Good afternoon..." Tien's face went white as Vegeta stood in front of his wife. Vegeta snatched Tien by the collar, and leaned down right into his face, "Listen punk, I don't know what you tried to do while I wasn't here, but I am here now and I can assure you, my wife isn't interested." Vegeta tossed him back a little bit, growling in the process.

He placed Serena's hands on the bar, and leaned down behind her, making sure she was protected, so no man would hit on her. Tien obliged to Vegeta, ever-so-kind, request.

"Then we have Goten vs. Miko," the announcer continued, "Followed by Vegita vs. KoChiba, and last Shouka vs. Taka."

* * *

The First Round went smoothly. The winners were: ChibiChiba, Jensei, Geokuran, Toki, Tammy, Goten, Vegita and Taka.

There was one problem though. While Vegita was battling the so-called "KoChiba", she sensed something. The girl was 8 years old, with purple hair hiding under a cap, and blue eyes that reminded her somewhat of her mother's, and her own. She paid no heed to it though. After all, she won.

* * *

Round two was beginning, and Vegita was first in, along with a girl named Shouka. The girl was a blonde, with dark, violet eyes. She was telekinesis. This would prove to be a difficult battle.

Following Vegita's victory was Goten vs. Geokuran. Geokuran was a Native American from the America's, who had come to compete. Though everyone had treated him like he was a naive, he was nothing of the sort. He practiced his tribe's ancient sorcery, but another than that, he was very normal.

Though Goten and Vegita had very nice victories, Jensei failed to win against the powerful ChibiChiba. She was 10 years old, and also wore a cap, with red hair peeking out. Her eyes matched that of Vegita's mother's greatly.

Following Jinsei's loss was Tammy's easy victory against Toki. Toki practiced water sorcery, so using a little of her mother's ancient powers, her thunder and lightening easy defeated him.

"Round Three..." Chi-Chi murmured as she leaned over the edge of the bar.

"Don't worry." Goku said, "Goten will be just fine." he assured.

"Who does he compete against?" Bulma asked,

"Looks like...ChibiChiba. Goten vs. ChibiChiba." Krillin said, after stealing a copy of the newly posted scheduled matches.

"And Vegita fights against Tammy..." Serena mumbled, looking at Piccolo, still in Vegeta's protective little cage he'd created.

"This," Piccolo began, "Will be an interesting battle," He smirked. Serena smiled, just as the announcer returned to his job. Vegita and Tammy walked out, in their similar outfits, smirking at each other, and preparing themselves for battle.

"Ready!" The announcer held up his hand, "Go!" And the gong rang. They were off in an instant. Though they were children, they moved so fast, at times, they weren't even seen. It was astonishing.

Kicks and Punched were thrown. Vegita took the advantage, snatching Tammy in a headlock. She held her arms back tightly, and then flew directly down to the ground, and Tammy went face-first into the area floor. She was up in a matter of seconds though, and charged at Vegita head on.

This went on for a very long time; though the battle never lost its heat. There was one fatal mistake made by a contestant though. Tammy landed too close to the edge of the area, and as she began to charge, the ground cracked under her, from the immense power radiating from her, and before she knew it, she was on the ground.

"And Tammy is disqualified!" The announcer yelled, "Vegita is the winner!" Fans cheered loudly, though Vegita ignored it. She approached Tammy,

"Next time we fight I'm not going to win just because you fell out of the ring." She sneered in her high authority voice. She helped Tammy off her feet, and they went, together, into the training room.

"Good work." Vegita said lightly,

"Yea, well next time, I will beat you Miss Vegita!" Tammy yelped with a wink. They laughed.

"She fought well." Serena commented. Piccolo smiled,

"Yes, she did..."

* * *

The following round was Goten vs. ChibiChiba, but surprisingly, she forfeited; leaving Goten and Vegita as the two last competitors.

There was a break before the Final Round, so the two competitors could rest for a while, and see their parents and friends. Goten _and_ Vegita refused the offer. After some food, they stretched, and trained. They were both ready and waiting for this battle.

The time came where they had to exit the building, and enter the area. As they were introduced, and walked onto the fighting stage, they smiled at each other.

"Now this is going to be quite the battle." Gohan mused.

"Isn't that little boy your brother Gohan?" Videl asked, coming up close to Gohan. Gohan nodded.

"Yep, that's Goten." Behind the Z team and the Senshi were the 3 other competitors, chatting about this or that. But one, and one along, stood in her lone-some, watching Gohan Son, very intently.

"Ready?" The announcer yelled, "Fighters...GO!"

"And so it begins..." Gohan murmured.

The girl in the shadows smiled.

"Yes Gohan, Now, It begins…"

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Don't Think of Me**

Vegita and Goten hadn't spoken at all since the announcement that they would soon be battling each other. For some strange reason, Vegita felt like something was wrong; like she should just drop this whole thing, which she had been working to get for months. Something just wasn't quite right; Out of place maybe. Despite her feelings, Vegita prepared to leave the training room.

In about 30 seconds, Vegita would be up against her best friend, Goten, in battle. This frightened her for some reason. She'd been able to nap for a few moments while waiting for the tournament to begin, and during her nap, had the same dream she'd had the previous night, and many nights before that.

It was all cluttered in Vegita's mind. She'd never felt these strange feelings before, and she didn't understand her dreams.

"Just do what you set out to do." She scolded at herself. With a heavy sigh, she stepped on the right side of the entrance. On the other side of a large sign in the entrance way was Goten. She announcer began his speech, and Vegita took a step out. Her eyes caught with her mother, who was standing at the very top of the stadium, eyeing her wearily.

She had a deep glare and focus in her eyes. Vegita knew something was wrong. Though her feelings deceived her outward appearance, she began to calm down. Her mother smiled gently, and blew a kiss with reassuring eyes. This made her feel a lot better.

"You ready Vegita?" She heard Goten whispered loudly as the announcer continued to blab on. Vegita smirked, chillingly like her father.

"Of course I'm ready you worm." She spat, using her father's attitude and body language. "Of course, this won't last long; I'll take you down in no time!" She said mockingly. Goten laughed lightly.

"Alright everyone" The announcer mused. "Let's Begin" There was an eerie silence. "Ready!" They heard the announcer yell, "Begin!" As the gong rang, Goten and Vegita did nothing but stare each other down. Neither intended on making the first move, so neither budged. Then, they soared towards each other with such impact, it shook the stadium.

So you're with her, and not with me,

I hope she's sweet, and so pretty

I hear she cooks delightfully,

A little angel beside you

In the end, Vegita won. She held her head proudly, though she was badly bruised, as was Goten. Goten had fallen out of bounds from one of Vegita's imitations of her father's: Big Bang Blast. Vegita really was a superior fighter.

* * *

Now that the Junior Tournament was over, the Adult Tournament would begin soon. Gohan wasn't really looking forward to it. Though Videl showed more than enough affection to him, Gohan just couldn't shake the feeling that Renie was near. He just kept thinking she would return one day, though he knew she never would.

It was early afternoon, and everyone was out having a good time. The tournament island was packed full of all kinds of people. It was overwhelming. The smell of freshly cooked food, perspiration and of the spring breezes enveloped Gohan as he made his way here and there, heading for no particular place.

He was trying so hard to feel some sort of emotion for Videl, but in the end, he ended up sneaking away from her in line for ride. In a way, he felt bad, but over all, he didn't really care at this point.

The memories of the little bubbly pink-haired girl were flooding his thoughts. It was all he could think of. That pretty little angel, who tried so hard to be like her mom; but accomplish more than her rather, ditzy, mother could. Her eyes were always wide with wonder, excitement, and love. She was brilliant, bright, and bold. She was 100% innocence. Gohan wondered what she was like now; if she still had her fluffy hair and her little curls.

He began to blush. He was fantasizing over a 13 year old memory. He knew he loved her. He was still in love with her. That sweet little 13 year old with the sweetest lips that tasted like sugar is all that he remembers of her.

Gohan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Ouch!" A girl yelped when Gohan ran straight into her. Gohan, who hadn't even come close to falling, immediately felt guilty and leaned to help her up apologetically.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He stammered, grasping her underarms to help her up. The cloaked girl immediately jerked away the moment she was up and balanced.

"You pathetic boy; you should watch who you bump into!" She snarled. Gohan backed away.

"I'm sorry!" Gohan stammered again, feeling even guiltier.

"You're just lucky I'm in a good mood!" She snapped. Gohan gulped 'If this is her good mood I don't want to see what her bad mood would be!' He thought with a nervous laugh. The girl then turned to leave, but as she stopped, and glanced back. "Who are you?" She inquired. Gohan was a little hesitant in telling this cloaked girl his name, but he complied, still feeling guilty.

"Gohan" She said, "Son Gohan." Gohan heard what he thought was a quiet gasp from the girl's lips, but he could say nothing further to her or her to him, because not a second later, Videl's loud voice was heard yelling this or that, and the petite girl was in front of his face.

"Gohan where were you?" She yelled, her pretty little face puffing a slight red. She pouted slightly, but only for a moment. Gohan laughed,

"I'm sorry Videl, but I've been really out of it today." He said softly. Videl crossed her arms and huffed. Gohan surveyed her. Her slender body wasn't as complimented in her white T-shirt and purple shorts, but her recently cut ebony hair added length to her neck, and emphasized on her deep, breathtaking eyes as her hair grazed over them just slightly. Her pretty pink lips were pressed together, shining slightly because of the chap-stick she'd used because she'd become accustom to licking her lips during a match, and they'd become chapped.

It was little things like that he tended to notice about her.

Videl was like no other girls. Gohan thought that maybe that was what he so loved about her. Gohan did truly enjoy Videl's company, he couldn't deny that.

"Will you forgive me?" Gohan pleaded. Videl shot him one of her death looks, "I'll buy you a hotdog." He said. Videl smiled,

"Bet I could eat more than you could." She said with a smirk. Gohan grinned,

"You're on!" He yelped, and they walked off, but just as Gohan felt Videl's arm lopping friendly with his, he looked back to see if the cloaked girl was still there, but she wasn't.

What he didn't know was that she was now following them.

"So, you've got someone new have you Gohan?" She said to herself.

So you're with her, and not with me,

Oh how lucky one man can be

I hear your house is smart and clean,

Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen

Oh how lovely it must be

* * *

The cloaked woman watched with furry as Videl hung all over Gohan.

"The little wench" She cursed, "He's mine!" She yelled to herself as her hand extended to pummel into a tree. It cracked, and began to fall to the side. As people began to look on in wonder at what had made the tree fall, she made sure to hop into another tree as to not be seen. She growled deeply. "She won't get away with this." She silently swore to herself.

* * *

As Noon approached, the Adult Tournament began. The Competitors were of Millions. But it the end, the matches were:

Serena vs. Bulma

Vegeta vs. Pepper

Goku vs. Yukari

Piccolo vs. Rocker Dude

Chi-Chi vs. Yamcha

V-babe vs. Krillin

Saiyaman vs. Kaoi

Chiba vs. Videl

Yukari was a Farmer's daughter from the other side of Japan. Though she wasn't very bright, the hefty girl seemed as strong as an ox. Pepper was a strange girl, with a smug sense of humor and killer abs. 'Rocker Dude' was a boy from New York City, with beautiful blonde hair. He was what America called a 'Punk' or 'Skater Boy'. He was very smart, and very flexible, but somewhat scrawny. Kaoi didn't seem to be all with it-for he stared out at the sky with a flat expression. He was from these parts, but that was all anyone knew. Chiba was strange though-for no one knew anything about the clocked girl. Gohan did recognize her as the girl he'd bumped into, but chose to not address her. She didn't seem too friendly.

As the tournament began, some of the matches were already set in stone. Serena's match with Bulma was a breeze for the young mother and queen. Serena beat Bulma within 3 minutes, and left without a brag or cheer. Bulma, though in the beginning was a sore loser, also left with a smile.

The second battle was very humorous. Vegeta entered the area with an unhappy glare. The vibrant Pepper tried to coax Vegeta into a few little traps with her womanly ways. Vegeta had simply knocked her to the side and out of the ring once he thought she was finally threw. Though, when Pepper returned to the fighter's waiting room, she was forced to face a not-so-pleased Serena.

Goku beat Yukari with no problem at all. It was the easiest victory.

Piccolo also defeated Rocker Dude, whose only chance of winning was how nimble he was. Piccolo saw right through his pattern though, and easily knocked him unconscious.

Chi-Chi's battle with Yamcha was somewhat entertaining. The hot-tempered mother of two entered the area with much support from the manly, tough and women's-rights sort of fans. She really got the crowd roaring with her beastly out-look. In fact, she got the crowd so worked up, and cheering for her and only her, that Yamcha backed out in the first 5 minutes.

As V-babe, or what Mina chose to go by, and Krillin entered the area, the announcer spoke of how they were a married couple, and their son Jensei, was also a fighter. While Mina was having a grand old time taking hits at her husband, Krillin was afraid to hit his beloved wife. Hence, he allowed himself to be beaten.

Gohan's battle with Kaoi was one of the strangest. Both were very formidable. Kaoi was strange. His face stayed the same with every move-and though he didn't look like much in those old jeans and tee-shirt, he gave Gohan a run for his money.

As the final battle began, Gohan stood at the top of the arena, determined to hold his promise to Videl to watch the whole match.

Videl walked out of the building proudly, being cheered on by all of her amazing fans. She stepped onto the arena, grinning widely. Chiba didn't get any cheers, just a couple of boo's.

"Ready, Begin!" the announcer yelped, then quickly ran off the arena. Videl charged right in, fist pulled back behind her. With a loud yell, she extended her arm forward with a powerful swing. Chiba moved aside before Videl even got near her, and Videl nearly fell to the ground. The only reason she didn't taste the pavement was because of Chiba's strong hand, reaching out, and grabbing the tiny girl by the back of her shirt, and literally tossing her across the arena.

Not 5 minutes later, Videl was already tired. She hadn't gotten one hit in. Though Chiba hadn't yet taken the offence, she was already beating Videl. With one last muster of energy, Videl ran at Chiba, screaming with all of her might. Chiba didn't move. Videl thought maybe she would get a hit in, but she was wrong. Before Videl's short arms even came in contact with Chiba, she ran straight into Chiba's extended fist.

Videl fell limp over Chiba's arm, as she reached to grip her now sore stomach, but Chiba then let her drop. She picked up the small girl by her hair. Chiba smirked and laughed low in her throat. She held Videl away from her, and then extended her arm,

"Nasty little spore." She spat, and then began to beat Videl's body with a never-ending onslaught of punches to her stomach and face. Once Videl's arm had given way to protecting her face, Chiba threw her to the ground about 10 feet about from her. Slowly, Painfully, Videl struggled to her feet. But before she was even standing straight, Chiba kicked her again to the ground, and then hovered over her body. She straddled Videl at her neck, though her body was not touching Videl's.

"Say Goodbye to your pretty little face." Chiba said sharply, and then grabbed Videl's already bruised face, and ran her nails over both her cheeks, then, began to beat it. Videl's eyes and nose were bloody, and her lips her swollen and full of puss.

Chiba then grabbed her by the back of her head, and lifted her. She hung in the air like a rag doll, not moving, just staring.

"This is what you get for trying to take Gohan away from me." Videl's eyes went wide, but she couldn't even repeat the girl's words in her head before she was thrown into a wall out of bounds; and rendered unconscious.

Chiba was declared the winner.

Gohan had watched the whole battle, just like promised. As everyone around him began to hurry down to the arena to aid Videl, Gohan stood, still and lifeless. The scene before his tore at his heart,

"Videl!" His cry echoed through the stadium as fans stared in awe, and yelled their disproval and worry. Using his Saiyan speed, Gohan was at her side in an instant. He didn't care what his father or Serena had said about using their powers. Without questioning how he had gotten there so fast, the paramedics allowed Gohan to stay at Videl's side as they loaded in the ambulance.

Everyone watched with dim expressions as Gohan and Videl left; all except for Serena. She glared daggers at the girl they called: Chiba. Deep inside Serena's mind, there was something harvesting; a connection of some sort that bided herself to Chiba. Somehow, she knew her love and her friends and family would be involved as well.

Chiba had seen Serena's glare, and disregarded it. Serena watched with bitterness as she disappeared into the competitors building. An alarm went off in her mind about Videl. She'd better hurry and heal the brutally wounded child before the press got any sort of handle on what happened.

"Serena?" Throughout the whole competition, Vegeta had known there was something going on. Serena tried playing dumb.

"Yeah Honey?" She said with a bright smile. Vegeta frowned deeply, and the warning not to avoid the truth reflected in his eyes.

"I don't have any sort of Sailor Senshi Sense," he began with a dry tone as he moved to stand firmly in front of her, "But I'm not stupid Serena." Serena sighed heavily. How could she explain to him what was going on if she couldn't even explain it? Serena was snapped out of her thoughts as Vegeta took her tiny pale hand in his, "Whatever it is," he said, "We're in it together." Serena smiled, though Vegeta did not. He stood his ground and held his pride close to his heart, as always; though everyone knew he held his friends and family much closer.

* * *

At the hospital, Gohan hadn't even thought of calling to Serena for help. His thoughts were so scattered, that he was losing track of what was going on. All he could think about was helping Videl. They put her on a respirator, and she had enough needles attached to her to sew a thousand pillows.

Gohan gripped her hand tightly, careful though not to hurt her in any way what so ever. The doctors had said that there wasn't a diagnostic yet. All her bleeding had ceased, and her injuries were treated, but the decision to survive on the little strength she was hanging onto was her own.

Chiba

The little wench would pay. No one would get away with hurting his Videl. No, he couldn't love Videl the way she wanted him to, but he cared for her, deeply. She was his best friend and partner. But Gohan's thoughts soon began to betray him. As he gazed at the sleeping girl, her soft features brutally beaten out of her, he couldn't help but feel warmth inside of him.

Videl's whimpered in her sleep, and licked her lips. Gohan had to admit: there was a time when he was tempted to kiss those soft, untouched, vulnerable lips. And for some reason, those emotions were filling his system once more. 'Can I love her?' He asked himself.

"Gohan" Videl's soft, weakening voice interrupted his thoughts. His ears immediately perked up, and he quickly leaned in close to her.

"Videl how are you feeling?" he asked. Videl gave him a lopsided smile,

"How does it look like I'm doing numb-skull?" She snapped in good intention. He laughed lightly, but his smile was gone the second her eyes lost their light.

"Videl" He said quietly. Videl sighed deeply, and a single tear streamed down her pale cheek.

"The stupid bitch" She managed, and gripped Gohan's hand tightly. "If I could have only gotten one hit, just one hit-"

"I'll take care of her." Gohan's words shocked Videl, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll make sure she pays for what she's done to you." Gohan reached for her other hand, and held them tightly in his. "I promise you Videl, I won't ever let this happen to you again." He vowed, "She'll pay for what she did to you." Tears formed in Videl's eyes.

Reaching to her lips, Gohan smoothed a little blood away from the pale pink skin. He lifted himself from his squat next to her bed, and bent down, pressing his forehead to hers. Hanging onto the strange feeling inside of him, Gohan repeated to himself: I can love her. I can love her.

With both of his hands, he held her bandaged fingers at her breasts, and without another thought, leaned down, and met her lips.

When you see her sweet smile baby,

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warm arms,

Don't think of me

Gohan left to return to the Stadium not long after their earth-shattering kiss. Videl lay in her room, the pain coursing through her body forgotten as she brought her fingertips to her lips. Her face was red with blush, and her lips were moist and warm.

Her mind flooded with all the emotions that passed through her the moment her had began to speak. Videl couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help but grin. Because before Gohan left after Videl's, and Gohan's, first kiss, Gohan had also whispered: I love you. She'd thought maybe he'd said something else, but she didn't quite here.

Videl was so lost in thought she didn't here the commotion outside her door. Before Videl could register what was happening, her door had swung open, and a strong, familiar hand gripped her young neck.

Videl stared up into Chiba's deep, fiery, and angry eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Gohan?" she hissed. "You think I didn't see that?" Videl tried to scream, but the hold on her neck prevented her from breathing much less yelling. "I hope you enjoyed that kiss Videl." Videl felt her blood run cold and Chiba's voice become of one tone. "Because it will be your very last" Videl hadn't even registered what she'd said.

White

White flashed over her as Chiba's face faded from her site.

"Videl?" Videl opened her eyes. Around her was her hometown, where she was born, and raised half of her life. It was a quiet town, without very many people. It was a country place, with trees, and hills, and blue skies for miles. This place held Videl's fondest memories.

"Videl?" the voice screeched again. Videl's turned; looking into the eyes of the somewhat annoyed Eresa. "Hurry up Videl! We can't wait much longer!" Videl smiled gratefully. Her confusion had suddenly been revamped.

"Oh yea" Videl murmured. She looked down at the beautiful wedding gown she was wearing. Eresa shook her head, and then began to fluff her Bride's Maid gown. Eresa snatched her by the hand, and pulled her across the grass, straight to the old rickety church her parents had married in.

"Hey Videl" Sharpener called, waving to her as she set up his camera to takes some pictures.

"Videl" Chi-Chi's strong hand grasped Videl's shoulder. "Now you be careful! I don't want you getting that dress dirty!" She said, waving a finger in the girl's face. Videl smiled and Chi-Chi released her grip, "It's going to be starting soon. The Priest is ready, and so are Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan." She said, "We're just waiting for the girls now." She added, glaring up at the room containing Eresa, Nina, and a few of Videl's other friends.

"Hey Videl" Videl turned to face Goten, the ring barrier, followed closely by Vegita, the flower girl, and the rest of the crew, serving as ushers. "Videl your mom wants to see you really quick." Videl smiled widely, and picked up her dress, and much to Chi-Chi's dismay, began to run to the gardens. There, she found her mother, sitting quietly on a park bench, dressed finely in a very familiar blue uniform.

* * *

Serena was lost in thought as she made her way up the hospital stairs. She's felt Gohan's life force leave the building. She had to smile. She'd seen what had gone on between them through a window.

So had Sharpener and Eresa

"You must be a little more careful there Gohan." Serena whispered to herself with a smile. So enveloped in her own thoughts, she didn't even watch where she was going. She bumped shoulder to shoulder with a cloaked woman, whom Serena immediately recognized as Chiba.

Serena froze in spot. This was the first time she'd ever come in contact with Chiba, but her life force was familiar, and for some reason, Serena felt a strange and ominous, warmth in her heart. Chiba didn't say a word, and hurried down the stairs.

Serena's eyes were transfixed on her back. 'Who is she?' she wondered.

"Oh My Stars!" the yelp was followed by a piercing scream. Serena's snapped out of her daze, and began to run down the hall, dodging threw nurses, residents and doctors, some whom were headed the same way as her.

Serena knew what had happened before she'd even entered the room that the cry came from. Videl's life force was gone, diminished. She peeked in the door, and then entered fully.

Videl's bloody and beaten body was even more mangled than it had been. Her neck was completely twisted, and the look on her face sent a shrill of terror through Serena. Serena's head turned to the two nurses shaking poor Videl's body. Everyone knew Videl, so she could see why they were affected so much.

Serena pivoted on her heal, and walked out the door. As doctors, nurses, and bystanders began to run down the hallway to find out what all the commotion was, Serena sighed. 'Who would do this?' she wondered.

* * *

"Mother" Videl said, sitting down, "What are you dong here? We're going to start soon." Videl's mother laughed, and pushed some of her ebony hair behind her ears. Her blue eyes shinned at Videl with happiness.

"Darling" She whispered lightly, "I want you to know how proud I am of you." Videl giggled lightly,

"I know mom." She said. "But come on! Gohan and I are getting _Married_!" she yelped; Married being Very annunciated. As they sat in silence, the band from the wedding began to play. Videl looked down the church steeple longingly. The sound of her mother's voice soothed Videl, but her words shocked her.

"You can't stay here Videl."

* * *

As Serena leaned against the wall, waiting, and hoping she could over hear a doctor saying what happened, she realized something. For only a moment, Videl's life force had returned.

Serena whipped around, and ran back into the room. She grabbed the two whimpering women by the collars, and pushed them out of the room, slamming the door closed in their faces. She pulled down the blinds, and locked the door, just in time.

Serena sighed, catching her breath for but a moment, and then turned to stare at the sleeping Videl. She didn't look like she was sleeping. She looked dead.

Serena straightened the girl's body, and then gripped her roughly by the shoulders.

"Videl…" she said, shaking her gently, "Videl, Videl?!…"

* * *

Tears began to fall down Videl's cheeks, tears that she couldn't even feel.

"Mother?" she cried; gripping on the blue professional suit that her mother had been wearing the day she died. "What's going on Mother?" The woman with short hair, black as ebony, closed her beautiful blue eyes, and then embraced her daughter. "Mother?" she whispered. Videl felt a great warmth envelope her. "What are you talking about? This is all I've ever wanted." She said. Her mother chuckled lightly.

"You know you can't be here." Her mother said, "Don't you hear it Videl?" she said, "They're calling you back. You still have so much to do." Videl's mother pulled away from her daughter, and stared into her matching blue eyes. "Listen Videl just listen." Videl did what her mother told her to, and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Videl…" a voice said, "Videl, Videl?!…"

"Serena?" Videl said softly to herself. She'd spent many training lessons with the well rounded, perky, somewhat ditzy Serena.

"You can't stay here." Her mother repeated. Videl frowned,

"But Chiba won't let Gohan and I be together…not if I go back there." She mumbled. Videl's mother let go of her completely,

"And you're just going to let her win? Just like that?" her mother snapped as though she were angry at her daughter. Videl frowned deeply.

"No, No I'm not." Videl's mother smiled again,

"Good." She whispered, "Good." And she reclined on the bench.

"Mother, I'm sorry." Videl whispered, "I'm sorry I even let all of this happen." Videl's mother smiled.

"Follow your heart honey. We'll see each other again one day." Videl smiled. Seeing her mother just the way she was before the last time she saw her did her heart good. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she remembered her mother leaving for a job interview that summer day of her 9th year of age.

She also remembered a man coming to the door, and being sent to her room. It wasn't until the next morning when her father was crying at the breakfast table that she was told what happened. She didn't understand it all then. All she remembered was missing her mom.

The world around Videl was fading fast. She quickly turned to her mother,

"Mother I Love you" but she was cut short, her mother was gone, and she was feeling light headed.

* * *

So you're with her, and not with me,

I know she spreads sweet honey

In fact your best friend, I heard he spent

Last night with her

Now how do you feel, how do you feel

"Videl…!" Tears filled Serena's eyes. Her healing powers were flooding the room, and Videl's life force had returned, so why hadn't she awakened? She didn't want to be the one to tell Gohan. She didn't want him to have to go through losing her too; just like Renie. "Please, Videl, please wake up!" Serena yelled, burring her face in Videl's shirt, and slamming a fist on the bed.

Slowly, steadily, Videl's eyes opened.

"Hey Serena" She mumbled though her voice cracked. She cleared her throat as Serena's head jerked up, and her warm arms embraced her.

"Oh thank god!" Serena yelped. Videl smiled lightly, feeling fine after being exposed to the peek of Serena's healing power.

* * *

"And the winner is!" the announcer paused, "Son Gohan!" the tournament had continued without Serena and Videl. So far, Chiba defeated the not-so-pleased Chi-Chi, Vegeta defeated the Goku in their second fierce battle, and Gohan and just defeated Mina. The last competition was Serena vs. Piccolo, but Serena was nowhere to be found.

The time limit for waiting was an hour.

"Where could she be?" Bulma snapped, hands on hips.

"Vegeta" Goku said, "Did she say anything about going somewhere?" Vegeta huffed.

"Don't worry about her Kakarot." He said, "She's fine, and she's on her way."

"Well she better hurry." Gohan said, "Because she only has ten minutes left." Everyone but Vegeta looked around with worry. He was staring out the window, looking at the area where he knew his wife would appear. He had felt what had happened with Videl.

It almost upset him that Serena had not been their, and not seen his headed battle. But he wasn't mad. He waited patiently for her, praying she hadn't faulted and let anyone see her powers.

There was two minutes left when Serena had arrived at the arena, Videl in tow. She'd almost frozen when she felt Chiba's eyes on her, but Serena pulled her along, and allowed her to join Gohan. Piccolo smirked at Serena as they hurriedly entered the area, and engaged in battle.

Piccolo didn't have a chance.

Serena proved her worthy in less than 10 minutes in the arena. Serena smiled softly as she gave Piccolo a piggyback off the stage, with the crowd laughing loudly at the good-spirited pair.

The next round had the crowd on their toes. It was between Serena and the young Gohan. Both had walked out with large smiles and greeted each other happily. Both were there for their own reasons:

Serena wanted to battle her ever-loving husband. And Gohan, to go face to face with Chiba. Winning the money for his family was no longer his main priority. Videl was. The two competitors were announced, and the gong rang. Gohan fell into a stance, though Serena only slightly adjusted her arm.

"Now, this battle decided who goes into the final round folks. We've…" As the announcer blabbed on and on, Serena and Gohan sized each other up. Once Gohan felt comfortable, he prepared to make his move. He raised back his hand, and headed for a charge. "And Gohan makes the first move!-But wait! Who's that?" The statement snatched everyone's attention, but no one saw what happened until it was too late. Chiba already had little Jinsei in her grasp. Serena moved to attack the assaulter.

"You move one more inch and I'll kill him." Chiba snapped. The audience was stunned, along with the announcer, and the competitors.

"Jinsei…!" Mina screamed.

"What do you want with him?" Krillin yelled, his voice struggling. The Senshi and the Z team all had entered the arena, glaring up at Chiba as she floated high in the air. Chiba smirked.

"Nothing really" She mused, as though if to taunt the child's parents. "But just imagine, his young, fresh blood seeping out of his little neck-"

"Stop it!" Chi-Chi screamed. "What do you want?" Chiba smiled.

"It's not _what_." She said, "But _whom_." The tension in the air was so thick, it felt as though you could reach out and grab a chunk.

"And _who_ is it you want." Vegeta asked in his calm commanding, appearing behind Serena. Chiba smirked. She reached to grasp the bow that tied her cape together, and pulled it lose, revealing herself as it fell to the ground. Serena and Mina gasped.

"No…" Serena choked as she fell to her knees. Mina leaned down to her aid as Serena gripped her heart tightly. Chiba smiled, her fuchsia hair up in two identical cones, with long curly pigtails flowing down contrasted with her familiar black dress that fell in beautiful trestles around her. Her crimson eyes were lifeless, and dead. Her skin was pail like paper. She appeared to be 16 still. Her body hadn't been transformed as before. She'd really grown up this time. She chuckled menacingly.

"Surprised?" She mused. She smiled at the scene before her: All of the universe's best warriors quivering at her feet. Though it was only for the life of Jinsei, it still gave her the thrill of absolute power.

"You want the child back?" She asked coyly.

"Give her back to us!" Bulma screeched, holding up her fist intimidating. It didn't affect Chiba though. Chiba smiled,

"As I'm sure you all now know: My name is Wicked Lady, Or Chiba." She said in a monotone, she glanced away momentarily, and then glared back down at the Senshi. "I plan on taking what is rightfully mine." She said.

Swooping down, who was known to the Negaverse as Wicked Lady or Chiba, but known to _Them_ as Renie, snatched the stunned Gohan by the collar. The second Renie had revealed herself shock had taken over the Senshi, which made them forget about Gohan's once infatuation with Renie, and what his reaction may be. They didn't even have time to see if face though, before Renie disappeared with him into the midst of the Negaverse.

Mina's cry for her son echoed through the stadium, and Chi-Chi's bickering about her son being careless enough to get captured nagged at everyone's ears.

* * *

Serena listened with guilt as her dear friend Mina cried her heart out yearning for her kidnapped son. They had all returned to Capsule Corps, certain that if they remained at the stadium, it would be difficult to protect all the bystanders. Of course, the paparazzi were all over the building, but Bulma insisted that there was no need to protect them.

There were so many questions and so much confusion in the air, you could practically reach out and grab a chuck. Everyone was wandering around, making there own hypotheses' and forming plans to save Jinsei and Gohan. Chi-Chi was surprisingly calm about all of this though, which confused Serena.

Chi-Chi was sitting alone on the back deck, eyes narrow in thought. Serena approached her, and closed the sliding glass door behind her. As she looked out into the field, she would remember the first time she'd set foot on this deck. She could practically still see Vegeta out there, "kicking the air". It brought a soft smile to Serena's face.

"Gohan shouldn't have been so careless." Chi-Chi monotone words brought Serena out of her thoughts.

"Chi-Chi," Serena began, but she found herself at loss of words. Chi-Chi's narrowed ebony eyes offered no comfort to Serena as they stared out into the distance.

"She was a fraud." Chi-Chi mused, matter-of-factly. Serena stared down at her, confused. Chi-Chi looked up at her. Her forehead was cringed with thought wrinkles. "That Neo Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei had to be a fraud." Serena's eyes went wide, and then she looked away.

"Are you sure?" She whispered lightly. Chi-Chi nodded.

"She took the children and manipulated them. Those three cloaked girls, Chiba, KoChiba and ChibiChiba, were your three daughters." Serena wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. How could she be so blind? Tears threatened to spill, but Serena willed them back.

"Where are they then?" She asked. Chi-Chi, sighed.

"I don' know. At first, I suspected the Negaverse, but with Freeza along with them, God only knows." Chi-Chi stood, and faced Serena. "I'm not mad at you OR Renie." Se said, "I know she doesn't know what she's doing."

Serena looked toward the ground. She HAD been worried about that. After all, it was her daughter that stole the children of two of her best friends.

"I'll get Mina and Bulma and we'll perform a ceremony to find Jinsei and Gohan." Chi-Chi stated, and began to leave. She stopped through, and glanced at Serena. Her blue eyes narrowed in thought, body up straight.

Chi-Chi then looked in at Vegeta, who was fixing Vegita's gi's straps, and speaking with Piccolo. With a smile, she left to search for the girls.

* * *

Crying

Loud and obnoxious crying

It _had_ to be Jinsei

Gohan cringed in his sleep, before waking up abruptly. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on little Jinsei, who was curled up in a corner, bruised a little, but all and all, just frightened. Gohan sat up, and waddled over to him on his knees.

"Hey little guy" He mused quietly. Jinsei's head snapped up, and he smiled brightly before falling onto Gohan's lap.

* * *

They watched as Gohan patted the boy's head, and he slowly calmed down. A small smirk tugged on Darien's lips.

"So this is the boy you fancy?" He asked, and then slowly looked down at her would-be daughter, Chiba, also called Wicked Lady, or better known as Renie. She frowned deeply, and glared up at him through the corner of her eye. Her blank eyes stared at the screen.

She could remember _everything_ about Gohan and her family. None of her memories were gone, yet every time she thought about them, she felt…nothing. The only time she'd ever felt anything was her jealously at the fact that Gohan was now infatuated with Videl.

This confused Renie. She looked at him, and thought about him, but felt nothing. That's how it was with everyone.

Why didn't it all make sense to her? All she knew was that this Gohan was someone she had to have. She had to have him for herself.

"So what course of action do you want to take?" Rhayne's question brought Renie out of her thoughts. Freeza stared at the screen with the now 16 year old Gohan, holding little Jinsei so tight. He frowned, and snickered.

"Nothing" he sneered, "They will come to us. But by that time, I expect the son of Goku to be initiated, understood Chiba?" Renie looked up with dead eyes.

"Yes sir." She said simply. As people began to flood out of the room to return to their posts, Renie remained in place.

Freeza

He was such a strange man. At her father's, Prince Endymion's, request, she had offered her body to him, but he had rejected. Renie was desired by so many men here, and the one that had a chance at her rejected her. Renie wasn't disappointed, but confused. It made her wonder who Freeza really was. Why he was here. Why she and her family were teamed up with him.

These were questions she'd never considered before.

Renie could remember being with the mother everyone called: Serena. She was married to Prince Vegeta, and they lived on Earth with Vegita, Rhayne and ChibiChibi. She remembered her mother letting Neo Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei taking her away, and being brought to this barren world. Her parents were now Prince Endymion, and Neo Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei.

It had come to Serena's attention that when Rhayne was left to fend for herself with time and space, and found her way to them, Neo Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei had been recaptured by Freeza and Prince Endymion. There she was manipulated by their side. Awhile later, she was sent to retrieve Rhayne, ChibiChibi and Renie herself.

Vegeta, the king of Vegeta-sei, whom was once Neo Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei's counterpart, and Vegita, Princess of Vegeta-sei, had been manipulated during the time Vegeta's wife had escaped, and then returned. Though Renie was fully secure on the fact that Vegita was on their side, she doubted Vegeta's loyalty.

So In conclusion, Renie, her sisters, and the would-be family of Vegeta-sei, were all turned to the NegaForce against their own will.

For some reason, Renie's feelings toward that matter were blank. It was obvious to her that no one else had realized this. So why had she? And more importantly, how would that affect her?

Noticing that Freeza was waiting for her to leave, she bowed, and scurried out of the room. She made her way down the corridors, and finally, to the room Gohan and Jinsei were being held captive. For some reason, Renie felt herself nervous to enter the room. Gohan knew who she was now. He knew who she had become, and for some reason, this upset her. It never had before. Swallowing her pride, Renie entered the room. Her breath caught.

"Gohan…" she murmured slightly. He turned to look at her, but she quickly looked away. His torn clothes left him simply in his body suit, which was also torn in several places. His large muscles flexed once he knew a threat was in the room. His dark hair fell over his rich ebony eyes, and tickled his tanned skin. He was beautiful. Renie couldn't look at him.

Finally, something was burning inside her; an emotion, a feeling; something other than hate and jealously. Renie found herself embarrassed when she realized it was attraction. A tingly feeling washed over her. She hadn't even noticed Gohan had approached her until she was pinned firmly against a wall. Her eyes shot up at him wide. Her face turned red, and she could feel her heart stop.

Her glared into her eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "Because the girl I knew wouldn't sink to stealing children." His voice was much deeper than she remembered. He was very tall now, and very handsome. Renie couldn't even register what he was saying. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Well?" He said, a little louder.

"I'm…Chiba." She managed, just above a whisper. He growled slightly under a frown.

"And who is Chiba? What happened to Renie?" He hollered. He suppressed her shoulder against the wall, and slammed his fist into the wall just next to her ear. He bent face to face with her, eyes cold. Renie couldn't answer. How would she answer that?

"I've changed." Was all she could think of to say. Gohan growled deeply this time.

"Into what" He yelled, drawing away from her, "A witch? A pawn" He snapped. His words snapped her out of her trance, and burnt at her heart. She gritted her teeth, and stepped forward.

"You bastard" She screamed, and then sent a powerful energy wave at him, sending him flying into the adjacent wall.

When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me

When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me

And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me

Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me

Gohan quickly got up, shocked, but not badly hurt.

"You're surprised?" he asked, "Well so was I when I realized a girl I once loved had destroyed her entire life." He said in a monotone. Renie gasped lightly. "But I'm not worried, because I know that when my dad and your dad get here, they'll destroy everything that made you the way you are." He said this almost sadly, but he bit his tongue. "Even if that includes you too" Renie growled, and raised her hand, entrapping Gohan in a seal of her dark powers.

"The Powers of the Nega Force will never allow that." She assured. Gohan looked at her sternly.

"You were once everything to me you know." This took Renie aback. "You were once my world. But as I got older, I learned that there are other important things in live, and than there are a lot of people that are also important to me." He said. "But I still held on to that piece of you. That hope I could have you once day." Renie's eyes softened. "But now that I know what you've become…I'm ready to let you go forever." That last statement he had to fight not to yell, but it held the sincerity he was reaching for. Renie sneered.

"You little" She growled loudly, and extended her powers more. "So I'm not important anymore? Well how about I exterminate everything else important to you as well!" With that, she teleported them back to Gohan's world.

* * *

From Freeza's observation room, he watched Renie's small performance. He shook his head with dismay. He closed his eyes, and sent a message to ChibiChibi through his powers.

ChibiChiba retrieve the child and stay with him in the throne room.

ChibiChibi nodded, though Freeze couldn't see it, and headed for the boy.

* * *

Still confined in Renie's bond, Gohan found himself unable to fight the teleport from one world to another, and found that he couldn't use his powers as well. Renie new exactly where to go: Capsule Corps. She'd spent two years of her life there. When she arrived, she and Gohan were immediately sensed, and the Senshi hurriedly made there way to her.

Renie stood smugly in front of the building. The yard separated herself from the Senshi. Gohan was crippled on the ground, waiting for what was soon to come.

"Where is Jinsei?" Goku immediately demanded. Renie had forgotten about the boy. She didn't particularly care. She extended her hand, and released the power of the NegaForce. Unprepared, the Senshi were easily overpowered. Renie didn't stop though; she rose into the air, and began to destroy the building she had so many memories in.

Vegeta quickly moved to go protect the children. He entered the building as Renie began to do her best to destroy it all. He could hear the children's screaming. Picking them up one by one, he looked for a place to escape. Finding none, he covered the children, and lowered his head, slamming through a wall and rolling out over the ground outside. Goten, Pantsey, Trouser and Tammy scurried to their parents.

"Where's Vegita?" Serena screamed, running to Vegeta's side. Panting, Vegeta looked around.

"Stay here." He ordered "I'll go back in a get her." He said, and began to hurry back into the house. Ignoring him, Serena followed.

"Vegita" Serena cried. "Vegita!" there was no answer, and no sign of her life force. Outside, Goku was helping Gohan to release of Renie's hold. Injuring himself, Gohan managed to break free.

"How is it she's so powerful?" Yamcha mumbled.

"There's something wrong." Bulma stated, "It didn't feel like her power." Renie wasn't even watching what she was doing until a shimmer of light caught her eye. The silver in Vegita hair had shined when the light hit it. Vegita looked up at Renie, knowing she had been found.

"Well, look what we have here." Renie chanted. Vegita didn't faze. She stared up at Renie with courage in her eyes. "So you think your so tough huh shorty?" She smirked, and rose both her hands. Without a sound, energy admitted from her, and washed over capsule corps, and the surrounding area.

Capsule Corps was demolished, and so was a couple surrounding homes. People were blown away, and the Senshi were badly hurt. Renie's power didn't end there though. Serena peeked through Vegeta's arm, as he protected her from surges of energy.

"I've have to stop her!" She cried. Vegeta held her tight though.

In the midst of her fun, Renie looked around at what she'd done. Her eyes met with Gohan's. He wasn't glaring, which surprised Renie. He looked as if he were begging. But begging for what?

Does it bother you now all the mess I've made

Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear

Does it bother you now all the angry games we played

Does it bother you now when I'm not there

Why was Renie doing this? It was completely going against what her orders were. She would be in so much trouble when she returned. Where had this sudden urge come from? Her gaze retuned to Gohan. He was in pain. He was hurting.

Good. Renie thought, but her thoughts betrayed her. Shouldn't he hurt for the hurtful things he said to her? Shouldn't he?

Her question didn't have time to be answered. From the corner of her eye, Renie spotted Vegita's shimmering hair. She thought nothing of it, until the sound of the little girl's booming voice rang in her ears.

"SILVER ILLUSION BLAST" Renie screamed out in pain as the wave of silvery power stuck her side and she fell to the ground. The 4 year old Vegita stood proud as eyes diverted to her.

"That's for calling me short." She said in a high tone, and then fell to the ground. Serena didn't even wait for Vegeta as she ran to her daughter.

"Vegita" She cried. "Honey, its okay, just stay still." She whispered, holding her daughter gently in her arms. Vegeta leaned down, checking on his daughter briefly, and then faced Renie, who was pulling herself off the floor.

"I won't underestimate your powers this time." He promised, and then flew at her, striking her in the stomach. Renie fell to her knees. "I see all that training we went through has gone to waste." He snickered bitterly. Renie began to cough. Yes, her powers were mighty, but she was no longer physically strong.

Renie bit down on her lip then clutched her breast. She could only use her powers if she gave up her strength, and she could only use her strength if she didn't use her powers.

"You fool." She snapped. "You won't beat me that easily."

"Oh really" Vegeta mused, "Well How about I…" but he trailed when he realized Renie was radiating with dark power. She shot up into the air. Her eyes were closed as she searched for the life force of someone she thought she had already killed. When she found it, she looked down at Gohan.

"You say you'll defeat me?" she said, "Well I'll get rid of the one thing most dear to you." And with that, she flew off to the center of the city.

"What's she going after?" Krillin asked.

"Gohan where's she going" Bulma repeated in a different form. Gohan's mouth was ajar, and he shook slightly.

"Videl" He murmured, "She's going after Videl." And with that, he shot into the air.

"I'll stay with the children." Mina announced, "You all go after her." The Senshi agreed and took off. Mina watched them leave, and a small tear slid down her cheek.

"Kids" She said, "we're going to play a little game…"

* * *

By The time they all made it to Videl's mansion, Hercule was pounding on his daughter's door, which was locked shut with Renie's powers.

"Let me handle this." Chi-Chi, who was now transformed; as were the rest of the girls, said. "DEMONIO CHAMA!" she shouted, sending her powers flying at the doors. As they burnt down, Renie's power flooded from out of the room. Everyone ducked and swayed, evading the waves of energy. Renie could be seen, with her hands around Videl's neck, using her power to strangle her.

"Videl" Gohan cried. Gritting her teeth, Serena stood, forcing her way through Renie's barrier.

"Come on you guys!" she yelled out. "I can't do this alone." One by one, the Senshi rose. Slowly, her barrier began to crack, but by the time they were in the room, Videl was passed out from lack of breath.

"MELODIE ANGE!!" Bulma cried. Her arrow slashed across Renie's hands, and she dropped Videl onto her bed, and she began to gasp for air. As the Senshi approach Renie, a thought occurred to her. She was jealous of Videl because she loved Gohan. She loved him.

Love

It was a word only used as something a manipulate people from the NegaForce.

"STAR SILVER ILLUSION" Everyone's powers had been called out before than, but Renie hadn't cared to listen. She could have easily dodged the attacks coming at her, but she didn't, because she couldn't save Videl in time to get the both out of the way.

Renie fell on the bed, shielding Videl's weak body; unaware that Chi-Chi had cast a barrier on her, and that her attempt at rescue was fruitless. As the large sphere of energy hit Renie, she bellowed in anguish. The clothes that barely covered her were ripped to shreds. Her head felt light, and as she looked down at Videl, who was staring at her with shock, she smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, then was covered in a coat of darkness.

When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me

When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me

And It's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me

Oh it's too late, oh it's too bad, don't think of me.

**End**

* * *

Drama Drama Drama…..gotta love it! So, RenieXGohan hook up, then Renie goes topsy-turby on us! Yip!

Thoughts?


	5. Saga Five: Heart Of Insurrection 38 to F...

Well, this will be the final Saga-as far as I know-and hopefully a short one too. It picks up where Renie finally turned. Yes, it opens on a depressing note, but hey, with the good times we'd never appreciate the bad times, right?

Title: A Light in Darkness

Rated: R

Genre: Romance

Saga Summery: So far, Serena and Vegeta had survived the demon's of their past and have conquered forward, but this battle may prove to be one not soon forgotten. With so many lives and vulnerable hearts at stake, it's going to be the most heart-racking battle they've ever had to face; especially when the feelings of the people around them begin to change. Can Serena handle such a large shock to her system? Will Vegeta be able to pick up the mess?

Saga Five: A Heart of Insurrection

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Ties that Bond**

The moonlight shined down bitterly into her bedroom. Renie had been awake for hours, but had chosen to stay in bed. Everyone downstairs was in a panic, for the lady Mina, or Sailor Venus, had used the children's life energy to go to find Jinsei. Renie's negative pathway between the two worlds had still been open then, but now they were closed, and the Senshi had no way of knowing where to even start looking.

Renie felt a chill run down her spine. Someone had entered the room. Who was it? They were shielding their life force. She remained perfectly still. What if it was Gohan? What would she say? What would she do?

She'd heard that Hercule had come to pick up Videl, and that Videl had told Gohan that she wished to be left alone for awhile. All of this was too much excitement for Videl. Renie didn't know of Gohan's reaction. He must have been a wreck. After all, he did declare his love for her not but a few hours ago. That must not only be heartbreaking but embarrassing as well.

A gentle hand touched her face. Renie abruptly jerked and sat up. She calmed as she stared into the soft blue eyes of the woman she once called mother. Serena didn't smile. She was too worried to even try. She simply reached out to hold Renie's hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, in a quiet, polite voice. Renie choked on her words. The only people she'd seen since she'd waken up were Serena and Vegeta. Serena had visited her every-so-often to check on her. Vegeta came in only once. She'd been pretending to be asleep, afraid of what he had to say.

He hadn't said anything though; he just left some soup and a sandwich in the room for her. She wasn't sure how to take that. Vegeta was a confusing man in her eyes. He'd always had been. It seemed that only Serena truly understood what he felt and why, and could accept it.

"I'm alright." She lied. She felt her mother squeeze her hand. She was frightened, and confused. It seemed to her that all of a sudden, the hatred that Freeza and Prince Endymion had driven into her head for the past few years was just fading away.

It wasn't just her disposition though; it was also what the people downstairs might be thinking of her. She didn't want to be judged for what she'd done, but she knew that was unavoidable; especially since it was her fault that Videl had left Gohan.

Downstairs, she could hear the Senshi arguing amongst themselves. Renie searched for comfort in her mother's eyes as the argument reached her ears.

"Why not make her talk? Renie would know the way to Freeza!" Piccolo hollered.

"Because," Chi-Chi growled, "We can't trust the trader! She'd lead us to our deaths!"

"We know we can't trust her but MY wife and son are out there!" Krillin argued. Tears pricked Renie's eyes. No one had anything nice to say about her, or held up any defense for her. Why would they? Soon, footsteps could be heard coming upstairs, and Krillin swung the door open, and reached up, breaking Serena's hold on Renie, and grabbing the girl by her collar.

"Where is she? Where can I find Mina?" He yelled as tear ran down his reddened angry face, "Where damn it! Where is she-"

"That's enough!" Serena's voice boomed throughout the room. She snagged Krillin's hand away from Renie's wrist in a painful hold. Krillin gasped, struggling for his hand back, but that only happened when Serena flung his arm back and finally let go. "That's enough." She repeated. Guilt flooded over Renie,

"It's okay," She said, sitting up straight, "I can take you to NegaVerse. I can help you find her." She looked up at her mother, and was shocked when she saw an almost angered look. Her eyes were narrowing, and lips curved down. She looked away in a hurry.

"And why should we trust you?" Chi-Chi growled. It was then Renie noticed that everyone was either entering the room or on their way up. She looked around at them. They looked tired and upset. Renie's blood went cold when her eyes met with Gohan's. He glanced at her briefly as he entered the room. He looked mellow. He looked like he was off in his own world, or state of mind. He looked away a second later, as if he'd seen a stranger.

"Because," Renie began, "I'm the only way you have there." This made Chi-Chi mad and she growled deeply,

"We could find a way you little spore."

"You _will_ be quite woman." Vegeta growled, appearing behind the furious female. Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, and bolted around.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She snapped, "It's her fault all this damage has been caused! The whore deserves no less-"

"That whore is my daughter and one day might be your future queen, should Earth meet such peril." He said, "So if I were you I'd mind what I say." Chi-Chi's face when red and she opened her mouth wider to holler, until a hand firmly gripped her shoulder,

"What do we do?" Goku said, turning to face Renie. Renie looked up at him with wide eyes. He was trusting her?

It broke her heart to see this man who she once considered like an uncle, or a second father to her, acting as though he were doing her a favor by trusting her, as if she were a stranger, a traitor. It was then she remembered: she was.

"You'll have to use Senshi Teleport. I'll have to lead you to the NegaVerse myself." Renie said quietly.

"It's a trap! She's leading us into a trap!" Chi-Chi yelped, struggling under Goku's strong hand.

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Piccolo said solemnly. They all looked around at each other, as if silently agreeing.

"I'll go get Bulma and Yamcha." Gohan said, "I guess I'll be the one to stay here with the kids too?" he asked, his question directed at Vegeta.

"No," Vegeta said, "We'll have to find a babysitter or something. We'll need you there." Gohan sighed to himself. It was obvious he wasn't up to going.

"Why not let him stay Vegeta," Serena said, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Because he's fine; He can go." Vegeta said sternly.

"You can't decide that! He's not you're child!" Chi-Chi snapped, completely offended,

"Tell them to suit up Gohan." Goku interrupted, "And you better have your war face on by then." He stated, not bothering to address Chi-Chi's obvious disagreement. She huffed, and marched off as Gohan exited the room. "Come on, we better get suited up too." Goku said, pulling Vegeta toward him, and leaving the room. Serena watched quietly as they exited, followed by Krillin, and eventually Piccolo.

She sighed to herself. She knew Vegeta was right, and it was a good thing in general that Goku and Vegeta were so close, but it seemed like it was pulling Goku and Chi-Chi apart. That worried Serena a lot.

Her attention was quickly drawn away from her thoughts by the sounds of Renie's sniffles.

Serena turned to look at her daughter, curled in a little ball on the bed, the sheets huddled close to her body. Serena felt the tears pricking at her eyes again, as she had many times lately. She fell to the bed, and wrapped her arms around her daughter with warm comforting arms. Renie curled up against her, clutching her shirt tightly as it soon would be damped with her tears.

"I'm sorry…" Renie's muffled voice whimpered, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Connection Is Made**

Panting

He could hear the panting, but what confused him was that he was the one wore out and tired, but he was not making any noise. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing. What if he wasn't breathing? What he dying? He looked around; his bedroom. He was lying in his bed; Alone. Where was Serena?

"Serena?" He called out. No one answered. The panting was becoming louder. He looked around, and up on the ceiling. Who was it? It was himself. Why was he on the ceiling? His eyes met with his look-alike, and the demoniac look glared back at him. He felt himself choking. He was really panting now. He was choking.

Vegeta shot up in bed, abruptly waking the woman next to him.

"Honey, are you okay?" Serena asked quietly, placing a hand on her husband's back and rubbing it softly. He brought a hand to his throat, as the bed sheets fell victim to his clutch. Perspiration fell from his forehead to the bridge of his nose as he hunched over; regaining is composer. "Vegeta" Serena whispered softly. Vegeta lifted his dizzy head up to look at Serena, his tired eyes meeting Serena's groggy, worry-filled ones. "Honey" She whispered again.

"I'm alright," Vegeta snapped lightly, still breathing hard. Serena's rhythmic coos, and the rubbing and soothing work of her hands, were calming his nerves. His tense muscles began to relax, and he leaned over, resting his head on her chest, and then falling to her lap. Serena's fingers lingered over his skin, working the strain from his ripped arms and back.

He pushed the sheets away from their bodies with his feet, the heat of the room overwhelming him. Serena shuffled back to the headboard, so Vegeta could spread out on the bed. He stretched out his legs, lying comfortably on his stomach. He rested his head comfortably in her lap. Gripping her waist lightly, his breathing calmed, and his body began to cool down. Serena put a hand on his forehead, noticing he had a fever.

Vegeta's tail whipped widely, before wrapping around Serena's leg affectionately. She sighed deeply, and then cradled his head in her hands, using her powers to lower the fever and hopefully diminish any signs of it by morning. His fever was lowered, and hopefully, it would stay that way.

Vegeta lay peacefully in her lap, not quite asleep, but not awake either.

"Thank you." He mumbled lightly, propping himself up on one arm, and pulling Serena down to lay beside him. She slid down the sheets, and her head plopped on the pillow just as Vegeta's rested beside her, his nose nuzzling into her neck.

The beeps of the machines outside reached Serena's ears. Since Renie's little incident, Bulma's androids had been working night and day to repair Capsule Corps, and were doing a wonderful job. It would be done by morning, but that didn't mean it didn't get irritating now.

Serena giggled lightly, running her fingers through his hair, and still massaging him. "Make love to me?" she heard him mumble. Serena huffed a little, then smiled,

"No. It's too late, and you're much too worn out." She said, matter-of-factly. Vegeta snorted.

"Since when is it too late for love?" he said, and then looked up and smirked, "'specially for that kind." Serena blushed softly, pressing her forehead against his and rolling her eyes.

"Honey, just because you're fever is gone now, doesn't mean it will be in the morning. I don't want you to get all tired and make it worse." Vegeta snorted at that as well.

"You're worried about making love and yet we're going into battle in less than a day's time." He said. Serena didn't say anything, just giggled as he rolled on his back, and pulled her on top of him. Their entwined legs made an uncomfortable position, but they ignored it.

"Someone's a little aroused now aren't you?" Serena teased, grinning at her daisy-eyed husband. Vegeta grunted an unpleasant sound, and then chuckled softly.

"Serena…" He whined, pulling his legs together so she straddled him. He pulled her down so their noses pressed together. Serena cringed hers nose, forcing Vegeta to turn his head. "Don't." he snapped gently, "Tickles..." he murmured as Serena shook her head.

**Hentai Warning**: If you don't like, move ahead to the next line, you won't be missing anything

"Honey, do you really think it's wise to do this now? What if you're tired tomorrow-" she was abruptly cut off as he began to ravish her mouth, his tongue seeping depths to not only get her in the mood, but keep her quite as well.

When their kiss broke, Serena giggled, biting down on her lower lip. Vegeta rested a finger on her lips, lifting his chin as he stared down at his finger tracing them. His own lips were parted slightly, begging for her warmth. Serena couldn't resist as she leaned forward, once again enjoying the feel of his tongue grazing her own.

Vegeta lowered his hand to the small of her back, and then rested lightly on her hip as his other hand followed in tow. His hands circled around her bottom, then gripped softly, forcing her hips into a motion following his own. Serena reached a hand down from the grip she had on his shoulders. She traced his pant line, and then reached under his boxers.

Vegeta momentarily sucked in a breath, his hands quickly and swiftly moving. One hand traced her back, moving her shirt around, before slipping under and cupping her cool bare breast. The other slid under the back of her shorts, lightly ticking her bottom, before gripping her thigh, then cradling her pelvis in the palm of his hand and his fingers inched their way lower.

Serena's breathing began to get heavier, as she sucked lightly on his lip, grazing her tongue over his neck, and then spoiling it with kisses, and she sucked lightly on the nape of his neck. Her hand moved lightly under his shorts, reaching over his fully prepared manly-ness, and lightly fumbled with his sac. She reached back up, and gripped his manhood.

Vegeta quivered, placing two fingers over her clit, moving back and fourth, first slowly, but he quickly moved faster. His hands grazed over her breast, and as he sat up, he gently removed her shirt, not missing a beat of what he had been doing.

Vegeta's hand fell from her breast and to the small of her back, pressing lightly as he nuzzled into her breast, applying kisses to her tender areas. His tongue grazed over her body, as a hand cradled the back of his neck; her other hand still worked her genius under his shorts, steadily quickening as her grip lightly became more forceful. Serena's legs tightened over Vegeta's hips, and the heat of her body became obvious.

Vegeta could easily see her become more and more aroused as her body mechanically moved more to match his present state. Her hand gripped him tightly and he groaned into her breasts. His fingers left her love button, and slipped into her womanhood. The movement of Serena's body caused her to fall upon Vegeta's awaiting hand, and she moaned forcefully into his hair.

That was as much as Vegeta could take. He nearly tore off her pants as his easily fell. His hands gripped her ribs lightly and he boldly whirled her onto the bed, laying on her dominantly. Serena's hands rummaged through his hair and over his ripped abs. And Serena readily lifted her body as Vegeta lowered himself to her.

* * *

"Sing to me?" She heard him mumble. Serena smiled a little. Sing? It was 2-o-clock in the morning, they would be doing to battle at dusk, and she wanted him to sing? She was so tired. He'd worn her out, and all the events lately, and those to come, were wearing at her mind. She smiled though. She felt so much better as long as she was in his arms.

Serena then quietly found the correct key, and sung softly and harmonically.

Far Away, Long Ago

Wandering Lost, So Alone

Passing eyes, parting sighs

Some pains come through

Where time flows no one know

Passing dreams, barely seen

In the sky thoughts of love go by

Ah So far the moon's reach

Gathering us up

Over and over

Ah deep within our dreams

All on there own

Some smiles win free

Vegeta listened in complete silence as she sung, and as she fell asleep. The song was unfamiliar; yet, it stirred something inside of him. Not necessarily a memory, but something of importance. What was it? What was so chilling about that song? He fell asleep in the mist of his thoughts, but the eerie tune plagued him.

* * *

Morning came quickly as little Vegita bounded into her parent's room, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's time to get up!" She shouted, still in her pajamas covered with bunnies and moons. Her mother groaned into the sheets, turning out of her husband's arms and sinking into the comfort of her bed. Her father simply ignored her, but made a point to grip the comforter possessively. Vegita frowned at this. "Mommy!" She squealed, "Get up!" she yelped, jumping on the mattress in between in mother and father. They didn't budge.

"Go back to bed!" She heard her father murmur into his pillow.

"But it's eight thirty!" the demi-sayian screeched at the top of her little lungs. Her pale little face turned red with anger as she jumped into the air, and fell plop on her butt in between them. With a huff, her father turned to look at her. Her legs and arms were crossed with annoyance, and her little face was puffed. He laughed lightly.

"You, my little hybrid, are too much like your mother." He said, sitting up, and messing up her hair. She abruptly dropped her arms and tried to fix the mess he'd made.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" His wife asked, sitting up as well, and peering at her husband over her daughter's shoulder. He said nothing, just laughed as he began to get up. Serena rolled her eyes, and got up as well, pulling some clothes out of her dresser. Vegita smiled brightly, bounding up from the bed.

"Daddy" She yelped, "Daddy can I go see Renie?" she asked, hopping up and down on the bed excitedly. Vegeta looked over at Serena, leaving the decision to her.

"Of coarse you can!" She said with a smile. The half Lunarian hybrid giggled, and then practically flew out of the door and down the hall. Vegeta shook his head as he headed over to the shower,

"You think she honestly remembers Renie?" He asked, removing his sleeping attire as he turned the water on. Serena nodded, matter-of-factly.

"I do," she said, taking her hair down and beginning to brush it of its tangles. "I think she knows that they have something in common." Vegeta mused to himself at the thought.

"And what of Rhayne and ChibiChibi?" he asked. That question had been looming in the air for a while now. Serena sighed, putting down her brush.

"I don't know. What if they have also been affected by the NegaVerse like Renie was?" She asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed,

"Weather or not they have, we'll get them back." He stated firmly. The mirror was fogging up, as was the rest of the bathroom. Serena looked down at the sink, a few tears leaving her eyes.

"I just hope they're alive." She whispered quietly. So quiet, she wasn't even sure if she had said it. Vegeta's Saiyan hearing easily picked it up though. Serena was surprised when his arms wrapped around her chest in a powerful hold. He pressed his forehead to the top of her head, kissing it softly, and then rested his lips by her ear.

"They're alive." He assured, "And we'll get them back; No matter what." He promised. Serena wrapped her arms around his, returning his hug as she leaned against him.

"I love you," she whispered. To no surprise, he didn't respond, just nuzzled into her hair. She smiled softly.

* * *

Vegita tiptoed quietly down the hall, pushing her wild ebony hair out of her face. Renie's room wasn't far away. Vegita sensed something about her. It was something she just couldn't seem to avoid. What was it about this girl that called her attention?

As Vegita peeked in the open door, she noted that Renie was already up, showered, and dressed. This surprised Vegita. She was usually the first up in Capsule Corps. As Vegita began to tiptoe inside, she heard Renie laugh lightly,

"Hello Vegita." Vegita froze in place. How had she'd known she was there? Did she have eyes in the back of her head? Was she really evil? Renie turned too look at her, "I sensed your presence." She stated simply. Vegita sighed. 'Oh, yea, we all can do that.' She thought to herself, and then stood straight and grinned.

"Hi!" she beamed eyes narrowed with determination, and then extended her hand to Renie, "I'm Vegita!" she said. Renie smiled, and shook her small hand.

"I know." Renie said, "We met when you were just a baby." Vegita queered her eyebrow, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Met?" she repeated, "Well I'd hope so. You are my half-sister after all!" She exclaimed. Renie was taken aback as the high-and-mighty little girl paraded around her room, finger in the air, "And I'm not afraid to admit it either!" She said, and then crossed her arms defensively. "I don't think you're evil and neither does mommy." She said, "And It'd be wise not to prove us wrong either," she paused for a moment, and then fisted her hand, "Cuz I can pack quite a punch." Renie stared at the little girl, confused.

Vegita's thoughtful look eerily resembled her fathers. "So, do we have a deal?" she asked, holding out a hand." Now Renie understood. This was just her way of assuring that Renie wasn't like what everyone was saying. Renie sighed to herself, relieved to know that her mother wasn't the only soul who believed in her.

"We got a deal," she said, gripping Vegita's hand. Renie was surprised to notice Vegita's strong grip. Vegita smirked widely, then grinned,

"Well, I have to go. Goten and Tammy are probably up by now." She stated, and then ran out of the room, waving a goodbye as she disappeared around the corner. Renie smiled to herself, but it soon faded. She'd always had these memories of Vegita, her mother, and Vegeta: the man she'd felt comfortable calling her dad.

She remembered the day they met Vegeta, when her sister and herself had gotten lost in the space of time. He'd saved Rhayne, found they're mother, and from there on out, was the man that protected each and every one of them. At first, Renie had found him to be mean and cold, but it didn't take any time at all for her to see that he wasn't.

Her mother must have seen that too; seen that something different that everyone else missed that is. No, Renie couldn't understand him fully, but she could see that he wasn't what some people made him out to be. He was honorable.

And now, he probably wouldn't ever see her the way he had before. Of course her mother would forgive her actions. Her mother understood her like no other. She was shocked that Vegita had forgiven her. Vegita had shown much maturity, but was still just a child. Vegeta wouldn't forgive her. And neither would Gohan.

Gohan

Just his name made her quiver. She hadn't felt that way about anyone. Not even Helios or Perriru. Everything about him made Renie excited, and yet uneasy. She couldn't decipher her feelings. All of these memories of all of these people. She'd remembered all of them, but over the past few years, thought nothing of them.

But as of the last couple days, emotions were catching up with her, and it was unbearable. It had led her to do a lot of stupid things. Was she doing the right thing now?

Her thoughts wandered back to the place she had been living the past couple years. All of her sisters and the would-be Queen of Vegeta-sei were under the same spell she had been under. At that moment a thought struck her.

Vegeta

The would-be king of Vegeta-sei

She's always suspected he wasn't on their side. That maybe he hadn't been fully manipulated. Renie ran out of her room, slipping on the carpet as she ran and slamming into the wall. She paid no heed though, and practically flew down the stairs, her hair whipping widely. She whirled around all the familiar corners, and entered the kitchen, where everyone looked at her, startled. Renie panted heavily,

"We have a contact." She blurted. Everyone looked at each other confused, so she continued, "His highness, Vegeta. Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei's husband." She panted. She heard Chi-Chi growl low in her throat,

"Do you think we're stupid? He's probably on their side too!" The woman bellowed. Renie shook her head hastily, coming over to lean on the table.

"No. I've always sensed disloyalty to us in him, and now I know why." She said, "He was never on Freeza's side. He couldn't have been. He just wasn't like the rest of us! He was too aware, too gone." She insisted. Yamcha laughed,

"Hear that Vegeta? Maybe he's just really like that, I mean, come on, he's pretty 'gone' now." Vegeta's unpleased growl made it know that he didn't appreciate Yamaha's little joke.

"What do you suppose we do with this 'contact'?" Piccolo asked. Renie bit down on her lip,

"Well," She began, "if we can get in contact with him before we infiltrate the fortress, then maybe we can get more of an advantage. If they don't know we're there, we can get in; get Mina-san and her son and go." She stated, somewhat shyly.

"Go?" Chi-Chi spat. "Go? Idiot! We're going to stay and fight-!"

"No, we're not." Goku interrupted. "Our main goal is to get Mina and Jensei. That's all." He said. Chi-Chi growled.

"You guys." Krillin interrupted. Everyone got quiet. Krillin hadn't spoken much since Mina was discovered gone. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." He stated. "We're getting ChibiChibi and Rhayne too, and if we can, we'll save the royal Vegeta-sei family too." No one said anything. They just kept their silent agreement to themselves.

Serena watched Krillin as he continued to eat. He obviously wasn't his normal self, and for good reason, but Serena had a very uneasy feeling. One she did not like.

Vegeta glanced up at the window of his and Serena's bedroom; where Serena's shadow loomed over the window. Everyone was outside, stretching or talking before they would soon be leaving. Videl had accepted to baby-sit Vegita, Tammy, Pantsey, Goten and Trouser.

Vegeta knew something was on Serena's mind. She wouldn't talk to him though. He hated that. She'd just smile, saying everything was fine, and wave it off. Serena would be the last to be out on the Capsule Corps lawn as they prepared to leave. Before anyone noticed, Vegeta slipped back into the building, catching Serena just as she was coming down.

"Oh, honey, is something wrong?" Serena asked, questioning the reason he was returning to the house.

"Serena?" He inquired, gripping her forearm tightly, but gently. Serena had hoped she would get by him without having to explain, but she knew he wouldn't allow that.

"Yes?" She said. She could hear Vegeta's heavy breathing over her head as she gazed down at the floor, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. She knew he wasn't going to ask any sort of question, because she already knew it what he wanted to know. "I'm just worried." She said. She heard Vegeta huff.

"About what?" he asked. Serena finally got the courage to look up at him, and wish she hadn't.

"Things are just getting so complicated; for everyone. I just don't want to loose you again…" That took Vegeta aback. When had she lost him? He gripped her arm a little tighter, stepping closer.

"I don't understand." He admitted. Serena sighed heavily.

"Like when you let that crystal pierce you just to save me. When Pluto took me to the other world; and you almost killed yourself. …When you went to war; and almost died." Tears were streaming down her face freely. "It was torture watching Piccolo's grief over Lita. I can't imagine that kind of pain." Serena flung herself into Vegeta's willing arms. "I haven't had any sort of premonitions," she confessed, "But I just have a gut feeling that something's wrong; something that we're all just missing." She felt Vegeta's arms embrace her warmly, which shocked her. He held her so tightly against him; she could begin to lose air at any moment. "Vegeta?" she hushed.

"You're so stupid Serena." He muttered. Serena blinked for a moment, and then giggled.

"Well gee, thanks." She spat, though amused.

"I worry about that too." His confession took Serena aback slightly. She felt his bent neck lean up, and as he held her, he stared up at the ceiling, as if he were looking right through it. "It's like panic overwhelms me the moment I think that one day you might just disappear out of my arms. That I'd wake up, and I wouldn't have you beside me."

He bent back down again, nuzzling into a spot behind her ear. "But a relationship like ours involves risks, and if you never risk anything, you're risking even more. You taught me that. When I didn't tell you straight off how I felt about you, I almost lost you." He shuttered slightly, "And though things have changed, and this is a different circumstance, I still live by what you taught me."

He felt Serena's forehead resting peacefully on his shoulder and he smiled slightly. "We have two other daughters in the Negaverse." He stated, "And we have to get them back." He felt Serena nod, and after a moment, pulled away to look at her. "Are you ready?" he asked. Again, she nodded. He squeezed her hand tightly as they left the building hand-in-hand.

The other Senshi were just beginning to prepare for the teleportation. Serena and Vegeta quickly joined them. Renie had not yet managed to make contact with King Vegeta of Vegeta-Sei, even as they entered the different laps of time and space. Serena, Renie, Mina and Vegeta were the only ones to have ever experienced the pain of time and space travel through the familiar portals.

"So where are they located?" Vegeta called up to Renie. Renie didn't answer at first, glancing at Serena guiltily. Serena caught this, and her eyes queered in inquiry.

"Renie" Serena called, "Where are they located?" she repeated. Renie sighed, as the continuum of space began to shrink, and a light came into view. As the light bathed them, Renie stopped to turn and look at her mother,

"Planet Vegeta" She stated as the mists of the planet they emerged on began to thicken, and then finally formed viewable shapes. Serena didn't look at Vegeta. She couldn't she couldn't bare to see the look on his face.

"It's not…it's…" she heard him stumbling with his words. Her heart was quickening. She didn't even want to know what was running through his head. Goku must have sensed Vegeta's alarm, as he observed the scene of they planet he'd left in glory back in there time, reduced to ruins in this world; for he asked Vegeta's unasked question.

"What happened here Renie?" the tall Saiyan demanded sternly. Renie again glanced at them guiltily, before staring back at the rumble.

"It's a strange twist of fate actually." She said.

"How so" Krillin dared to ask.

"Because, this entire universe and the contents of it, including the planet Vegeta and its people back in your world, is all the result of my little sister Rhayne." The fuchsia haired Lunarian said. The Senshi listened intently as Renie explained, all the while, staring out at to what she referred to as 'New Vegeta-sei'.

"You should know that Rhayne is the product of Prince Endymion and Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei." Renie began. Serena stared at her strangely,

"Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei cheated on King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei?" Serena asked skeptically. Renie shook her head.

"Okay, let me re-explain." She began, "In this world, Rhayne never resurrected the Saiyans. Instead, when Serena returned from her world after regaining her memories, she married Vegeta. Earth was attacked not long after, and in an act of desperation, Serena and Vegeta began King and Queen. Earth was renamed Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei. Chikyuu meaning Earth in Lunarian." She added. "Then they gave birth to my half sister Vegita.

During that time, Endymion had deserted his own world where Serena and the rest of us Sailor Senshi were born. He crossed through time, and attacked Serena and Vegeta.

He managed to kid-nap Serena. During the years he had her, he impregnated her with Rhayne. Darien had expected it to be me, Renie, but the blue eyes proved that the alteration in their live meant I wouldn't be produced.

Three years after giving birth to Rhayne, she managed to escape, but Endymion caught up with them. Serena cast Rhayne into space and time where she would wander aimlessly. That's when her revival tears brought you're dimension's 'Saiyans' and 'Freeza' back to life.

Rhayne then managed to make it back to the world Serena was born in, and found me and the rest of the Senshi. Now, not long after Rhayne and I followed Serena to you're guys' world, Endymion ran into a man named Freeza, and with his help, destroyed the world Serena and us Sailor Senshi were born in. He used the power he stole from the dead Sailor Senshi to captured Vegita and Vegeta.

Vegita was easily manipulated because of her tender age-but no matter what, Vegeta couldn't be controlled. But something else happened. Vegita's mind was not only manipulated, but her body as well. In case you didn't notice, Vegita has aged a day-at all. Her body will forever remain at the perfect age to withstand her powers."

Renie stopped to take a few breaths, but hurriedly continued, "Now, Endymion missed something when he destroyed his own planet. Setsuna had cast ChibiChibi into time to find Serena, Rhayne and I, because she knew how powerful ChibiChibi would grow to be, and if Endymion got his hands on her, he'd manipulate her.

As time passed, you all fought Freeza, Vegita and Endymion. They had a trick though. Queen Serenity of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei had been recaptured and manipulated. That day Vegita attacked you was planned. Mirai Serena needed you're trust." She said, looking at the real Serena. "She took me Rhayne and ChibiChibi, and manipulated us through the years. Until we became what we are today."

Renie sighed deeply, "I think that's about covers it." She said.

"So what do we do from here?" Goku asked as his hand gripped Vegeta's shoulder tightly. Renie looked back out into the distance, balling her hands into fists as she concentrated,

"I'm going to try to contact King Vegeta." She stated.

* * *

"Move faster!" The princess's bellow could be heard as it boomed through the catacombs of the Negaverse. The lower bronze class was being forced to move the dead carcasses of the drones away, and KoChiba was in charge of its progress. KoChiba, or better known as Rhayne, had grown accustom to the smell down here. Her once beautiful lavender hair was matted down against her face from days upon days of laboring with the bronzes.

Though many of those in the Bronze elite had assistants to take care of their work for them, there was a furry of bronze uniforms cluttering about the stairs and burners. Rhayne was one among the Gold; the elite forces for Frezia and Prince Endymion. So was her sister ChibiChiba, or ChibiChibi. Along with them were Vegita, daughter of another elite forcer, King Vegeta. Her mother, Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei, was also among the elite force. The last among them was her other sister, Chiba who presence was currently at an absence. They were the only ones in the Gold Elite Force, whom protected and serves Frezia and Prince Endymion.

Rhayne didn't concern herself with the Drones or the Assistants. Renie was in charge of accepting assistants and ChibiChibi was in charge of the production of drones. Vegeta, father to Vegita, was in charge of the Silver Force. He trained them, prepared them for battle, etc. Vegita didn't really have much of a job in the Negaverse besides aiding her father. Neither did Serenity. Serenity's only purpose was manipulation, and for Prince Endymion's amusement.

From her spot perched against the high ceiling, Rhayne watched with little interest as everyone flocked around. None of them had shown any improvement in the past few months, so she had nothing to present to Vegeta for training. Not that Rhayne cared too much.

With a bored sign, she left her little troops in their mess, and went to observe how the Silver Elite was progressing. As she made her way down the hall though, she caught Vegeta's life force, but not with the Silver Elite. As she peeked into the room, he didn't seem to take any notice to her as his head leaned back to stare at the ceiling with his eyes closed in deep concentration.

Vegeta had been in training with his select favorite trainees when a familiar voice entered him mind.

'Vegeta' Renie had called to him. It was then he'd chosen to find that isolated area, where he could communicate with the alarmed voice better.

"What is it Chiba?" he asked quietly.

'Don't call me that.' She replied to him, 'You know my real name I know you do Vegeta.' Vegeta's eyes went wide. He brought a hand to his scratchy, unshaved chin.

"Alright Renie" He said, a little reluctantly, "What is it you need?"

'I need you to get me and the Senshi into the fortress. We're getting my sisters back, as well as Mina and Jensei. Do you know what has happened to them?' Vegeta paused.

"You mean, Goku?" he asked, "Goku is with you?" he questioned.

'That is correct.' She responded. 'You're past self, and my mother is with me as well. We need your help Vegeta.' Vegeta paused for a moment, contemplating weather to trust her or not. In the end, he chose to take that change. She wouldn't dare go by Renie is she was still poisoned by dark energy.

"Meet me on the starboard side. I'll be waiting for you." As Vegeta sped out of the room and down the halls, Rhayne made it a point that he didn't know she had overheard it all.

"Traitor" She spat, "The rotten traitor." As Rhayne turned to go reveal what she'd overheard, she paused. Something wanted her to stop, to just, forget about it for now. Rhayne shook her head of the thought, but did commence in taking her time to see those that would punish him for his digressions.

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Forsaken**

"This is all too confusing," Krillin spat as he trudged through some debris. As a clearing came into view, Renie sighed with relief.

"We're here. This is where he said to meet him." She stopped on the dirty brick road, and then turned to look around.

"I don't see anyone." Chi-Chi snapped with crossed arms.

"I don't see any_thing_," Goku continued, not amused.

"You'll get use to it after awhile." The husky voice cut through the fog like a butcher knife. Not long after, a figure appeared in the powered substance, and before them was a man, who though held his head high, his eyes were cast low.

"Vegeta," Renie broke through the silence. As she spoke with him of the events on Earth, Serena felt Vegeta's hand tighten over hers. She had yet to look at him this entire time. She was horribly afraid to. As she returned the grip, she finally took a glance up at him. He stared at the man that would have been his future self with dismay.

"Vegeta" Serena whispered in a hushed tone. Vegeta didn't look at her, he didn't respond in the slightest, so she looked away, but continued, "I'm scared," she admitted, "And I'm worried, but I know we can do this…I…." she trailed. She really didn't know what to say. She wasn't even confident herself.

Vegeta still didn't respond, even as Renie beckoned them to continue. The too look-alikes never met eyes, and no one dared speak anything of it.

The Mirai Vegeta led them through the debris, and into a large fortress.

"It's a trap." Chi-Chi cursed at the back of the group. Goku immediately responded an opposition to her comment, and a whispered argument began between the two. Serena almost couldn't bare it. She glanced back, twice. They were always fighting now-a-days, and Serena somehow knew it linked to Vegeta. She could just sense it; but why all of a sudden? Serena looked up at Vegeta. His eyes were darting in between the floor, and the back of Mirai Vegeta. It was like if he stared enough at him, he would explode or disappear or something!

"I know where they have Jensei." Mirai Vegeta said in a whispered tone and they proceeded to sneaky around a corner, "but I didn't even know Sailor Venus was here." He stated, and then turned to look at the group, along with Renie.

"We'll split up." He said, and looked at Krillin, "you join me in retrieving you're son. It shouldn't take that much effort." He said, "As for the rest of you, work out your own groups, but search the back halls. Don't go through any of the many corridors."

"Wait!" Chi-Chi snapped hastily. "Krillin you're not going alone!" she said.

"I'll go with" Serena interjected. She felt Vegeta's hand squeeze hers tightly. She looked up and him, and he slowly looked at her, as if pleading her not to leave his side. This perplexed her. He showed no emotion in his face, as usual, but this was so very strange.

"No." Piccolo said, "I'll go." Serena smiled up at him as he stepped out of the shadows next to her. Thank the gods for Piccolo. He always seemed to know when to take things into his own hands, especially when it was needed the most. Serena nodded gratefully, and stepped back into Vegeta's protective personal space.

"Alright" Mirai Vegeta mused, he led on, past everyone, Piccolo and Krillin close behind. He stopped though, right next to Vegeta. Slowly, Vegeta turned too looked at him. His eyes almost went wide as they met with his future self's. Mirai Vegeta lifted a hand, placing it gently on Vegeta's in a reassuring manor, before continuing on.

Vegeta looked at the floor as they walked away. Serena stared at him, eyes soft. He sighed deeply. He was so troubled. They all were, but lately, it had really been getting to Vegeta, and Serena could see it. It was devastating.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Bulma inquired hands-on-hips.

"Easy." Yamcha said, "we'll spilt into couples, make this easy." He said. Bulma shook her head,

"No. That'd leave Gohan with Renie, and Chi-Chi will never agree to that-"

"Right I won't," Chi-Chi blurted. "And I don't like the idea of couples anyways." She snapped, shooting Goku a displeasing look. She folded her arms in front of once more

"If we don't do this in two's than it will be uneven." Goku spat, "and only 2 groups won't cover much ground.

"Alright" Serena interjected. "I'll go with Renie," she said, "Chi-Chi, why don't you go with Gohan. Goku, go with Yamcha. And Bulma, you can go with Vegeta." She said with a defeated look on her face. Serena's decision was based on strategy. Serena and Vegeta were the only ones comfortable with Renie right now-and she knew Renie needed her mother. Chi-Chi obviously wanted to keep a close eye on Gohan, and that kept her away from Goku, so that was safe. Putting Goku and Vegeta together would be silly-because lord knows they can handle any enemy's themselves. And leaving Yamcha with Vegeta would have meant Yamcha's death in no time. Lord only knows why those two couldn't get along-but that wasn't what was important.

Again, Vegeta squeezed her hand, but it was too late this time, for everyone agreed. Serena smiled as they turned to split up. "I'll be with you." She said, reassuringly. He huffed displeased, but squeezed her hands one last time, and kissed her forehead.

"Be careful." He whispered, so only she could here, and they separated. Serena felt a tiny put in her head as her and Renie took off down a hall. She felt like she was being dragged from Vegeta, instead of a simple brief parting.

Brief Parting

Irony; Foreshadowing

Chi-Chi and Gohan sped down the halls, depending on only their intuition. Thoughts plagued Gohan though, and he was ready to burst.

"Mom," Gohan began, "What's going on with you and dad?" he asked. Chi-Chi almost snarled!

"We're considering divorce." Gohan's eyes went wide, but not enough for him to see the wall he mistakenly took for an open space as he ran head-first into it. Chi-Chi sighed, shaking her head as she aided her son to stand.

"Divorce" Gohan repeated, hesitantly. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Things aren't the same." She admitted. "You're father is acting more and more like Vegeta. He's spent so much time with him that he's answering more to 'Kakarot' than Goku. His Saiyan side is blooming again, and he's even more obsessed with fighting." She paused, looking up at him. "I'm so scared; for you and for Goten. I know with Goku's Saiyan blood, and my new strength, you will never grow up like normal children." She said. Gohan sighed heavily, leaning up against a wall as he staring into the darkness.

"Mom," he mused, "Did you honestly think we would ever?" he said. "No, it's not fair that we have to grow up like this, but what can you do about it?" he said. He heard Chi-Chi's growl of unapproved,

"Then why do any of this? Why not just forget its all happened and let you grow up normal!" her screech echoed through the halls. For a moment, Gohan became nervous, but he was put at ease after Chi-Chi's statement kicked in.

"Then go home," Gohan said, "if you can honestly turn away now. If you can forget all of this ever happened, and don't want to help us, then go home Mom." He said. Chi-Chi's eyes went wide, though Gohan couldn't see that. There was a long pause between the two.

"I," Chi-Chi's voice cracked. "I know I can't." Gohan could hear the tears in his mother's voice, "I just get so scared, that one day, I might never see one of you again." She took a large breath, "and I couldn't bare that." Gohan felt her eyes water, and he reached out to embrace his mother. Chi-Chi's seldom tears fell wet on Gohan's shoulder as she cried softly. Gohan could feel his heart break for his mother.

* * *

Rhayne tapped her foot nervously on the floor as she waited outside of Freeza's quarters. She's taken her time with approaching him, and offered to wait as well, though she wouldn't mention that when she got inside. For some reason, her head was all fizzled lately. Like some sort of frequency was messing with her normal state of mind. It was driving her crazy.

As she was beckoned inside, she held her breath. Freeza was turned away from her, waiting for her to speak.

"Sire" She said, almost wearily, "Sir Vegeta-sama. I'm afraid he," she paused, "I'm afraid he's committed treason." She said, in one forced, quick blurt. "He's brought the Sailor and Z Senshi from the alternate dimension." She stated. Freeza chair turned slowly, and he glared at the girl. She almost back away, but thought again, and bowed her head in respect. He sneered lightly, before he spoke,

"KoChiba, you and ChibiChiba aide her highness" He said, beckoning Mirai Serenity, or Neo Queen Serenity of Vegeta-sei, out of the darkness. "She will know how to handle this." He finish, as the dark moon on her forehead flashed, and she changed into an exact replica of Serena, with the exception of her disposition.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Bulma snapped as she noticed another little cult of Freeza's peons conjugating on the hall.

"Anyway around them" Vegeta whispered, peering over the corner. Bulma shook her head.

"No, we'll have to…" but she trailed as Vegeta ran out into the hall, swiftly, and extremely easily knocking the soldiers unconscious. Bulma raised a brow, obviously intrigued. "Not too bad." She cooed softly. Vegeta smirk, his pride shining as they continued on. "You Know." Bulma said with a slight slyness in her voice, "It's nice to actually be hooked up with someone who can hold his own weight." She stated, shaking her head at the thought of Yamcha, "sometimes I wonder if he even realizes there's someone in this world besides himself."

Vegeta looked away. He wasn't so certain about the phrase 'hooked up'. In fact, he was very uncomfortable with it. As they turned another corner, a flash of purple and red escaped their vision. In front of them, stood Serena, who appeared to be beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Serena!" Vegeta called in a hushed tone and he hurried to her as she fell to her knees. Bulma stood in place, observing with a less than excited look. Something was wrong about this, she could sense it. As if on cue four disembodied hands reached out, and took hold of the unaware Bulma.

"Vegeta" She screeched as they attempted to cover her lips. Vegeta's head snapped up, eyes going wide. He was barely on one foot when he heard as small laugh bellow him. Unaware, he almost missed the ice-crystal in Serena's hand. He darted away, but it sliced into his shoulder. Serena stood mockingly, laughing in a low voice.

"What a fool." She slurred, "You really believe I'd choose you over my own daughters?" she said, as Rhayne and ChibiChibi appeared with the nearly strangled Bulma on the opposite side of Vegeta. Vegeta's head was spinning around. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he think straight lately?

"So, do you want to play?" Serena cooed softly. Vegeta covered his face before Serena even had a chance to make contact with him. He pushed her away, but she was right back up with an onslaught of attacks. It was whirling around Vegeta's head. He couldn't handle this. Was this even Serena; For real? Or was he imagining it?

He blocked Serena's next attack, once again, and forced her away roughly. He turned, heading over to snatch Bulma from the two demonic girl's clutches.

"Could you be a little more quite?" Mirai Vegeta snapped, glaring down at Krillin as they rounded another corner. He looked both ways, then deciding the coast was clear, and moved on. "He's just down here." Mirai Vegeta said. Krillin's eyes shot open as the familiar Ki reached his senses; yet, another caught his attention as well. Krillin ran forward, ahead of Mirai Vegeta.

"Is that safe?" Piccolo asked in his usual monotone. Mirai Vegeta nodded with a soft muse. Krillin stopped at a cell, wrapping his fingers around the bars,

"Jensei; Mina!" he cried out, as Mina's weak blonde head lifted up, revealing her beaten body, which shielded Jensei. She smiled weakly at him. "Oh Mina…" he trailed. Vegeta and Piccolo appeared behind him.

"This is Mina?" Mirai Inquired. "I thought she seemed familiar." He reached up, typing in a code to the side of the cell as the door opened. Krillin ran inside, wrapping his arms around his tattered wife.

"Oh Mina…" he cooed softly.

"I don't mean to break the pleasantries." Vegeta began, "But we should get moving." Krillin nodded, helping his wife up, and carrying Jensei on his hip.

"I'll carry her." Piccolo offered as Krillin helped her on his back. Her blood quickly stained the heavenly white of his cape, though he did not mind in this situation. They hurried down the corridors, Mirai Vegeta's nerves working up. As they turned a corner, they ran into no other than Chi-Chi and Gohan, who had been joined by Renie and Serena not long ago.

"Mina!" Serena cried out, running over to her friend, but careful not to harm her.

"Serena? Is that you?" Yamcha called out, hearing her yelp as he and Goku appeared. Chi-Chi's heart weakened on site of Goku. There eyes met, but Goku looked away. Chi-Chi released a shuttered breath, before leaping into his arms, and holding on tight. Though, shocked, Goku accepted it, most willingly.

"Where is Bulma?" Yamcha asked, looking around.

"Yea," Krillin continued, "And Vegeta. Where are they?"

"We better start looking." Mirai Vegeta said, almost nervously. They all nodded, heading out in the same direction, together.

* * *

Serena had managed to force Vegeta into the open area of the center of the catacomb halls. She gave him her all, attacking for all she was worth. Vegeta was in horrible shape, but how could he possible fight her? As he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't real. But how could it not be? She was right there. It was her. It had her ki and everything.

"Stop it." Vegeta slurred. Serena didn't, she continued. Vegeta grew upset, thrusting his energy outward in a bright flash of light. "Stop it!" he bellowed. Serena was thrown backward at his outburst, and though wasn't hurt, beckoned Rhayne and ChibiChibi that it was time to leave. Vegeta hadn't even noticed it when they left. His energy depleted from his troubled thoughts, he plummeted to the ground, his body beaten and tired.

"Vegeta" Bulma squeaked, running to his side, and helping him up. "Are you okay? Talk to me!" she demanded. Vegeta looked up at the blue-eyes beauty wearily. He wanted to see Serena's eyes. The ones he was use to, that not an hour ago had promised to be with him, always.

Bulma felt blush creep to her cheeks as she stared down at him, his mind so astray he seemed helpless. He was so different from Yamcha in every way. Without a second thought, Bulma leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"Hey! Did you see that?" Gohan called, a light catching his eye from down a corridor.

"Yea I did!" Goku agreed, and the group quickly hurried down the hall, eyes casting on Vegeta and Bulma. Serena's eyes lit up.

"Vegeta!" she whispered softly, pushing past everyone. She hadn't taken a few steps away from the group when she stopped.

Her heart froze

There was Bulma, leaned over, lip locked with Vegeta. Behind her, she could hear Yamcha inhale an unsteady breath. Serena brought her hand to her mouth, but not in enough time to hide the gasp. Bulma's head shot up, and the heat ran up her cheeks. Vegeta, still groggy, wasn't sure what had happened. Bulma had kissed him. Why? Was that Bulma? It sure wasn't Serena. Vegeta blinked, his vision blurred. Where was he again? What had happened? Serena. He saw Serena, hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

It then struck Vegeta. Bulma had kissed him! But more importantly, Serena had seen it. 'Oh God' His mind began to scream at him. What would she think? He didn't want the kiss! He had barely even realized it was happening!

Vegeta reached up, struggling out of Bulma's supportive arms, hand extended to Serena, but she didn't move. She was upset. Vegeta gulped the lump that had formed in his throat, before he was covered in a blanket of darkness. He fell against Bulma, and she looked away; Away from Yamcha, away from Serena, away from Vegeta, Away from everyone.

"Serena?" Chi-Chi's voice called from behind her.

"Serena?" Goku repeated after her. Tears welled in Serena's eyes, and she fell to her knees, biting down on her lip.

"We have to find Rhayne and Renie." She said, barely hearable.

"Serena…" Chi-Chi said again.

"I want to go home!" Serena screeched, as loud as she could before trailing as tears fell from her narrowing eyes, "I want to go home…." She held her body tightly as Chi-Chi leaned down, holding her tightly, and the Goku and Gohan headed over to collect the unconscious Vegeta.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Sacrifice**

Bulma hadn't looked at Serena for the past hour. She just couldn't. What would she say? How could she explain herself? They had been wandering around this place aimlessly since they'd discovered Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta was still unconscious, leaving Gohan and Goku to carry him along. The group had been fairly silent.

No one dared say anything to Serena, who was wrapped tenderly in the arms of Chi-Chi, and not surprisingly, Yamcha, though he was more so there for the comfort as well. They headed down the narrow halls, Piccolo still carrying the wounded Mina, with Krillin and Jensei close by.

"We've searched everywhere they've been assigned." Mirai Vegeta said, "There is something wrong. They should be at their posts." He continued, gritting his teeth.

"You think they've caught on?" Chi-Chi inquired. Mirai Vegeta didn't answer; Silent confirmation. "Damn it!" Chi-Chi cursed. "Well what do we do now?" Her eyes flamed with rage, but Mirai Vegeta didn't falter as he turned to face her.

"We have to go straight to Freeza's lair. That's where they'll be." He said.

"Are you crazy?" Yamcha snapped, "That's where they _want_ us to go! It's a trap!" Mirai Vegeta glared at the taller man.

"You catch on so quickly." He mocked.

"If that's our only option" Goku broke in from behind them, "then let's get going." He said. He looked directly at Serena, hopping that his encouraging words would do her some good. She smile; a fake smile.

* * *

"This is insane." Yamcha blurted as they continued on, but his words went ignored to the rest of the group.

"How will we fight them?" Krillin asked with worry obvious in his shaking voice.

"We won't." Renie began, "I will go and get Rhayne and ChibiChibi." She said.

"And if they know you're back to normal? If they catch on, what will you do then?" Serena asked, saying something for the first time in quite awhile.

"Then I hope you'll pray for me." She said.

"I don't know." Goku interjected, his eyes darting to the floor in thought, "It seems too risky."

"As if being here isn't in the first place" Mirai Vegeta snapped bitterly. Goku shrugged with his typical Son Smile.

"That's beside the point though!" He insisted joyfully. They didn't argue anymore after that. They traveled quietly through the hallways. Once they approached the main entrance to Freeza's throne, they stopped. Everyone watched as Renie entered, head held high. The door swung open as she waltzed in, full of pride.

"Sire," she began. As usual, Freeza and Endymion had their backs turned to everyone, but her sisters and her mother looked at her.

"Yes Chiba?" Freeza seethed quietly.

"May I excuse my sisters for a moment? I wish to speak with them about the arrangement of our Bronze and Silver standards." She lied, but what seemed to be a successful lie.

"Of course Chiba, after all, you are one of my most valued warriors." Renie smirked softly to herself, nodding. She glanced at her sisters, and they exchanged glances before following her outside. "Oh, and my dear" Freeza began again. Renie didn't have time to turn as he continued, "Traitors aren't tolerated." Before she knew it, her two sisters quickly ambushed her, pushing her right out of the door and into the hall, where the others were waiting just around the corner.

At the sound of the commotion, they circled around into the hall as Renie returned her sisters attack in double. There might have been two of them, but Renie was still older and the superior. As she made her assault, she spotted Mirai Serena coming toward her. She held out her arm, in hopes of halting her attack for a moment, but that never came.

"I've had just about enough of you." Goku spat as he snatched the Queen's wrist and fist, then spun her around, and tossed her back into the room. Chi-Chi, Serena, and Yamcha were the ones to go after Rhayne and ChibiChibi, as they rendered them unconscious.

"Goku, hurry up!" Chi-Chi squealed, as she practically tossed Rhayne onto his shoulders, and they sped off down the halls. 13 warriors, 3 unconscious and one seriously injured, and another carrying a child.

They sped down the halls as fast as their feet would lead them.

"We have to get out of here in order to teleport!" Mirai Vegeta exclaimed as they darted through the halls, not bothering to be sneaky anymore, but ready to bust out the front door. Behind them, explosions of an enraged Queen and King could be heard.

"We're not going to make it!" Piccolo growled as the front entrance came into view.

"Just keep going." Goku snapped. Soon, they were outside, but time wasn't on their side.

"Group together." Serena ordered, as the functional Senshi held hands, while the injured and carrying darted in the center of them. Krillin was the first to look back, seeing Mirai Serena and Endymion heading their way. They wouldn't make it, and a battle would be fatal now. With Mina at his side, and his son in his hands, this thought struck him hard. Setting Jensei to the ground, he made a decision.

"Senshi, ready" Serena spoke again, being fully powered, and ready to fill in for anyone else who wasn't prepared yet.

"Damn you." Endymion scowled, preparing an attack. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw, and prayed.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Eyes went wide as the teleport almost completed itself. Who had done that? Serena bit down on her bottom lift, powerless now to stop it, but praying Mina wouldn't catch on in time; but she did.

Krillin's attack held them back, but in the end, he had fallen victim to their unstoppable power as the others escaped, and as Krillin died at Endymion's hands. Mina's scream pierced into their ears as she held her hand out, begging for Piccolo to release her.

Krillin could only smile. 'Thank you Piccolo.'

* * *

Mina's scream had died into time as they reappeared back into the present. The weakened solider reached for her son, holding the confused child to her beaten body. Serena fell to her knees, holding her best friend's body close to her as she wept.

'How more will you take?' the thought was almost humorous to Serena. He'd take as many as it took to be sure that Serena and the people she loved suffered for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Slow Spinning Redemption**

Mina wept for hours after their return, neglecting Jinsei's questioning. Serena did her best to comfort her cousin, and best friend, but in the end, Mina simply pushed everyone away as she cried, locking herself in her bedroom in Capsule Corps.

"How is she?" Chi-Chi asked as Serena trudged defeated down the carpeted stairs. Serena sighed, looking away.

"What do you think?" she said. She tried to make it sound snappy, but it came out in a sad tone. The team was quiet and gloomy, despite the warm sun blazing outside. It was hard to be happy these days. Even the children had simply chosen to fall asleep, in order to escape the tragedy felt through the room.

Serena glanced over her friends. Chi-Chi was obviously upset, but as always, holding up her warrior exterior, unlike her husband. Not long after Mina, he broke down as well. Krillin had been his best friend for a long time, and he'd known him since childhood. It was the strangest thing seeing Goku cry like that. He was the strongest of them all, next to Vegeta. Though no one knew who was stronger after all this time.

Piccolo had been uneasily quiet. As usual, no emotions crossed those green features, but Serena sensed something was going on with him. Gohan was just as upset as Goku, just without the choking sobs. Serena couldn't tell if Yamcha was more upset over Krillin's death or what Bulma did. His sad stare would occasionally cast to the stairs then to Bulma. Bulma, on the other had, hadn't said a word. Few tears fell. Serena knew she wanted to cry, and she knew that Bulma was feeling low. It would be best to just talk to her, but right now, she just couldn't bring herself too.

Then there was Vegeta. He had awoken a few hours ago, groggy and weary. It took him a long time to finally snap to reality. Word was that he really had given Bulma a lecture. Chi-Chi said that he'd pulled Bulma into the kitchen to speak with her.

Chi-Chi had surprised Serena though. Apparently, all the Senshi were surprised by Vegeta's harsh words and actions. After taking the trouble to pull her away from the group-he'd merely screamed at her. He'd completely lost his composer and lashed at her, even threatened her. He'd left her cowering in the kitchen corner in tears. Yes, Vegeta was known for that cold-heartedness, but like Chi-Chi had said: _"To be honest, he'd changed. He just doesn't seem like the type to lash out like that now-a-days."_

Serena had been with Mina at the time, and though she sensed the distress, chose to let it pass. Vegeta had yet to speak to Serena. They hadn't even shared a glance yet. In a way, it was comforting. Now certainly wasn't the time.

ChibiChibi and Rhayne had come to not long ago, and after a lot of help from Goku and Vegeta, Serena was able to use her crystal to rid their systems of the dark energy. They were out cold right after it though, and had yet to wake again.

"Mom" Renie's sugarcane voice cut into her thoughts. Serena turned, smiling once she laid eyes on her daughter. Renie had tossed that horrible dress she's received from Endymion, and adorned normal human clothes. Pink no-less.

It made Serena's heart flutter with joy.

"Renie" She whispered softly, embracing her daughter tightly. After a few moments, Renie said,

"Mom, how's Mina-chan?" Serena deep sigh hinted that it wasn't good.

"She'll hardly talk." Serena said, "If she's not sobbing, it's mostly mute."

"Has she said anything?" Piccolo's voice startled the two girls. His Namek hearing must have picked up on their conversation. It made Serena wonder how many times Piccolo had listening in to her conversations before.

"Not a word." Serena confirmed, "She just wants to be left alone." Piccolo stared up at the stairs, seemingly in deep thoughts. "Piccolo" Serena questioned.

"I'm going to go talk to her." He stated in a low, husky voice, as he began to head up the stairs. Serena opened her mouth to object, but sustained herself.

"Are you sure he should? I mean, if Mina wasn't willing to even talk to you, there's hardly a chance for anyone else." Renie said with her worried eyes now cast at Serena. Serena shook her head, brows furrowed with thought.

"You never know." The Lunarian Queen mused, "He just might know something we don't."

Upstairs, Piccolo could hear Mina's cries from down the hall. He approached the door, somewhat uncertain about himself. Out of everyone downstairs, he was the only one who could possibly relate to this. After Lita had left, I had taken Piccolo a long time to recover. All that time he wasted, when he should have been taking care of his daughter. Lucky for Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Dende had been there, and Tammy had been an enfant then. Jinsei on the other had, was 4 years old. He couldn't be neglected like that now, especially with his father gone. He just wouldn't understand.

With a large breath, Piccolo opened the door, making his way inside. And there sat Mina, lying on the bed, her back turned towards him.

"What do you want?" she spat, though her voice muffled into her pillow.

"Just to talk" Piccolo answered, closing the door behind him.

"Well I don't want to!" Mina snapped. Piccolo ignored that, walking softly to the edge of her bed, not asking to sit down, but simply proceeded to anyways. He heard her grow softly, "I said go away!" she hissed, turning and wiping her pillow at him. It hit Piccolo directly in the head, pulling his purple bandana lose. As the pillow fell, so did the bandana. He pushed the pillow aside lightly, and then removed the fabric once wrapped around his head off all the way.

"That didn't hurt you know." He said. Was he making a mockery of her? Mina growled.

"If you're hear to antagonize me, then as God as my witness I will-"

"Would you just shut up?" He snapped, completely cutting her off. She turned bright red. Weather it was a red embarrassment or a red anger, he wasn't sure.

"Damn you!" she snapped, reaching out to slap him across the face. Piccolo caught her wrist a second before it made contact. Mina gasped in surprised that he could manage that. Mina was known to be a very fast and swift warrior. With a slightly growl, Piccolo yanked her over the bed, holding her wrist back as she looked up at him from her uncomfortable position.

"If you haven't realized, you have a very lonely son out there." He said, surprisingly calmly. "What makes it fair for you to sit in here in self pity while your son is out there confused?" he asked. Mina gritted her teeth.

"How can you say that?" She screeched. "He died! Piccolo, he was everything to me. Do I not have the right to hurt; to be in pain?" She said, fighting her sobs. Piccolo mused,

"You have the right to die if that is your wish." He began, "But I can't say I wouldn't look down on you for it after that. War is upon us Sailor Venus, and most unfortunately for you, now isn't a time for mourning." And with that, he stood to leave. Her soft cries were suppressed for a moment as she spoke.

"How are the girls?" she asked, staring at the sheet, so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Serena managed to heal them," he said, "But they haven't woken up yet." He paused again, "Serena has yet to speak to their Bulma or Vegeta." He added. He could hear Mina sigh softly.

"When do you think Endymion will come after us?" she asked. He could almost sense Piccolo's snicker.

"At any second; He'll bring Freeza of course, along with Mirai Vegita and Mirai Serena." He confirmed.

"And what of Mirai Vegeta; what happened to him?" she asked.

"When we crossed dimentions," Piccolo began, "He let go." Mina's eyes went wide.

"Why?" She asked. She heard Piccolo sigh heavily, and he headed for the door,

"He said he wanted to be the beginning of the end for that horrible world Endymion and Freeza created." And with that, he left, mind reeling back to the moments that Mirai Vegeta had released his hold on his other self, Vegeta. With those words, he'd just let go of his life and fell into the abyss that was his death. Vegeta had reached out-tried to save him-but Goku pulled him back-for fear they'd loose him too.

Piccolo closed the door behind him. Mina knew he was still outside, waiting for her. Those words were running through her head, reeling and turning: the beginning of the end. What if he was wrong though? What if it was the beginning of the end for them instead of Endymion? Could she sit here and allow that to happen? Krillin had died in order for them to live. She couldn't just allow the world to be destroyed and her friends killed. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. As she stood and dressed, she smiled softly to herself through tears.

"Arigato Krillin."

Downstairs, though commotion had risen, Serena smiled, knowing Piccolo had somehow gotten through to Mina. She probably couldn't be more thankful then at that moment, for it was enough having ChibiChibi and Rhayne awoken now, eyes full of tears for their wrongs and for their losses.

Serena stepped back, surveying the scene. She could sense Mina and Piccolo heading downstairs, a newfound hope rising in her best friend. Her four daughters were finally reunited. Vegita, being the straight forward girl she was, having no problem insisting they have to spend time with her. For a few moments, everyone was happy. Everyone expect Serena that is. Vegeta's cool hand rested lightly on her warm shoulder, his skin gently brushed soothingly to hers.

"Sere-chan?" he said softly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" With a soft sigh, Serena nodded, smiling slightly as she turned to face him. They headed out to the back deck, where the sun was shining softly over the meadow and trees.

"Just beautiful isn't it?" Serena said, though it was more of a statement then a question. She stared out at the light green and golden grass, leaning on the rail of the deck. Her mind traced back to when her and Vegeta would spend hours out here, training, and getting to know one another. This was also were Serena punched him, right in the jaw, for the first time. A soft giggle escaped her lips at the thought.

"Something funny" Vegeta asked, with a small smirk on his face as his brows furrowed. He jumped up on the rail, sitting to face her. Serena smiled a little wider, but shook her head no. Vegeta mused, nodding slightly. After a short silence, Vegeta chose he would have to be the one to bring it up, "Serena." He began. How would he put this? "I didn't know Bulma would do that." He said. She said nothing for a long while, so he continued, "I was fighting ChibiChibi and Rhayne. They wore me out. I had no idea what she was even doing." He said. "Not to mention that 'Queen of Chikyuu-Vegeta-sei' attacked me as well." Still, she didn't speak.

Vegeta felt a sting in his chest, a painful one. What else could he say? "I know I can't make excuses." He managed, "But…" his words left him, getting caught through his tongue. "I'm sorry." He said in a low, defeated voice.

"I'm not sure what was worse." Serena began, and then looked up at him, "Bulma kissing you, or knowing that Bulma would do that to me." Her eyes hard and deep with thought and frustration. Vegeta looked away for but a moment but then returned the lock of her eyes.

"I know it hurts to think of it." He said, "But Serena, I promise I didn't want that." He hopped off the rail, letting a hand fall softly on her arm. "I know it can't just apologize for something like that, and I know it can't just get rid of it, but I'll do anything to make up for it." He said. Serena's eyes were cast down. The sun warmed her skin, thought most was hidden in the shadows of the leaves.

She stared at the wooden floor, finding Vegeta's shoe's somehow very interesting all of a sudden. "Serena." She heard him say, "Please, can I at least know if you're listening?" he asked. Serena sighed deeply, so that her shoulder rose and fell. Vegeta's hand didn't move. She looked up at him with eyes partly water, but still clear.

"I just wish things like this didn't have to happen. Not to us." She admitted. Vegeta's cool arms embraced her softly, as he drew her close to him.

"I know." He said, "If I could, I'd do whatever it took to make that possible for you." He pulled away for a moment, leaning down so he was eye level with her, "And even though I can't, I swear I'm doing my best." He said. She new he couldn't cry. She knew his eyes wouldn't even water, but the sincerity was always there; the strong tone and the soft grip. Serena smiled, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"We can do this right?" she asked, "We can get through this, me and you?" Vegeta nodded, fingers fumbling through her hair as the other held her waist tenderly.

"You know I suck with words," he blurted, biting tongue, "I mean it's a miracle I've managed what I have," He continued with a small laugh, "But." He paused. He really did suck with words. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. "You made me into more, you made me better. You are the better part of me…" he slurred, his voice trailing as though to continue, but Serena cut him short,

"Funny," she said "That I feel that way about you." Her eyes were fresh with tears that Vegeta wouldn't cry. "You're the better part of me Vegeta." She said. Vegeta smirked, that same old smirk that Serena loved so much. He pressed his forehead to hers, brushing a few hairs from her face, as he leaned down to press his lips to hers ever so softly.

"Ewe! Mushy Stuff!" Vegita's ear-piercing screech broke their kiss. They laughed lightly, noting the 3 Lunarian girls blushing nervously as Vegita made a sour face.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Vegita's Wishes**

The warm heat of the sun shined down upon them as if it were simply reassuring them that this darkness could not last if they just believed. Serena smiled happily, for finally, the mourning was over, and they were finally rid of the angst.

She bathed herself in the sun's rays as she lay sprawled out the front lawn of Capsule Corps, keeping an eye on the children and ignoring the stares of passer-bys. Her cerulean eyes studied the scene before her as she rolled on her belly, peering through the grass at the youngsters.

Vegita: her beautiful, spirited, and somewhat arrogant little angel. Serena wondered if her eyes were that wide and beautiful when she was young. Vegita's strangely colored hair gave her quite a little style to look forward to. Serena would simply scream if Vegita ever chose to dye her hair-though she couldn't stop her if she did. She was so much like her father it was scary; that devious smirk, the glint of adventure in her eyes, and, of course, that less than lady-like attitude of hers.

Vegita gritted her teeth together, avoiding a wide grin as she snuck up behind Goten, and then pounced on him, tagging him 'it', then running off. But not before blowing a raspberry, oh no, couldn't just tag him it, she had to mock him too. Goten didn't take any offense in this though. The sweet little boy was not only the splitting image of Goku's childhood self, but carried not only the same innocence, but sense of power and duty.

Some screaming reached her ears, tearing her out of her thoughts. Pantsey was chasing after Jinsei, insisting that if he kept moping around, he'd turn himself into just another lawn gnome. Serena laughed softly. She wasn't sure what Jensei was more afraid of: becoming a lawn gnome, or Pantsey.

Once they had gotten back home and settled down, Dende and Popo had come down for a visit, condolences, and offering whatever help they could provide. It seemed the only thing they really helped with was pleasing the small Tammy. Tammy had a remarkable fondness for Dende, something her father obvious didn't notice, and that Dende obviously didn't mind. In fact, if Serena didn't know better-in which she didn't-she'd say that he might return that affection.

Once again she was shaken out of her thoughts, though she wasn't upset at all. Vegeta had stepped outside, immediately gaining the children's attention and Vegita practically tackled him, begging him to play. As usual, he declined, though Vegita, being Vegeta's daughter, wasn't one to take no for an answer, as usual. She snickered at him, hands on her hips,

"Aw come on Daddy!" she snapped, blue eyes blazing at him, "Or are you afraid of me now?" She said with a smirk. Vegeta looked down at her, unimpressed, though questioning.

"And what exactly am I fearing?" he asked, dropping the towel that was hung over his neck from training and taking a sip of his drink. Vegita grinned in a prideful way, running up beside Goten.

"Because," She began in a taunting tone. She spun on her heal to face him again, nudging Goten at the same time, "We're Super Saiyans!" she exclaimed. And with that, the little Saiyan half-breeds powered up to their fullest. Goten's ebony hair stood just like his father's as it turned blonde, eyes bright and blue. Vegita's eyes lightened to that solid blue color, though her hair was a different story.

Vegeta gaped for a moment at his daughter. That color was just a shade lighter than Serena's honey gold. The golden and silver streaks blended in with the gold as if they weren't even there. If Vegita were to manage the Ascended Super Saiyan form, she'd look exactly like her mother right to a tee-though small. It almost chilled him.

Goten and Vegita stood proudly, and before Vegeta knew it, Jensei was behind them, firing up his love hearts, and Pantsey was working up some Aqua beams. Vegeta wondered if Tammy would have been out here, she would have joined, but she was still clinging to the Namekian boy.

Vegeta huffed as they charged, taking a few steps and letting off a little power as they approached them. Jensei and Pantsey did a few backward summer-salts while Goten and Vegita fell flat on their bums. Vegeta smirked down at his daughter as he passed her, but like usual, the Demi-Saiyan used it to fire herself up, and she and Goten once again flew at the Saiyan Prince. As Goten and Vegita approached him, he managed to side-step them. Dropping his drink, he first caught Vegita by the bow of her dress and then caught Goten by the rope of his gi. He then forced Vegita to face him,

"A Saiyan Princess wouldn't dare challenge her sensei." He said, almost warningly. That was when Serena laughed softly,

"No, but a Lunarian Warrior would." She said with a wink. Vegeta huffed, dropping the two children. They scrambled then darted off, feeling more comfortable training on their own. Once they were gone, Vegeta approached Serena, helping her up as she stood,

"A Lunarian warrior?" he repeated, a little mockery in his voice, "We have it backward," he stated, "A Lunarian Princess and A Saiyan Warrior." Serena huffed, her nose crinkling as she shook her head,

"No," She sighed, "A Saiyan Princess and A Lunarian Warrior." Her eyes gazed lovely at her daughter, running about and picking on Goten whenever she could. Vegeta grunted next to her,

"Stubborn," He sneered at Serena, "Such a silly concept." Serena rose a brow, arms crossing as she faced him,

"Is that so, Mister Prince of All Saiyans?" she asked. Vegeta took a glance at her, and then turned to face her fully, a smirk crossing over his lips,

"Yea, that's so. Miss Lunarian Warrior." He hissed in a mocking tone. Serena growled softly as she pointed at him, her finger practically digging into his chest,

"Correction, MRS. Lunarian Warrior." She stated, and then flashed her wedding band at him. Vegeta huffed, snatching her wrist and pulling her bolding against him, an arm threading protectively around her waist as he glanced out at Vegita, who was still picking on poor Goten. Vegeta sighed heavily,

"It's bad enough that Renie and Gohan have that little thing between them," he started, "But if those two get something going…", Vegeta trailed, unable to finish his statement, but an eavesdropping Son Goku did.

"Then you and I would be related!" Goku exclaimed cheerily, tearing Serena and Vegeta apart as he pounced on Vegeta, hugging the life out of him. The Saiyan prince snarled and snapped, reaching to kick and pound on him, though movement would prove to be uneasy because of his "vertical handicap"-at least compared to Goku.

Serena laughed whole-heartedly. The boys clawed and punched at each other through the lawn, breaking chairs and falling over picnic tables. The children cheered, the boys rooting for Goku and the girls rooting for Vegeta.

"They'll never grow up," Chi-Chi mused, sighing heavily having been abandoned by her husband. Serena could only laugh.

* * *

A week passed them by, during which they trained for all they were worth. The children's power levels increased quickly with every day, but as amazing as it was, it wasn't as extraordinary as what Goku and Vegeta had accomplished. Of course, they were the only two that knew about what they had done. Much to Goku's dismay, they had agreed to keep it a secret until the time came when they would be forced to use the power they'd tapped into.

"1, 2, 3, HA"

A pause

"1, 2, 3 HA"

Another pause

"1, 2, 3, HA"

Serena couldn't believe it. There stood Vegita, Pantsey, Tammy, Goten and Jinsei, One hand extend firmly as the other fisted at their sides. One leg bent to hold their weight while the other extended forward to balance them: all in perfect unison.

Finally, they understood how to be aware of the people around them, and in turn move in sync. She stared down at Vegita. She was a born leader-not wavering one bit. Jinsei had the spirit, but not the determination, and Pantsey had the determination, but lacked the ability. Goten could give Vegita a run for her money. 'Watch, out of nowhere Tammy will flip a wig and rule all.' Serena laughed at the thought, watching the meek Tammy smile at her friends as they snatched something to drink before going off and training.

The smile soon left Serena's lips though. A fog had risen over the mountains tonight. It was deep and thick. If it crossed over the city it would easily blind all those lost in it-and Vegeta and Goku still hadn't returned from their training.

"Serena!" a familiar voice called. Serena whirled around, facing a panting Chi-Chi. "Oh Serena I'm worried out of my mind! What do we do?" The ravenous beauty asked, gripping Serena's shoulder and shaking her out of desperation. Serena could only sigh,

"There's nothing we can do but wait for them." Serena admitted, though the worry plagued her as well, "Besides," She said, looking up with reassuring eyes, "It's Goku and Vegeta, they'll be fine." She assured. Chi-Chi didn't respond, knowing that if she did, she'd probably be going into a frenzy.

* * *

"Ouch! Damn it Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, hissing violently at the taller Saiyan and rubbed his booted toe, as if that would help.

"Sorry Vegeta." Goku said with a goofy grin, taking a step away so he wouldn't step on his foot again. As Vegeta mumbled some colorful words under his breath, Goku looked out into the fog. They had given up flying, for they ran straight into a farm house, headfirst. Not their best moment-let me tell you. "Where did all this fog come from?" Goku asked allowed. He could still hear Vegeta cursing behind him.

"Come on Kakarot." The Saiyan Prince snapped, nudging Goku with his shoulder as he passed him, "Better get a move on. Knowing that wife of yours she's already cooking up a speech for when you walk through the door." Goku laughed at this, nodding with agreement and hurrying after him.

"Hey wait up!" Goku called, picking up the pace. Vegeta sneered,

"You know Kakarot I don't really have the time to waste while you're off in la-la land-" But as Vegeta turned to face Goku he stopped. Goku wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Kakarot?" he called softly, looking around in confusion, "Come on you idiot, I don't have time for this!" The Saiyan prince snarled.

But as he circled around, searching for his Saiyan companion, he discovered he was no where to be seen, or sensed.

Not only that, Vegeta had circled around so many time he'd lost his way now. The fog was thick, and for the life of his he didn't know which was he had been walked. "Kakarot!" He called out, much louder. Vegeta would repeat calling him many times before he finally realized that Goku wasn't out there. He felt his heart thump. "Shit." He slurred.

Just then a sound caught his ear. He whirled around to find whatever it was that moved in the grass, but the fog hid any signs of life. He grit his teeth together, "Kakarot." He repeated again, eyes darting around. "This isn't funny." He snarled in a low threatening voice, "I have things to do than play hide and seek with you-" But Vegeta was abruptly cut short. A sharp pain in the back of his neck caused him to stumble forward. His half-lidded eyes wearily looked around, and in a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of an unconscious Goku lying limp in the hands of Mirai Serena. And then, Darkness enveloped him.

* * *

The clicks of her heels could be heard through Capsule Corps if it weren't for the booming voice that drowned them out.

"You can't go out there!" Bulma screamed, side-stepping as she followed Chi-Chi down the hall. Chi-Chi sneered violently.

"Just because you're an unfaithful wife doesn't make me one." She said in a cold tone. It only persisted Bulma more,

"Not going out in that death trap isn't unfaithful Chi-Chi, its common sense!" The blue-eyed beauty hollered, still chasing her as she headed down the stairs, meeting up with Serena at the door, who was giving Mina her orders,

"You're to stay here, and no one, I repeat, no one is to come after us." The Lunarian Princess said. She stopped for a moment, standing straight and looking Mina straight in the eye. Mina's disapproval was clear. And deep down, Serena knew that when it came down to it, Mina would come after them. But for how, Serena and Chi-Chi were going on their own.

"All set?" The ebony haired woman asked. Serena nodded. In the back of her mind, she heard Vegita's voice calling to her, begging to go with her-but Serena's could never put her precious daughter's life at risk. With a sigh, she held Chi-Chi's hand tightly as they disappeared into the fog.

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Chi-Chi asked, clinging to Serena's arm and Serena gripped hers. Chi-Chi's voice was sturdy, but her death gripped proved her fear. In the back of her mind, Serena wondered if she was gripping Chi-Chi that rough as well, but pushed it aside, narrowing her eyes to see.

"I can't sense them anywhere." Serena said worriedly.

"That's because they're dead." The woman's deep voice caused them to whirl around immediately. A sudden rush of energy pushed the two girls backward into the ground, but as they looked up, the fog was clearing. Not much, but enough so they could see Mirai Serena, and wide smirk over her glazed features.

"Liar" Serena accused, struggling back to her feet. Mirai Serena smirked softly,

"Oh am I?" She inquired, lifting her long fingers to graze her lips. She narrowed her eyes, and flicked her wrist before tossing a small ornament in from of them. Serena stared at the small band in confusion, but Chi-Chi gasped next to her. Chi-Chi's gloved hands rose to her lips as she muffled a whimper,

"Goku" She breathed. Serena stared at the ring again. It must have been their wedding band. Serena reached down, picking it up, and clasping it in her grip.

"You're lying, I'm sure of it." She said. She peered at Chi-Chi over her shoulder, "She's trying to fool us; they aren't dead." Serena assured. Chi-Chi nodded, though her doubt was obvious in her eyes. Serena stood again, glaring daggers at her look-alike. Mirai Serena cooed softly,

"Oh, are you upset with me?" she asked, finger still to her lips as her other hand crossed her body, resting on her waist. The dress she wore was the one Serena recognized on Neo Queen Serenity. Serena growled softly.

"STAR SILVER ILLUSION" She cried, holding out her hands a hurling a silver energy ball at her. Chi-Chi then extended out her arm, gripping her wrist tightly with her other hand so she didn't mess up.

"CHAMA" She yelped. Mirai Serena chuckled low in her throat, and tossed her arms to her sides, willing there powers away from her. "Damn it." Chi-Chi spat, hands fisted.

"Chi-Chi, try getting a hold of everyone else on our communicators" She said, her eyes never wavering from her look alike. "I'll take care of this wench." Chi-Chi wouldn't have time to answer as Serena sprung of the balls of her feet, racing toward Mirai Serena.

The woman only laughed, holding out her hand when Serena prepared to make contact. It stopped Serena, but she pushed on, giving all she had into breaking that barrier.

"You're attempts are futile, you can never defeat me!" Mirai Serena ranted on and on. Serena was persistent. She drew back, and clasped her hands together.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC" She yelled, and the small disc released from her finger-tips. It fought against the barrier, pushing it in on Mirai Serena.

"You pest!" the woman snapped, and quickly dodged the tiara as it shattered her barrier into moon dust. With a heated cry, Mirai hurled herself at Serena. Wide-eyed, Serena held up an arm to block her, but the queen wasn't happy. She attacked savagely, taking Serena by surprise. Another hit, and Serena was on the ground, barely managing to get to her feet as an attack came her way. She held up her hands, and held it back as long as she could, but she was over-powered and sent into the depths of the fog.

"Serena!" Chi-Chi cried, tossing her communicator to the ground and running after her friend.

"Hold it!" A raspy voice called. Chi-Chi gaped up at Mirai Serena as the woman panted heavily. She held up her arm, a ball of energy forming, "You'll be going nowhere," Mirai said. After the initial shock, Chi-Chi quickly gathered her senses. She wondered how in heaven's name she could defeat this woman if not only Serena couldn't, but neither Goku nor Vegeta.

But, it wasn't in Chi-Chi nature to just give up, and she still had a lot of fight in her.

"Oh, why don't you shut you're trap!" The Hell's Angel shouted, a fiery sphere forming her hands as she hurled it at Mirai Serena. It took the queen off guard and though didn't harm her-destroyed her energy ball. Chi-Chi took her chance then, running up and striking the woman square in the chest; but it was to no avail. Mirai Serena wasn't affected in the least, and she reached down, gripping Chi-Chi's wrist in a powerful hold.

"You'll regret that." Mirai seethed. Chi-Chi screamed out in pain as Mirai Serena twisted her arms around, and slowly pinned her face in the dirt. Something interesting caught Chi-Chi's eye though. No, she couldn't reach high enough to hit Mirai, and striking her legs would be useless. So, with her free arm, she reached for the furry object hanging limply from the queen's tailbone, and squeezed.

The Queen released Chi-Chi's arm, and buckled at the knees. Chi-Chi pulled herself up. The queen fell on her back as Chi-chi held her tail firmly, her other arm hanging lifeless at her side. The symbol on Chi-Chi's head glowed brightly as she spoke,

"Where is my husband?" She demanded. When Mirai Serena didn't speak, she squeezed hard, receiving a yell from the woman, "Where is he?" she screamed again.

Chi-Chi was taken by surprise though as purple and red beams whished past her shoulders, piercing into the queen's chest. Chi-Chi dropped the now lifeless tail, heading jolting around, and staring into two sets of blue crystalline eyes.

"You idiots" She bellowed, scaring Rhayne and ChibiChibi slightly, but Renie didn't faze. Chi-Chi marched toward the small group, gritting her teeth as she cradled her arm. "We don't know where Vegeta and Goku are! She was our only clue!" The ebony haired beauty bellowed.

"Correction, we DO know where they are." Renie snapped. Before she could lash out on Chi-Chi, Gohan stepped forward,

"We've located them with Bulma's radars." He explained. "Bulma, Yamcha, Mina and Piccolo went after them. And we came to get you and Serena." He said with arms crossed as a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"And the children" Chi-Chi asked, "Who is with them?"

"Dende" Rhayne offered the answer, but darted once again behind Renie. Chi-Chi huffed slightly, but nodded.

"Where is Serena?" Gohan asked, eyes searching the fog that was slowly beginning to migrate. Chi-Chi sighed heavily,

"I'm not sure. I think she got hurt though." The dark Senshi said, looking in the directly Serena had been tossed in. She turned to look past her son at the 3 moon children. "We better find your mother." She began, "We didn't go through all the trouble of getting you guys back just to lose the reason you're here in the first place."

In a way, her words were like a peace offering – the best that Chi-Chi couldn't possibly manage. It was time to let go of the fear and hatred-and though she wouldn't admit her acceptance or express her thoughts-she just wouldn't persist on making things more difficult than they already were.

* * *

"Are you getting anything?" Mina yelled up to Bulma.

"North" The blue beauty responded, hinting to the man holding her as they flew through the sky. Yamcha held his wife princess style as they flew, and Mina was clinging to Piccolo for dear life as she stared down at the trees that looked like mere dots.

"Oh boy…" she mused, burying her face in the nape of his neck and squinting her eyes shut, horribly petrified. Bulma's eyes were fixated on her radar, and soon, two dots were directly below them,

"Down there!" She cried, pointing. The boys stopped, and floated to the ground. They set the girls down, and looked around skeptically.

"Are you sure Bulma?" Yamcha asked, rubbing his head as he looked around the eerie, dark and deserted meadow. Bulma shot him a warning look, but ignored his question. She reached out her hands, eyes on the radar as she stepped forward. And within moment, her hands landed on something rough. She slid her hand over the invisible object, and then knocked on it lightly.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, turning to look at everyone. Mina bounced up next to her, reaching out at pressing her finger against it.

"Well that's weird." She stared, blinking, "Now, how do we get in?" she asked. Eyes fixated on the ship she couldn't even see.

"No need." A familiar voice cooed above them, "We'd be glad to come to you." Mina's head shot up, staring into familiar deep blue eyes.

"Mamoru" She spat, as her and Bulma stepped back. It was be an easy win for him-but that wasn't a surprise.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOT!" The goddess of beauty shouted, tossing an energy heart at Endymion, but he simply side-stepped the attack. Mina cursed under her breath as Endymion rose his hands above his head, creating a large energy ball and releasing it on them.

From inside the fortress, Freeza watched as Endymion pulverized the Four Earth Senshi. His hands were folded over his trademark glass of wine, leaning closer to the monitors, not very pleased with Endymion's work.

"Useless." He spat. The once Prince of Earth was now no more than a vessel led by jealously. His power over the Golden Crystal was phenomenal, but his thirst for the Moon Princess was blinding any sort of judgment. "He'll have to be eliminated." The Icer seethed to himself. Vegita huffed a little, leaving Freeza to himself.

She roamed the halls of the fortress. They had abandoned their minions, swiping there powers, and burnt the remains. Such weak demons were no use to them at this point-for mere demons these Earth Senshi could defeat. And if they weren't careful, they might be defeated as well.

Vegita wasn't planning on going down anytime soon though. Freeza had requested that Vegita find him seven tiny 'Dragonballs'. She had, and only when she returned did she discover that they could grant wishes. Vegita had been more than intrigued by this.

She circled a corner, making her way into Freeza's corridor. In a small containment orb, there they were: the Dragonballs. Vegita made her way over, not bothering with a code as she smashed the container. She knew Freeza would be on to her once the alarm on it was broken, so she had to act fast.

She placed the seven balls together, and stood back.

"Arise Dragon." She whispered. Light illuminated from the balls and skyrocketed above her, but she didn't flinch. Her eyes followed the light until they formed a dragon. Vegita rose an eyebrow, stepping back, and then frowned deeply at the rather large hole he created, destroying their ship's stealth, and barrier. Yet, she paid no heed.

"What is it you wish?" The monsters of a lizard asked, voice awkwardly low, and booming through her ears. Vegita crossed her arms over her chest,

"I wish to have Freeza and Endymion stripped of their powers for me to harvest." She said, not pleased with it, but confident that it would not only keep her 'partners' off her back, but give _her _enough power to defeat the Senshi.

"And your other wish?" Vegita didn't falter as she thought for a moment. The dragon huffed at her angrily, "Make your wish now." It snarled. Vegita bit her inner lip, looking at the dragon in disgust, before standing straight again.

"I'd like that Saiyan, Goku, to be under my full control." She said, a soft smile curving on her lips. The dragon's eyes turned a bright red for a moment,

"Granted" He spoke, before disappearing back into the seven balls, and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

**Chapter Fourty-Four: A Moment's Memory**

Endymion held up a hand, pausing before he swung it back down. The energy admitted from his palm wasn't easily dodged by the Senshi, but they did manage.

"I can't keep this up for long." Yamcha complained as his human body begun to give in on him. His wife hissed a bit at the comment, but protected him from Endymion's next attack none-the-less.

"This is insane." Mina snapped as her love hearts bounced right off of him. Piccolo snatched her by the forearm, pulling her out of the way of another blast.

"Don't waste your energy." He said. Mina had to wonder why he would bother with such a statement. If they didn't figure something out, NOW, then they were going to be chopped liver!

Mina drew back, taking a peek at Bulma from the corner of her eye, then back at the situation at hand. Bulma was beating away at her brain, looking for some solution. None on them were strong enough to defeat him-even put together. They were in for it.

"We're going to have to retreat until Gohan and Renie get here." She stated. Yamcha huffed a bit, doubtful they could escape this man. Mina frowned deeply, her brow creasing. As Bulma and Yamcha turned to run, Mina stayed in place.

"Are you coming?" Piccolo asked quietly. Mina smiled a bit, shaking her head.

"I want one more shot." She said, kissing her finger, and then holding out her hand like a gun. Piccolo smirked at his, forming an energy blast in his hand. Bulma could be heard screaming insanities behind them-but it went ignored. Mina just had a feeling…

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY KISS!" she shouted, at her orange light extended from her finger, synchronized with Piccolo's attack. Endymion laughed whole-heartedly, preparing to leap out of the way.

But he didn't in time! Endymion was sent flying into the ship just as its barrier fell. Endymion plopped into a bloody heap on the ground dead. Piccolo sneered as Bulma fussed over what had just happened, and questioned Mina; though she hadn't the faintest idea how they did it.

"The Dragonballs" Piccolo snapped as he turned to give everyone an irritated look. "They were used. That probably had something to do with it."

Moments of silence passed until Piccolo suggested they invite themselves inside.

* * *

Serena gave up trying to sneak around as she ran frantically through the open plain, her feet splashing against the watery ground as mud rose to cool the back of her legs. She trudged onward, eyes narrowed on a familiar form in the distance. She could see it clearly now, but what surprised her was that he hadn't taken any notice to her whatsoever. She didn't like that one bit.

She hollered out, surprising Freeza as she rocketed off her feet, striking him with her heal and landing swiftly on the balls of her feet, one supporting hand holding the weight of her leg-which had caved in when she landed.

Her head snapped up, eyes fiery and ready for a battle, but the site before her left her in shock. Freeza crumpled up, holding his head, which was throbbing in pain. Serena brow creased with thought. Why had he left his fortress? Alone no less

She stepped closer. His power level was low, and he seemed so weak now. What was going on?

Serena wanted to stop and demand her answers, but she could hear the Senshi entering from the other side of the ship. She just didn't have time for this. She held out a hand-firing up an energy ball.

This would be her first time just killing someone weaker than her without even trying to give them redemption. It stung at her conscience, but she knew that Freeza would never have a change of heart. And besides: Serena sneered, firing her energy blast.

"He deserves it."

With that she entered through the space that Freeza had exited from. She could sense Freeza's and Endymion's souls as they departed to hell. The pain clung at her heart again because next was Vegita.

With this thought, it slowly became harder for Serena to continue on. Her legs were heavy and soaked with mud and midnight dew. The moisture in the air had saturated into her already sweat-drenched uniform. The air was stale in here, but she smelt of freshly cut grass from her run through the field. It was her only comfort.

She darted through the halls-not worried in the slightest about being caught, and finding each corridor chillingly familiar. Her teeth gritted at her memories of her last time her, but she put it behind her. All she wanted was to see Vegeta. She had to reach him.

She had no idea where he might be, she just followed her instinct, which lead her deeper and deeper into the depths of the ship. Finally, the winding halls led her to a set of stairs. She paused before them, her breath heavy with exhaustion. Inhaling deeply, she took her first step on the old cement stairs. Many followed after that before she was running again.

She hated this. She had enough trouble walking on stairs, much less running on them. She watched her feet intently; scared to death of the fall that would, in all likelihood, come the moment her gaze wavered. And she was right. The sound of chains rattling snapped her to attention and she tripped.

She fell straight forward, tumbling over the stairs and slamming her arm hard against the rim of one as she fell over the side. Her undamaged arm reached up, grasping the edge. She didn't dare look down, for she knew she was still quite a ways from the bottom.

She cringed, pulling herself up, forcing her hurt arm to function. And she was off again. She soon found herself at the bottom of the catacombs. It smelt of death and decor. Serena's skin shivered off her bones. The only light were a few stakes of fire. Her eyes wandered over the piles of bodies and bones. So much death lurking in the room, it almost made her vomit. But she'd seen death before-and if she didn't come to her senses, it would be her family's deaths on her shoulders this time.

Whatever had led her down here was right on the dot. Ahead of her was none other than Vegeta!

She called out his name, and he immediately woke. His eyes were sore and groggy, and he was suffering from deep wounds. As Serena approached with, something familiar lurked into her heart. This scene…those scares and the look in his weary eyes….

Her mind floated back to a dream she'd had many years ago, before any of this had ever happened.

**FLASHBACK**

This scene Serena didn't recognize. Of course, she did recognize another form of herself. Her hair was up in buns and pigtails though, and she was in some uniform, very similar to 6 girls around her. She also recognized the Z-fighters as well. Serena watched in horror as the Z-warriors and the 6 girls fell one by one at the hands of creature-like-demons; one demon leading them all.

"Princess Give yourself up!" it called. "Or you can say goodbye to your little prince here." Serena gasped, as did her other self, at the site of the Vegeta. Was it possible? Who could be strong enough to get him in chains? Why didn't he go super? What? He's awake, he didn't look externally hurt so, what was wrong? Tears streamed down Serena's face as a whip went across Vegeta's back, and he howled in pain. A whip? What was going on? He could stand a thousand whips! This wasn't right. Something was wrong here. What did this mean? Shaking her head, Serena closed her eyes. It wasn't right.

**END FLASHBACK**

Serena's mind reeled. That same eerie feeling she had back then was here now. No – it wasn't precisely in tune with her dream, but it all must have mustered together to get the point across.

The demons were gone, and all that was left was Vegita.

Serena knelt down, breaking the chains and Vegeta's arms hurriedly wrapped around her. Despite his weak state, he refused to use her for support. That didn't mean he'd refuse her healing powers though.

The wounds were gone and his energy restored, but that feeling hung in the air.

"Serena?" Vegeta questioned as she stood. He smiled a bit, her scent reaching his nose. She knew it would comfort him the way it did her. Serena smiled in response, eyes watery with tears, but sincere. She flung herself into his welcoming arms as the rivers of agony leaked from her eyes.

Vegeta regretfully pulled her away, knowing that she'd stay that way forever. They didn't have forever right now though – and they wouldn't until Vegita was put to rest.

Serena led him back up the stairs, leaving the catacombs behind in search of their friends.

* * *

Renie and the others had given up looking for her mother. If her body couldn't be found, chances were she wasn't dead. Deep in her heart, she _was_ worried, but God knows her mother would find away to save their rears at the end of the day. Hopefully this wouldn't be the last time though.

The group had found their way to Freeza's fortress, after stumbling upon his dead body charred by Serena's powers. Chibi-Chibi and Rhayne were visibly scared, which gave Renie no choice but to be completely secure – for their sake. Gohan hadn't said much. He seemed to be entrapped in his own thoughts. And Chi-Chi; she was blabbing on and on about how ticked she was now, and how good it felt to finally have had a piece of that wench Mirai Serena.

"Hey, you guys!" Renie snapped back to reality at the sound of Bulma's voice and the pitter-patter of her and other's approaching feet.

"Have you seen my mother?" Renie asked almost immediately. Mina blinked with surprise at the question.

"Why? Isn't she with you?" She asked, though as her eyes scanned over them, it was obvious she wasn't. The warrior of love and beauty sighed with a heavy heart.

"No, but you know Serena." Yamcha said with a laugh, smiling as he nudged Bulma forward so she could show them her radar. Bulma quickly took the hit,

"Even if their power levels are low, or suppressed, I can still get Goku and Vegeta on my radar." She stated, beeping a few things into it. She gasped a bit in surprise though, eyes wide at the small screen.

"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asked, stepping forward to peer at the two little dots on the screen.

"Well," Bulma began, "They're both moving."

"And they're both heading this way." Gohan pointed out. As everyone else rejoiced, Bulma's brows creased thoughtfully.

"Something wrong Bulma?" Rhayne asked, being first to notice her disposition appose to everyone else. Bulma quickly shook her head, dismissing the worried look with a confident smile.

Not moments later, the soft clicking of footsteps was heard. The group froze a bit with anticipation as out from the darkness, a tall dark figure, clad in orange, appeared.

"Goku" Chi-Chi lunged forward with tearful eyes. Everyone smiled softly, but as Gohan took his first step forward, he stopped. As his mother reached to encircle her husband in a hug, Goku's strong arm tossed her to the side. Chi-Chi was taken by such surprise, that the strong woman's body slammed forcefully into the steal wall, and she fell limp to the floor, clutching her now very broken arm.

"Goku what are you doing?" Yamcha screamed, but Goku swiftly fired an energy attack at them before Yamcha had even taken a step. Yamcha, Piccolo, Mina had taken the brunt of attack, Piccolo stumbling back, Yamcha falling forcefully into the wall then to the ground, and Mina hurled against the three moon sisters.

"Dad?" Gohan called out as he once again went to step forward. Piccolo snatched his shoulder firmly, pulling the boy back.

"No Gohan." He said. Gohan looked up with pleading eyes, but knew that his sensei was right. Renie, on the other hand, didn't, and before she'd even spoken a word to the tall Saiyan, he struck her down, and then lifted her to face the Z Senshi, an arm firm around her neck.

"Kill her." A voice sneered, and from out of the shadows, Mirai Vegita immerged, arms crossed and a profound frown over her pale features. Without another thought, Goku looked down at the pink haired teenager wriggling in his grasp, and with his free hand, held her neck, preparing to snap it.

He paused though as he sensed a life energy blast approaching him. He dropped the eldest moon daughter, and waited as the attack flew past the Z-Senshi and right into Goku's awaiting hands. With little effort, it was diminished.

At his feet, Renie panted for air, even as Gohan and Piccolo quickly drug her and Chi-Chi as far away from Goku as they could.

"Well may the Gods be praised, you've finally rid yourself of that harpy you call a wife, have you Kakarot?" From the darkness, Vegeta's taunting voice resided to a menacing laugh as Serena scurried to Chi-Chi and Renie.

"Shove it, bastard." Chi-Chi snarled as Vegeta passed her. He stopped for a moment, tipping his head to glance at the hell bent woman with a smirk. She returned it, then winked, "Bring him back to me." She said. Vegeta huffed as he continued his stride past his fellow warriors,

"Sure," he mused, "But I can't guarantee he'll be in one piece." With a careless wave of the hand, he approached Goku, whose challenging stare only made this all the more worth while. "So, how'd you manage this?" Vegeta asked after he was mere feet away from Goku; though, his question was directed at Mirai Vegita.

The girl didn't say anything at all, just stared with that stony cold glare, so, Vegeta smirked, and smirked at the girl with a mocking tone, "Poison?" he guessed, "Hypnosis maybe?"

"The Dragon balls" Piccolo's voice said gruffly behind him. With a smirk still plastered on his face, Vegeta nodded to himself.

"So, it's permanent then?" and though it was a question, he said it more like a statement, for he really knew that answer. He averted his gaze from the brooding teenager and back at Goku, "Well this should prove to be fun." He taunted, and with that, disappeared from Goku's site, reappearing behind him seconds later, only to have Goku's elbow greet his chest. Vegeta paid no heed to the pain as he snagged Goku's arm, tossing him past Mirai Vegita, and firing an energy blast. Goku immerged from the explosion quickly, and as the ship began to blow into bits, the two Saiyan warriors went into battle.

From the sidelines, Serena had healed Chi-Chi's arm, and any other injuries her fellow Senshi had managed to get. Her daughter had finally finished coughing and found her voice again after having such strain to her throat.

Serena cast cerulean eyes to the skies, where Goku and Vegeta fought recklessly – like Saiyans should really.

The noise and commotion around her was positively insane, but somehow, she'd managed to tune them all out as she watched her husband and his best friend beat the life out of one another. Vegeta wasn't smirking or saying anything cocky. He wasn't arguing over who was superior or even taunting Goku in some hopes of making him stop all this. Vegeta wasn't fighting to win.

He was fighting to save them. Vegeta was the only one powerful enough to hold Goku at bay. Serena was powerful, but her martial arts sucked compared to that of Goku and Vegeta.

"It'd be fun to let him kill you all one by one." Mirai Vegita's voice woke Serena from her observations. She held Renie close to her as she stared up at the girl that could have been her very own daughter. "But I really don't want to waste so much time." She finished, holding her hand out in an imitation of Vegeta's 'Big Bang Blast'.

"Run!" Mina's voice directed in the last few seconds before the attack destroyed the corridor. Everyone was tossed about in the explosion, which ruptured through many more halls of the already crumbling ship. Serena, still gripping Renie for dear life, was tossed into the grass with a thud. She loomed protectively over her daughter's body for a moment as she looked around.

Her eyes were blurry from the smoke, but she could still make out Rhayne's, ChibiChibi's, Mina's and Bulma's bright hair to her right, and too her left, she was pretty certain it was Gohan and Chi-Chi that Piccolo's green form was protecting.

She rubbed her eyes further as Renie groggily raised her head from the ground, eyes watery from the pain of impact.

"Yamcha!" Bulma's cry forced Serena to focus, and with aching limbs, she stood. Renie rose steadily behind her as Chi-Chi, Gohan and Piccolo ran over to join them, Gohan offering Renie a helping hand.

"I remember you." Mirai Vegita sneered as she planted a firm heal against Yamcha's back, slamming the injured man to the ground once more. "Such a weak little human; you were the first killed in my timeline." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well that won't be happening here." Mina stated with fisted hands. She cast a glance at Serena, looking for some sort of sign as to what to do now, but to be honest, Serena hadn't a clue. Mirai Vegita was strong in the first place, now it seemed as though her powers had been multiplied!

* * *

"Damn it Goten, pipe down!" Chibi Vegita whispered roughly, giving Goten a good look at her fangs. The Goku-look-alike didn't back down though as he glared back at her.

"Maybe you should be the one shutting your mouth Vegita." Pantsey snapped, pushing past her brother and Tammy to glare at the Saiyan Princess.

"Oh is that so? Well what if I don't?" She snarled back, fisting a hand as she took a small stance. Pantsey took one as well, opposite of Vegita, and they glared at one another, just waiting for one to make the first move.

"That's enough now!" Trouser snapped, gripping a few ebony locks of hair from each girl. "If you two keep this up we'll never get out of here!" The command was forceful, but quiet, for he knew good and well of Dende's Namekian hearing. Tammy's ears twitched a bit, which didn't go noticed to everyone else. The little tiff between Vegita and Pantsey was forgotten for a moment as they all turned to look at the alien hybrid.

"Something wrong Tammy?" Jinsei asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Tammy snapped her head up, eyes darting between the floor and the Chibi Senshi.

"I have a bad feeling…" She admitted quietly. The faces of the other children fell with dismay, but agreement. Goten, face still cheery, unlike the others, placed his tiny hand comfortingly on the shoulder Jinsei's hand had once been.

"Don't worry." He said, flashing a brilliant smile, "Let's just get going before we get caught." He said. After a moment, Tammy sniffled away silent tears, and finally smiled. The children exchanged knowing glances, and they set off through Capsule Corps once more, and eventually, into the darkness of the morning.

"How are we going to find them?" Pantsey suddenly asked. Vegita huffed ahead of her, fully prepared with a witty remark, but Goten spoke before she even opened her mouth,

"They're this way!" he said, pointing as they went straight forward, "Vegita, Tammy and I can sense their life energy." He explained. Pantsey huffed with annoyance.

"Well why can't Trouser, Jinsei and I do that?" she snapped, obviously not pleased that she didn't know this little trick.

"You can." Tammy interjected with her meek little voice, "You just need to learn how!"

* * *

Another blow to the head left Vegeta seeing red. Half lidded eyes blinked away the blood trickling down from the wound over his brow. The second form of Saiyan ascension was only getting him so far. Vegeta caught Goku's ankle inches before his foot would have made contact to Vegeta's head. He gripped the navy blue boot tightly, pulling Goku in closer and with a roundhouse kick, stuck the taller Saiyan's side.

That was when it happened. Vegeta knew it would come to this eventually, but he hadn't wanted to be the first to initiate it.

Goku's threatening glare was the last thing he saw before the younger man was enveloped in a light Vegeta had only seen once prior to this. The ground below them pummeled lower into the Earth, shocking even Mirai Vegita.

All eyes were cast to Goku as the wind began to blow. The clouds began to move in his direction, and the sky darkened. Trees and smaller plants leaned closer to the man glowing with pure energy. Vegeta knowingly backed away, not wanting to be caught in the same situation he was last time. He made a large amount of distance between them, though movement had been difficult with the change in winds.

And there it was. In a blinding flash of light, Goku's scream echoed through their ears. Vegeta was quick to recover, for he knew by the time that Goku's battle cry died away, he'd be ready to wage war once again.

An energy wave shot through the air in a puff as the light diminished. Without another thought, Goku flew at Vegeta head on. Vegeta had barely rose his arms to block it in time, and it didn't take long after that for Goku to embark in an onslaught of furious kicks and punches on Vegeta's now seemingly helpless body.

"Goku…" Chi-Chi's voice trailed as she stared up at her husband with wide eyes. He was glowing, literally. His radiant blonde hair was long, and layered, with only one piece falling in front of his face.

"…the hell?" Serena slurred, and incredulous look on her face as her cobalt eyes reflected worry and disbelief.

"Is it a new Saiyan ascension?" Chibi-Chibi asked, her and her sister nearing their mother.

"If it **is**, it's awful!" Mina exclaimed as loud as she could, whilst her fingertips grazed her cheek bones to cup her face, "He looks awful with long hair!" She said, utterly disgusted by the style. After the initial embarrassment, everyone quickly chose to tune out Mina's rants.

Goku whirled around after a failed kicked, springing off of Vegeta's body and then brining an elbow down to strike the back of his neck. Vegeta's howled in pain, kneeling over as Goku struck him in the back once more, and he went head first into the ground.

"Vegeta" Serena cried out, releasing her death grip on her daughter and rocketing off the balls of her feet toward her husband. Mirai Vegita twirled around abruptly, and pointed a finger at the blonde beauty.

"Hold it right there." She sneered as she fired her attack. Serena didn't even see it coming, and she was enveloped in the energy as its painful shock waves surged through her body. By the time the energy's presence was gone, Serena was kneeling on the ground, gripping tightly to her shoulders, eyes squinted shut. She cursed under her breath at her weakness, or more so, Mirai Vegita's power.

It had waved Goku's attention though, and gave Vegeta the time to power up so he'd actually be **able** to fight. He lifted himself from the ground, hands fisted and teeth gritted as he stared into the sky.

"My turn…" He murmured, though to himself rather than anyone else. In mock position to Goku, Vegeta closed his eyes as an angered cry escaped his lips. Energy came in swirls around his body, and the ground began to shake. The Senshi screeched,

"Hit the deck!" Bulma called out, and the Senshi fell to the ground, covering their heads as the land rose to the surging power. Serena didn't move though, for this was something she wanted to see. Her eyes remained wide as the light caused the sky to darken and the ground to crack due to the force. Seconds before his scream died out, the light burst out of context, and Serena was forced to shield her eyes.

The glowing from above her lids seemed to taken forever to die out, but when she finally opened burning orbs, she realized Goku and Vegeta had already begun to fight again. Vegeta's normal ebony hair was long and layered in the same fashion as Goku, save the loose strands that feel over his eyes.

Serena didn't spend much time observing their progress, for Mirai Vegita's angered growl awoke her from her thoughts.

"Damn it, stop dilly-dallying and kill him!" She bellowed, obviously irritated in his need for a good fight.

"Kakarot-jisan! Stop that!"

"That voice…" The moment the little hybrid spoke, all heads turned to the 6 Chibi Senshi glaring daggers at Mirai Vegita. Chibi Vegita stood in front, side by side with a less-than-pleased Goten, who stared indifferently at his father.

"Dad?" The little look-alike questioned. "What are you doing?" The boy asked, eyes watering at the idea that he might be working for the bad side. Goku stared down at the children, face a stony expression, but eyes curious. Vegeta took note to this, and, unlike his first initial idea, chose not to take advantage of Goku.

"You clown! We don't have time for this!" Chibi Vegita sneered. Serena would have normally scolded her youngest daughter for, well, being so much like her father, but it seemed that Goku was listening to her!

"He's under Vegita's control." Bulma concluded. Serena's ears perked and she stared over her shoulder at the blue beauty, brain storming with answers. "That's why he only reacts to those two. Mirai Vegita must have wished to control him."

"But in turn that gave Chibi Vegita control over him too." Piccolo finished her last sentence. Bulma nodded, though didn't bother to look at him, and instead, raised her hands to yell out,

"Vegita" She cried, gaining the little warrior's attention, "Keep yelling at him!" She commanded. The little girl queered a brow, but as she stared up at her best friend's father, smirked.

"No problem." She said quietly before she began to holler again, "Kakarot! You idiot, I said that's enough!" Still, he only stared at her, so she pressed on, "I said get your ass in gear! Kick some bad guy booty!" The tiny girl screeched. Still, nothing! Chibi Vegita grew angry, and she snarled deep in her throat, though it didn't surprise her friends. "Kakarot" she threatened again.

"Kaka…rot?" Goku slurred. Vegita's yelling ceased after that, and they watched intently as Goku's eyes darted around. "I'm. I am…" He chewed on his lips, his hands rising slowly. When he noticed he was about to grip his hair, he stared at his hands, as if they weren't his own. "But they are…" he blurted then frantically ran shaking fingers through his hair and over his eyes, soon gripping his temples. Hs breathing became ragged, and his shaking form began to radiate energy. Vegeta backed away as spurts of the taller Saiyan's chi began to come too close for comfort.

"Kakarot" he questioned softly. He was almost certain Goku wouldn't have heard it, but then reconsidered that as he tossed his head back, screaming insanity.

"I am…I am!" he slurred. The same power that allowed him to power to the 3rd Saiyan ascension surrounded him again, and his clothes began to singe. It was then Serena sensed an unfamiliar energy. She turned around from her crouched position, staring with questioning eyes at the Dragonballs, which one by one were beginning to glow.

"Uh, um" she blurted out, hand waving frantically to get anyone's attention. "What are they doing?" she inquired, eyes never leaving the balls. A few of the Senshi turned to follow Serena's gaze with furrowed brows.

"Is Shenron coming?" Gohan asked, looking up at his sensei. Piccolo mused for a moment, but then shook his head. Gohan flinched a bit, weary of the results this might have, "Then what?" He asked.

"What do you mean it's not Shenron?" Chi-Chi asked, eyes blazing as she stood, hands fisted and muscles tensed, "Who else could it be?" The ravenous woman demanded. Piccolo sneered at her temper, but chose to ignore her once all seven balls were glowing, and joining together.

"Um, you guys…" Yamcha said wearily, noting the smoke admitting from the balls, "I think they're gonna blow!" He announced. As if on cue, intense energy began to radiate from the balls. Serena leapt to her feet with wide eyes, and made a dash for the children. Her wings dispersed from her back as she neared them, and taking holding of Tammy and Goten, she forced the Chibi Senshi close to her as her wings protected them.

The other Senshi fell to the ground, and the balls were surrounded by the same light that surrounded Goku. The Earth shook and the vibrations of the explosion ricocheted through the air. The balls had still been in the ship during the explosion, causing pieces of debris to fly in all directions. Blood ran down Serena's backside from letting her wings out so abruptly, but she paid no mind, casting a somewhat pathetic barrier to protect herself and the children.

Vegeta remained in the air, from shock or interest wasn't certain. Goku had stopped the stuttering and screaming awhile ago, but it was just now that the light was dimming, revealing Goku back in his normal state. Vegeta rushed forward as Goku began to fall mid-air, grasping the taller Saiyan by the waist and shoulder. His reaction timing was either really off, or he was horribly distracted, because a piece of the ship's haul came soaring at them, striking him square in the back. In the instants that the contact was made, a light ran over Vegeta's body, and he lost his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Goku and Vegeta went face first into the ground, though Vegeta loomed over the weaker Saiyan's body in some attempt to protect him. As the winds began to die, he lifted his head, hand rubbing his sore neck, only to find a rather large gash gushing with blood. He cringed the moment his fingertips brushed it, and immediately withdrew his hand, still attempting to stand.

"What the hell happened?" He hollered out, turning to glare daggers at his fellow Senshi. Those that bothered to listen gave him helpless looks. Not far away from him, Serena stood, though still gripping Goten and Tammy, the two who'd been unfortunate enough to be closest to her at the time.

"Miss Serena?" Tammy squeaked, long nails preparing to dig into the woman's arms if she didn't let go soon. Serena released the breath she'd been holding and well as her hold on Goten and Tammy.

"Sorry…" She whispered, ever-so-low. "Are you kids okay?" She asked, reaching out to check each and everyone of them for any bruises, scars or ever fevers.

"We're fine mom." Chibi Vegita drug out the sentence with an annoyed tone, though Serena paid no mind.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi's cry reached Serena's ears, and she turned to see the hell's angel making a mad dash for her husband.

"Careful woman, you're going to strangle him!" Vegeta growled, prying her loose from him only to receive a hateful remark. Serena tuned out their argument, noting that Goku had come to, and was laughing softly at Vegeta and Chi-Chi.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, grinning as her let his father put his weight on him as he attempted to sit up, quiet successfully.

"Sorry about all that Gohan," He managed through a dry, hoarse throat, "Don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking, you moron." Chibi Vegita snapped, though a soft smirk played over her lips. Vegeta grinned proudly at his daughter, but Serena sweat-dropped, and the nudged her daughter a bit,

"Stop that squirt." She teased. Vegita pouted.

Above them, stripped of the powers granted by the Eternal Dragon, Mirai Vegita hurriedly moved to make a get-away, only to be encircled in a chain of hearts.

"And where are you going?" The goddess of love and beauty asked, brows raised. Bulma stood besides her, pulling out her arrow, and firing. Mirai Vegita wailed once the arrow hit her, struggling free of Mina's chain only to fall with a thud on the ground. She rose to her feet, seemingly undamaged.

"Hey Serena!" Mina called out, though not bothering to looking back at her friend, "Why don't you lend us a hand here?" Serena grinned at her friend as everyone took it upon themselves to aide as well. Mirai Vegita snickered as they surrounded her.

Colors erupted, filling the slightly pink tinted sky. A series of cries filled the air, and though most of the spells were summoned at the same time, Mirai Vegita somehow distinguished every one. The first few… "Melodie Ange…Wolf Fang Fist…Belle Stelle…Special Beam Canon…" followed by the round of the three moon sisters, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack…Rouge Hope…Lavender Lust Illusion…" Mirai Vegita closed her eyes, listening to the voices around her, and the enchantment of the spells. Two Camehamaha's being called by the Son men, followed by a Demonio Chama. Finally, the voices of her mother and father "Big Bang Blast…Moon Crystal Power."

Mirai Vegita could have dodged; she might have even made it in fact. But she didn't try. The energy engulfed her entirely, piercing against her body. The Senshi stood strong as she fought it, each and everyone holding their own.

'_Damn it_,' Vegeta cursed to himself, extending his other hand out in hopes of putting more power into his attack, but it didn't seem to help at all. '_Serena…_' His mind inadvertently called out.

'_Well if you'd open your eyes…_' Vegeta's brows cringed and then rose, and slowly, he peered one eye open, then eventually the other as well. Vegeta dropped his stance, realizing he wasn't casting his attack, then observed his surroundings questioning until his eyes fell on his amused wife.

'_Glad to see you find this funny_' He thought. She giggled at the statement.

That was when something dawned on him. He couldn't actually **feel** anything physically. And it seemed that any voice he heard, Serena or his own, were in his head.

'_Took you long enough_' Serena mocked. Vegeta huffed at her.

'_So what is going on exactly_-' He cut himself off though, as an image of Mirai Vegita appeared beside Serena. Vegeta immediately growled, pulling Serena into his protecting arms as he prepared for battle.

'And _what am I going to do to you? The only thing preserving my in the Silver Crystal_' Mirai Vegita stated mockingly, raising her brow at the man. Vegeta sneered at her, though weather it was from her statement or that she looked so much like him with that simple gesture, they weren't sure.

'_Evil or not your still of my kin_' Serena said, first attempting to reach out to the girl, though Vegeta's iron grip didn't let her go far. She sighed at her husband, but let him win, and turned to Vegita again, '_Why is it you called us here_?'

Mirai Vegita's stony features made a shrill shiver run down Serena's spine. She looked so much like her father…

'_I'm not evil…_' Vegita managed, and dark eyes once cast to the floor gazed up at them, '_I just wanted to say…_'

Vegeta and Serena watched with wide eyes as the woman before them began to change. Those sharp dark eyes turned to an open blue, wide with sorrow and regret. The vile and deceptive woman, was no longer a woman. Clear tears fell down youthful cheeks, and though she looked exactly like Chibi Vegita, those sorrowful eyes would forever be the difference between them. '_I just wanted to say I'm I love you…_'

Serena and Vegeta remained speechless for a moment, unconsciously clinging to one another. They exchanged questioning glances, until Serena finally asked what was now prying at her, '_Vegita, were you ever being controlled by Endymion or Freeza?_' She asked, so obviously reluctantly. Vegita shook her head,

'_No, I wasn't. I acted on my own free will_,' she stated, and her voice lowered, '_I killed because I chose to._' The words made Serena shiver. Vegeta wrapped once battle-ready arms around his wife in some sort of comfort. '_I can't explain it really_-'

'_You don't have to_' Vegeta cut her short, his sturdy voice cold, but for Vegita, his words were a comfort, '_I understand_' he opened his mouth to say more, but found that he couldn't. What else could he say that would really mean anything? Vegita seemed to be more than pleased though, and with a sad smile, similar to her mothers, which was strange on her face, nodded.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution…" Serena and Vegeta's ears perked at the voice, and they looked around frantically. '_Was that Lita?_' Serena asked. Vegita shook her head, as two 'Wolf Fang Fists' were heard, both male and female.

'_Tammy has adopted her mother's powers. And it seems the Briefs children have taken to their fathers…_' Vegeta listened intently again as Jinsei called out a 'Venus Crescent Beam Smash' and Goten used the famous 'Camehameha'. Serena and Vegeta looked to Vegita with questioning eyes.

'_You have all the power you need_.' She said, and the small girl's body began to become translucent.

"Big Bang Blast…" Chibi Vegita's voice cried out. What seemed like white walls around them began to glow almost blindingly.

'_Wait, what's happening?_' Serena cried out, hand reaching out for Mirai Vegita. But she only smiled,

'_We will all…be reunited in heaven…_'

* * *

White

All Vegeta saw was white. He clamped his eyes shut, holding a death grip on Serena. He'd be damned if he'd loose her in whatever this was. But as the bright light behind his lids faded, he dared himself to open his eyes.

And he did just in time. He withdrew extended arms as his attack released, and Serena recalled the Silver Crystal, collapsing against him from exhaustion. Around them, Goku, Chi-Chi and the others did the same as the light before them enveloped Mirai Vegita, and after a bright flash a white, the diminished light revealed no signs of her.

She was dead

Their friends breathed sighs of relief, as they rejoiced quietly. Serena chanced a glance at Vegeta only to rip it away at the sounds of her tired daughter's moan. Serena fell to her knees, catching Vegita as she fell limp in her mother's arms. Serena smiled,

"You were so brave sweetie." She said with a smile. Cuddling against her mother, Vegita smirked.

"Hi mummy, hi daddy." She said. Vegeta knelt down beside them, one hand rested on Serena's shoulder, the other allowing his daughter to grasp.

"Not too bad." He said, flashing his own trademark smirk. Vegita would have argued, insisting she deserved more than that, hadn't she been so tired.

Around them, the Earth's Senshi collected; Jinsei safe in his mother's arms as she collapsed next to Serena. Piccolo served as Mina's rest as he held Tammy, who curled up, already half asleep. Bulma and Yamcha fell to the ground as well, huddled together with their children. Serena peered over her shoulder to smile at the blue haired genius right behind her.

Rhayne and ChibiChibi wasted no time coming to their mother's side, though Rhayne quickly found contentment in using her sister as a pillow. Gohan and Renie stood hand-in-hand behind Vegeta, Renie laughing at her little sister, and Gohan offering Vegeta the trademark Son smile as Goku plopped down at Vegeta's side, Goten cradled against him and Chi-Chi leaning against her husband.

"Back to normal then are you Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, though it was more or a statement than a real question. Goku grinned, tipping his head a bit, for his arms were too preoccupied to put one behind his head.

"Guess so…" He laughed.

"Mummy?" Vegita questioned lightly, "will you sing me my lullaby?" she asked. Serena sighed softly, eyes casting up to the rising sun for a moment, and she smiled. The rays of the sun's reflection covered the brightening sky, and the sun rose quickly to greet the victorious heroes. Serena inhaled softly.

Far away, long ago

Wand'ring lost; so alone

Passing eyes, parting sighs

Some pains come th'ru,

Where time flows, no one knows

Pulsing dreams, barely seen,

In the skies, thoughts of love...Go by.

Ahh...so wide the moon's reach

Gath'ring us up, over an' over

Ahh...Deep within our dreams

All on their own, some smiles win free

Searching for voices, chasing echos of long ago days

Spreading clear wings of things not yet seen our nights become flight

In our dreams...we'll come 'round, And we'll know...what we've found

Lost no more, let our hearts agree,

Ahh...bright as our new day

Gentle and sweet songs of an old sea

Ahh...as they fade away

Let go the waves, of moment's mem'ry.

**End**

* * *

WHEW…FINALLY…they won…all happiness…

Don't think it's over yet though. Once more chapter left. This will be the closing chapter, though it's not going to be the whole 'Saga' thing. It's my Epilogue

It promises to be moving :-P

Also, I'm going to have my thanks and closing credits, plus a few extra goodies

So hold in the for a final short closing

Much love! R&R!


End file.
